


Dis Aliter Visum_授權翻譯(只放肉文)

by San_C



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 139,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_C/pseuds/San_C
Summary: Hey there! I was finally able to create my AO3 account! AO3暫時只用作擺放肉文之用，如想查看本人完整的翻譯本，Please feel free to visit http://www.lofter.com/dashboard/By 拳拳





	1. Chapter 1

Dis Aliter Visum翻譯文本，只放肉文


	2. Chapter44.

***在文章前的话：这部长篇小说是翻译自一名叫aionwatha笔下的”Dis Aliter Visum”，人物性格忠於原着，酷拉皮卡内心的挣扎和团酷间的感情都处理得很好，是一篇难得(没有坑)的高水平长篇同人小说。  
***日更，每天早上8：00更新(如无意外(懒)的话)  
***想看原文的小伙伴欢迎到以下网址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8683327/1/  
***中後期大肉(这也是我翻译的动力

翻译君的话：6000字的假车，很怕到时候真的上垒要码个1万字

44.探索  
库洛洛一定能从酷拉皮卡的脸看出他的决心了，因为库洛洛微歪着头，嘴唇挂着一抹微笑。他俯身向前，轻轻的用手指按在酷拉皮卡的唇上，男孩微张开口，牙齿轻轻地磨蹭库洛洛的指尖，指尖传来如羽毛般又轻又湿润的感觉让库洛洛挑起一边眉，酷拉皮卡见看着自己令对方感到如何惊讶，他的舌尖伸出来像小猫舔舐着库洛洛的手指。库洛洛突然用另一只手臂紧紧环住少年的腰，将他紧抱在自己胸前。库洛洛移开被酷拉皮卡啃咬的手指，捏住他的下巴将男孩的脸温柔地抬高，俯身吻了下去。

这个吻和以往所有的都不一样，这次令酷拉皮卡感到更兴奋，它让酷拉皮卡的心更猛烈的悸动，令他的身体更为炙热。库洛洛紧紧将他禁锢在自己的胸前，酷拉皮卡无处可逃。他微张开口邀请库洛洛更深入品尝他的唇，库洛洛的舌头随之伸入男孩的口腔之中缠上他的舌。无比亲密和温热的感觉令酷拉皮卡差点要呻吟出声，双手因为不知道应该摆放在哪里而放在库洛洛的肩膀。库洛洛另一只手臂偷偷的缠上酷拉皮卡的後腰，除了衣物再没有甚麽东西阻隔在两人之间了。

库洛洛打断了他们的吻并吸了一口气，酷拉皮卡还没反应过来就再次被对方封住自己嘴。身体似乎是有一股热流不断在流窜丶冲击着酷拉皮卡的理智，酷拉皮卡双手埋进库洛洛柔顺的黑发之中，掂起脚尖加深两人之间的吻。男孩这样的姿势而站不稳，库洛洛不断步步进迫，一推便令他的後腰撞在身後的柜台。酷拉皮卡因为疼痛哼出声抗议，库洛洛突然将他抱起来放在台面，身体随之插入少年的双腿之间。在酷拉皮卡因为不满当前的姿势而反抗时，蜘蛛头目双手叠在他的臀下并将他拉至柜台边沿，再一次吻上酷拉皮卡，胯下鼓涨的性器隔着衣物摩擦着少年微微勃起的物什。

酷拉皮卡无声的抽了口，打断了两人之间的吻。他抬头看着库洛洛，惊讶地发现库洛洛正热切的看着自己，那双漆黑的眼眸被情欲占据而发出诡异的色彩。酷拉皮卡的胸膛在这样饥渴的眼神的沐浴下紧绷了起来，他突然发现自己呼吸不了，他知道自己的眼睛变成了火红色-----因为内心激烈的渴望而变成艳丽的火红色。库洛洛抬起右手摸上少年的脸，一只手指轻轻按压进酷拉皮卡的眼窝，令酷拉皮卡突然觉得这位盗贼大师会在此刻杀死自己并将他的眼睛挖掘出来-----

\-----库洛洛没有这样做。他的手转到少年的後脑，将他拉近自己再次吻上对方，这个吻比刚刚的更温柔。

库洛洛另一只手移到酷拉皮卡的胯下去解开他的裤炼，酷拉皮卡突然抽了口气，理智似乎勉强回来，不过他快要在这场「斗争」迷失自己了。「等等，」男孩喘着气道，他恨自己的声音听起来这麽脆弱：「等等！等一下！」库洛洛退後一步，疑惑的看着酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡没意识的舔了舔唇，他吞了吞口水：「起码让我从柜台上下来。」酷拉皮卡从台面滑下并站在地上，眼睛看去他的睡房，他好奇自己能不能做到-----他能不能真的和库洛洛上床。

\-----他可以的。

酷拉皮卡越过库洛洛走进睡房，他站在床前，不知道接下来该怎麽办。库洛洛很快便从後跟上来，他转身躺在床铺，然後轻柔的将酷拉皮卡推过来，直至男孩坐在床上。酷拉皮卡十分顺从，但他内心越来越紧张了，他知道他没有经验，酷拉皮卡可以说是一个完美主义者，这个事实令他有点烦恼。就算库洛洛靠近自己并将上衣脱下时，底下仍有另一件短袖衬衣，酷拉皮卡看到蜘蛛头目被逗乐的神色，短袖衬衣被脱下，却露出最底层的无袖底衫，库洛洛将酷拉皮卡穿着的最後一件衣服也脱下。

「你一定要穿这麽多层吗？」库洛洛问道，酷拉皮卡耸耸背，因为这个问题和现在自己赤裸着胸膛而感到尴尬，他紧张地用双手挡在胸前。「不要这样做。」库洛洛轻声责骂道，他拉开酷拉皮卡的手臂，手指沿着男孩白晢的手臂肌肤扫至手掌。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡的手拉至男孩背後，令对方的身体不得不向後倒退。

姿势的转变令酷拉皮卡感到很不安，那双火红色的瞳孔转回原来的色彩，库洛洛静静地看着男孩一会，接着他温柔的亲吻对方。或者他感觉到酷拉皮卡的犹豫，但不论是甚麽原因，酷拉皮卡喜欢库洛洛的安慰。他回吻蜘蛛头目，再一次微张开嘴让对方的舌头进来，库洛洛马上探进男孩的嘴唇，这个姿势有点尴尬，但是没所谓了，酷拉皮卡从喉咙发出一阵软软的哼叫，撩拨库洛洛的内心并加大捉住对方的力度。酷拉皮卡顿了顿，但库洛洛马上缠上他的舌头，唇舌交缠发出的湿漉声和酥麻感令他没有空间细想库洛洛刚才的举动。

酷拉皮卡想坐起来，但库洛洛根本不放开他的手。他的手臂因为长久处於这个姿势而有点疼痛，酷拉皮卡的身体直接後倒，库洛洛的手在男孩躺在床上後松开。两人的嘴唇因为这样而分开，但又马上合在一起，库洛洛一只膝盖插在酷拉皮卡大腿之间，两只手分别支撑在酷拉皮卡的肩膀旁。

在这个新姿势，库洛洛把酷拉皮卡都纳入自己的身影之下，他的大腿微微按压在男孩勃起的性器上，令他难耐的喘了口气。库洛洛利用这个机会深入地舔弄吸吮酷拉皮卡的嘴唇，右手支撑着身体，左手则肆意地抚摸酷拉皮卡的胸膛。肌肤接触传来的炙热感令男孩倒抽了口气，腰猛地向上一弓-----库洛洛的手慢慢的爱抚着酷拉皮卡青涩的身躯，渐渐向上探索男孩敏感羞涩的身体令酷拉皮卡用尽意志力才能压下快要漏出嘴角的呻吟-----这样实在是太淫荡了！但是库洛洛似乎是想令酷拉皮卡发出更多令人难耐的声音。

好吧，酷拉皮卡不会让库洛洛为所欲为。

但是库洛洛的爱抚仍然比男孩想像中更舒服。男人的腿更紧压在酷拉皮卡的胯下，突如其来的刺激猛地冲撞他脆弱的神经，理智差点被击碎的酷拉皮卡弓起颈发出哭音。接吻被打断的库洛洛开始低垂脑袋啃咬男孩的下颔，一直在上留下痕迹直至酷拉皮卡的喉咙，酷拉皮卡压下另一道呻吟令它听起来像是一下突兀的呼气声。库洛洛解开自己的裤炼，他直起身体脱下上衣。酷拉皮卡将自己推上床的中间，让自己的背都躺上床铺上，腿也不伸出床沿。库洛洛跟着酷拉皮卡-----他爬至男孩上方，那动作令酷拉皮卡觉得男人像一只野猫对猎物步步进逼。库洛洛吻上酷拉皮卡的唇，然後再次坐直身体将男孩的裤子和内裤一并脱下，酷拉皮卡惊讶的吸了口气，他伸手想掩蔽住私密处，却被库洛洛移开他的手。

「让我看看你。」他轻轻地道，语气却不容拒绝。酷拉皮卡僵硬着身体，只是直盯着库洛洛的脸看，想找出男人到底在想甚麽，但他一样面无表情且难以解读。库洛洛慢慢的上下扫视酷拉皮卡的身体，令酷拉皮卡愈发紧张。蜘蛛头目终於看够，他两只手指捏上男孩的下巴，轻轻的将它抬起，他俯下身，酷拉皮卡主动吻上库洛洛。酷拉皮卡的吻很慢丶很犹豫，库洛洛让男孩主导他们的步伐。他的吻变得愈来愈迫切和激烈，库洛洛舌头推酿着酷拉皮卡的，大腿也不断按压在男孩的性器，但裤子的物料令酷拉皮卡感到很不舒服。

酷拉皮卡打断他们的吻，舌头拉扯出一条银丝：「你的裤子。」

库洛洛没有让他说完，他直起身脱下长裤，让它滑下自己的臀，然後躺在少年身边将裤子和内裤一并脱下。酷拉皮卡转过身看着库洛洛，蜘蛛头目歪着头，嘴角勾起一抹笑容：「你确定要继续吗？」

「不。」酷拉皮卡微喘着气答：「我不确定。」他的眼睛没有从库洛洛的脸离开，他不敢往下看：「但我可以继续丶我会继续的。」

库洛洛的回答只是轻轻的爱抚酷拉皮卡的身体，他的手从男孩的身侧摸去肩膀，然後顺着薄薄的肌肉滑至胸膛，微加重的力度让酷拉皮卡呼了口气。库洛洛的手指慢慢地摸上酷拉皮卡的私密处，突如其来的炙热触感令他轻哼出声，但又马上压抑住自己的声音。

「那麽你要放松。」库洛洛轻声呢喃。他的手包裹着酷拉皮卡的性器并上下套弄了几下，酷拉皮卡跟本不能压下所有呻吟，於是那介乎少年和青年之间的声音变得非常暧昧，又轻又撩人的从嘴角哼出来。库洛洛吻上酷拉皮卡的唇，手掌套弄他青涩的物什，温柔的按摩底下的囊袋。脆弱敏感的地方被别人掌控在手心玩弄的感觉形成一道道电流刺激着酷拉皮卡的大脑，他呻吟出声，声量比刚刚的大，然後情不自禁的弓起背想推开男人和那陌生的酥麻感。酷拉皮卡需要找回他的理智丶他需要控制自己！但库洛洛不给予他时间这样做，他又再占据男孩的唇舌，手磨擦套弄起酷拉皮卡的物什将他勉强找回的理智又再扯断。

酷拉皮卡对自己愈来愈大声的呻吟感到恐惧，欲火和热流从胯下开始流窜啃咬全身令他忍不住再次弓起颈打断和库洛洛的吻，他的脑停止运转，变得一片空白。库洛洛抬起头看向那双又变回火红色的眼睛，他的手不停的套弄着丶双眼热切的盯着酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡抬起身环住库洛洛结实的肩膀，将他拉下来饥渴的吻上对方，蜘蛛头目回应着男孩，手套弄的速度愈来愈快，将更多的快感压抑在酷拉皮卡勃发的性器之中-----

「啊！等等… …」酷拉皮卡喘气道，将舌头从库洛洛的嘴退出来。

「没问题的。」库洛洛呢喃，温热的气息吐在酷拉皮卡敏感的耳窝，令他抖了一下身体，那声低沉沙哑的耳语比酷拉皮卡想像中更令他兴奋。-----库洛洛声音就是有甚麽东西在里面，他温柔地说话的方法让酷拉皮卡的胸膛紧绷，呼吸不由自主的加快。「没问题的。」蜘蛛头目又说：「你可以射，来吧。」酷拉皮卡难受的摇头，脸埋进库洛洛的颈窝之中，他想压下高潮的冲动，所有精力都放在压抑快要喷发的性器之上。「来吧。」库洛洛轻轻地舒出口气，直吐进酷拉皮卡的耳窝-----它成为最後一根压在理智上的稻草，男孩的性器猛地跳动了一下，白色的精液顿时喷射出来。

酷拉皮卡在高潮的时候发出又软又轻的哭音，他难受的喘着气，紧紧抱住库洛洛就像他的生命依附在对方身上一样。库洛洛抱着酷拉皮卡，从他的耳边轻喃着一下又一下鼓励的话，但是酷拉皮卡根本听不进去，那低沉的声音像是在他高潮时播放的背景音乐般。当酷拉皮卡终於平复下来时，他躺在原地，闭上双眼轻轻的朝着库洛洛的颈窝喘气。他觉得自己的大脑已经运转不了，身体反应非常迟缓，像是无骨一样窝在库洛洛怀里。库洛洛移动手臂，马上令酷拉皮卡紧张起来，男人的喉咙发出一阵轻柔的笑声，他转身并用一只手臂支撑起身体，从上看去酷拉皮卡的脸，酷拉皮卡抬头看着蜘蛛头目，尝试平稳呼吸。

库洛洛的脸仍然难以阅读，他的嘴角微微挑起，露出一抹微小的满足的笑容，但此刻他漆黑的眼睛像是跌入了几颗星星一样在闪闪发亮。那对眼睛紧紧的盯着男孩的脸，酷拉皮卡觉得他可以从黑洞般深邃的眼眸中分辨出类似渴望和饥渴的东西。

库洛洛的笑容微微扩大丶像是出现在石头上的裂缝一样难以发现，他再次移动着包裹酷拉皮卡的性器的手，酷拉皮卡需要紧咬下唇防止声音泄漏出去。库洛洛微挑起一边眉，他的手摸上男孩的肚子下的地方并将它平放在那柔软的部位之上，库洛洛的手很热丶很重，而它在某程度上令… …酷拉皮卡的呼吸微微急速起来。他抬头看去身上的男人，感到自己的眼睛因为情欲再次升起而在红蓝之间不断转换。库洛洛看去酷拉皮卡的眼睛，接着低下头温柔并慢慢地吻上少年的唇。

放在酷拉皮卡肚子上的手开始移动，这令男孩露出一个古怪的表情。库洛洛的手沾满他的精液，黏稠的感觉不只是令他感到尴尬。酷拉皮卡需要找回他的思绪和理智，但库洛洛不会让他这样做。男人的手向下摸-----摸上酷拉皮卡的物什丶摸到他性器下的囊袋丶然後手只是刚刚好放在男孩穴口之上，库洛洛的手指轻轻按压那青涩的穴口，酷拉皮卡马上弓起腰并发出一声哽咽的哭音。库洛洛咧嘴一笑，慢慢地用指尖旋转磨蹭他的阳具要进入的位置，酷拉皮卡只能无助的呻吟喘气，欲望又再一次升起蚕食他的理智了。

然後在突然之间，所有压迫感都离开了。蜘蛛头目移动身体，整个人都支撑在酷拉皮卡身上，酷拉皮卡抬头看去库洛洛，平稳着呼吸。库洛洛俯身啃咬他的耳垂，一阵阵的痕痒因为现在如此亲密的关系被转化成欲火挑逗酷拉皮卡的身体。「酷拉皮卡，」蜘蛛头目呢喃，令男孩颤抖起身体作出回应：「酷拉皮卡，摸摸我。」他又再舔弄酷拉皮卡的耳垂，然後移到另一边，酷拉皮卡别过脸看去库洛洛。

「你-----」不知道为什麽， 酷拉皮卡的声音很沙哑，他很难才开口：「你想我去摸-----摸你？」他大大的吞了一口口水，库洛洛点点头。酷拉皮卡的眼睛慢慢垂下看去他刚才不敢看的地方-----男孩的脸马上红了起来，他的手像蜗牛一样探前，就在酷拉皮卡摸上库洛洛的阳具时，他犹豫了，手停在半空-----

酷拉皮卡深呼吸，然後终於伸手包裹着库洛洛的物什-----那东西像有生命一样丶又热又硬，握在手上能感受到那沉甸甸的重量。他瞥向库洛洛，然後看到对方的眼睛充斥着饥渴丶热切的目光，并正在直直的盯着自己看。酷拉皮卡试探性的套弄男人的阳具，库洛洛的嘴角向上一挑，他微垂下眼眸-----之後酷拉皮卡就不想再看去蜘蛛头目了。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，探身向前把脸埋进库洛洛的颈窝之中，他不想对方看到自己脸红的模样，手同时慢慢的上下按摩着库洛洛的物什的茎身。

「快一点。」库洛洛在酷拉皮卡耳边细语，少年的身体抖了抖，加快手上的速度，然後他感到库洛洛的手再次握上自己的性器，这令酷拉皮卡忍不住吐出一声哭音，手像是控制不了快速套弄。蜘蛛头目突然停顿下来，他轻轻的推酿酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡继续用手抚摸男人的性器。库洛洛跟着他的动作丶复制他每个动作并完美的套回酷拉皮卡身上。男孩很快便粗喘着气，大脑变得一片空白，甚麽都专注不了，他轻轻的对着库洛洛的颈窝呻吟，感觉到对方加大手上的力度作出回应，这令酷拉皮卡哽咽着加快手淫的速度。

库洛洛的手随着酷拉皮卡不断增速，酷拉皮卡觉得自己像是大海中的一轮小船，被波浪连绵不绝冲击令他在海水之中不断翻沉挣扎丶所有的道德丶羞耻丶身份个性丶思绪都被击碎，鼻间充斥着独属於库洛洛的气息，将他的脑袋揽成一团浆糊。酷拉皮卡甚麽都想不了，他所有心神都放在他握住的那根炙热的性器和库洛洛同样抚慰自己的手上。无至境的喘息声丶情欲丶热浪丶迫切的动作丶饥渴和快感堆成一座火山，直至酷拉皮卡压抑不了时猛地喷发-----他激烈地在库洛洛的颈窝喘了口气，男孩瞬间被对方糊了一手精液，但库洛洛的手仍然没有停下来，他慢慢地套弄摩擦，少年全身的力气都被抽走，无力的躺在库洛洛怀里丶随着蜘蛛头目每一下动作轻哼出声。

第二次的高潮比第一次更来得愉悦和刺激。他们待在原地平稳着呼吸，然後库洛洛站起身走去浴室。酷拉皮卡坐起来，尝试把散落一地的思绪拾回来，但他们像秋天的落叶一样到处飘散。库洛洛拿着一条温热湿润的毛巾回来，他将毛巾放在男孩的大腿上，想帮对方清理时，酷拉皮卡推开他的手并自己擦走身上的痕迹。

「我去洗澡。」蜘蛛头目说，酷拉皮卡点头回应，他没有看去库洛洛。库洛洛站在原地一会，俯视着酷拉皮卡，然後他甚麽都没有说，拿起衣服走出睡房。酷拉皮卡清理完毕後小心翼翼的折好毛巾，把它放在床头柜上。他短短的犹豫了一会，最後决定将它拿起带进浴室。酷拉皮卡站在淋浴处下并打开水龙头，冰冷的水冲擦在胸膛上後慢慢变暖-----酷拉皮卡欢迎那刺骨的寒意，他慢慢地丶仔细地清洗着身体，他有很多丶很多丶一堆事情要思考，但他的大脑变得麻木而空虚。

当酷拉皮卡洗乾净後，他像是要待在这里直至天荒地老一样站在淋浴处下，让水流淌全身。

TBC


	3. Chapter50.

前文Lofter：http://www.lofter.com/dashboard/#publish=text

「我说真的。」酷拉皮卡抱怨道：「闭嘴。」库洛洛发出一下又轻又愉悦的声音，然後手滑进酷拉皮卡的裤子。他的嘴舔弄酷拉皮卡的颈窝，不同於昨晚的疯狂，库洛洛这次慵懒地上下套弄男孩的性器，慢吞吞的速度令酷拉皮卡抽了口气，然後感觉到对方愈发硬挺的阳具贴在腰後，炙热的重量令酷拉皮卡觉得自己的腰窝像是被侵犯一样，一股兴奋且恐怖的感觉顿时窜上脑海刺激他的神经。

对，酷拉皮卡愿意走到最後一步，就算这个男人是导致一切头痛的源头-----但他需要心理准备，这根本一点都不容易！

库洛洛吮吸的力度愈来愈大，酷拉皮卡突然一下细如蚊蚋的呻吟，惊讶地发现这竟然是从他口中发出来的。

\-----情欲。

他知道这个词语的意思，却对它一无所知-----直至库洛洛第一次爱抚他的身体。酷拉皮卡可以说出「情欲」的定义，却毫无经验，而现在他知道这种感觉是甚麽东西了，他仍无助地被它愈缠愈近丶没法反抗，亦不想去反抗-----酷拉皮卡知道它代表甚麽，他真的知道了。

酷拉皮卡轻轻地喘息，紧紧闭上双眼，就算库洛洛将他拉近自己，双臂仍然紧紧的缠住男孩的腰，这个举动令在身後摺着腰窝的阳具移到另一个地方。酷拉皮卡咬着下唇，压抑差点从嘴角泄出的哽咽。库洛洛的牙齿愈咬愈用力丶嘴唇不断来回吸吮令酷拉皮卡挺相信会留下吻痕。他蹭动身体，非常努力不让自己的下身情不自禁的凑去库洛洛爱抚自己的手。库洛洛又再啃舔酷拉皮卡的後颈，接着他突然翻过男孩的身体，将酷拉皮卡压在身下後臀部挤进他的大腿之间。

「啊！等等丶」酷拉皮卡突然说，一股恐惧不受控制的油然而起：「等等，等一下，我不可以-----」库洛洛推开自己，酷拉皮卡直起上身看向对方：「我，啊… …」他开口，但之後意识到自己不知道该说甚麽，於是他摇摇头：「对不起。」库洛洛面无表情，他的脸是空白的丶没有任何感情，酷拉皮卡不知道他可以怎样做以化解这尴尬的情况。「我只是」男孩开口，他犹豫了一会，继续道：「我只是觉得不舒服，因为这个丶这个姿势。」

库洛洛一只手慢慢滑下酷拉皮卡的背脊：「为什麽？」酷拉皮卡用手撑起自己，双腿移动着让他爬上床头的位置，思绪不断旋转以回答库洛洛的问题。

「我不肯定。」酷拉皮卡说，双脚交叉坐在床上，他面对着库洛洛，从对方的眼中捕捉到一下奇怪的神色，但他不知道那代表甚麽：「我觉得我只是丶我只是感到被约束，就像我甚麽都做不了一样，你明白吗？」酷拉皮卡不安地扭动身体：「我不喜欢。」

「你想要更多的控制？」库洛洛问，酷拉皮卡犹豫了一会，然後点点头。「好吧。」蜘蛛头目说，接着靠近男孩，一只手覆上酷拉皮卡的脸，库洛洛俯下身向酷拉皮卡索吻。

酷拉皮卡尝试不要感到生气，他看起来像需要安慰吗？但他还是让库洛洛这样做了。「过来。」库洛洛说着推开自己，他坐在床上，一只手滑下男孩的手臂，温柔地拉着他的手：「过来。」他重覆道。

酷拉皮卡顺从地跟随库洛洛，跨坐在蜘蛛头目的大腿上。「我不肯定要不要这样做。」他犹豫道：「这挺难为情的。」

「只是因为你想太多。」库洛洛告诉酷拉皮卡：「这里，像这样。」他稍微拉下男孩的裤子，让他能握上对方的性器，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛。「如果你不想看着的话就吻我，」库洛洛说：「但我都想要你摸摸我。」

酷拉皮卡俯下身，吻上库洛洛的唇，他一只手盲目地摸去库洛洛的跨下。他握着手上的性器後开始上下套弄着，而真的-----他不应该这麽容易就做到才对。酷拉皮卡打断他们的吻，接着又吻上库洛洛，男孩移动脑袋的角度舔拭蜘蛛头目的嘴唇，令库洛洛忍不住摸上他的头。酷拉皮卡情动地在库洛洛的大腿上直起双腿，两人手的速度一同加快，唇舌交缠和从跨下传来的快感让酷拉皮卡抽泣一声，发现是自己发出来的声音後马上闭上嘴巴。

酷拉皮卡感觉到库洛洛手的力度增了，但性器被套弄的刺激形成电流冲撃他的理智，令他没闲馀思考到底是甚麽东西令蜘蛛头目这样做。库洛洛套弄得愈来愈快，情欲将所有东西都抛出酷拉皮卡的脑外，令他的注意力开始涣散。渐渐集中不到的酷拉皮卡草草地啄吻磨擦库洛洛的唇，他抱住蜘蛛头目的肩膀，握住男人阳具的手无意识地加快速度，难耐的直起身。突然之间，酷拉皮卡推开自己，额头窝在库洛洛的肩窝中粗喘着气，他的身体在微微颤抖起来，男孩压制快要高潮的欲望，但他不能忍耐太久-----酷拉皮卡抽泣出声，过了一会在库洛洛的手中射了出来。

达至高潮的瞬间，但酷拉皮卡仍然保持手上的动作，他的脸还是埋在库洛洛的颈窝之中，不看着蜘蛛头目的脸令他更容易让自己套弄对方的性器。男孩的手套弄那粗壮的柱身，从龟头留出来的清液沾染上手掌後抹下柱身，酷拉皮卡微微扭动一下手，掌心尽是炙热湿滑的感觉，他感到库洛洛的手放在自己的腰窝上并将他抱紧。酷拉皮卡聆听库洛洛的呼吸，留意他每一个屏着气的瞬间丶每一个转变的刹那间。他正听着库洛洛呼吸的变动，猜测要怎样才令对方能更舒服，这个感觉有点奇怪，他不应该真的想令库洛洛舒服，是吗？啊，所有东西只是变得更复杂了。

库洛洛移开他的脑袋，酷拉皮卡疑惑地看着对方，手上的动作却不停下来，蜘蛛头目垂下头向酷拉皮卡索吻时他不感到惊讶，他不惊讶於那股熟悉的丶舒服却错误的想法在吻上库洛洛时马上出现。库洛洛轻咬男孩的下唇的一刻，酷拉皮卡感到一阵温热的液体突然喷射在手心，他持续套弄的动作，糊开的精液被抹在阳具上又被涂抹在手心和指缝之间。酷拉皮卡在库洛洛放开他的唇时才停手，两人静静地看着对方，蜘蛛头目突然又再吻上男孩，这次将他推倒在床铺上，令酷拉皮卡猛地睁开眼睛。

库洛洛跨在酷拉皮卡身上，激烈地侵犯对方的嘴唇，漆黑的双眼流露出的神色令酷拉皮卡想将他拉近自己，想将他猛地推开-----他在库洛洛的舌头和嘴唇下忍不住哽咽出声，这脆弱情动的呻吟感觉大错特错，而且很奇怪。酷拉皮卡双手放在库洛洛的胸膛後猛地一推-----

「下来，」酷拉皮卡说：「从我身上下来。」静静地，库洛洛推开自己。蜘蛛头目的脸上有一个奇怪的表情，但他转身背对酷拉皮卡，将裤子的钮扣扣好。「我… …」酷拉皮卡开口，同时整理好自己的睡裤：「我去洗澡。」这感觉就像他要逃跑一样，但酷拉皮卡仍然走进浴室并关上门。当他踏进淋浴处时，他听到浴室的门被打开，令酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地。门很快被关好，但酷拉皮卡没有动，在他确定库洛洛不在浴室时才转向门口，把围在浴缸外的浴帘拉开-----库洛洛不在这里，但一套乾净的衣物被放在门边的洗手盆旁。酷拉皮卡看到那堆衣服有一条长裤和T恤，这令他的感觉更差就是了。好吧，他也没有其他办法了。当酷拉皮卡洗完澡并擦乾净身体後，他用时间吹乾头发，接着穿上库洛洛带给他的衣服。

後續Lofter：http://www.lofter.com/dashboard/#publish=text


	4. Chapter51.

酷拉皮卡咬上库洛洛的下唇时，对方正抚摸他瘦削的臀肉，双手抱紧令两人的身体更近贴在一起。库洛洛推开酷拉皮卡，唇间发出一声危险的吼叫，他勾住酷拉皮卡大腿并猛地向上一推将他狠狠的推上墙。酷拉皮卡抽了口气，突然失去平衡的感觉令他反射性的抱住库洛洛的肩膀，双腿像倒勾一样勾住蜘蛛头目结实的背。库洛洛咬上酷拉皮卡的下颌，一路沿住下颌的线条啃至喉咙，温热的气息喷洒在敏感的肌肤令酷拉皮卡不禁弓起颈，轻轻的喘着气。

所有事情彷佛都变得不再重要了，只有库洛洛咬住自己喉咙的疼痛感才是真实的-----这感觉真好丶令他全身发热，那些热量窜至下体的性器并令它勃起，而库洛洛早已硬挺的阳具也压在自己身上，形成一个炙热的源头让酷拉皮卡鸡皮疙瘩起来。

库洛洛仍然不放过酷拉皮卡的喉咙，他像吸血鬼一样狠狠吸吮颈脖的肌肤，被啃咬的地方传来一阵阵痛意，酷拉皮卡不满地哼出声，头忍不住往後伸，唇间泄出难耐的呻吟。他的腰开始自主的蹭动起来，库洛洛用力的吸了一口酷拉皮卡喉咙的皮肤，想让他发出更多无助的哽咽。蜘蛛头目突然推开男孩，手放在他的臀下-----真是一个愚蠢的字眼-----库洛洛托着酷拉皮卡移动，猛地将他压在旅馆房间的门上，门马上发出一下沉重的声响，随之而来的是库洛洛扑天盖地的吻。

酷拉皮卡伸出舌头与库洛洛的交缠起来，敏感的口腔互相沾染对方的气息，就像是野兽在自己的领地留下气味一样。舌苔粗糙的感觉引成微小的电流令男孩战兢，他从没想过单纯的唇舌交缠会是这麽的刺激，酷拉皮卡听到钥匙尝试插入匙孔的声音，它盲目地撞了几次後终於找到匙孔。酷拉皮卡的身体挡住了，库洛洛咬了咬男孩的唇後推开，钥匙终於向外一扭并拉了出来，下一刻酷拉皮卡马上献上自己的吻，而背後的门终於被锁上。

库洛洛突然将酷拉皮卡推至橱柜上，两人的嘴像正负相吸一样又贴在一起。库洛洛拉开男孩运动卫衣的拉炼，将它拉下酷拉皮卡的肩膀，酷拉皮卡同样不耐烦的解下库洛洛大衣上的钮扣，几乎想直接将它们一拼拉扯下来。两人伸手脱下自己的衣服，库洛洛的外套重重的跌在地上，接着他马上捉住酷拉皮卡将他压向自己。男孩的手埋进对方黑色的头发之中，向後拉开分开了两人交叠在一起的嘴唇。

库洛洛从嘴角轻轻地责骂一声，那低沉轻如羽毛的声音像催化剂一样更令酷拉皮卡激动-----他不知道为什麽那轻喃的威力对自己如此庞大，他只知道自己情不自禁地学着库洛洛啃上男人的颈脖，库洛洛的手指抓住酷拉皮卡衣服的下摆，少年马上会意并推开，令蜘蛛头目能退後一步脱下他的T恤，再脱下最底下的无袖背心。

库洛洛想要挤进酷拉皮卡的双腿之间，但後者推开男人，手拉开对方上衣的拉炼并将它脱下至蜘蛛头目的肩膀。

库洛洛牢牢捉坐酷拉皮卡的臀，再次将他托起压在床上。把少年放上床铺後，蜘蛛头目像野兽一样爬到酷拉皮卡上方，将他全身都纳入自己的身影下，酷拉皮卡抬头向库洛洛索吻，下一秒两人都嘴又贴再一起产生令人难耐的欲火。男孩的手指攀上对方的肩膀，蜘蛛头目推开自己後捉住酷拉皮卡的手腕，将它们紧紧钉在床铺，身体则挤进酷拉皮卡双腿之间，狠狠咬上男孩的肩头，这种无从反抗又羞耻的姿态令酷拉皮卡不由自主的弓起腰丶无助地哽咽着，从他迷人的唇舌间吐出的声音总是令库洛洛反射性的抱紧他的腰。

库洛洛吻下那张叫出诱人呻吟的可恶的嘴，解开酷拉皮卡的裤炼後将裤子内裤和鞋子一并脱下。

酷拉皮卡尝试坐起身，但库洛洛强硬的将他压回床上，他张开想要反抗却马上被蜘蛛头目封住自己的嘴，令男孩情不自禁的握紧库洛洛的肩膀。库洛洛在不断向酷拉皮卡压去，粗糙的布料磨擦着酷拉皮卡赤裸的肌肤令他感到很不舒服。男孩推酿着库洛洛，但他伸手抱住酷拉皮卡的腰强迫对方向自己弓起身子。

库洛洛离开了酷拉皮卡的嘴，两人的舌头在嘴唇分开时还紧紧的缠住一起，分开时拉扯出一条淫秽的沾着水珠的银丝。蜘蛛头目又再次舔弄酷拉皮卡的颈窝，吮吸他敏感的颈侧肌肤令他难以自主的抽泣着。酷拉皮卡依稀记得他有东西要说，但在库洛洛强占的攻势下他已经忘记得一乾二净了，对方的胸膛非常炙热，压在身上令他都要着火似的。

「噢丶天。」酷拉皮卡突然无声的抽气道，一样又硬又热的东西在抵着自己-----

「我已经不想再等待了。」库洛洛低吼一声，酷拉皮卡的脑海刹那间闪过蜘蛛头目的意思-----它像陨石一样狠狠击中自己，连带担忧丶恐惧丶渴望丶一股从没感受过的饥渴感像混水般冲击酷拉皮卡，接着库洛洛的手指突然按压着男孩的入口，熟悉自如的将指尖压下青涩的穴口，令酷拉皮卡难以开口的下体传来阵阵疼痛感。

酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，他甚至不敢呼吸-----那指尖破开穴口缓缓地撑开了穴肉，从没被任何东西进入过的内壁此刻被异物入侵，一种算不上舒服又算不上难受的诡异感觉从小穴传来。酷拉皮卡不知道为什麽别人总爱谈及性爱，因为他根本不觉得这有多舒服，未知的压迫感在慢慢撑开身体内部，这感觉像被入侵丶很奇怪而天啊，酷拉皮卡不认为他可以做到。

库洛洛停下动作，酷拉皮卡意识到库洛洛一定知道他在想甚麽，因为蜘蛛头目禁锢自己的手，轻柔地丶非常温柔地吻着男孩的唇。但酷拉皮卡不需要体贴，他不想感到恐惧丶不安全或是意识到现在发生了甚麽事-----他只想要赤裸裸的情欲，想要之前所感受到的饥渴感。他现在甚麽都想不到，所有东西都非常接近恐惧。

「动-----」他对着库洛洛的嘴吼道：「天丶只是-----快动！」

库洛洛用牙齿磨蹭男孩的喉咙：「感觉会愈来愈好的。」他轻柔地说，而酷拉皮卡几乎因此想咒骂出声，他感到那手指在慢慢地伸出，像蜗牛般缓慢的速度令酷拉皮卡的呼吸断续起来，然後手指突然插回去温热紧致的穴肉。「感觉会愈来愈好的。」库洛洛又说。

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿地说，因为感到愤怒比恐惧简单得多了。库洛洛轻轻一笑，喷出的气息洒在酷拉皮卡赤裸的肌肤上，他在库洛洛的手一进一出时紧咬着下唇，对比小穴内粗糙的指尖磨擦初尝情欲的穴肉惹来一阵阵怪异的刺激感。库洛洛突然停了下来，似乎在做甚麽东西，但酷拉皮卡拒绝去看，他只是专注不让心中的恐惧爆发出来。接着，穴肉被撑开的怪异感觉又从下体传来。

酷拉皮卡强迫自己呼出那口屏着的气，男人停顿了一会，然後那些手指不断的进进出出丶扭动转弯并微微挖着温热的穴肉，库洛洛的指尖突然碰到甬道的一处突起的地方，突起处被按压的一刻马上窜出一阵激烈的电流从穴内涌上脆弱的神经，酷拉皮卡反射性弓起腿，双腿猛地环紧库洛洛：「不，天啊！」

男孩的双眼睁大，他看到库洛洛的脸露出一抹得意的笑容後马上收回去。酷拉皮卡的手指紧紧扣住库洛洛肩膀的皮肤，拒绝再看着库洛洛的样子。那些手指开始转换目标不断刺激令酷拉皮卡疯狂的地方，像是按下按钮一样连绵不绝地释放出让男孩失神的电流和酥麻感，酷拉皮卡无助的抽泣着，库洛洛的手指根本不放过他不断侵犯他敏感脆弱的地方-----那地方是有名字的，酷拉皮卡在书上试过，但他现在想不出名字而-----天啊！又来了，酷拉皮卡呼吸不了；他重重地喘息-----等等，为什麽它跑了？那股压力就是-----啊！又来了！

酷拉皮卡只觉得一阵酥麻的灼热感从被指尖侵犯的甬道传来，一道道微弱狡猾的电流刺激着他的理智丶拉扯着他的神经，一进一出彷佛交合的动作让酷拉皮卡难受的哽咽着，接着库洛洛再次退出手指，这次换成将一个粗大炙热的前端在顶着自己的穴口。

「不，我的天。」酷拉皮卡又说。

「酷拉皮卡，」库洛洛轻柔地道：「酷拉皮卡，看着我。」

男孩摇头：「我不想。」他低吼。

「没问题的，」库洛洛说：「只是看着我。」蜘蛛头目将自己推高，酷拉皮卡感到对方的带有重量的视线落在自己身上。「看着我。」他最後重覆一次，酷拉皮卡发现他抬头看向库洛洛，对上蜘蛛头目双目中的欲望是他忘记了呼吸，接着库洛洛开始推进酷拉皮卡的身体-----漆黑的眼眸在下身坚定的插进甬道时紧盯着男孩。蜘蛛头目吻上酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡再次闭上眼睛。

\-----可恶丶可恶，库洛洛竟然以这种方法进入自己的身体----酷拉皮卡有一种他正慢慢坠下的感觉，像是溺水般而他没能力再阻止。

库洛洛的腰开始动起来，穴肉被阳具扯出又挤入的感觉令酷拉皮卡不禁呻吟出声，这简直超乎羞辱-----酷拉皮卡吞了口口水，他的喉咙突然感到非常乾涩。男孩的手指扣住库洛洛的肩膀皮肤，紧紧地抱住对方-----他甚麽都想不了丶他动不了丶他甚至呼吸不了。库洛洛每一下的挺进都使他的炙热的性器挤开甬道内紧致的穴肉，像是要深入酷拉皮卡腹腔般强硬的肏进来，酷拉皮卡随着阳具挤入身体的动作软软的抽泣出声，男人啃咬颈侧的举动只会令他的身体不断战兢起来。

库洛洛一开始抽插的速度很缓慢，性器磨擦戳弄初尝情欲的穴肉令酷拉皮卡忍不住呼出甜蜜的气音。他不能坚持很久。库洛洛抽插的节奏愈来愈快，酷拉皮卡发出一声哭音，无助的颤抖着身体，肌肉在达至高潮时候紧绷起来，手像捉住唯一的浮木般捉住库洛洛的肩膀。蜘蛛头目在男孩身上停了下来，沉默在这空间蔓延，只是被酷拉皮卡重重的喘气声打破。

男孩睁开眼，对上库洛洛的眼睛-----他的眼神很炙热。酷拉皮卡不知道要怎样描述当中强烈的目光，它就像令男人黑色的瞳孔燃烧出黑色的火焰一样，剧烈的火焰被酷拉皮卡吸进肺部丶烧伤他的喉咙，让他在烟雾中咳嗽不已。

库洛洛吻上男孩，激烈的程度像是让酷拉皮卡有种要被拆入吞噬一样，蜘蛛头目开始摆动起腰，令男孩生涩敏感的躯体激起一道道情欲的浪花，从他的背脊一路窜偏全身。库洛洛一手支撑自己後另一只捉住酷拉皮卡的臀，在每一下重重地肏进穴肉後将那瘦削的臀压向自己-----当酷拉皮卡跟上他的节奏後，他的手摸上男孩的乳头，姆指按压起那同样青涩的地方，令酷拉皮卡被抛进一股暧昧又陌生的情欲之中-----酷拉皮卡感到自己又快要高潮了-----他不是刚刚才射了吗？！他甚麽都想不到，甚麽都记不起来。

库洛洛腰摆动的速度愈来愈快，阳具每一次磨擦抽出的动作在酷拉皮卡身体内层层叠起令人绝望的快感。蜘蛛头目双手紧紧抱住男孩的腰，每一下都像是要撞碎对方一样狠狠地插进去，酷拉皮卡的身体蜷曲起来，他感受着快感的潮水卷汐内心，他感受到库洛洛埋在身体内的形状-----肆意地戳弄穴肉内每一条敏感的神经，感受到他结实的手臂抱住自己丶又紧又热，感受到两人变得难舍难离，想要从两人身心得到快感-----酷拉皮卡的唇被库洛洛狠狠地吻上，他感到对方的精液喷射在甬道的深处-----又热又深丶令男孩第二次达至高潮。

当库洛洛移开後，酷拉皮卡让自己无力地倒在床上，他甚至没有力量找东西盖着自己，呼吸像是要用尽他所有力气了。库洛洛站在旁边一会儿，当两人的眼睛对上後，酷拉皮卡说：「不要像那样看着我。」

「不要看起来那麽诱人。」库洛洛反驳：「因为现在，我只想再将你推倒并不断令你高潮，直至你一星期内都不能坐下或是站起来。」

酷拉皮卡张开嘴巴，但发现他甚麽都说不出来。最後他拉扯出躺在上面的床单，将它盖在身上把自己藏在下面。库洛洛轻轻一笑：「我去洗澡，我不认为你能动，除非你想跟我一起来？」蜘蛛头目挑起一边眉，酷拉皮卡露出一个夹杂着怀疑和嘲笑的表情。

「你去。」他噘着嘴说：「我会在你出来後去。」

库洛洛看了酷拉皮卡最後一眼，然後转身拿出两人的行李，挑出一套睡衣後才走进浴室。酷拉皮卡在等待时穿回衣服，他的脑袋在今天第一次真正平静下来。

TBC


	5. Chapter55.

翻译君的话：团子你随身带润滑液？你是将它收进便利大裹布吗？别人的念能力不是这样用的你知不知道？！

55.摸索底线  
酷拉皮卡的吻是库洛洛始料未及的，但他一定不会作出任何不满。他伸手环住少年劲瘦的腰将他拉近，同时让自己被推至墙上，这个动作令酷拉皮卡相信他是主导的一方，再加上他非常好奇男孩接下来会怎样做，库洛洛不会让他的好运气被推走。在酷拉皮卡终於整理好他该死的思绪後，蜘蛛头目觉得他应该得到一些甜头。

酷拉皮卡推开自己，但马上又将泛着水光的唇献上去。唇舌交缠间酷拉皮卡发出那该死诱人的轻哼，库洛洛不禁加大捉住男孩臀部的力度，另一只手上下轻抚怀中的身体。两人的嘴唇分开後又抵死缠绵，静穆的房间响彻着羞人的吸吮声。蜘蛛头目的舌头舔弄酷拉皮卡的唇，从唇间传来的酥麻感令男孩轻轻地抽了口气，微张开唇让对方的舌头长驱直入，互相舔拭湿漉漉的舌头，享受对方的气息侵占自己的呼吸的快意。

酷拉皮卡和库洛洛同时拉开，静静地看着对方，眼前的人像是有甚麽魅力一样，令他们宛如冬天取暖的人不由自主的蹭过去向对方索吻。库洛洛的手探入男孩的衬衣，从酷拉皮卡唇间呼出的气息像幽灵一样轻抚过他的嘴，他的手指紧扣住男孩衬衣下白晢的肌肤，不知道是刺痛感还是期待着的属於库洛洛的爱抚终於摸在自己身上，酷拉皮卡情不自禁地软软的轻哼出声。

库洛洛放开抱住酷拉皮卡的手，双手温柔地放在对方的肩膀上，好奇他能让他进展到哪个地步。当酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛时，他那双清澈的蓝眼睛透露出困惑的感情，但一切看起来非常好。库洛洛加大压下对方肩膀的力度，酷拉皮卡微皱起眉头。

蜘蛛头目歪着脑袋，朝酷拉皮卡微微一笑，再一次轻轻压着他的肩头，他可以看到酷拉皮卡开始改变想法。明显地，这个男孩比库洛洛以往的想像中更来得纯洁，他认为酷拉皮卡从没做过主导的角色，但他肯定隐约知道库洛洛想要甚麽。库洛洛再次微微压下男孩，看着酷拉皮卡的脑袋不断运转，最後男孩的脸颊突然通红，像是要逃跑或是一拳打在他脸上一样-----又或者两者皆有。

库洛洛摸上酷拉皮卡的脸，将他拉近自己再次深吻对方，口腔黏膜被舌头舔拭传来阵阵酥麻感，酷拉皮卡不禁发出一下下像小猫般的叫声。库洛洛忍不住加紧抓住男孩的力度，接着他惋惜的放开对方，手再次放在酷拉皮卡的肩膀，再次微微施力。这一次，酷拉皮卡对男人投了一个不确定的目光，但还是慢慢地蹲下去，这令库洛洛不禁屏住呼吸-----他真的准备好接受自己竟然对酷拉皮卡的影响这麽深远，去到一个不可能会发生的东西变成真实的地步吗？但酷拉皮卡就在库洛洛面前-----对他俯下身体跪在地上。犹豫了一会後，酷拉皮卡伸手拉扯库洛洛的裤带。

慢慢地深呼吸口气，酷拉皮卡将他的裤子连同内裤脱下。就算在黑暗之中，库洛洛仍然能清晰可见男孩脸颊上的红晕，不过酷拉皮卡仍像是作好决定一样，令库洛洛没法不欣赏。男孩在探手时依然有点犹豫，但库洛洛突然轻轻地舒了口气，酷拉皮卡抬头向上对上蜘蛛头目的视线，舔着唇，之後才慢慢地套弄起库洛洛的性器，胯下的景色让库洛洛垂下眼帘，静静地将眼前的一切刻进脑海之中。

酷拉皮卡又再舔舔唇，他看着抚摸阳具的双手，不禁有点退缩，但之後他紧咬下唇丶皱着眉头，这在他漂亮的脸上形成一个好看的表情。当他重新抬起头时，酷拉皮卡的眼睛已经变成令人窒息的火红色，库洛洛感觉到他看到如此的美景後性器又坚挺了几分，看着酷拉皮卡失去控制就是令库洛洛的心跳加快。他的手指轻柔地抚过男孩金色的发，窟卢塔少年抬头用那双红眼睛看着库洛洛，库洛洛的手移到对方的後脑勺，引领对方靠向自己的性器。

酷拉皮卡看着眼前张牙舞爪的阳具，伸出舌头轻轻舔上那沉甸甸的凶器的柱身，扑面而来的麝香令他情不自禁软软地轻哼出声，手捉住男人的臀以稳定自己。酷拉皮卡用嘴抿着龟头，然後张开嘴将硕大的头部含住，双唇之间在吞入性器的时候传来摄人的压迫感，他张开嘴到下颌微微发酸的地步，舌头微微抵住在龟头下努力地将柱身送进口腔，吞下粗长的茎身，又慢慢地将它吐出来，酷拉皮卡似乎是适应起库洛洛性器的粗长度，他第二次吞下性器的长度比刚刚的来得更深。

库洛洛压下嘴角的呻吟，酷拉皮卡的口腔又湿又热，温柔地包裹着自己的性器。男孩一只手握住阳具的根部，开始上下套弄被冷落的地方，头也随着手的动作移动起来。酷拉皮卡起初的速度很缓慢，像是有心事一样，但慢慢地他加快动作，吞吐阳具时忍不住呜呜叫唤，口腔反射性的吞咽举动像是按摩性器每一条血管和阳筋一样，令库洛洛忍不住卧起头撞下脑後的墙壁丶隔着眼帘看着酷拉皮卡吞下自己的阳具，手紧紧地捂住男孩的前後摆动的头。

酷拉皮卡看向库洛洛，两人的视线又再交汇，他吐出嘴里的性器，泛着水光的嘴唇和舌头在吐出阳具後和龟头拉出一条暧昧的银线，性器离开火热湿漉的地方令库洛洛想抗议，但酷拉皮卡在库洛洛能作出不满前伸出软软的舌头舔上肉棒的底部，像舔冰淇淋一样由下一直舔上，扫过柱身突起的青筋和沾染着自己唾液的柱身，接着又马上含住坚硬的龟头，将库洛洛的性器推至自己火热的口腔之中。

湿润的触感又一次温柔地包裹着自己，库洛洛忍不住粗喘出声，捕捉到酷拉皮卡脸上露出一抹奇怪的丶自我满意的表情，但那男孩接着又专注於口中的肉棒，它不断变硬令酷拉皮卡难以思考。他吸吮起阳具的柱身并加快吞吐的速度，酷拉皮卡口交的技术实在是太-----太好了，库洛洛忍不住低声地呻吟起来。

酷拉皮卡减慢动作後吐出阳具，手仍然持续套弄沾上口水的枉身。「你会不会，啊… …」他的声音沙哑，嘴也有点发酸，酷拉皮卡不舒服地清清喉咙：「我应该吞下吗？」他不肯定地问：「我不知道这些东西的正确做法。」

库洛洛忍不住轻轻地笑出声，这窟卢塔少年怎麽会在这种情况下想着口交正确的做法？他说：「这只是在你想要的情况下。」

酷拉皮卡的脸变得通红，但还是能开口说：「我不觉得我可以做到。」

库洛洛点点头：「没关系。」他顿了顿：「不要停下来。」男孩在对方的催促下再次将库洛洛的性器推进自己的口腔，蜘蛛头目抓紧酷拉皮卡的头发，酷拉皮卡快速的吸吮吞吐起口中的性器，猛烈夹弄按摩阳具的快感令库洛洛快要高潮，他低吼：「我快要-----」在高潮的一刻酷拉皮卡刚刚好退出，库洛洛粗喘着气，手仍然抓住对方的头发，闭上眼睛让刚刚的刺激感慢慢退下。当他终於往下看时，他看到酷拉皮卡用手背抹去射在脸上的精液，库洛洛甚麽都想不了，他拉着男孩的头发让他站起来。

「啊！等等-----」库洛洛咬上酷拉皮卡的唇吞下他没说完的话，他像野兽一样饥渴的啃咬吸吮对方刚刚包纳过自己性器的嘴唇。酷拉皮卡软软地闷哼，蜘蛛头目咬住他沾上各种液体的唇并开始将他推至床上，男孩後腿撞上床铺并失去平衡向後倒的感觉令他惊叫出声。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛仍然火红，在倒下的时候惊讶的睁开。他金色的发披散在床单上，库洛洛一只大腿伸进男孩的双腿之间，酷拉皮卡紧咬着下唇，库洛洛只能这样做去控制自己不要马上侵入对方的身体。他俯下身，唇轻轻地抚过男孩的，两人的嘴没有真的贴在一起，气息和呼吸在交缠令气氛变得暧昧起来。酷拉皮卡歪着头，唇想感受库洛洛，但库洛洛就是离开他能探向的范围，他软软地丶沮丧地轻哼，後脑勺再次贴上背後的床单。

蜘蛛头目轻轻一笑，俯身用嘴轻扫男孩下颌的线条，一直探去他的耳朵，别过脸啃咬敏感的耳垂。「我觉得你在这方面很有天份。」库洛洛低声呢喃，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，感受男人的手指滑进他的衬衣，温柔地轻抚底下的肌肤。「我想给你展示更多丶更多感到舒服的方法。」他用牙齿咬着男孩的耳垂，刺激酷拉皮卡让他难耐的呻吟出声。

「那就闭上嘴巴赶紧做！」酷拉皮卡抱怨道，尾音在库洛洛摸上腰间时暧昧的向上挑，他的手指像羽毛般轻拂敏感点。「你永远不会觉得嗯！-----」酷拉皮卡在对方更用力咬着耳垂的时倒抽了口气：「-----自己想做的事有甚麽问题。」

库洛洛放过他的耳垂，直起身脱下上衣，让它跌在地上：「可能吧，但就在另一天，我不知道你还想不想要。」他歪着头说：「所以你不能怪我认为你要退缩了。」

酷拉皮卡不满地叹了口气，闭上眼睛承认：「我知道，这只是对我来说不容易，你明白吗。」

「我知道。」库洛洛说：「这就是我很有耐心的原因。」他说着俯身半压在酷拉皮卡身上，一手支撑着自己一手探进对方的衬衣下：「你知道我到底有多耐心吗？」

酷拉皮卡颤抖着轻哼出声，身体不由自主的弓起对库洛洛的触摸起了反应，「为什麽丶」他说，但从身上传来的电流刺激大脑令酷拉皮卡几乎控制不住自己：「为什麽你一直这样做？」他看向库洛洛，双目闪烁火红的光彩，同时看起来非常脆弱：「从一开始，我就已经不知道你的意图。」

库洛洛轻轻一笑，唇和酷拉皮卡的只相隔不足几厘米：「因为我想要；因为这种感觉很舒服。」他的手伸去男孩的裤带，将上面的钮扣松开後裤子开始往下滑：「因为你很漂亮丶很特别，因为你在我身下扭动时的感觉很美妙。」如此直白的语言令酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，脸上的红晕渲染着更突出他漂亮的五官，「你的反应也很棒。」库洛洛笑着继续说。

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡喃喃地道，将他的脸掩在双手之後。

「可以。」库洛洛说，他脱下对方的裤子好让手能够探进去，酷拉皮卡轻轻地呻吟，紧咬下唇让库洛洛的唇肆意地吻下自己的喉咙。他慢慢地随着内裤抚摸男孩勃起的性器，想要隔靴搔痒令酷拉皮卡感到不满和渴望，令他知道每次酷拉皮卡退缩的时候他都会有甚麽感受。库洛洛咬上酷拉皮卡的肩膀，像是对待他的颈脖一样在上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

酷拉皮卡突然动了起来，手向下摸索着，库洛洛微微推开看着男孩的脸，他的眼帘开合着，然後完全张开露出底下比红宝石漂亮的眼睛。库洛洛没有再多犹豫，他摸上男孩的阳物，想要在进入他身体之前令酷拉皮卡因为情欲和快感完全疯狂。他将对方的裤子拉下，对酷拉皮卡主动抬起臀协助他的动作这事感到愉悦。库洛洛再次压在男孩身上，这次狠狠地吻上对方，却在意犹未尽之时推开。

「怎麽了？」酷拉皮卡疑惑地看着他问。

「移上去。」库洛洛命令，同时将自己下身的衣物尽数脱下。酷拉皮卡扭动起身子，蹭动着爬上床头的位置-----这景色真的很棒，但库洛洛怀疑对方根本不知道这个景象对别人的视觉冲击力有多大。他从袋子拿过一瓶润滑液後跟上酷拉皮卡，让他没时间转回来，库洛洛隔着衣服从後咬着男孩的肩膀，手指扫下他的背脊，感受酷拉皮卡在身下颤抖喘息的美妙感觉。酷拉皮卡僵硬起身体，额头抵在床铺上，库洛洛爬上床的时候他被吓到了，但他的残存的理智似乎并不能帮他思考。

男孩的嘴角发出闷哼，库洛洛将他的裤子和内裤一并脱下。酷拉皮卡轻叫出声，但似乎不是在抗议，於是库洛洛的嘴开始磨擦起他光洁的後颈，同时将润滑液倒在手上，慢慢地按压男孩的入口，温柔地开发他只尝过一只情欲的青涩的地方。库洛洛听着酷拉皮卡随着自己的动作难耐地呻吟着，声音又软又无助，被床单阻挡变成一阵阵含糊的闷哼。库洛洛的手指在充分润滑後插进男孩的蜜穴，爱抚对方身体和侵犯他私密处的动作令酷拉皮卡抽着气发出哭音。蜘蛛头目移开自己，看着男孩想看看他接下来会怎样做。

酷拉皮卡一开始没有动，但之後他转过头看向库洛洛，双目迷离丶被情欲晕染成水光，这漂亮的表情轻易化解库洛洛刚刚的决定。「甚麽-----」酷拉皮卡开口，但破碎的句子听起来不像是问句。

「转过来，」库洛洛低声呢喃，轻轻拍打男孩的臀：「除非你想以这个姿势继续。」蜘蛛头目歪着头，手指摸上对方光滑的肌肤：「上一次你不喜欢这种姿势。」

「你甚麽时候会听我的话了？」酷拉皮卡问，但语气并不愤怒。他移开自己，在库洛洛移动并将他纳入身影之下时停下动作。

库洛洛的手放在他的後背将他拉近，轻笑道：「因为有人跟我说要友善一点。」

酷拉皮卡不满地哼哼，库洛洛以为他会反驳自己，但他只是一手摸上蜘蛛头目的後脑并将他拉下来索吻，男孩的举动令库洛洛感到惊讶，但他不会作出任何不满。库洛洛舔拭酷拉皮卡的唇，他邀请似的张开嘴唇引诱对方更深入品尝。酷拉皮卡轻轻地呻吟着，放开库洛洛的头发摸去他的性器，他慢慢地上下套弄，接着加快手的速度对它的主人说：「你现在可以不用表现得友善了。」

库洛洛吸了口气，轻轻地笑着调戏对方：「要求真是多，快点做好决定。」

「你喜欢不确定性。」酷拉皮卡反驳着啄吻库洛洛的唇，好吧，他没有说错。酷拉皮卡一手支撑起自己，好让他能躺在库洛洛上方，用那双夺目的火红眼俯视着身下的男人。男孩金色的发随着头的动作垂下来，他需要剪头发-----或者他们两人都需要。「承认吧，」酷拉皮卡继续说：「如果我是这麽容易被预测到的话，你一早便会觉得沉闷了。」

「我不会承认任何东西。」库洛洛咧嘴笑道，这令酷拉皮卡嗤之以鼻。他俯下身献上自己的唇，两人又再次接吻，酷拉皮卡的吻就是变得愈来愈难耐和坚决，这真是一个令人耳目一新的转变。好吧，库洛洛决定他可能已经逗弄够对方了。他突然推向酷拉皮卡直至男孩的背倒下床铺，舌头舔弄他口腔的唾液和舌头，喜欢他在唇舌交缠之下发出的呻吟哭喘。库洛洛的身体跪在酷拉皮卡的双腿之间，他拉起对方一条腿，想要他抬起膝盖。两人抵死缠绵的时候酷拉皮卡忍不住抬起手抱住库洛洛的颈脖，身体美味的一直弓向对方的怀抱之中。

「不要再玩弄我了。」酷拉皮卡对着他的嘴唇不满地抗议，而真的丶他在瓦解库洛洛的理智这件事上令人感到荒唐的厉害。库洛洛在男孩的唇间轻哼出声，然後慢慢地将自己的性器推进酷拉皮卡的身体内，熟悉又陌生的压迫感令他抽泣起来，似是要避开体内炙热的感觉一样弓起颈脖。酷拉皮卡张开嘴慢慢地喘息，库洛洛乘着这个机会咬上他的喉咙让男孩倒抽一口气。

库洛洛慢慢地抽出阳具，肠壁缠绵着柱身的温热触感让他马上再次推入那诱人的地方。酷拉皮卡的手无力地跌在床上，库洛洛持续腰部的动作，硕大的龟头似是要顶开最深处依旧青涩的地方一样来回进逼，被撑开的感觉又奇怪又舒服，酷拉皮卡的腰忍不住随着肉棒深入抽出的节奏摇起来，男孩主动的反应令库洛洛低咒一声，就像咬下亚当的苹果一样狠狠地插进去-----强烈的冲击力和肉体拍打的声音让酷拉皮卡哽咽出声，库洛洛真是爱死了他的反应。阳具不断磨擦内壁的感觉令酷拉皮卡轻轻地呻吟着。

库洛洛摆动腰的速度愈来愈快，就算没有爱抚他的敏感点，每一下撞开穴内软肉的酥麻感还是令酷拉皮卡反射性的弓起腰。他的手抱住库洛洛，向後依靠的颈脖邀请库洛洛啃咬吸吮喉咙的敏感带。库洛洛享受着时间，慢慢地加快步伐，在酷拉皮卡开始轻哼的时候，他突然捉住男孩的手将他拉高，胯下同时快速猛烈地抽插摆动，预想不到的增速和力度令酷拉皮卡按捺不住哽咽出声，又一下似是要撞碎灵魂的力度让他无力的垂下手掩盖着眼睛，但身上的男人不放过他持续地肏开他的身体内部，从他的里面一直沾染起自己的气息。

愈发刺激的肏干和酥麻感令酷拉皮卡抓住自己的发，唇间不断泄出软糯的哭声，他看起来快要高潮，但库洛洛还没准备好要释放，於是他不再爱抚酷拉皮卡的身体，阳具一下一下地挺进退出。耳边传来一阵阵羞人的水漉声和肉体拍打的声音，他看着酷拉皮卡在他身下无助地颤抖和抽泣着，爱着他失去控制的景象。

库洛洛加快速度，肉棒又重又快地抽插进出柔软的穴，接着他的手隔着酷拉皮卡还穿着的上衣摸上他的胸膛，手指滑下他叠积起性欲和快感的身体，层层叠加的酥麻感令酷拉皮卡抽泣起来，身体反射性的弓向库洛洛的手。库洛洛坐回床上，双手将男孩的臀压向自己以更深入的肏进他青涩的内部，酷拉皮卡看来快要忍受不了达至高潮，库洛洛腾出一只手快速地套弄起少年的性器，那紧致温热的内壁马上咬紧库洛洛的阳具，酷拉皮卡惊呼出声，性器喷发之时全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。明明身体还残留住战兢的快感，库洛洛却继续肆意戳弄柔软的穴道，最後阳具深埋在酷拉皮卡的身体内达至高潮。

他的臀慢慢地移动，穴内的性器随着库洛洛的举动磨蹭被灌了精液的肠壁，库洛洛俯身吻上酷拉皮卡的唇，两人喘着气互相舔吻对方。

库洛洛退出男孩的身体後走进浴室拿毛巾，他听到床上传来一阵衣物磨擦的声音，酷拉皮卡慢慢地走近浴室说：「我回房了。」他说着将自己的裤子穿上：「我明天洗完澡後过来，我们之後再离开旅馆。」库洛洛点点头，酷拉皮卡看着男人一会，「那麽，」他最後说：「晚安。」

「晚安。」库洛洛道，他仍然站在原地。酷拉皮卡走出房间，房门在身後轻轻关上。

TBC


	6. Chapter59.

酷拉皮卡抬起手轻轻拉扯库洛洛的衣领，库洛洛俯下身，男孩马上搂住他的颈，将他拉下来吻住。酷拉皮卡微张开唇，库洛洛马上把舌头伸进去，两人缠缠绵绵地亲吻着，库洛洛微微推开用手臂支撑自己。他们的舌唇又再交缠，库洛洛摸上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，温热的力度令男孩软软地抽了口气。他的嘴唇变得坚决，酷拉皮卡放开搂住对方的手臂，手滑下库洛洛的衬衣，衣服的布料在自己的摸索下皱折了起来。

室内的气氛变得暧昧。库洛洛摸上男孩大腿外的肌肤，随着裤子让手掌贴在他的腿上。两人湿漉漉地亲吻着对方，舌头似是变得难舍难离，酷拉皮卡甚至不想离开库洛洛的唇让他脱下自己的上衣。他的手摸向库洛洛的皮带，将它的扣子解开後身上的男人发出了惊讶的声音，明显没有预料酷拉皮卡会如此主动。酷拉皮卡压下嘴角的笑意，不知出於甚麽原因，他非常喜欢对方的反应。

酷拉皮卡慢慢地解开库洛洛的皮带，抬起脚以移高膝盖。他喜欢库洛洛放在大腿上的重量，更喜欢男人的手滑至腿後将他的腿拉高的感觉。

两人的唇分开，口腔鼻息之间互相沾染了对方的气息和唾液。他们静静地看着对方，动作没有犹豫不决，更多的是触摸到对方後自然地继续下去。酷拉皮卡捉紧机会拉开库洛洛腰上的皮带，库洛洛意会男孩的意思後直起身，但在他能自行脱下衣服时，酷拉皮卡已经主动坐起将男人的上衣脱走。酷拉皮卡将衬衣扔去床的一边，喜欢库洛洛因为自己的举动而发出的轻笑声。

静寂的房间之中，唇舌间发出的湿漉声似乎是唯一的声音，酷拉皮卡紧紧地抱住库洛洛的颈，让自己慢慢地倒去床铺上，连带着将身上的男人拉下去。库洛洛一手支撑两人的体重控制倒後的速度，当男孩的後脑勺靠在枕头上时，他的手指从库洛洛的肩头滑下。库洛洛推开自己，轻吻酷拉皮卡的喉咙令对方的呼吸顿时变得不稳，喉间敏感脆弱的肌肤被别人咬在口中传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。酷拉皮卡轻哼一声，手指忍不住摸上库洛洛柔软的黑发。

库洛洛的手伸去男孩的裤带，轻轻拉扯了一下後将钮扣解开，这突如其来的举动令酷拉皮卡抽了口气，反射性的抬起上身。他听到拉炼被慢慢拉下的声音，身体马上僵硬起来，手指扣在库洛洛的肩膀。库洛洛又惊讶地发出声，男人的反应令酷拉皮卡想要抓得更紧。被情欲逐渐占据头脑的两人变得缠绵，库洛洛用牙齿磨蹭男孩的颈脖，接着像是吞下甚麽甜美的东西般用力地吸吮一口，惹来酷拉皮卡从喉间哼出脆弱的哽咽，尾音暧昧地拐上令人有无限暇想。

他感到自己的眼睛不断在红蓝的颜色之中交换，最後因为挣扎着拿回控制时彻底变成火红色。但库洛洛当然不会让他这样做，他的手滑进酷拉皮卡的裤子，隔着内裤慢慢揉捏那情动起来物什，下体传来一阵阵熟悉的酥麻感令酷拉皮卡马上缴械，压抑住嘴角的喘息却令它变成又软又含糊的声音，他拒绝呻吟出来让库洛洛感到成功感，他只是不会；这实在是太羞耻了。但酷拉皮卡愈发压抑自己，库洛洛就愈努力令他失去控制。

男孩将脸深深地埋在库洛洛的肩窝，闻着从他身上传来好闻的味道，酷拉皮卡胸膛起伏着丶呼叫不稳地双腿夹住库洛洛揉捏性器的手。库洛洛啃咬着他後颈的位置，就在敏感的耳垂下留下一道道蜿蜒的痕迹，甚至用牙齿咬弄他的耳垂，从喉间发出一阵阵低沉沙哑的轻笑。库洛洛温热的气息直吐进酷拉皮卡的耳窝之中，刺激他的听觉让男孩的身体翻起一波波热浪，耳朵被库洛洛弄得又酥又麻，酷拉皮卡终於克制不住泄出一道轻软的哼叫。

该死的，他的眼睛现在一定变红了。

库洛洛找出所有按钮并令酷拉皮卡失去控制这件事就是令人惊奇。那男人又在轻笑了，该死的，酷拉皮卡需要找回理智，他需要控制自己！他放开库洛洛肩膀，双手滑下跌在枕头上，随後摸上眼前结实的胸膛，顺着肌肉的纹理一直探去库洛洛的裤子。酷拉皮卡解开裤头的拉炼钮扣，想要用同样的方式回报对方。

酷拉皮卡突然停下动作，下定决心後才伸手探入对方的内裤，他摸上库洛洛坚挺的物什，环住那炙热的柱身後感受掌心那茎身的触感。库洛洛紧绷起身体，头垂下来伏在男孩的脑袋旁，额头抵上枕头，似是期待着酷拉皮卡之後的动作。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，深呼吸了口气，手开始慢慢地上下套弄对方的阳具，他感到那东西在自己的抚摸下变得愈来愈硬，勃起的阳筋缠绕在茎身之上形成粗糙的触感。酷拉皮卡觉得一阵难以形容的感觉在慢慢地滑至肚脐下丶在他的下体冷热交缠，像是期望和担忧两种矛盾的心情在同时舞动一样难耐。这感觉很好，很糟糕；很刺激，很恐怖，酷拉皮卡就像在每一分每一秒都堕落得更深。

库洛洛吻上男孩的唇，唇瓣开合磨蹭着透露内心的渴望。他伸出舌头舔湿酷拉皮卡柔软的嘴唇，似是让对方张开嘴邀请他进去一样。酷拉皮卡顺从地分开紧闭的唇瓣，库洛洛马上深入舔弄吸吮男孩的嘴。他再次抱住男人的颈，以同样热切的吻回应对方。在库洛洛推开自己时，酷拉皮卡还在意犹未尽的啃咬他的下唇後才愿意放开。

「该死的。」库洛洛的嗓音又低沉又饥渴，知道自己对对方的影响有多深後，酷拉皮卡的心跳不禁快速地跃动起来-----不只是他一人失去冷静。库洛洛用力的压去身下的男孩，肌肤相贴的感觉令酷拉皮卡敏感地哼出声。「该死的。」库洛洛又再说道，他低下头封住男孩的口。

这个吻一点都不温柔，反而像是野兽一样又迫切又饥渴，几乎绝望地互相渴望对方。酷拉皮卡放开库洛洛，手放在他的臀上拉下他的裤子，库洛洛会意并推开自己，直起身方便男孩的动作。酷拉皮卡坐起来，帮他脱下最後一件衣物，当裤子被脱至膝盖後，库洛洛坐在床上脱下所有裤子。裤子被随意扔到床边的地上，皮带的扣口撞在地面发出清脆的声音，但在床上拥吻的两人都察觉不了。酷拉皮卡爬上库洛洛的大腿後向他索吻，双手抱住对方的肩膀让两人赤裸的肌肤紧贴在一起。男孩的手指埋进对方的黑发之中，一切都非常轻松且自然。

库洛洛的手肆意地抚养酷拉皮卡的大腿，上下摩擦那滑嫩的肌肤後摸上他的臀，酷拉皮卡跪在库洛洛的身边，双腿张开夹住对方形成一个有些尴尬的姿势-----但对他们来说这些都不在重要了。库洛洛慢慢扫上酷拉皮卡的腰，手指扣进肌肤，库洛洛的动作无疑是在被情欲占据的身体上火上加油。

酷拉皮卡轻喘着，被压抑的声音从喉间发出，他的手指滑下库洛洛的肩膀，将整个人的重量压在对方身上。蜘蛛头目推攘着男孩，但移去一边令两人都躺在床铺上。他飞快地啄了一下对方的嘴唇，接着坐起身将酷拉皮卡的裤子脱下，手沿住他优美的背部线条一直摸上後脑，库洛洛捉住男孩金色的发後凶狠地吻住他。酷拉皮卡的身体在库洛洛怀里轻轻扭动，手朝他的臀情动地摸去。男孩突然抽了口气，舌头分开以後库洛洛马上咬上他的颈窝，令怀中的人微张开口无声地喘气。

突然之间，酷拉皮卡将库洛洛往床上推，後者顺从他的动作躺在床铺上，身上的男孩分开腿坐上他的腰。酷拉皮卡低头朝库洛洛咧嘴一笑，库洛洛挑起一边眉，同样对对方弯起嘴角。

酷拉皮卡还是喜欢库洛洛的得意的笑容。

男孩歪着头，垂下眼帘用那双燃烧着欲火的火红色双眼饥渴地看着对方，他慢慢地推後身体，感觉到库洛洛勃起的性器贴上自己的股瓣，接着他开始缓慢地抬起腰，像母猫求欢一样磨擦着男人的阳具。酷拉皮卡为没有犹豫的自己感到自豪，尽管他的确有一刹那的不确定。身下的蜘蛛头目正用那双似是不会眨下的眼睛盯着对方，双手仍然放在酷拉皮卡的臀上，手指紧紧捉住男孩。

他们慢慢地靠近，酷拉皮卡轻咬库洛洛的下唇，尝试平覆那激烈的心跳，想要控制住自己不要失去理智。他闭上双眼，放开库洛洛的嘴唇後对着他微张的嘴慢慢地吐气，而酷拉皮卡似乎不应该做出这个举动。

不知道是不是被男孩撩拨到了，库洛洛突然将他推向一边压在他身上，在酷拉皮卡作出不满前封住他的嘴。酷拉皮卡感到男人伸出一只手在旁边摸索着，他猜库洛洛应该是想从行李袋拿出润滑液，当然酷拉皮卡的猜想没有错。库洛洛直起身，手拿着一个小瓶子，他将一些润滑液倒在手心後俯下身，吻住男孩的唇瓣，知道接下来会发生甚麽事的酷拉皮卡抬起右腿，方便库洛洛的动作。

尽管清楚知道，酷拉皮卡仍然在库洛洛摸上穴口时僵硬起身体。他强迫自己放松下来，知道一开始的不适会很快变成巨大的快感。他轻轻地拉扯库洛洛的头发让自己能呼吸，不过没关系，库洛洛很快便将目标转移至今天已经品尝多次的喉咙，而这同样令酷拉皮卡难以呼吸。男孩轻轻地呼吸着，库洛洛的手指进入身体时传来一阵阵压迫感，他正慢慢地伸展这紧致的穴口。手指进出抠挖扩张的感觉让酷拉皮卡抽了口气，库洛洛咬上喉咙时令他觉得有点疼痛，而酷拉皮卡相当肯定一枚新鲜的吻痕会在明天出现。

颈脖传来的痛感令他从下体的不适分心，酷拉皮卡轻轻地呻吟着，但接着紧咬着下唇不想让声音泄出来。库洛洛乘着这个机会找到他敏感的一点，按压那令酷拉皮卡疯狂的位置，从穴内涌起来的酥麻感令男孩瞬间软了身子，再也控制不住自己重重地喘了口气，手指难耐地埋进库洛洛黑色的发，像捉紧稻草一样捉住他柔软的发丝。

库洛洛伸出手指後没有任何动作，他正倒出更多的润滑液，然後将三根手指插进男孩的穴口。酷拉皮卡轻哼出声，嘴里泄出含糊柔软的呻吟。库洛洛停下一切动作，让酷拉皮卡适应手指的阔度。他们慢慢地呼吸着，呼气声成为房间唯一的背景音乐。当酷拉皮卡再次放松下来後，库洛洛的手指微微推进去，再慢慢抽出，然後模仿性爱的频率又再插进去。酷拉皮卡用了些时间适应，但当他觉得自己已经准备好後，他放开捉住库洛洛头发的手。

「我可以了。」他轻轻地说。

库洛洛抽出手指，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛专注呼吸，库洛洛捉住男孩的手後轻轻拉上来，他眨开眼睛皱起眉，疑惑地看着对方。

「坐起来。」蜘蛛头目轻声说道，轻轻地拉着男孩的手。

酷拉皮卡顿时变得有点小心翼翼，但他还是顺从库洛洛的力度坐起来。库洛洛坐在床上，引领男孩以背靠胸膛的姿势坐上自己的大腿。酷拉皮卡对此皱起眉头，他不是很肯定，他的敌人就坐在背後，而自己赤裸着身体，以最脆弱的姿态示人。「我不知道，」酷拉皮卡犹豫地开口：「我不-----」

「嘘。」库洛洛轻喃，一手摸上酷拉皮卡的身侧，手指像幽灵一样抚过他的绷带。

库洛洛微微抬起酷拉皮卡，男孩用大腿支撑自己，当他被示意坐下去时，他感到库洛洛的物什正慢慢地插进身体里。酷拉皮卡抽了口气，抬起头靠着库洛洛的肩膀，对方没有浪费时间直接咬上他弓起的颈脖。酷拉皮卡用了些时间才完全坐在男人的大腿上，深埋在体内那炙热肉块在突突地跳动着彰显存在感。

两人都静止下来平稳呼吸，库洛洛的手抱在男孩的胸前，另一只爱抚起他的身侧，然後突然摆动起臀，令酷拉皮卡忍不住抬起身。他捉住库洛洛的手臂，慢慢地吃下身下的肉棒，一上一下慢慢地吞吐起来。抽插的节奏很缓慢，犹豫温水一样，但在酷拉皮卡适应库洛洛的粗长度以後，他开始加快摆腰的速度。

库洛洛在他身後非常有存在感，酷拉皮卡能感觉到他的体温丶包裹着他全身丶甚至深埋进自己的身体，由内至外占有着自己。库洛洛的手摸上他肚脐下的位置，从手心传来的温度很热丶很热，酷拉皮卡忍不住呻吟出声。他不知道双手要放在哪里，於是他探去後面捉住男人的臀，酷拉皮卡现在张开着身体，非常脆弱丶极度渴望和饥渴，迫切的想要一些说不出名字的东西，一种欲望丶一种需求慢慢地在身体蔓延丶缠食他的身体，令他的身体变得愈来愈炙热。

突然之间，库洛洛推向酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡几乎没有时间支撑起自己就被压在床上。他的胸膛贴在床铺，受伤的肩膀此刻像火烧一样，但他一点察觉不到。酷拉皮卡紧紧地抓着床单，力度之大令床单折起一条条扭曲的皱纹，他的双腿因为这新的姿态大张，张开的程度甚至让肌肉有些酸痛。酷拉皮卡抬起臀，腰往下弓形成一个优美的弧度，在男孩能拾起散落一地的思绪时，他一定会不满这种羞耻的姿势，但库洛洛已经开始移动起腰来了，肉穴内的孽根一路顶进深处，撞上令酷拉皮卡疯狂的敏感点。

酷拉皮卡无助地趴在床上，体内不断堆积的酥麻感和情欲因为找不到渲泄口而在体内疯狂地流窜，意识变得迷糊的他粗喘着气，身体随着男人的动作前後动摆着，双手紧握住床单，手指绷紧的力度在告诉对方他到底有多舒服。

在一片迷乱之中，酷拉皮卡感到库洛洛用手握住自己的後腰，在愈发凶狠的肏干下握紧他的身体令他直直承受男人的所有冲击。他感到库洛洛握住自己的性器，不断占有他身体的同时上下套弄起来。套弄丶磨擦，酷拉皮卡甚麽都想不了，库洛洛每一下的挺动都将他的身体撞前，龟头深埋进肠道後疯狂地按压磨蹭他的敏感点，让他所有的神经都着起火来，快感像热浪冲击他的身体令他的理智全被破坏。酷拉皮卡双眼泛着水光，哽咽着哭音承受男人的情欲。库洛洛的胸膛压上男孩的背，不断来回啃咬吸吮他的後颈，蜘蛛头目每一下细微的触碰都能撩拨起酷拉皮卡的神经。他能感受到他，感受到阳具凶狠地磨擦穴道的力度，库洛洛移动身体，直起身并将一只手放在他的後背，加快肏干的速度让情欲的海浪将酷拉皮卡都吞噬。

酷拉皮卡快到达高潮，他咬住床单，唇间浅出一阵阵无助的啜泣，性器在发要喷射时他全身紧绷起来。库洛洛的速度有增无感，但酷拉皮卡已经甚麽都感受不到，一切都已经超越了临界点，超越了他能承受的范围。

男孩放开自己，精液一股地从性器射了出来，他无力地倒在床上，双腿颤抖着支撑不住身体。但库洛洛还没结束，过了一会儿後，男孩强迫自己抬起腰，想要让身後的男人更轻易地进出自己的身体。高潮的酥麻感还没退却之时，库洛洛每一下插抽都酿起新一波的电流，刺激着敏感的神经让酷拉皮卡咬住下唇丶额头抵在床铺上。接着库洛洛的手粗鲁地捉住他，猛烈地深入穴道，再来几下插抽後终於在男孩的身体深处射出精液。

房间回覆平静，两人躺在床上粗喘着气，接着库洛洛移开自己，酷拉皮卡任由自己被抽空力气似的倒在床上。他感到身边的床铺被压下，随着库洛洛离开的动作移开起来，但他甚至没有体力抬起头。当男人回来的时候，他推着酷拉皮卡的臀让他平躺在床上，男孩仍然闭着眼睛，所以当一条冰凉的毛巾碰上身体时被吓了一跳。库洛洛清理酷拉皮卡的身体，男孩任由他的动作，库洛洛完成後并抱起对方，酷拉皮卡被他抱在怀里带离床铺。

男孩的眼睛瞬间眨开：「嘿，等等！」

库洛洛轻轻地笑了起来。

「不能再用这张床了，」他说：「我不认为我们之中有任何一人能睡在这张床上。」

酷拉皮卡找不出反驳的理由，而且他已经累得不想说话了。他让库洛洛将他带回自己的房间，库洛洛将男孩塞进被窝，然後一样爬上床。尽管酷拉皮卡脑海里某一处在尝试告诉他甚麽东西，但他已经疲倦得甚麽都听不下，睡意很快便令他堕入梦乡。

TBC


	7. 簡單而粗暴的動物XXOO

正片開始：  
庫洛洛‧魯西魯，26歲，HXH集團下連續三年殊榮金蜘蛛獎的大神級影帝。這位大神級影帝身為全日本女性的歐巴兼老公，全日本男性(宅男)尊敬的在上位者，他行事神秘，外人唯一能知道的是他還是一位收藏家，至今未婚，而且養有一只可愛的橘色小貓。

對，這名巨巨還是位貓奴。

他在推特發佈的照片永遠都是家裡養著的小橘貓，小貓喝奶的模樣、睡覺露出肚臍的模樣、炸毛的模樣… …不知道的人還以為是貓咪成精了天天都自戀地發佈自己最新的動態呢。

說回庫洛洛，他不是沒有發佈過自己的照片，只是所有影片和照片都是以小貓咪為主，自己則像個痴漢一樣在旁邊吸貓。庫洛洛幫自己的小橘貓改名為「酷拉皮卡」，據他本人所說是在幾年前在盧克索森林拍攝節目時撿回來的，小東西當時應該是迷路了，身上又黑又髒，但那雙藍綠色的大眼睛一對上庫洛洛的時候便讓那老男人血槽清空，馬上將小橘貓帶回家當一輩子貓奴。

而庫洛洛當了貓奴後粉絲的數目可以說是暴增了一倍，一是因為外表冰冷的影帝sama居然有這麼柔軟的一面，二是因為推特的貓照實在是太太太太太可愛了。

這不，庫洛洛的推特又更新了最新幾張吸貓照。

第一張吸貓照是庫洛洛親著酷拉皮卡臉頰的樣子，照片裡的男人閉上眼睛，全心全意地吻著旁邊小貓，小貓藍色的眼睛半瞇著，似乎是在享受主人的寵愛，這張照片中的人和貓咪都很漂亮和好看，柔和的色調更突出內裡溫馨的氣氛。

第二張吸貓照酷拉皮卡的樣子不再出現在裡面了，庫洛洛正穿著白色的襯衣坐在沙發上，手拿著一條橋色的毛茸茸尾巴，閉著眼睛將鼻子也埋進尾巴著迷地吸著。當然，男神依然是你男神，就算貓奴本色盡現也好，他的顏值也比世上千千百百名找好角度才拍照的(假裝)美男子高。

不過，不是所有人都如此認為就是了。

蜘蛛的經理人 @shalnark06 ‧ July 24  
Replying to @chrollo01  
團長，請不要再吸貓了，明天見面會的稿子背好了嗎？請不要再說出威脅人家主持人的話了，其後的收拾工作很麻煩的

家用吸塵器 @shizuku08 ‧ July 24  
Replying to @chrollo01  
團長的表情，真痴漢

用針縫住你的嘴 @machi03 ‧ July 24  
Replying to @chrollo01  
身為御用獸醫，酷拉皮卡尾巴搖擺的動作和幅度在說明貓咪正存於興奮的狀態。知道你寵愛你的貓咪，但切忌(有目的地)給予貓咪過多的貓草！

訂婚十年了仍然沒更新 @illumi_Z ‧ July 24  
Replying to @chrollo01  
你的貓抓傷我的狗了，賠錢

看到最新一條回覆，庫洛洛甚麼好心情都被一掃而空。這位「訂婚十年了仍然沒更新」是他的一位「損友」，名叫伊路米，是友克鑫市內揍敵客財團的少爺，家裡養有一只叫西索的狗頭，原本不太喜歡對方更討厭狗的庫洛洛因為如此更想與對方保持距離，但工作上的關係令他不得不與對方保持聯絡。而可恨的是，自從西索那討厭的狗頭見過一次酷拉皮卡後，就喜歡有事無事都騷擾自家小貓，其麻煩的程度令庫洛洛想直接將對方丟進魚缸當成家中兩條骨魚的午餐。

現在，看到自家橘貓如此厲害的抓傷那狗頭，庫洛洛的嘴角揚起一抹得逞的微笑。

今天又吸了貓的中分 @chrollo01 ‧ July 24  
Replying to @illumi_Z  
西索那狗頭被我的貓抓傷了應該謝謝我

嗆完對方後，現充庫洛洛心滿意足的關掉手機，無視獸醫瑪奇的忠告繼續在睡前逗貓。

前幾天，庫洛洛在同樣愛貓的伊路米弟弟-----奇犽新開張的貓玩具店買了一整袋新研發的貓草球回家，這些新型貓草球據說能令貓咪極度興奮，藉由和貓咪玩貓草球的機會加深和主人之間的感情。

聽到「加深和主人之間的感情」後，庫洛洛立馬拿了五大箱回家，還付了額外十箱巧克力給揍敵客集團家的小少爺，當然奇犽在收到錢和巧克力時露出的迷之奸詐笑容究竟是甚麼意思，庫洛洛根本沒花心神考究。

回到當下，庫洛洛脫下西裝外套坐在沙發，酷拉皮卡舒服地把庫洛洛的大腿當成坐墊，他柔軟勁瘦的身軀趴在沙發和庫洛洛的大腿上，修長的腿放在庫洛洛的腿上享受主人的按摩服務，背後剛剛被瘋狂吸貓用的尾巴舒服地左右搖擺著。晚間交流感情的活動總是酷拉皮卡一天中最喜歡的環節，以往生活的家園被偷獵者破壞了，從庫洛洛身上感受到家的感覺是讓酷拉皮卡無比眷戀現在生活的原因。

庫洛洛放下手機，兩只手都在按摩酷拉皮卡大腿的肌肉。以人類的年齡來說的話，酷拉皮卡正值18歲，在這介乎青少年之間的年紀是酷拉皮卡最青澀可愛的時光。就算隔住褲子，庫洛洛的掌心仍然能感受到底下溫熱的肌膚，不跨張的流暢肌肉觸感揉合了力與柔的美，竄過血管的血液散發著無窮的生命力。庫洛洛對此愛不釋手，手以合適的力度來回揉捏大腿後的肌肉。

庫洛洛的手指先是施力揉搓腿部肌膚，讓它能在使用了一整天後的緊繃放鬆下來，手掌同時按摩並對大腿後微微施力，舒適的感覺化成一陣惹有惹無的電流竄上背脊，酷拉皮卡的尾巴尖舒服的卷了起來，從鼻間發出軟軟的輕哼。

按著按著，庫洛洛的注意力似乎不再放在單純的按摩上了。因為雙手揉開轉圈又回到原地的動作，酷拉皮卡身上那條褲子皺出一條條紋路，薄薄的布條貼在臀部突顯出翹挺的線條。庫洛洛的手愈摸愈上，手指開始不安分的移動到大腿內側按摩。

大腿內敏感柔軟的肌膚被溫熱的掌心揉捏摩擦，手甚至有幾次差點碰到私密的地方，酷拉皮卡剛剛感受到的舒適感瞬間變了味道，像是被調皮地挑逗了一樣向上拐了個弧度，電流和酥麻開始撩撥起他的神經。酷拉皮卡覺得有陣癢意化成小火苗從被撫摸的位置散發開去，他的耳朵軟軟地往下折，腳趾忍不住舒服地捲縮。就在庫洛洛以為自己看到貓咪炸毛的時候，酷拉皮卡的尾巴輕輕打去男人騷擾自己的手。庫洛洛抬起頭，看到對方正轉過臉，皺起眉頭略不耐煩地看著自己。

哎唷，不小心惹毛了自家小貓咪。嗯，要順毛。

庫洛洛放開手表示清白，手下溫熱柔軟的觸感消失了令庫洛洛感到無比失落，他瞥向放在沙發旁的手機，突然看到那瓶被放在茶几上的貓草球。庫洛洛腦中靈光一閃，他拿起瓶子，倒了一顆貓草球出來。

「酷拉皮卡，」庫洛洛一手捉住貓草球，一手捉住小瓶子問：「要吸嗎？」

酷拉皮卡懶洋洋的別過臉，看到那綠綠的小球後整只貓的不好了，高冷驕傲的小貓一見到貓草馬上興奮起來，「喵」的一聲，酷拉皮卡從沙發上彈起撲去庫洛洛手上的貓草球，庫洛洛卻壞心眼的抬高手不讓貓咪碰到，一來一回後手上的小瓶子被酷拉皮卡意外地打下，裡面一堆貓草頓時撒在庫洛洛白色的襯衣上。

「哎呀，衣服都弄髒了。」話雖如此，庫洛洛的語氣中卻沒有責備的意味。他放下瓶子和貓草球，想去浴室把衣服脫下時，酷拉皮卡卻盤腿坐在庫洛洛的大腿不讓他離開。

「怎麼了酷拉皮卡？」庫洛洛撫摸著貓咪的臉頰，但酷拉皮卡的注意力似乎沒放在主人身上，藍綠色的眼睛盯著腰間那堆貓草。他聞了聞貓鼻子，然後突然俯下身，伸出舌頭舔拭起衣服上的貓草！

「酷拉皮卡？！」

貓咪突如其來的舉動令庫洛洛措手不及，他看著自家小貓伏在身下，垂著耳朵乖巧地舔走衣服上的貓草，舔著舔著發現身高夠不到，酷拉皮卡甚至躍下沙發跪在原地繼續舔拭。庫洛洛不認為酷拉皮卡在幫自己清理衣服，反倒是衣服被弄得愈來愈髒了。

「酷拉皮卡，抬起頭。」庫洛洛輕柔地說，他雙手托著酷拉皮卡的臉讓他抬起頭來。酷拉皮卡現在的表情看起來很糟糕，因為貓草的關係，受到刺激的貓咪雙眼泛著水光，平時高高聳起的耳朵此刻非常柔軟的搭拉下來。庫洛洛伸出姆指按壓在酷拉皮卡下唇，腦中閃過一個糟糕的念頭。

他拿起小瓶子，裡面還有些許貓草。酷拉皮卡好奇地看著主人的動作，卻見那男人()解()開()褲()頭()的拉鏈，將()內()褲()微微拉下，露出()蟄()伏()在裡面的()巨()物。庫洛洛朝()陽()具()灑上點貓草，手指摩擦著酷拉皮卡的臉頰。

「來，再舔舔。」

知道庫洛洛的意圖的酷拉皮卡不懷好意地挑起一邊眉，他嗤之以鼻，露出小眼神瞥了對方一眼，然後在庫洛洛的眼下低垂腦袋，伸出舌頭舔了一下貓草味的柱身。

「嗯… …」貓咪的舌頭上有柔軟的倒刺，舔在脆弱的柱身上帶來一陣刺痛和酥麻並有的刺激感覺。酷拉皮卡抬起頭瞥了一眼庫洛洛的表情後，才大膽地掏出性器舔舐起來。

原本在手中半硬的柱身此時已經完全勃起，青筋纏繞的兇器看起來真的不太好看，可能是因為上面灑了點貓草的原因，酷拉皮卡對它簡直愛不釋手。他一手握住柱身上下套弄著，一手按壓按摩那堅硬的頂端，舌頭像舔吃冰淇淋般上下舔走柱身上的貓草和勃起的陽筋。

整根陽具都被服侍著，馬眼開始流出興奮的液體。酷拉皮卡的手指沾了點清液，將它抹遍柱身令性器沾上一層薄薄的水光，這讓令肉棒看起來比剛剛的更猙獰了。庫洛洛突然按住酷拉皮卡的頭，他不解地看著對方，卻發現男人那雙如黑洞般漆黑的眼睛正流露出欲火，被如此炙熱的眼神盯著看的酷拉皮卡抖了抖耳朵，情不自禁的嚥了口口水。

「接下來把它吞下去，可以嗎？」庫洛洛說，說實話，酷拉皮卡的心被庫洛洛的眼神逮捕了，不論他現在提出甚麼條件，酷拉皮卡都會接受。

酷拉皮卡順從地吻了吻龜頭，唇瓣上馬上沾染上清液泛著水光，他伸出舌頭舔了一下敏感的頂端，然後張開嘴吞下那碩大的柱身。性器被納入溫熱又潮濕的口腔，庫洛洛滿足地嘆了口氣，他垂下頭，看到貓咪金色的腦袋正一進一出，陽具隨著他的動作被深入抽出他被撐得酸痛的嘴唇。

酷拉皮卡半瞇住雙眼，貓咪極敏感的五官令陽具上腥臊的麝香味更濃厚，像被庫洛洛的氣息包圍一樣、這感覺比貓草的味道更讓酷拉皮卡覺得興奮。他的雙眼泛著水光，眼前濛瀧一片，只看到面前黑色的草叢在隨著自己頭部的動作漸遠漸近。

「夠了酷拉皮卡… …吐出來。」察覺到自己快要高潮的庫洛洛捧住酷拉皮卡的頭讓他吐出自己的性器，性器的貓草早已被舔拭乾淨，卻抹上一層酷拉皮卡的唾液。龜頭與嘴唇拉扯出一條銀線，庫洛洛將它抹去後抱起跪上的小貓咪，在他沒回過神後吻上他的唇。

唇舌交纏令酷拉皮卡非常著迷，剛被拉出情欲又被推進另一波欲海的感覺令他舒服得捲起尾巴尖。庫洛洛伸出舌頭舔弄他敏感的口腔，吸吮他充滿貓草味的唾液。酷拉皮卡性急的想脫下男人的衣服，庫洛洛輕輕一笑，低沉沙啞的嗓音近在耳尺，令酷拉皮卡酥麻的耳朵都搭拉了下來。

庫洛洛親了親小貓的臉，將兩人的衣服都脫去，他把酷拉皮卡壓在沙發上，欣賞對方白晢的肌膚和修長的身體線條。男人的手像膜拜一樣輕輕撫過身上的每一處地方，冷空氣和溫熱的手掌形成對比，酷拉皮卡不禁雞皮疙瘩起來。庫洛洛的輕笑讓酷拉皮卡非常不滿，他不耐的用尾巴拍了拍庫洛洛的腰，被自家小貓催促的主人安撫地擼了一下軟綿綿的尾巴，然後手握住性器對準穴口，一挺腰將堅挺的龜頭插了進去。

「喵嗯！… …」

穴口被陽物撐開的感覺熟悉無比，酷拉皮卡的耳朵和尾巴很快便無力地垂了下來，耳尖的絨毛被刺激得一顫一顫的。酷拉皮卡的身體內非常溫熱，穴肉溫柔地包裹柱身的感覺像是昨晚被好好開發了一樣，性器深埋在濕軟的穴道之中，一收一縮的腸壁似在催促庫洛洛趕快動一動。庫洛洛抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，腰開始前後挺動插抽起來。

「喵… …嗯唔…哼…」酷拉皮卡閉上雙眼，情不自禁地攀上庫洛洛的頸並緊緊抱住，體內炙熱的物塊一路撐開身體的內部，頂弄深處依然青澀的穴肉，庫洛洛溫暖的體溫和飽脹感讓酷拉皮卡內外都被填滿，心尖像被貓爪撓了一下似的被撩撥得顫抖起來。

兩人交合的地方開始溢出一陣情色的水聲，肉體碰撞發出的聲音在靜寂的房間中被無限擴大。庫洛洛情動地舔咬著酷拉皮卡薄薄的粉嫩色貓耳內側，溫熱的氣息噴灑在耳窩的感覺令酷拉皮卡驚叫一聲，內壁收縮讓庫洛洛差點繳械。

「壞貓咪，誰叫你這樣咬我的？」庫洛洛說著加重肏干的力度，每一下抽插都狠狠地撞上摩擦酷拉皮卡體內脆弱的一點，酷拉皮卡發出一下哭音，嘴裡吐出甜蜜的呻吟，耳朵被男人輕咬不放和肉穴被侵犯的感覺上下刺激著他的全身。

酷拉皮卡半睜著迷離的雙眼，耳邊儘被庫洛洛粗重的喘息聲和噗哧噗哧的水聲占據，庫洛洛的肉棒頂入身體深處時傳來一股難耐的酥脹，酷拉皮卡很快便達到高潮，達至高潮的瞬間貓尾巴像捉住最後一根稻草般抱住男人的小腿，也許是這條性騷亂著自己的毛尾巴，被穴兒熱情地吸吮的肉棒很快隨之射出精液。一股又一股的白漿被灌進酷拉皮卡的身體深處，被餵飽的感覺讓酷拉皮卡舒服地嘆了口氣，身體隨著高潮的餘韻一抖一抖的，他似乎能感受到那些母貓受精了以後的滿足感了。

深夜時分，庫洛洛‧魯西魯的推特又發佈了最新消息，男神這次貼出來的照片是一人一貓相擁入睡的模樣。照片中的貓咪一臉平和，非常黏人的緊緊抱住庫洛洛，連貓尾巴都要纏在他的手臂上宣示主權。

在照片之上庫洛洛@了一間寵物店，說：  
今天又吸了貓的中分 @chrollo01 ‧ July 25  
Replying to @killua_Z  
貓草球很棒，我家的貓和我都很喜歡+:)

蜘蛛的經理人 @shalnark06 ‧ July 25  
Replying to @chrollo01  
變態

家用吸塵器 @shizuku08 ‧ July 25  
Replying to @chrollo01  
變態

用針縫住你的嘴 @machi03 ‧ July 25  
Replying to @chrollo01  
去死

訂婚十年了仍然沒更新 @illumi_Z ‧ July 25  
Replying to @chrollo01  
賠錢

-完-


	8. 簡單而粗暴的透明XXOO

酷拉皮卡给库洛洛发完讯息後把手机放回沙发上，他走到厨房打算将微凉的晚饭回暖一下。距离库洛洛答应回家的时间已经过了差不多半小时，然而这不像他，不过酷拉皮卡相信库洛洛的实力，对方很大机会是被甚麽东西耽误了。

如此想着的酷拉皮卡正想打开煮食炉，腰侧突然像是被甚麽东西抚过一样。

莫名其妙的异样感令他停下动作，酷拉皮卡别过脸看向身後空无一人的厨房，他不解地注视了一会，耸耸背後把注意力放回煮食炉上-----或许只是他的错觉吧？

当然，虽然酷拉皮卡是想把它当成错觉的，但之後像是有人摸上臀肉的感觉令他吓了一跳。男孩皱着眉头转身面对厨房，本来静寂的房子突然变得有些诡异，他走出厨房大开的敞门，环视了客厅一眼，预料之中没有发现。

酷拉皮卡用手指掐住鼻梁，是不是库洛洛那货又想到甚麽千奇百怪的东西了？不过酷拉皮卡可没有心情陪他玩。他放下手，双眼进入「凝」的状态，男孩将整间房子都巡视了一遍，甚至连阳台都没有放过，意外地他找不到库洛洛的身影。酷拉皮卡疑惑地皱起眉头，刚刚在厨房的性骚扰一定不是错觉，虽然不知道库洛洛在玩甚麽，但他还是暂时放弃，好等对方再次行动时将他捉住。

隐藏住身影的库洛洛叹了口气，有时候酷拉皮卡太聪明也不是一件好事。

酷拉皮卡回到厨房後继续做刚刚被打断的事，过了一会儿後那股异样感又回来了，他感到有些炙热的物块正从背後紧贴在下身，沉甸甸的重量和温度彰显着存在感。被那热度吓到的酷拉皮卡跳了一跳，他的额头突突地露出青筋，明明身後甚麽都没有，却像是有人不断从後推攘着自己直到他的下身贴上柜台。可惜库洛洛似乎并不在意酷拉皮卡被稍微惹火了的心情，他的阳物隔着男孩的裤子贴在他跨下的位置，腰一挺一挺的向上挺动，酷拉皮卡像是坐上一辆颠簸的汽车上一样被持续地上下抛动，而挤进跨下的物块和应该是大腿的东西则是毫不舒适的座位。

「啊呀！… …」被重重撞了一下的酷拉皮卡惊叫出声，这种姿势和感觉就像被库洛洛从後强硬地插入一样。他轻轻地喘着气，脸颊因为这几下举动马上染起红晕。

「库洛洛，我知道是你，给我放开！」

酷拉皮卡双手探後摸索着库洛洛不知道出於甚麽原因而变透明的身体，身後的男人却没有听话，男孩因为自己而羞红的脸反而令他更兴奋。藉由对方看不到自己的优势，库洛洛在酷拉皮卡捉住自己的手臂前抬起手捏住他的胸膛。力度之大让酷拉取皮卡几乎缴械。男孩的乳珠也不是少没被库洛洛疼爱，库洛洛精准找出乳珠的位置并用双指揉捏，双手像捏面团一样按摩揉搓。

酷拉皮卡抽了口气，双目开始泛起水光。他不知道这麽平坦的胸部有甚麽吸引人的，但事实是库洛洛富有技巧地爱抚他胸部的乳肉，他的双手像是有魔力似的激起一阵阵酥麻的电流，电流从乳珠一路涌遍全身，令酷拉皮卡像被袭击了骚麻点的猫咪一样弓起上身，软软的气音从鼻间哼出。

厨房内正上演着淫乱的一幕，但从外人看来却平添了一层诡异。金发的男孩被看不见的东西压在柜台前，身体不由自主的向上一耸一耸，胸前的衣服被甚麽东西大力揉捏住而皱出一条条纹路。男孩红色的瞳孔泛着水光，迷离的双眼似乎失去焦距，他半俯下身，上下被侵犯的快感令多月没发泄过的身体快要支持不住。寂静的厨房只回荡着他无助破碎的呻吟，他被撞得连大气都喘不过。

酷拉皮卡双手撑在柜台上，身下强硬的冲撞令他的身体不断被撞前，灵魂似乎要被撞碎令他感到又爱又怕。在他几乎要放弃挣扎的时候，後颈传来被湿漉舌头舔过的感觉令他哽咽出声-----不可以，他要停下来，不然他们会在厨房里做的！

理智勉强回复的酷拉皮卡睁大双眼，他一个手肘劈去身後人的腰侧，来不及躲开的库洛洛闷哼一声，酷拉皮卡马上乘着这个机会逃进浴室，关上房门。

酷拉皮卡锁上房门後叹了口气，他神色恍惚的走到镜子前，看着镜中的倒影。镜子中的自己的脸潮红得像火球一样，他的眼睛早已因为情欲而变成火红色，此刻染上水光令红色的光泽更艳丽。男孩抹了把脸，想将脑中的景色抹走，不过他似乎低估了库洛洛的能力，明明已经锁好门，库洛洛却像是在浴室等待着一样，在酷拉皮卡放下警戒後突然紧紧抱住他。

「库洛洛，快停手！」

不论酷拉皮卡如何要求，库洛洛还是没有要停下来的意愿，而进入浴室以後情况更糟糕，酷拉皮卡呆呆地看着镜子中的自己被甚麽东西禁锢住，衣服像自行脱下一样滑下身体，露出底下青涩白晢的身躯。

酷拉皮卡僵着脸转头，不想看去镜子羞耻的景色，库洛洛却强硬的捏住他的下巴，将男孩的脸转向对住浴室里的大镜子。库洛洛的的手指插进酷拉皮卡的口里搅动揉搓着里面的舌头，男孩瞪大眼睛，透明的手指令他能清楚看见镜子里自己的魅态，他正大张着嘴，内里殷红的舌和口腔一览无遗，来不及咽下的唾液沿着下巴滑下。

酷拉皮卡呜咽一声，沾上唾液的手指抽了出来，指尖与舌头拉出几条银线，库洛洛利用湿滑的手指开始拓展着男孩的後穴。紧致的穴口被插入的同时，酷拉皮卡上身无力地趴在柜台上，他紧咬着下唇，身後传来暧昧的水声令他脸颊的温度更炙热起来。几乎几个月没被使用的穴口非常紧致，库洛洛用了些时间扩张，确保酷拉皮卡已经准备好後才握住等待良久的阳具，顶端对准男孩半张开嘴的後穴，一挺腰便将半戳肉棒肏进去。

「啊呀！」酷拉皮卡在肉棒插进来的时候惊呼一声，青涩的内部令他和库洛洛都不好受。库洛洛不断吻着男孩的後颈让他放松下来，手也不忘套弄他的性器让他感受到快感。酷拉皮卡的胸膛大大地起伏，他咽了口口水，摆动了一下腰後说：「我准备好了，来吧。」

他的同意像是按下库洛洛某些开关一样，男人的动作顿时大开大合起来，坚挺的阳具不断挤开内里软嫩的肠肉，破开酷拉皮卡身体的深处将甬道变成肉棒的形状。酷拉皮卡不禁伸手按住他的腹腔，肉棒进入的角度太深，令他几乎以为库洛洛肏进自己从没被开发过的地方。浴室顿时传出一阵激烈的拍肉声，男孩不断呻吟出声，嘴角随着肉棒深入插出的动作发出哭音，体内炙热的柱体和柱身上的阳筋频频摩擦肉壁时窜出一阵阵难以描述的痒意，刺激得酷拉皮卡颤抖着身体，承受库洛洛撞到敏感点时的酸胀感觉。

「啊… …啊…不丶哈… …」酷拉皮卡捂住小腹哽咽闷哼，他突然抬头从镜子看到自己被不断肏弄侵犯的景象，令他全身感到冰冷的是，明明身後并没有任何人，眼角生理性的泪水和潮红的脸却在诉说自己有多快乐，被看不到模样的人侵犯的感觉令他突然觉得很可怕。酷拉皮卡抽了口气，火红色的眼睛对上镜子中如出一辙的双眼，断断续续地道：「库… …库洛洛丶啊…抱… …抱抱我…」

察觉到酷拉皮卡没有安全感的语气，库洛洛停下动作，他亲了亲男孩沾上汗水的後颈，抽出肉棒并将他翻转。库洛洛抱起对方，酷拉皮卡的腿反射性地缠住他的腰。男孩被抵在墙壁，还没调整好呼吸後穴又马上被肉棒肏开，因为刚刚的性爱穴肉已经被好好地扩张，这次阳具非常轻松地进入男孩温热的身体内，软嫩的肠壁马上缠住柱身吸吮起来。

酷拉皮卡半睁着迷离的双眼，双手抱住库洛洛看不见的肩膀，他的臀配合着男人抽插的节奏上下挺动，双脚的脚趾因为承受不住快感而绷直。酷拉皮卡被弄得头昏脑涨，可是睁开眼睛却看到令他毕生难忘的一幕。镜子中的自己被压在墙上，透明的库洛洛令他能清楚看到自己布满汗水的身体，还有那个被撑开的後穴-----後穴里粉嫩的穴肉被撑开又合胧，一开一合就像一张贪吃的嘴，露出里面泛着水光的肉壁还有被撑成肉棒形状的肠道。

酷拉皮卡紧闭双眼，他在迷糊之中庆幸库洛洛没看到这个会令他疯狂的景象。他逆来顺受的任由对方肆意享用自己的身体，从嘴里吐出的哭喘被下身交合的水声盖过，身心和视觉都受到冲击的酷拉皮卡很快便射出精液，因为馀韵而颤抖着的身体仍然持续被肏弄。就在酷拉皮卡想要出声求饶的时候，他听到身上的男人发出一声闷哼，紧接着是体内被射进一股热流的感觉。

镜子中被肏开的穴肉随着主人的身体微微颤抖，白色的浓稠精液因为没有阳具的阻隔而看得一清二楚，男孩从镜子看着他的身体深处被库洛洛灌满，让肠肉沾染上一层层精液。酷拉皮卡只觉得眼前一黑，意识的最後是库洛洛逐渐显出身影的身体。

***

酷拉皮卡再次睁开眼睛时，他的身体已经变得清爽，没有做爱时湿漉漉的感觉。一大片赤裸的胸膛顿时出现在眼前，酷拉皮卡迷糊的眨眨眼，过了一会儿才抬起头，眼睛马上对上库洛洛漆黑的眼珠。

看到酷拉皮卡醒过来的库洛洛吻了吻对方的额头：「感觉还好吗？要不要吃点东西？」

酷拉皮卡摇摇头，探前咬了一口库洛洛结实的胸膛说：「是念书里的能力吗？」

「嗯。」

「… …终有一天我会把你的书烧掉。」

「嗯。」

「… …欢迎回来。」

库洛洛的回答是将鼻子堆进男孩的颈窝，心满意足地蹭了蹭：「我回来了。」

-完-

PS：有人像我在看到阳台时又想看到他们在那里做吗？


	9. Chapter63(下).

酷拉皮卡发出一下软软的轻哼，不过库洛洛不知道这代表男孩同意了，还是只是因为自己蹭动唇瓣的举动令他发出这种声音。因为酷拉皮卡没有拒绝，他伸手摸上对方的大腿後，掌心张开向外移开，就像要抓住他翘挺的臀一样。库洛洛摸着男孩的臀，轻轻拉着对方让他转过身来，然後他拉高酷拉皮卡的衣服下摆，在腰带上方轻轻的落下一吻。酷拉皮卡抽了口气，当蜘蛛头目抬起头时，他看到对方眼睛的颜色已经因为欲望而渐渐变深。

「你不需要试着去证明那愚蠢的论点。」男孩告诉对方，语气却和眼神互相矛盾。

「我这样做不是为了证明甚麽。」库洛洛说，虽然他是以这个原因为中心：「我想摸你是因为这种感觉很好，而我认为你跟我有一样的感受，又或者我不觉得你感到难受。」

酷拉皮卡张开嘴巴，就像他在下一秒要作出抱怨一样，但他还是停下来了。男孩轻轻呼了口气：「这真的… …很舒服。」酷拉皮卡明显很难才承认这件事：「我不应该有这种感觉，但它的确令我舒服。你是对的，一开始如果不是因为我的身体作出反应了，不然我是不会让你触摸我。我仍然好奇为何你第一次吻我的时候，我不会打你一拳了。」

「因为你不想弄伤这张漂亮的脸？」库洛洛说着俏皮语，掩饰心中的惊讶，他没预料酷拉皮卡会诚实地回答。

酷拉皮卡对此嗤之以鼻：「我想提醒你，我的确在友克鑫市时伤害了你那张漂亮的脸了。」

库洛洛轻轻地笑道：「你是。」

「而你还是来吻我了，触摸我，又对我做一些… …难以形容的事。」酷拉皮卡的声音听起来有点被逗乐了，但他维持着脸上恼怒的表情：「你确定你不是受虐狂？」

蜘蛛头目对他露出一抹困惑的微笑：「嗯… …你将我锁起来和对我动粗了。」库洛洛同意地道，因为他心中在对这个想法大笑着：「我怀疑自己可能不是受虐狂。」

「笨蛋。」酷拉皮卡喃喃地道，库洛洛对男孩奇怪的语调感到惊讶。这不是喜欢，但他希望当时间慢慢过去，终有一天它会实现。他不知道他应不应该期待酷拉皮卡的喜欢，但接着库洛洛提醒自己「喜欢」的感情在长远来说会有帮助，他可以将酷拉皮卡绑在身边，用最快的时间将他变成旅团的一员。

「对。」库洛洛开始慢慢地抚摸酷拉皮卡白洁的肚子，吻了一下又啃了一下，到最後他站起身：「我猜自己有时候能当一个笨蛋。」库洛洛不知道自己为什麽会说出这种话，他只知道他想感受酷拉皮卡的嘴唇。

库洛洛脱下酷拉皮卡的上衣，慢慢地站起身，双手仍然捉住男孩的臀，将对方拉近後吻上他的唇。酷拉皮卡被推至桌子边沿，库洛洛不断压去他身上。

两人的嘴在半途贴上对方的，当库洛洛加深他们的吻，酷拉皮卡突然轻哼一声，抱住他肩膀。库洛洛推开自己的时候，男孩甚至啃咬着他的下唇，他的举动令蜘蛛头目惊讶，酷拉皮卡甚麽时候这麽主动的？他学习的速度真是快。

不想让酷拉皮卡超越自己，库洛洛一只手摸下去，抚摸着男孩的大腿，示意对方抬起腿，迫攘着酷拉皮卡令他向桌上倒後，想要身下的人躺在桌面，但酷拉皮卡的身体只是移动了少许，很快便站稳在原地，不动一分一毫。

库洛洛把脸埋进酷拉皮卡的颈脖，轻轻地啃咬那枚颜色已经变浅的吻痕。他听到男孩倒抽一口气的声音，这个反应令他忍不住咧嘴一笑。他一边舔弄酷拉皮卡的下颔，一边解开他的裤带，偶然从酷拉皮卡嘴角泄出的气音令库洛洛加紧握住他臀骨的力度。库洛洛在他的颈窝和耳垂留下一条条蜿蜒的痕迹，那不知道自己有多诱人的声音频频发出，只令男人想马上占有酷拉皮卡的身体，以平息体内那股充满野性的丶接近暴力的饥渴感。

他轻轻拉扯男孩裤子的拉炼，再轻轻咬了一口颈侧柔软的皮肤，库洛洛吻上酷拉皮卡的唇。他一只手平放在他的胃上，手指向下，酷拉皮卡张开唇瓣，伸出舌尖轻轻舔拭库洛洛的，蜘蛛头目马上与之交缠，手开始缓缓的往下滑。

库洛洛再一次感到惊讶，因为男孩正主动的推攘着自己，令他往後跌坐在椅子上。好吧，如果酷拉皮卡想以这种姿态继续的话，他也不会拒绝。库洛洛坐在椅子上，将酷拉皮卡拉近自己，手再次摸上男孩的大腿後，酥麻的感觉让他屏住了呼吸。

「这真的很疯狂。」

头顶突然传来一阵轻轻的声音，库洛洛抬起头，对上酷拉皮卡的双眼，他蓝色的眼睛被火红的火光占据，像是被鲜血沾染上瞳孔一样，库洛洛发现这个景色又漂亮丶又令人兴奋。他温柔地拉着男孩的腿，但酷拉皮卡坚持了一会儿，才慢慢地滑前，坐在库洛洛的大腿上。

酷拉皮卡的膝盖放在蜘蛛头目的臀和椅子的扶手之间，他看起来有点尴尬，但库洛洛慢慢地吻着他，令他的注意力从眼下的姿势拉走。当他推开自己时，酷拉皮卡再次轻声细语：「这真是太疯狂了。」

「是的。」库洛洛同意，但他不知道为什麽：「但我一向喜欢疯狂，正正常常实在是太沉闷了。」

酷拉皮卡忍不住轻笑了起来，他的气息喷洒在库洛洛湿润的唇瓣上，男孩评论道：「你这种人的确会说出这样的话。」

「我是。」库洛洛回应道，难掩语气当中的调侃：「尤其是能令你不要再说话，开始摸摸我。」

「真性急。」被逗乐的酷拉皮卡挑起一边眉，推後自己看去库洛洛的脸。

\-----这样下去不行，如此想道的库洛洛俯身向前轻咬酷拉皮卡的喉咙，酷拉皮卡难耐的声音再也压抑不住-----很好，真是很好。他的手滑入对方的衣摆下，指尖抚过底下白晢的肌肤。当酷拉皮卡舒了口气时，他发出的一阵轻哼像是羽毛一样撩拨库洛洛被念强化过的听力，库洛洛不禁好奇，如果酷拉皮卡的自尊能称微放下一点的话，他会不会在自己的爱抚下发出更多诱人的声音？

他的手指摸上男孩的身侧，衬衣的下摆因为他的动作而卷上胸膛。酷拉皮卡呻吟出声，他颤抖着身体捉住库洛洛的手臂，但他没有要推开男人，於是蜘蛛头目继续手上的动作，直至男孩的手捉住他的手腕。

库洛洛抬起头，尝试从他的表情看出对方内心的想法，酷拉皮卡弯下腰，突然停下动作，两人的嘴唇只相隔了几毫米，然後男孩吻上库洛洛嘴，这个吻又轻又柔，当中蕴含着犹豫，不像刚刚那样充满自信。

酷拉皮卡的唇很柔软，顺从的贴着库洛洛的，库洛洛想要更多，但当他尝试继续的时候，男孩小口咬着他的唇，然後突然推开自己说：「停下来吧。」他轻轻地道，两人的距离仍然很接近，呼出来的气息互相交缠。

蜘蛛头目不知道他为什麽想停下来，酷拉皮卡看起来不像是心烦意乱：「停下来？」库洛洛问，想要确认男孩的意愿。

「对。」酷拉皮卡喃喃地道，再次轻轻地在库洛洛的唇上印下一吻。当他退後时，他说：「求求你。」

这句「求求你」从酷拉皮卡口中颤抖着说出来，又轻又浅差点要拉断库洛洛的理智-----库洛洛几乎丶几乎要失去控制，他几乎要抱起对方，将他压在床上并狠狠地占有他的身体。库洛洛强迫自己要找回控制，他勉强让自己放开手，但手最後滑至男孩的臀上，就堪堪放在臀骨的边沿。他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，想要整理思绪而不是真的要沾湿乾涩的唇瓣。

他推後自己，看去酷拉皮卡的脸。

酷拉皮卡的脸颊染上一抹淡淡的红晕，瞳孔像笼罩着一层水雾一样，这不是库洛洛欣赏的艳丽的火红色。酷拉皮卡垂下眼帘，紧咬着下唇，他的脸上没有露出任何想法，所以库洛洛很奇怪，不过如果男孩想停下来的话-----真的想停下来的话，库洛洛也会没所谓-----大部份的他是没所谓的。

「好吧。」他默默同意：「你想现在洗澡还是明天才去？」

酷拉皮卡眨眨眼，他很明显在预期库洛洛会作出抗议或是继续下去。

「我明天早上才去洗澡，」他说：「现在我只是想睡觉。」

库洛洛点点头，在男孩的唇上落下一吻後，尊重对方并松开手。「好吧。」他说，耐心地等着酷拉皮卡移开腿後站起身，库洛洛从自己的行李袋拿出一套乾净的睡衣，直起身转去看着酷拉皮卡：「我现在去洗澡，我猜你会在我出来时睡着了，所以晚安。」

「晚安。」酷拉皮卡含糊地说，他没有对上男人的眼睛。库洛洛观察了男孩一会，最後他转身走去浴室。当库洛洛冲洗着身体时，他思考着今晚发生的事，但他想不出酷拉皮卡退缩的原因。

到最後，库洛洛根本找寻不到答案，当他带着一脑没被解答的问题走出浴室时，酷拉皮卡已经换上睡衣了，他正躺在床上背对着蜘蛛头目，但他僵硬的肩膀在告诉库洛洛他仍没睡着，但库洛洛没有跟他说话。他走到自己的床边，钻进被子後尝试入睡，他过了很长的一段间後才终於睡着。

TBC


	10. 簡單而粗暴的溫泉XXOO

「温泉旅馆？」酷拉皮卡接过旋律手中的两张温泉套票，站在男孩面前的少女满脸笑容的看着对方。

这两张温泉套票的由来要从今早说起，诺斯特家族的女儿妮翁在购物的时候参加了商场举办的幸运大抽奖，运气极好的妮翁一转珠便嬴到两张温泉套票，温泉套票是新建在阿尔比斯山脉的温泉旅馆发出的，得到套票的人可以在旅馆享受三天两夜的温泉旅行。身为黑道的女儿，妮翁不缺这些旅行的机会，於是把两张套票都给了旋律，而旋律则是觉得有更适合的人应该得到套票。

「所以你就带我来了。」

两星期後的今天，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡正坐在前往阿尔比斯山脉的火车上。和与旅团会面时的衣着不同，库洛洛换上一身轻便的长袖衬衣和长裤，头发放下来的他让那张俊秀的脸看起来更年轻，他正手持一本旅游书，眼睛飞快地扫视上面的内容。

「反正幻影旅团的团长总是有这麽一两个星期不会出现，陪我出门几天也不会有甚麽影响吧？」酷拉皮卡翻看手中的书时不忙揶揄对方几句，库洛洛却没有生气，他只是弯起嘴角，摸了摸男孩稍微变长了的金发。

酷拉皮卡主动提出一起旅行这件事让他感到惊讶，不过两人还是在两星期的时间内打理好工作上的一切，然後相相请假几天享受温泉旅行。

说起来这还是他们第一次单独外出，而且是在没有其他工作的情况下单纯出外旅行。阿尔比斯山脉的环境真的不错，前往山脉的费用绝不便宜，但好处是自然环境因为没有太多旅客来临的关系而保持着原来的美。

库洛洛和酷拉皮卡下了火车後乘坐旅馆派遣的汽车前往旅馆，温泉旅馆坐落在半山，楼宇的建筑是根据日本传统建筑特色设计。两人的房间在旅馆的三楼，一拉开日式趟门，入目的是一间设有私人露天风吕的客房，房间舒适且带有传统日式风情，酷拉皮卡第一眼便爱上这里了。

男孩走进房间後把行李包放在地板上，他走到客房的阳台，在这里可以远眺阿尔比斯山脉和山林的壮丽景色。深秋的微风一吹，整座山林顿时响起一阵空灵的声音，夹杂着树叶互相磨擦的声响，静谧惬意的环境顿时充满了灵气。酷拉皮卡俯身靠在阳台的栏杆上，在深山吹起的风吹拂过他的发，连带耳垂上别着的耳环都跟着叮当作响，库洛洛从外回来的时候，看到的就是如此一副美丽的景色。

站在阳台的少年的背影似乎要隔入进山林之间，库洛洛从来都是一位懂得欣赏「美」的男人，他回到客房後只是拉上趟门，静静地站在原地，然而过了一会後，他的视线似乎被其他东西吸引住了，而吸引他目光的不是甚麽，而是酷拉皮卡()身()体()的()线()条。

酷拉皮卡今天穿了一身紧身的衣物，此时他俯身靠在栏杆，贴身的布料勾勒出少年青涩却具有爆发力的身躯，库洛洛看了一眼便移不开目光，脑海一直回想那劲瘦的腰和那双漂亮的腿。也许因为从背後传来的视线太过炙热，酷拉皮卡没有动，他只是背对着男人开口：「怎麽了？」

被截破的库洛洛完全没有感到尴尬，他面无表情地道：「只是在欣赏美景罢了。」

听到对方的话，酷拉皮卡别过脸，他一手托着下巴，蓝色的眼睛半眯着看去站在房间的男人：「欣赏美景… …眼神会这麽()下()流()？」

库洛洛轻轻一笑，他走到酷拉皮卡身後，一把拉过对方并将他推倒在铺上榻榻米的地板，男孩顺从的倒後，金色的发披散在地板，在和暖的黄光下，酷拉皮卡的神色愈发柔和。

酷拉皮卡抬起手，脱下锁链的手掌摸上库洛洛的脸，撑在身体上方的男人浏海低垂，黑色的眸子此刻流转着温柔的光，像一潭深色的水一样令酷拉皮卡十分着迷。两人就这样倒在榻榻米上对望了一会，最後酷拉皮卡轻轻地按下库洛洛的後脑，唇瓣像是磁石互相吸引一样贴上对方的，接着马上缠绵地交缠磨擦起来。

这个吻一开始很纯洁，不带上一丝情欲，但是久没尝过情爱滋味的身体很快便作出反应，男孩一只手抱住库洛洛的颈，舌头不断进出侵占对方的口腔，或是互相舔弄交缠交换着唾液。在被库洛洛的气息包围下，酷拉皮卡的理智很快被击到半碎，他轻哼出声，一只手往下伸去，隔着裤子摸上对方已经勃起并突突地彰显着存在感的性器。

性器被男孩捏在手中的库洛洛咬了咬酷拉皮卡的嘴唇，酷拉皮卡像是得到鼓励似的不轻不重地揉捏那沉甸甸的一团，手中炙热的肉块被挑逗得愈来愈硬，酷拉皮卡恶作剧般的隔靴搔痒令库洛洛感到不满，他开始前後摆动起腰，用性交一样的动作催促男孩加快节奏。酷拉皮卡轻轻一笑，手熟练的拉下对方的裤链，就在指尖要伸进内裤握上阳具的时候，门外突然传来几下敲门的声音，硬生生地打断了两人的动作。

「客人，午膳已经准备好了，请问两位想要去餐厅或是在房间内食用？」

一把女声从门外传来，一听便知道声音的主人是旅馆的侍女。情动途中被打断的两人都觉得不太好受，但当下真的不是做爱的最好时机。

库洛洛叹了口气，他亲了亲男孩的嘴後推开自己：「我们下去吧？」

酷拉皮卡点点头，尽管不愿意，他们的身体也要违背意愿分开。酷拉皮卡在站起来前用膝盖磨蹭了一下库洛洛的裤裆，他的恶作剧让库洛洛始料未及，男孩轻轻一笑，在对方反应过来前已经站起身走向趟门，留下库洛洛站在原地默默地看着又胀大起来的小兄弟。

… …这个恶作剧，他一定要讨回来。

身为高级温泉旅馆，旅馆的膳食也是十分美味，吃了一顿令人满足的午饭後，酷拉皮卡拉着库洛洛走出旅馆在山间散步。小时候生活在森林之中的酷拉皮卡显然非常喜欢附近的环境，他甚至比平时表现得更活泼一点。

两人踏上一条用圆石铺上的道路，高大且枝叶茂密的树林形成一条林荫小道，午後的阳光透过叶隙散落在森林之中，在满地绿叶之上引上一块块大小不一的黄色方格。酷拉皮卡离开小道後找到了一条山涧，清澈的河水发出汨汨的水声，伴随着鸟儿的叫声形成一片舒服的环境，给来到这个山林的人带来精神的抚慰，酷拉皮卡非常感激旋律把套票让给自己，不然他可能永远都不会有机会享受如此美好的假期。

他们在外玩了一个下午，酷拉皮卡在附近的商业区买了些特产给他的朋友，接近傍晚时分两人才回到旅馆，吃完晚饭後双双回到客房。酷拉皮卡乘着库洛洛出外打电话的空档换上浴袍，他的目标当然是客房内的私人露天风吕了。

拉开趟门的瞬间，从山间吹来的秋风顿时让酷拉皮卡鸡皮疙瘩起来，他抱住自己抖了抖身体，男孩将木盆和毛巾放在一边後脱下浴袍，皮肤接触到冷空气令他马上走去泡进热水之中，热水冲擦身体让酷拉皮卡瞬间活过来，他舒服地叹了口气，最美好的假期不过如此。

「我还想你到哪里去了，原来是抛弃我先来享受。」

库洛洛的声音从後响起，酷拉皮卡转过头，透过薄薄的水雾看着站在门边的男人，打完电话回来的库洛洛只在腰间围住一条毛巾便走进露天风吕，他毫不忌讳的展示自己精壮的身体。酷拉皮卡不自觉的舔了舔唇，移开一点给对方泡进热水的空间。

一泡进热水的库洛洛马上抱住酷拉皮卡，男孩舒服地窝在他的怀里，从温泉汨汨升起的水雾开始蔓延整个露天风吕，挂在夜空上的晈白月亮更显得光亮，这里的气氛原本应该非常温馨甜蜜，可是库洛洛的手开始不安分地上下抚摸酷拉皮卡的身体，温热的手掌起初只是磨捏着男孩的腰，之後却愈发肆意，掌手沿住他流畅的腰则线条摸至平坦的小腹，接着慢慢地上下爱抚他小腹下敏感地带。

「嗯… …」被骚扰着的酷拉皮卡忍不住软软地轻哼一声，他移动了一下身体，可不知道是热水或是库洛洛抱住自己的关系，酷拉皮卡发现他全身的力气被抽空似的动弹不得。

库洛洛吻了吻男孩沾上水气的发，手一直在他的性器和小腹之间的区域慢慢地爱抚，敏感带被挑逗传出一阵阵电流，酷拉皮卡发现他的性器在没有触碰底下半硬了起来，而身後亦有一个炙热的物块正慢慢变硬并顶着後腰。

库洛洛加紧抱住男孩的力度，他在酷拉皮卡的耳边吐了口气，轻轻地说：「继续吗？」

不用想都知道他是指继续下午的事了，可是下午为对方意乱情迷的酷拉皮卡却坏心眼地摇了摇头，他用力推开自己，挣扎出男人的怀抱後蹭到一边。库洛洛因为对方的举动挑起一边眉，可是男孩没有管库洛洛受冷落的小兄弟，而是泡在对面挑衅似的眯起眼睛。

知道酷拉皮卡不会主动过来的库洛洛叹了口气，眉眼之间却是满满的笑意，他突然站起身，无数的水珠被溅起，一些甚至沿着他肌肉的线条滑下。酷拉皮卡一抬头便看到男人腿间半勃起的巨物，他很有兴趣想看看对方接下来要怎样做，怎料库洛洛只是坐在温泉的边沿，然後意料之外地握起自己的性器自慰着。

「酷拉皮卡… …」

库洛洛轻轻地低喃，低沉沙哑的声音回荡在这热雾弥漫的空间，莫名其妙地令酷拉皮卡半身酥麻。库洛洛一边说着男孩的名字，手一边上下套弄着自己的性器，他那双黑色的眸子被情欲占据，在水雾之中像野兽盯着猎物一样令人战栗。

酷拉皮卡吞了吞口水，眼前的视感冲击力实在是太强大，那根粗壮的物什衬托对方修长骨感的手指更显狰狞，一想到以往它是如何在自己的身体内侵犯时，酷拉皮卡顿时僵硬在原地目不转睛地看着对方想着自己自慰的样子。

「酷拉皮卡，过来。」库洛洛喃喃地道，而这次男孩终於放弃挣扎，他慢慢地游到库洛洛身边，两只手扶着他的大腿，然後用嘴唇蹭了蹭泛出清液的龟头。

「想要我吗？」男孩说着抬起头，他蓝色的眼睛对上库洛洛的，库洛洛能从中看出挑逗的味道，他摸了摸酷拉皮卡的脑袋，後者只是弯起嘴角，然後在对方期待的眼神下吞下他的性器。

比温水还要炙热的口腔瞬间包围着阳具，男孩张大嘴巴才能勉强吃下对方的阳物，他的技巧不算好，深喉了几次後将肉棒吐出来，青筋缠绵的柱身沾满了唾液。酷拉皮卡双手快速地套弄坚强挺立的阳具，脑海却有一把声音不断催促他作出下一步行动，不再压抑欲望的男孩吻了吻龟头，攀上库洛洛的身体向他索吻。

下午没完的情事在此时继续，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛全心全意地接吻，双手情不自禁地抚上库洛洛的脸，迷失了理智的他甚至在男人抬起自己的臀时主动弓起腰方便他的动作，一阵痛感之後，那熟悉的温热物什开始慢慢地刺进身体之内。

「唔嗯… …库洛洛。」

酷拉皮卡啃咬着库洛洛的唇，库洛洛轻轻一笑，突然抱住男孩重新泡回热水之中，被热水包围的身体突显出深埋在肠道内肉棒的温度，从身後传来的鼓胀感是酷拉皮卡又爱又恨的感觉。他坐在库洛洛的大腿上，身体随着男人的肏弄一耸一耸的，柱身上突起的阳筋和龟头不断磨擦撞击肠壁敏感的地方，男孩再也压抑不住哭音，伴随着水花四溅的声响在露天的风吕中擦出淫秽的回荡。

「等… 等等啊！…水…水好像进来了… …」

酷拉皮卡的理智被撞得灰飞烟灭，情欲和热水的影响令他的身体愈发潮红，听到他抱怨的库洛洛吻了吻男孩被咬肿的嘴唇，腰却没有减退速度，肉棒不断插入抽出温热的後穴，紧致的肠壁本来就软呼呼的吸吮着阳具，现在温泉的热水开始涌进去令里面变得比以往更美味和热情。

「抱歉酷拉皮卡，我忍不住了。」

库洛洛说罢猛地抱起对方，在酷拉皮卡的惊呼之下抬起他将他放在温泉边沿，男人随之压上去把性器再一次埋进温热的内穴，姿势的转变令酷拉皮卡反应不及，回过神来时他又被卷进另一波情欲。男孩张大着腿，库洛洛健壮的腰一直在大腿之间进出，激烈的拍肉声和水声让酷拉皮卡羞红了脸。

体内不断堆积的情欲快要接近发涉的出口，酷拉皮卡难耐地弓起腰，在一下哽咽之中终於忍不住达至高潮，库洛洛在男孩高潮的瞬间封住他的唇，浓稠的精液被尽数射进他的肠道，被精液灌满的感觉很久都没品尝过，从背脊一直窜上的酥麻感令他舒服地曲起脚趾，身体终於在今天得到满足。

库洛洛压在酷拉皮卡身上粗喘着口，呼吸平稳下来後，酷拉皮卡抚摸起身上人黑色的发。

「… …谢谢你，今天我真的很开心。」

回应酷拉皮卡是库洛洛不带情欲的吻，他微笑着道：「我也要谢谢你带我来旅行。」

两人相视一笑，嘴唇又再次交叠，在薄雾的弥漫，他们两人的身影成为最美丽的一幅画。

-完-


	11. Chapter67.

酷拉皮卡醒来後便闻到一阵咖啡的香气，因为昨天终於得到充足的睡眠，他阅读到第二天接近破晓时分才回过神来。男孩睁开一只眼睛，然後便看到库洛洛坐在床边，喝着咖啡并直直地看着他。看到酷拉皮卡醒来後，库洛洛笑道：「早安。」他精神奕奕地说：「我煮了咖啡。」

他指了指床头柜，那里有另一杯还散发出蒸气的杯子。酷拉皮卡转过身正面躺在床上，()呻()吟()了一声後伸展着僵硬的身体，他的睡衣因为伸展的动作而被拉起，他马上在库洛洛要做些甚麽令人难以启齿的事情前把衣服下摆拽回去。

酷拉皮卡坐直身子，一只手掩住呵欠後抚扫过自己的发，男孩眨眨眼睛想把睡意驱散，但似乎没甚麽用处。他拿过杯子，好奇地问：「我们今天离开吗？」

「对。」库洛洛说：「去MI大学的路程需时几天，我们最好现在就出发。」

酷拉皮卡点点头後呷了口咖啡，他在吞下咖啡後瞥向库洛洛，问：「你一定要这样看着我吗？」

「像甚麽？」库洛洛问，他把杯口放到嘴边，眼睛却仍然越过杯口看去酷拉皮卡。

男孩耸耸背：「只是-----不要用盯着我的方法将我叫醒，这很怪异。」

库洛洛吞下咖啡後挑起一边眉道：「怪异？」

「对，」酷拉皮卡坚持：「令人毛骨悚然。」

「那你想我用甚麽方法叫醒你？」库洛洛说。

「我不知道。」酷拉皮卡说：「随便用任何方法，就是不要只是盯着我，摇醒我或是戳一戳我，或是起码眨一次眼睛。」

「我有眨眼的。」库洛洛指出，嘴角扬起一抹微笑：「你只是还没醒来，所以没看到。」

「随便。」酷拉皮卡决定专心喝咖啡，这个话题只会没完没了。

库洛洛拍了拍男孩的臀侧说：「喝完咖啡後做好准备，我今晚想睡在一间旅馆或是类似的地方，这代表我们需要好好利用时间尽快入城。」

蜘蛛头目站起来并走到门边，他突然转过头看去男孩，无可奈何之下酷拉皮卡放下杯子，蹭到床的边沿说：「我起来了，我起来了。」

酷拉皮卡说罢站起身，拿起杯子把里面的咖啡都喝下，他走到库洛洛旁边，把手中的空杯子递给对方。

库洛洛又挑起眉，被逗笑似的勾起嘴角，但他甚麽都没有说，只是接过杯子并离开房间。酷拉皮卡起床後第一件事是去洗澡，洗完澡後他换上一条普通的牛仔裤和圆领背心，接着套上一件宽松的女装衬衫，打算在车上再将它脱下来。

酷拉皮卡没有化妆，他选择戴上一副太阳眼镜。收拾好一切後，两人一起离开酒店。库洛洛已经买了一辆车，酷拉皮卡不知道他是从何得到这架蓝色的汽车，他甚至怀疑对方是不是买回来的。

两人乘车开始往MI大学所在的城镇出发，他们在出城前停了一会买了些食物，接着拐了远路在一间咖啡店买了咖啡和早餐，接着终於到离开的时候了。

酷拉皮卡开启车载收音机并调去古典音乐的频道，当他吃完早餐後，他拿起一本书并假装在阅读。事实上，他脑海里的思绪在不断旋转，激烈地转动着令他根本不能专心看书。酷拉皮卡发现库洛洛有好几次把目光投在自己身上，但他决定无视那男人，尽管他留意到他的视线了，酷拉皮卡仍然假装自己看不到。

当他们离开背後的城郊後，酷拉皮卡脱下身上的女装衬衣并换上一件T恤，在安全带的阻隔下他用了些时间才整理好衣服。没有太阳眼镜的阻挡令他能更轻松地阅读书上的文字，但同一时间，没有镜片的隐藏酷拉皮卡难以假装。过了一会儿後，他阖上书并将它放在後座上，男孩决定微微别过脸看去窗外，假装自己在睡觉。

事情很糟糕，非常丶非常糟糕，糟糕到他不知道该怎麽办的程度。这… …他与幻影旅团的团长之间发生的事，不应该令酷拉皮卡如此动摇。他有他的目标，有想要达到的目的，不过他和库洛洛之间的小游戏似乎捉住他了-----酷拉皮卡已经没有方法和那男人继续保持距离。

不过他可以摆脱这个局面的。酷拉皮卡现在还不知道他会怎麽办，但他会起码找到那股毅力去保持一部分的自己。幻影旅团的团长是很迷人，而那男人所做和说的一切似乎都包装了好几层东西，当中不知道夹杂了多少真实和谎言。酷拉皮卡不知道要怎样分辨，所以他尝试将对方所说的一切都当成谎话-----但库洛洛的言语能令他作出反应的事实，在道出一个他正在不断深堕蜘蛛陷阱的可怕现实。

这不是从一开始就存在的问题吗？他可以将它铭记在心吗？当酷拉皮卡第一次决定和对方()发()生()性()行()为()的时候-----他甚至觉得这个开始简直是一个奇迹-----酷拉皮卡好奇他的底线到底在哪里。库洛洛是他的第一次，这令他难以分析出内里种种的感情-----热情丶()情()欲()丶渴望丶或是真的… …真的喜欢？

如果是单纯的()情()欲()，一切就容易解释得多了，身体上的接触丶渴望，这些东西都能轻松抹去，因为在酷拉皮卡的年龄，对「性」有所需求这件事非常正常。根据酷拉皮卡之前阅读过的书-----根据他和他其中一位朋友开始建立一段感情的时候，年轻时期的少年少女总会不期然的陷入这种事情。

猎人考试看起来像是很久很久以前的事，感觉像距离了一辈子-----该死的，酷拉皮卡真希望他在那时候没有犯错，他很难不去回想起雷欧力和感觉这一切都是大错特错。

「你在想甚麽？」库洛洛的声音突然从旁响起，他问道。

酷拉皮卡放松脸部表情：「没有。」他说：「我在睡觉。」-----好吧，他明显不在睡觉，於是男孩改道：「我试着去睡觉。」

「你在皱眉。」库洛洛说：「不论你在想甚麽，你都不可能睡得着。」

「我在想刚刚喝了太多咖啡了，所以现在毫无睡意。」男孩说谎。

库洛洛轻轻地笑了起来，那声音又低沉又轻柔，在酷拉皮卡的胸膛惹起一阵阵()酥()麻()奇怪的感觉。酷拉皮卡是从甚麽时候将对方看成「库洛洛」的？不是蜘蛛头目，不是幻影旅团的团长，不是一个混蛋或是蠢材，而是「库洛洛」-----他的名字丶他的名… …如果这是他真实的姓名而不是说谎的话。

天，这真的是一团糟。

「你又在皱眉了。」库洛洛指出。

「我知道。」酷拉皮卡恼怒地说：「别管我。」

接下来的几公里都在沉默中度过，酷拉皮卡对此感到松一口气，不是因为这能帮助他扫理好思绪，而是因为他的耳朵仍然在细细地聆听库洛-----那蜘蛛头目的一举一动。他的胸膛在紧绷着，脑袋更像是被狂风横扫过一样混乱。到最後，车轮滚在沥青路上和引擎的声音令酷拉皮卡慢慢陷入睡眠之中。

酷拉皮卡被突然惊醒，他坐起身，库洛洛瞥向酷拉皮卡。男孩眨了眨眼睛，想将眼底的睡意抹去，他掩住嘴角的呵欠，之後才看去放在仪表板上的钟，现在已经接近下午一点。

库洛洛就像知道酷拉皮卡心中所想一样，他问道：「肚子饿了吗？」

「一点点。」酷拉皮卡承认，他看了看四处，尝试找出他们的所在处。汽车正驶在一条安静的道路上越过一片树林，男孩问：「我们现在在哪里？」

「甚麽地方都没去到。」

听到对方的答案，酷拉皮卡对他的旅伴-----他们甚麽时候成为旅伴的？！一个眼神。

「我是认真的。」库洛洛说：「车在半小时前驶过Haewos，在夜晚之前都不会看到另一座城镇，我们正在荒郊野外。」

库洛洛减慢车速，小心地驶过树木和马路，他将汽车停泊在一边，解开安全带并拿过那些放在酷拉皮卡座位後的食物。他把一个袋子放在大腿上，拿出一份三文治并将它递给酷拉皮卡，男孩看着对方一会，为什麽他不自己来了？他不需要库洛洛这样做。

意识到自己在盯着对方看的酷拉皮卡接过三文治，礼貌地说了句「谢谢」才解开安全带。

库洛洛应了一声，从袋子拿出另一份三文治後把袋子放在驾驶座下。他解开包装纸，然後对上酷拉皮卡的眼睛，男孩意识到自己又在盯着对方看了。酷拉皮卡别过脸，把包装纸拉开後静静地吃着，两人安静地吃着午饭，库洛洛把馀下的空包装放在後座上。

「所以是甚麽事情令你看起来心事重重了？」库洛洛问道。

男孩瞥向後座的包装，做了个表情後看回手上的盒子，他拿出另外半份三文治後咬了一口，用了些时间去思考要怎样回答这个问题。

「过去。」他终於诚实地说。

库洛洛伸去座位後，从另一个袋子拿出一瓶水说：「是吗？」他说着扭开盖子，喝了一口道：「有甚麽具体的东西吗？」

「猎人考试。」酷拉皮卡说，这是最安全的答案了。

「你不断皱眉。」库洛洛指出：「我知道这个考试会很艰难，但真的是那麽糟糕吗？」

酷拉皮卡瞥了男人一眼：「我怀疑你根本不会觉得它困难。」

酷拉皮卡已经没有饥饿感了，他把没吃完的三文治放回包装盒子，突然一道黑影盖在身上，男孩抬起头後迎来的是库洛洛的吻，这个吻很纯洁，与以往的都不一样，但还是令酷拉皮卡忘记呼吸，他的心猛烈地跃动着，猛烈到让他以为心脏要跳出来。

当库洛洛退後的时候，他正拿着男孩吃剩的三文治：「谢谢。」他说罢拿出馀下的三文治并咬了一 口。

酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，他的脑袋用了很长一段时间才反应过来，他抗议道：「那是我的午饭！」男孩说道，就像是一些令他非常震惊的事情般。

「所以？」库洛洛问，他吃完最後的三文治後把盒子放在後车座：「你不打算吃了。」

「就算如此你也没有理由把它偷走。」酷拉皮卡生气地说：「如果我决定之後才吃怎麽办？」

「我们买了挺多食物。」库洛洛说，他看向酷拉皮卡时那眼神带有狡猾的意味，酷拉皮卡反射性的提高警觉，蜘蛛头目说：「我不认为那份三文治是问题。」他说着又拉近两人的距离，酷拉皮卡压下要退後的动作。

「我反而认为… …」库洛洛问口，他轻柔地用手指握住男孩的脸：「这才是你应该担心的东西。」库洛洛说罢吻上对方。

这个吻比刚刚的更强势，库洛洛慢慢地丶不容拒绝地丶但温柔地磨蹭酷拉皮卡的唇。他没有太得寸进尺，只是闭上嘴巴吻着男孩，但在酷拉皮卡要移开的时候，他的手指突然插进男孩的发，抓住发丝後再次吻上对方。库洛洛贴着酷拉皮卡的唇轻轻地哼了一声，这声音令酷拉皮卡颤抖着身体抽了口气，而分开唇瓣显然是一个错误，因为男人在下一刻马上加深他们的吻。

库洛洛的手抓住酷拉皮卡的发，力度之大到一个几乎疼痛的程度，他的牙齿不断啃咬少年的唇，酷拉皮卡突然像被触动了开关，他在意识到自己在做甚麽之前已经提住库洛洛衣领，不断将他拉向自己後令他们的吻更()火()热()。刚刚的轻柔不复存在，库洛洛的手抓住男孩的()臀()并将他拉过来，酷拉皮卡的大腿撞上变速杆，不过也是这一下令他推开自己。

「够了！」他大声说：「够了。」酷拉皮卡用手擦过嘴唇，他坐回椅子上，但当他看去库洛洛时，对方脸上的表情令他马上忘记呼吸。

「我们要… …要赶在夜晚前去到城镇，不是吗？」酷拉皮卡艰难地说着，他的喉咙像是被甚麽东西捏住似的令他呼吸不能：「我们要走了。」他舔了舔唇：「不要用那种的眼神看我！」

库洛洛顿时收回脸上的表情：「甚麽样的眼神？」

「你… …开车吧！」酷拉皮卡催促道。他转过身把安全带扣上，不过他知道自己只是不想看去男人眼中()赤()裸()裸()的()欲()望()，那双黑色的眸子里满溢着()情()欲()或是甚麽东西，一些酷拉皮卡不能理解的东西丶一些令他感到害怕的东西。

在这个疯狂的旅程开始前，那是一个冰冷且带有心计的眼神，但现在它更为温柔丶更开明丶更诚实。

而这个眼神令他感到恐惧。

他们之间蔓延着沉默的气氛，库洛洛最後把车钥插进点火装置，汽车再次驶回道路。男人踏下油门，现在汽车正超速行走，但酷拉皮卡发现自己不能抗议出声，他只是不想和库洛洛说话或是看着对方，他在接下来的时间不想觉得内疚，但这种心情就是缠绕在心头。

他们以最快的车速前进，终於在太阳下山的时候去到一个小小的村庄，村庄内有一间小旅馆，但是旅馆已经被租满了，两人只好继续前进。过了一个小时後，他们去到一个较大的城市，那里的旅馆只有一间空房间，而非常幸运地，那睡房只提供一张睡床。

酷拉皮卡拒绝让这个事实影响自己，他重新穿上那件女性衬衣，接着脱下长裤换上一条棉制的睡裤。酷拉皮卡钻进被窝，背对着库洛洛，他竖起双耳聆听对方在背後换上睡衣的声音。

库洛洛之後躺在床上，这令男孩僵硬起身体，他以为对方会触摸自己，或是做类似的事情，不过几分钟丶或是几小时过去了，整个世界像是屏住呼吸一样等待着-----又或者是酷拉皮卡自己在等待着，库洛洛却仍然没有任何动作。

过了一段很长的时间，酷拉皮卡才徐徐堕入梦乡。

TBC (gan，没()车()震)


	12. Chapter69.

蜘蛛头目把手上的书放在床头柜上，他慢慢地伸出手，他有种感觉就是酷拉皮卡这次需要温柔的抚摸。他的手轻抚男孩的脸，然後移到後脑勺，手指深埋在金色的发中。酷拉皮卡别过脸，两人的唇在半路上碰上。

酷拉皮卡的吻很轻丶很犹豫，库洛洛不明白男孩经历了甚麽，他从来没有试过像酷拉皮卡在几年内生存在憎恨之中，就算他的悲痛显而易见，库洛洛也是不理解当中的含意。当然，他有为窝金和派克的死而伤心，但这没有令他被怒火占据。不过他知道酷拉皮卡需要些事件去想通他们之间的关系，他可以等的，因为库洛洛·鲁西鲁是一个有耐心的男人。

酷拉皮卡起初一动不动，但他渐渐地作出回应。他的唇轻轻地咬着库洛洛的，甚至歪着头方便自己的动作。库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡仍然在犹豫，他决定让男孩跟随自己的步伐继续是一个好选择。

过了一会，酷拉皮卡愈来愈主动，他的嘴唇变得愈来愈饥渴，男孩推开自己吸了口新鲜空气後又再向对方索吻。酷拉皮卡动了动身体，现在他正面向着库洛洛。库洛洛情不自禁的靠近男孩，他的手从酷拉皮卡金色的发一直往下移，从颈脖的线条爱抚至他的身驱，最後摸上他的臀。

那温热的手掌像是有魔力一样，所经以处都激起一阵阵酥麻的电流刺激他的神经，酷拉皮卡忍不住轻哼出声，这细细的声音令库洛洛身体内一些又黑暗又饥渴的东西要破土而出。库洛洛从没想过他会有这种感觉，他的手紧握着酷拉皮卡的臀骨，压下要拿回控制的冲动，他知道这可能会再次吓到对方，现在是他开始堕落的时机。

不过酷拉皮卡又再吻上库洛洛，他愈移愈近，男孩愈发明显的饥渴令库洛洛开始有点担心，它就像一拳打在自己的胸膛上一样，在胸骨的地方拉扯着或是扭动着甚麽难以形容的东西。库洛洛推开自己，他的举动令酷拉皮卡惊讶地眨着眼睛-----这样不行。

库洛洛俯身用嘴唇安抚着酷拉皮卡，继续刚刚的接吻以掩饰他突如其来的犹豫。这个吻比刚才的要粗鲁，感觉上亦更激烈。

酷拉皮卡从喉咙发出一阵又软又脆弱的哼哼，犹如一把大锤狠狠地打在库洛洛身上，他抱住男孩的腰将他拥入怀里，少年轻声的喘息和手指埋进库洛洛黑发的动作令房里的气氛愈发暧昧和激烈，库洛洛没有时间去思考刚才敲在心窝上的感觉，他现在需要酷拉皮卡失去控制。

库洛洛控制住自己，微微推开後看进酷拉皮卡的双眼，去看他的行为对男孩的影响。酷拉皮卡的瞳色比以往要深沉，又或者更鲜艳一点-----库洛洛说不清楚，它不再是平日看到的蓝绿色，也不是库洛洛想看到的火红色，那看起来是近乎於两者之间的颜色。

「我想触摸你。」库洛洛轻轻地说，因为酷拉皮卡又被吓到了，而他要阻止男孩缩回自己的壳中。酷拉皮卡抽了口气，身体马上僵硬起来。库洛洛可以看出他的脑内正不断地挣扎着，看来他需要再稍微推一推对方。

如此想着的库洛洛对酷拉皮卡软下表情，他知道这副模样很大机会能令他得到想要的东西，库洛洛问：「不可以吗？」

话音刚落，库洛洛便知道自己成功了，但他在看到酷拉皮卡放松下来的肩膀後仍然情不自禁地松了口气。短短的犹豫後，酷拉皮卡点点头，轻声低语：「可以。」他清了清喉咙重覆：「可以。」

\-----这样好多了。库洛洛感觉比刚刚好，酷拉皮卡现在愿意配合，而他仍然能控制住自己。

他吻了吻男孩，让这个吻保持轻柔。库洛洛的手轻抚酷拉皮卡颈侧敏感滑嫩的肌肤，然後托着他的後脑，让身下的男孩在自己的爱抚下融化。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡拉近自己，舌头舔拭过对方柔软的唇瓣，静静地叫对方张开嘴让他侵犯。酷拉皮卡分开紧闭的嘴唇，任由库洛洛加深他们的吻。

库洛洛开始压向男孩身上，在酷拉皮卡躺在床上时将阻挡在旁边的枕头拉走，但酷拉皮卡推开自己，在身上人疑惑的目光下，他轻轻地亲了亲对方的嘴，然後正面躺下来丶头枕着枕头。酷拉皮卡看去伏在上方的男人，伸手抚摸库洛洛黑色的发，接着将他拉下来向他索吻。

库洛洛咬着男孩的唇，手放在他的小腹上，他的手指撩起衣服的下摆，肌肤相亲的瞬间酷拉皮卡颤抖着呻吟出声，温热清新的气息尽数喷散在库洛洛的唇舌之间。

天，酷拉皮卡就是知道要怎样撩拨他-----库洛洛马上以吻夺取酷拉皮卡的呼吸，他的手愈摸愈上，将那多层的衣服和无袖内衣都推上去。库洛洛看向身下那个漂亮的男孩，那双眼睛！那双眼睛因为他们刚刚的吻而变成火红的色彩，流转在瞳孔之中的火光窃人魂魄，在房间里散发出耀目的光，这可能是蜘蛛头目偷过最美丽的东西。

库洛洛的确偷取过，而它们都属於库洛洛，但眼前这双眼睛是活生生的，他在卢克索夺走的眼球都变得暗淡无光，那些眼睛当然都是火红色，但都比不上眼前酷拉皮卡的这一对-----而这双眼睛是属於库洛洛的。

「你又在盯着我看了。」酷拉皮卡说，脸颊染上淡淡的红晕。

「你很漂亮。」库洛洛提醒，因为对他来说，这是他会盯着某样东西看的最好原因。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛-----那双美丽的丶耀眼的眼睛-----马上别开目光，他脸颊的红晕在不断加深，男孩漂亮的脸上顿时轻轻地皱起眉，不过很快便消失了，库洛洛好奇自己究竟有没有看到它的出现。

他躺在酷拉皮卡身边，一只手臂支撑着，另一只手则放在男孩的胃上，他像抚养一只猫般慢慢地上下轻抚着。库洛洛的眼睛注视着身下的少年，看着他变得愈来愈紧张，因为他是酷拉皮卡，库洛洛永远都不会觉得足够。

酷拉皮卡明显不能再承受他沉默的注视，他将库洛洛拉下来并吻上去。库洛洛的手愈摸愈下，最後伸进他身上的裤子，隔着内裤揉捏那半勃起的性器。他持续慢慢地亲吻男孩的嘴，酷拉皮卡的手情不自禁地深埋在库洛洛如丝般的黑发之中，力度随着他的动作愈来愈大。

当他们分开的时候，两人都粗喘着呼吸。库洛洛和酷拉皮卡的眼睛对上对方的，而心中那股奇怪的酥麻感觉又油然而起了。过了一会儿後，库洛洛将酷拉皮卡压在身下，粗鲁地吻着对方，他的手快速地套弄起来，他突如其来的举动和激烈的程度令酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，当他抬起头想观看自己的杰作时，他在男孩的眼底看到了一闪而过的惊讶和恐惧。

库洛洛顿了下来，他刚刚失去控制了，而他不喜欢-----一点都不喜欢。但酷拉皮卡的眼神接着变得疑惑起来，这样下去不是办法，他不能让那男孩见到他同样受影响，因为他并没有被影响到。

库洛洛接着放慢步伐，他轻柔地亲吻着酷拉皮卡的唇，像是要安抚对方似的，手从他裤子前移到臀後，他拉过男孩直至他面对着自己。库洛洛抱住他的腰，对於自己在酷拉皮卡身上所做的影响感到高兴。他舔了舔他泛着水光的唇瓣，酷拉皮卡马上张开嘴让他的舌头伸进去。唇舌交缠吸吮发出湿漉淫秽的水声，舌头和口腔被舔弄的感觉令酷拉皮卡觉得自己要在库洛洛的手里化成一汪水。他抱住库洛洛，一只腿伸进男人的大腿中间，马上令库洛洛找回的理智和控制再度消失。

这样下去不行。

库洛洛推攘着酷拉皮卡，少年又回到平躺在床上的姿势。他像要吸取酷拉皮卡甜蜜的气息一样在他的嘴里肆无忌惮，一直保持温柔舔弄他的舌头，与之纠缠，深入舔拭他的口腔和牙齿。他们身上都衣着整齐，但库洛洛并不着急，这样一样令他感到快乐；甚至很色情。酷拉皮卡推开自己，颤抖着呼吸吸了口气。库洛洛开始轻咬他的下颌，嘴唇埋在他的颈窝亲吻啃咬着，然後用力地吸吮他右边的肩膀，力度之大像是要留下吻痕一样。

他希望酷拉皮卡会发出声音，但男孩只是抽了口气，然後软软地喘着气。库洛洛的大腿插进他双腿之间，模仿性交的动作向上一耸一耸。身上男人的气息排山倒海地涌过来，像是被压在床上侵犯一样令他忍不住轻哼出声。蜘蛛头目退後并看去酷拉皮卡-----真棒，简直是夺人魂魄，由他那双沾上火红色彩的眼睛，到那被吻得泛着水光的唇瓣，还有那披散在枕头上的金发，一切就是如此的美丽，库洛洛永远都不会满足。

他俯身向前，缠绵地舔吻酷拉皮卡的嘴唇。库洛洛的手指勾住男孩腿上的长裤，和他的内裤一屏拉下去，他的眼睛在这过程中一直看着酷拉皮卡，让他被自己的视野框起来。库洛洛直起腰时一直没有移开目光，酷拉皮卡同样注视着身上的男人，他脸颊的红晕却变得愈来愈红。库洛洛挤进男孩的双腿之间，这个动作令他顿时变得有点紧张，於是他俯下身，再次吻上酷拉皮卡。

他想看到酷拉皮卡完全赤裸的样子。库洛洛轻轻地拉着男孩的手臂，想让对方坐起来。犹豫了一会後，酷拉皮卡顺从地坐起身，库洛洛马上脱下他的上衣，这个举动令他轻轻地哼声抗议，双手也包住自己想掩蔽着身体，但蜘蛛头目不会让他这样做，他捉住他的手，将它们拉到一边後亲吻酷拉皮卡并安抚着他。

「嘘。」库洛洛对着男孩的嘴唇轻语：「没问题的，让我看看你。」

「这很尴尬。」酷拉皮卡抗议道，他尝试找些东西盖住自己。

「它不是。」库洛洛向他保证：「你很漂亮。」

「那你为什麽还穿着衣服？」酷拉皮卡反驳。

库洛洛忍不住轻轻地笑了起来，这窟卢塔少年就是非常坦率。「为什麽呢？」他笑着道，然後脱下上衣，确保男孩的眼睛仍然注视着自己，他知道他的外表和身材都很好，与酷拉皮卡不同，库洛洛不介意裸露一点皮肤。

他将上衣随意扔到地上，嘴角对酷拉皮卡露出一抹坏笑：「感觉好点吗？」

酷拉皮卡撇起嘴巴：「你仍然穿着裤子呢。」

库洛洛又再轻轻一笑，他答应道：「很快便会脱下来了。」

他说着俯身吻上男孩的唇，深吻着对方的同时爱抚着酷拉皮卡的全身，又麻又痒的感觉顿时令酷拉皮卡弓起上身。

真美味。

库洛洛坐起身，身体在催促他要把衣服都脱下来。他将裤子脱下来後马上向男孩索吻，两人赤裸的身体互相磨擦交缠，肌肤与肌肤亲密的接触造成一阵阵酥麻难耐的电流。库洛洛的手爱抚男孩光滑的身体和大腿肌肤，然後抬起他的腿的同时腰向上一耸，马上令酷拉皮卡轻轻地惊呼一声。

\-----已经玩够了。库洛洛坐起身，从他的袋子拿出润滑液，他慢慢地为男孩扩张，细细地聆听他的一呼一吸丶感受他从唇舌间吐出的气息。库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡的眼睛，慢慢地亲吻着他让他放松下来。酷拉皮卡在对方的安抚下放松身体，库洛洛认为是时候了，他扶着自己的性器慢慢地推进男孩的身体内。

粗壮的阳具慢慢地进入身体内，酷拉皮卡顿时不太舒服地哼了一声，库洛洛停下来，等待对方适应自己的性器。当男孩的表情缓下来时，他几乎尽数抽出性器，然後再次肏进那紧致的甬道，库洛洛在占有对方的身体时看着身下的酷拉皮卡，眼前的景色实在是令他难以忘怀。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛在库洛洛插进来的时候紧闭着，现在它们微微睁开，露出底下火红的瞳色。库洛洛紧盯着男孩的眼睛猛地肏进去，体内被炙热的阳物凿开的感觉又酸又麻，酷拉皮卡张开嘴无助的抽泣出声。

阳物接着更粗鲁的肏进来，出乎意料地，酷拉皮卡突然抱住库洛洛的颈便向他索吻，库洛洛马上深入吸吮他的嘴唇，手捉住男孩的臀令他在自己进入他的身体时不能逃开。酷拉皮卡似乎能细细品尝出体内阳具的形状和粗长度，他不断哽咽着，那声音只会令库洛洛更加兴奋。

库洛洛的腰摆动的速度愈来愈快，他在每下的肏弄都将男孩的臀推至胯下加深肉棒能进入的深度。酷拉皮卡忍受不住，他离开库洛洛的唇，在每次抽插下发出软绵绵的哭音。库洛洛舔咬着他的下颔，聆听男孩近在耳尺的呻吟，这种感觉就是太好了，就是太棒了。

他抽插的速度愈来愈快，库洛洛突然咬上酷拉皮卡的喉咙并深深地吸吮一口，上下同时被占有的感觉让酷拉皮卡觉得自己是男人身下的猎物，他抽泣了一声弓起上身，库洛洛想听到酷拉皮卡更多的声音，想听到他哭着达至高潮。

他们两人的嘴唇只相隔不足几厘米的距离，粗喘难耐的呻吟因为愈发激烈的动作而喷洒在对方的嘴唇上。库洛洛的手摸上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，爱抚着他粉色的乳珠後捉住他的臀，当库洛洛再一次撞去男孩身体深处时，堆积如山的快感彷佛找到了爆发点，酷拉皮卡哽咽着惊呼出声。

库洛洛的动作愈来愈激烈，但两人的身体像分隔不开一样紧紧地交缠着。坐起来的姿势能更深入享用酷拉皮卡的身体，但同样会令人觉得不如现在那麽炙热和亲密。库洛洛没有时间思考，他只是跟随自己的欲望行动。酷拉皮卡的手指深深扣住库洛洛的肩膀，所有东西都很热，当两人的嘴唇又再情不自禁地贴上时，他紧紧抱住酷拉皮卡，身体的交叠牵起更激烈的情欲和快感，酷拉皮卡或者会在这一次性爱後深深地陷入其中。

一吻接着一吻，他们互相沾染上对方的气息，库洛洛感到酷拉皮卡全身的肌肉紧绷起来，他知道他快要高潮了。肉棒肏弄的速度愈来愈快，下体相交不断传来淫秽的水声，酷拉皮卡突然软下身子，全身颤抖着并达至高潮。库洛洛也被撩拨得快要压抑不住了，他在男孩享受着高潮的馀韵时持续侵犯他的身体，最後终於在他的身体内射出浓稠的精液。

当库洛洛慢慢地停下动作时，他就这样压在男孩的身上等待两人的呼吸都平复下来。他以为酷拉皮卡会叫他让开，但他感到他的手轻柔的放在肩膀的伤口上。库洛洛待在原处慢慢地平复呼吸，然後转身平躺在床上。身旁的床铺移动了起来，他看到酷拉皮卡侧躺着，用那双变回了蓝色的眼睛看着自己。`

库洛洛发现他的手摸上酷拉皮卡的脸颊，他不知道他为什麽会这样做，但男孩轻轻地磨蹭着他的手，库洛洛感到他挑起一边眉，这个场面很快便消失了。酷拉皮卡坐起来说：「让我先清理好身体再去洗澡。」

男孩说着拿起他的衣服，穿好裤子後带着其他衣服走进浴室。当他再次出来的时候，他已经穿戴整齐了。库洛洛在酷拉皮卡经过自己时捉住他的手，两人的眼睛对上对方的，静静地对望一会儿後，酷拉皮卡突然掂起脚尖轻轻地在库洛洛嘴上啄下一吻。当他转过身时，库洛洛可以看到他的脸颊又变得通红。

「我要睡觉了。」他轻轻地说：「我很需要。」

库洛洛点头，他放开手，走到他的行李袋拿出自己的睡衣。飞快地洗了澡後，他走进睡房爬上床。清醒着的酷拉皮卡马上僵硬起身体，但他在装睡，库洛洛不拆穿对方，他平躺在床上，等待睡意的到来。

TBC


	13. 簡單而粗暴的電車XXOO

酷拉皮卡关上洗手间的门，这个时间点内车厢的人不多，在繁华的友克鑫市住的大多数是手持起码两架私家车以上的有钱人士，男孩完全不用担心在几乎空无一人的车厢内被人发现他换成饭店职员的衣服离去。

他脱下帽子和太阳眼镜，正想脱下上衣是洗手间被突然打开了，酷拉皮卡反射性地往门口一看，那个穿着一身黑色衣服的男人静静地站在外面。

「-----库洛洛！」从没预想会被发现的酷拉皮卡惊呼一声，他管不上现在衣衫不整的模样将锁链直直地往对方刺去。这种程度的攻击迎面对上幻影旅团的团长一点都没有威胁，更何况是在库洛洛有防备的情况下？

库洛洛轻松避开酷拉皮卡的锁链，然後出乎意料的没有反击，他突然整个人俯身压向男孩，并在对方惊恐夹杂着愤怒的眼神下关上洗手间的门。

电车提供的洗手间本来就很狭小，现在挤有两个男人更是狭窄得不行。酷拉皮卡被库洛洛压在墙上，整个人都动弹不得，他的眼睛就算有隐形眼镜的遮掩仍然愤怒得发出红光。库洛洛俯视着眼前男扮女装的男孩，远看着对方已经觉得他容貌漂亮，近看那双黑色的眼睛在白晢的脸上更是艳丽。

库洛洛黑色的眼睛闪烁着意味不明的光，熟悉他的团员会知道这是他发现了一些珍贵的收藏品时的眼神，不过敏感如酷拉皮卡，如果说蜘蛛头目自男孩走进车厢後向他投去的目光隐约不清，那麽现在可说是令人心寒的炙热了，被那双大而没有感情的黑眸注视着，酷拉皮卡马上鸡皮疙瘩起来。

「你就是一直跟在我们身後的『女孩』？… …又或者是，男孩子？」库洛洛用不带一丝起伏的声音说，他摸上酷拉皮卡愤怒无比的脸，指腹抚摸底下滑嫩的皮肤，在酷拉皮卡猛地转头咬上他的指头时，库洛洛才终於拿开他的手，对对方生气的举动轻轻一笑。

「… …为什麽你会知道？你是从何发现的？」酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿地说，现在的情况已经不容他再做甚麽小动作，身体不单被男人紧紧地压制住，他身上散发着的杀气在告诉他，只要酷拉皮卡动一分一毫，他就会被马上杀死。

身下的男孩在说着这话时微微颤抖着，库洛洛忍不住说：「你在害怕吗？」

酷拉皮卡难以置信的瞪大眼睛，「谁会害怕？！我恨不得将你们所有人杀死！」

面对男孩的怒火和口出狂言，库洛洛仍然面无表情且波澜不惊，他的眼睛上下扫视着衣衫不整的酷拉皮卡，用手和腿牢牢地禁锢着对方，空出来的手突然摸上他因为生气而起伏不已的胸膛。

洗手间内的时间彷佛停止了下来，酷拉皮卡难以置信地看着对方，但库洛洛却无视他，手自顾自的像流氓抚摸他的胸膛，两指找到突起的乳珠甚至夹着它微微磨蹭。

「唔… …」酷拉皮卡轻轻一哼，这一下微弱的声音打破了沉默，库洛洛停下动作，酷拉皮卡阴沉地说：「… …你在做甚麽？」

库洛洛静静地看着男孩一会，他垂着脑袋，浏海低垂遮盖住他的表情。蜘蛛头目没有回答，但他心知刚刚因为酷拉皮卡的呻吟而油然而起的感受是甚麽，一有想法便付诸行动的库洛洛这次也没有压抑自己，他突然用力捉住酷拉皮卡的腰，粗鲁地将他转过身再狠狠地压在墙上。

男人用的力度绝不温柔，被撞痛的酷拉皮卡差点要叫出声，他大喊道：「你在发甚麽神经？！」

面对酷拉皮卡的责骂库洛洛没有回应，他把鼻子埋进男孩的後颈闻着从他身上传来的好闻气息，喷洒在後颈的呼吸却令酷拉皮卡混身不对劲，脆弱的部位展示在敌人眼前更是令他紧张得发麻，他终於忍不住挣扎起来，可是库洛洛马上重新禁锢他的手脚，甚至加大力度在他身边警告：「不要动，不然我会杀死你。」

酷拉皮卡僵硬了起来，不是因为幻影旅团团长的威胁有效了，而是因为酷拉皮卡感到有些难以形容的东西正贴着自己的後腰，那东西又硬又热，虽说男孩并没有怎样品尝过情欲，可就算是他都知道那东西是甚麽，他简直不能相信库洛洛竟然对他勃起了！

「知道发生甚麽事了吗？」库洛洛轻轻地说，他那低沉的声音显得异常恐怖：「知道就待在这里不要反抗，做完後便会放你走。」

谁会乖乖待在这里？你这个死变态！酷拉皮卡在心底咆哮道，但是他也没办法反抗，那男人轻易便将自己压制住，而且外面还有他的同伴！看着男孩不再挣扎，库洛洛内心非常满意，但他看起来还是那个面无表情的团长，他轻易将对方穿着的长裤脱下，双腿接触到冷空气的酷拉皮卡忍不住瑟缩起来，库洛洛摸上他的大腿时更是吓得他整个人都向上一跳。

酷拉皮卡夸张的反应令库洛洛轻笑出声，那笑声在酷拉皮卡耳上像是挑衅。男孩忍耐对方粗糙的手掌抚摸腿内的肌肤，圈在手上的锁链随着他愤怒羞耻的内心突突作响，酷拉皮卡在找机会一拳打在库洛洛头上将他杀死。

库洛洛突然说：「杀死窝金的锁链手就是你吗？」

酷拉皮卡没有回答，他紧咬着下唇，双腿在微微发抖，库洛洛也没预计会得到男孩的回答，他没所谓地将刚刚的问题抛在脑後，现在知道了锁链手的身份，之後他便再也逃不出旅团的手掌心了。

库洛洛的手沿住酷拉皮卡优美的背部线条摸下，看着那露出性感弧度的背形，库洛洛决定专注於眼前的欲望。他拉下裤链，掏出里面已经半硬的性器，然後将它挤进男孩的双腿之间。

「等等… …你在做甚麽？！-----」蜘蛛头目意想不到的举动令酷拉皮卡大吃一惊，他惊恐地问道。

「停下来，现在可是在电车里的洗手间，你想怎样！」

「不会有人的，你都知道这里是友克鑫市吧？大部分市民都选择用私家车回家，不会有人进来。」

酷拉皮卡再也顾不上男人的威胁，他激烈地挣扎着想走出这个窘迫的情景，但就在库洛洛伸手捉住他轶趴趴的性器时，脆弱的部份被敌人握在手中令他顿时僵硬起来。那微凉的手磨擦套弄对方青涩的物什，库洛洛像鉴定宝物又搓又捏，最後鉴定完毕评论道：「真是可爱的小东西。」

「… …」酷拉皮卡甚麽话都不想说了，只想一拳打死身後的男人。

准备就绪的库洛洛开始前後摆动着腰来，炙热的性器磨擦腿间敏感的肌肤令酷拉皮卡不禁轻哼出声，那物什却偏偏十分精准地贴着他的胯下抽插，惹来一阵陌生的疼痛麻痒感觉。

酷拉皮卡低下头轻轻地喘息，身体随着库洛洛的动作一前一後地起伏，愤怒夹杂着不甘的心情令他的呼吸纷乱起来，可是往下看便看到对方狰狞的龟头自己的腿间进进出出，在男孩眼中那性器可怖的颜色对比大腿内的肤色带来强烈的反差，已经开始泛出清液的头部甚至将肮脏的液体沾染在腿侧的囊袋上，愈来愈湿滑黏稠的感觉令酷拉皮卡红了眼，呆怔在原地忘了反抗。

「你的腿很舒服，我很喜欢。」库洛洛咬着酷拉皮卡的耳垂轻声低喃，他被情欲晕染过的声音更显得性感沙哑，撩拨着男孩的耳膜令他哽咽出声。

对方可爱的反应令库洛洛弯起嘴角，他伸手捉住酷拉皮卡的性器，有技巧地上下套弄按摩他半硬起来的小可爱，他粗糙的拍腹狠狠擦过头部顿时惹来一阵酥麻感，化成一股热浪和电流猛地涌上酷拉皮卡的小腹和背脊。

「哼嗯！-----」酷拉皮卡情不自禁地呜咽出声，尾音暧昧地向上一拐让库洛洛差点把持不住，他将男孩冒出龟头的清液抹下，就着湿漉漉的柱身快速地上下套弄着，酷拉皮卡的下体马上传来一阵阵羞人的水声，腿间的肉棒又不断滑动，前後夹攻的羞耻感慢慢变成无穷无尽的快感。他半眯着眼睛，黑色的眼睛泛起水雾，在迷糊之中觉得自己被库洛洛插进身体一样肆意侵犯着。

而库洛洛他也快要忍耐不住了，酷拉皮卡的大腿又滑又嫩，结实的腿部肌肉像有弹性的穴肉一样紧紧的包裹着自己的肉棒，洗手间内的空气愈来愈炙热，像泡在温水似的两人快要双双达至高潮，就在库洛洛猛地咬下酷拉皮卡的肩膀并射出精液时，洗手间的门突然被用力地拍响。

「砰砰砰。里面的人好了吗？我等了很久快要忍不住了，赶快开门！」

突兀的声音让酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，腿的肌肉瞬间绷紧，夹在中间的肉棒顿时被挤得一痛。库洛洛闷哼出声，酷拉皮卡焦急地说：「不是说这个时间内车厢不会有很多人吗？要被其他人发现了！」

被打断雅兴的库洛洛同样不好受，特别是自己的东西差点被夹断，他猛地咬上男孩的唇封住他的口，在酷拉皮卡瞪得老大的眼睛下报复似的握紧对方的性器-----

***  
洗手间的门终於被打开，站在外面的男人正想破口大骂，迎面而来的杀气却令他噤了声。库洛洛的大衣已被脱下来并盖在酷拉皮卡身上，他正抱着少年，眼神冰冷的看着眼前的男人。

男人吞了口口水，自动让开路，库洛洛终於收回视线，慢慢地走去向一卡车厢，留下呆怔在原地的可怜男子。

库洛洛把酷拉皮卡放在电车内的座位上，酷拉皮卡坐在原处一言不发，刚刚男人在他腿间高潮的时候，精液尽数喷洒在他的腿内侧，一想到胯下还沾染着敌人的东西，那湿漉黏稠的感觉非常不好受，酷拉皮卡心中的愤火似乎已经到达临介点。

「我要走了，考虑清楚才决定要不要继续跟来。」眼前的男孩仍然一动不动，库洛洛说着拿回外套穿上，手腕在让开的瞬间被酷拉皮卡捉住。

「我发誓要让你们付上代价的。」酷拉皮卡阴沉地道，用力握住库洛洛的指尖发白，他看上蜘蛛头目，两人待在原地静静地互相盯着对方，直至电车广播提醒已经到达饭店所在的车站，酷拉皮卡才粗鲁地打开库洛洛的手。

蜘蛛头目直起身，他似乎从这名男孩身上发掘出甚麽不同的东西，一些令他感到兴奋丶激动的东西。

库洛洛弯起嘴角：「那麽我就期待着了。」

-完-


	14. Chapter73.

「当谈及你的时候，我可以拥有不同的角色。」库洛洛说。

酷拉皮卡转身背对着库洛洛，他可以看到对方脸上的红晕，这副表情很适合他。男孩好奇地看了库洛洛一眼，後者只是咧嘴一笑并未做解释。到最後，酷拉皮卡只能耸耸背，他叹了口气，开始解开衬衫的钮扣。

「等等。」库洛洛在刹那间出现在他身後，他说：「暂时不要把它脱下来。」他说着抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，将他带到自己的怀里。

男孩半别过脸，想要看去库洛洛的表情，但他很快便将怀里的人紧紧抱住令他动弹不得。酷拉皮卡推攘着库洛洛的手并尝试挣扎出对方的怀抱：「你在做甚麽？」他说，语气有点尴尬：「我要脱下这可笑的衣服。」

「暂时不要。」库洛洛道，抱住酷拉皮卡的力度愈来愈紧：「暂时不要脱下来。」

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，手上的动作却没停下：「为什麽？这又愚蠢又尴尬。」

「可能吧，但同时挺刺激的，不是吗？」

男孩只能摇摇头後再次叹了口气：「你是指你想… …在我穿着女性衣服时摸… …摸我？」

「我是指我想爱抚你丶触摸你丶亲吻你丶慢慢地丶慢慢地在你穿这件衣服时将它脱下来，对。」

他听到酷拉皮卡吞了口口水，库洛洛咧嘴一笑，他知道酷拉皮卡会反对，但他仍然会让自己为所欲为，这种遇上困难却能找到方法解决的认知令人陶醉和兴奋。

啊，他可以习惯的。

库洛洛一只手滑进那件白色的衬衣之下，另一只上下爱抚酷拉皮卡赤裸在外的手臂。毫不意外地，酷拉皮卡在衬衣内另外套了一件无袖上衣，库洛洛不禁轻轻一笑。

「你真是一个变态。」酷拉皮卡重覆道，但他整个人已经窝进对方的怀里了。

库洛洛轻轻地笑了起来，他吻了吻酷拉皮卡的颈侧，在他侧过脸的时候啃咬起那里白晢的皮肤，他知道对方会因为自己的举动而感到舒服和兴奋。酷拉皮卡轻轻地喘着气，身体完全放松下来。

蜘蛛头目对着他的颈脖弯起嘴角，嘴唇在手滑进他衬衫里时不断来回轻啃着他的後颈。库洛洛的手心平放在男孩的身体上，非常喜欢两人肌肤交叠後传来的体温，他慢慢地抚摸那平坦的肚子和腰间的肌肤，手愈摸愈上。粗糙的手心磨擦在皮肤上时传来一阵痒意，那痒意一路窜上放大库洛洛沿着後颈吻下去的酥麻感，酷拉皮卡轻哼出声，令身後的男人几乎失去控制，欲火顿时在身体内燃烧起来。

他加紧抱住酷拉皮卡的力度， 喜欢他放弃控制的模样。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡上身的衬衣钮扣一颗接着一颗解开，到第三颗的时候，男孩终於忍不住颤抖着身体呻吟出声。库洛洛让他转过身面向自己，享受着眼前酷拉皮卡上衣大开并穿着裙子的样子。

如果世上存在着地狱的话，库洛洛·鲁西鲁会因为负上不同的罪名而被下降到地狱接受处罚，而他觉得眼前的景象令人感到非常兴奋的事实，可能会是他新加上的罪名之一。

库洛洛的注视令酷拉皮卡尴尬，他皱起眉，双手在身前交叠：「停下来，」他轻声说：「不要再盯着看了。」

库洛洛不想停下来，虽然这不会令酷拉皮卡感到生气，但会令他失去在男孩穿着女性衣服时抚摸他的机会。他走近酷拉皮卡，拉走对方放在胸前的手，紧紧捉住他的手腕後吻上去。酷拉皮卡抬起头迎接库洛洛的吻，两人的唇瓣分开又贴上，从嘴上感受到的柔软触感令库洛洛将酷拉皮卡拉过来，他们的身体紧贴在一起，像是恨不得将对方融入自己的血肉内一样。

酷拉皮卡分开嘴唇，库洛洛的舌头马上伸进去与之交缠，他的手摸上酷拉皮卡赤裸的大腿，沿上腿部线条滑上去时同时揭起裙子的一边，敏感带被爱抚时发出的电流突地冲击酷拉皮卡的背脊，他难耐的闷哼出声，脑袋移开的同时打断了两人的吻。

库洛洛感到酷拉皮卡起反应了，就隔着布料压在自己的性器上。天，这男孩真性感，谁会想到他根本不知道自己到底能如何撩拨男人？库洛洛细细的咬弄他下颔的线条，手一直揉捏磨擦他臀部的肌肉，酷拉皮卡里面穿了一条平角内裤，那布料阻挡着，但库洛洛不认为是时候将它脱下来，於是他就着内裤的边缘一直隔靴搔痒似的抚摸男孩翘挺的臀线。

库洛洛咬着酷拉皮卡的耳垂，对着他的耳窝轻声细语：「去睡房吧。」

酷拉皮卡马上紧绷起来，他对库洛洛的耳语起了反应，所以这男孩喜欢自己在他耳边说话？库洛洛可以习惯起来的。

酷拉皮卡点点头，想要推开库洛洛但被阻止了。酷拉皮卡疑惑地抬起头，库洛洛对他咧嘴一笑，再次将他抱紧在胸前并向男孩索吻。这个吻并不轻柔，它又饥渴又难耐，舌头深深地埋进酷拉皮卡的口腔并舔拭他的舌，像是要探入他喉咙一样。库洛洛抱紧对方，大腿同时压向他勃起的性器，口腔被侵犯发出的湿漉声和性器被撩拨的酥麻令他哽咽起来，库洛洛终於退後一步放开酷拉皮卡。

他们静静地站在原地，眼睛看着对方，呼吸一点都不平稳，库洛洛可以从酷拉皮卡火红色的瞳孔里看到欲望。他捉住男孩的手并转过身，将他拉到睡房之中，酷拉皮卡跟在他身後，现在根本不能假装看不到对方的渴望。库洛洛粗鲁的推开门，将酷拉皮卡推进去後把门关上，他立刻将男孩推到旁边的墙上，狠狠地吻去对方的唇。

现在已经没有耐性可言，炙热的吻令他们不断互相交缠，酷拉皮卡的手抱住库洛洛的颈，掂起脚尖让整个人都挂在他身上似的，库洛洛的腿乘机伸进男孩大腿之间，酷拉皮卡全身一颤，呼吸顿时不稳。库洛洛用力捉住他臀部的力度令他感到痛楚，但他看起来毫不在意。

深入地交换了唾沫之後，库洛洛推开自己，他像野兽一样紧盯着酷拉皮卡，爱着他乱糟糟的模样，爱着他那双火红色的眼睛在半昏暗的房间内闪烁的模样。

\-----他身上的痕迹都是我做的，库洛洛心想，而他爱极这个想法。

库洛洛捉住酷拉皮卡的手，这次将他推到床上，酷拉皮卡顺从地跟着对方的动作，在床上交叠的两人再次接吻，库洛洛摸上男孩的腰，手滑进他的衣服和内衣内以享受底下滑嫩的肌肤，他知道要怎样令酷拉皮卡失去控制，他上下磨蹭他的身侧，被触摸的地方泛起一阵麻痒的感觉令酷拉皮卡咬着下唇重重地喘气。

「我的天… …」他的声音染上浓厚的情欲。

库洛洛手上的力度加大，指尖微微箝入皮肤内。他吻了一下酷拉皮卡并将他压在床上，男孩双手抱住他的後颈让库洛洛弯下身体。蜘蛛头目一手支撑在酷拉皮卡脑袋旁的床铺，再次向对方索吻，手也不安分的摸去他的胸膛，从肩膀爱抚至腰的线条，一直在他身上点上欲火，令酷拉皮卡反射性的弓起身体。库洛洛的腿挤进他的双腿之间，坏心眼的压去男孩的性器，他再次难耐的弓起腰，形成一个漂亮的弧度。

库洛洛的手臂感到有点累了，但他不想移开。他换上另一只手，同时滑进那件上衣抚摸底下的肌肤，酷拉皮卡不禁软软地哽咽出声，库洛洛咬上他惹人犯罪的唇瓣後才终於直起身。

「移上床。」他轻轻地说。

库洛洛在酷拉皮卡移动的时候下床拿来一瓶润滑液，他回到床边时便看到酷拉皮卡坐在床的中央双腿紧贴在一起的模样，他正努力地拉下衬衣下摆想掩遮住大腿，但只是徙劳无功。库洛洛爬到男孩身边，把小瓶子扔到他的臀旁，他微笑着温柔地啄吻酷拉皮卡的嘴。就像平时一样，酷拉皮卡一开始看起来很慌张，而且不确定他们之後要做甚麽。

库洛洛让自己保持温柔地吻着和安慰男孩，他微微推开自己，将酷拉皮卡压在床上後用了些时间欣赏眼前的景色。

酷拉皮卡脸红着看去一边，粗哑着声音轻声说：「你可以不要再盯着我看吗？」

库洛洛的手上下滑过酷拉皮卡的胸膛几次後才说：「我喜欢看着你。」然後俯身吻上男孩。

他的手不断摸下去，隔着裙子摸上他的大腿，接着伸进裙子内拉扯里面的内裤，酷拉皮卡顿时僵硬起身子。

「抬起臀。」库洛洛吻着酷拉皮卡时轻轻地说。

犹豫了一会後，酷拉皮卡选择顺从，将内裤脱下来後库洛洛磨蹭着男孩的唇瓣，他把那布料扔到一边。酷拉皮卡不断拉扯衣服下摆的举动惹来库洛洛轻轻地笑出声，他拿走对方欲盖弥彰的手，摸进那件短短的衬衫，当蜘蛛头目抱住男孩的身体时，他俯下身吻上酷拉皮卡，感受对方在自己怀里弓起上身的感觉。

库洛洛的手上下抚摸酷拉皮卡的身体，想看看能不能令他呻吟出声，但他只是无力的躺回床上，轻轻地喘气。

啊，好吧。

他拿过放在一边的润滑液，打开瓶盖後将它阖回。库洛浴的手指搓揉那厚厚的液体，尽量令手指都沾上润滑液，当他的指腹压上男孩的入口时，酷拉皮卡顿时紧绷起来，全身的肌肉都僵硬着。

「酷拉皮卡，」库洛洛喃喃地道：「你很紧张，放松。」

「我知道，」男孩说，他的声音听起来又软又断续。

库洛洛感到酷拉皮卡在尝试放松下来，他用了些时间好好准备身下的人，他在期间不断抬起上身，在库洛洛怀里轻轻地哽咽和扭动着。

这就像毒品一样令库洛洛上瘾。

当他认为酷拉皮卡已经准备好後，库洛洛抽出手指并躺在男孩身边，他拉过酷拉皮卡，让他面对自己时吻上对方，两人一边接吻，少年一边用左手摸上库洛洛的手臂，那若有若无的力度像蝴蝶翅膀般轻柔，他的指尖很冷，蜘蛛头目上下摸过酷拉皮卡的身侧後推开自己。

「来。」他说，转身正面躺在床上。

库洛洛解开皮带，将它随意扔到床的一边，酷拉皮卡坐起身，拉开裤子的拉炼後犹豫了一会，最後把手伸了进去。他捉住蛰伏在内裤内的物什，库洛洛抬头看着男孩，他的眼睛依然闪烁着火红色的光芒，现在正上下套弄着手中的性器，令那柱体变得更硬和坚挺。

「够了，」他说，就算是库洛洛都惊讶於自己的声音有多嘶哑：「够了，酷拉皮卡，来。」

他轻柔地拉过男孩，酷拉皮卡跨坐在库洛洛腿上，他拿过润滑液并放在酷拉皮卡手上，後者看了看眼前的润滑瓶，然後看去库洛洛，脸颊马上微微染上红晕。酷拉皮卡拿过瓶子，倒了一些在手心上，接着重新握住男人的性器，将那黏稠的液体涂满勃发的柱身。

酷拉皮卡把整根肉棒都涂上一层润滑液後把瓶子扔到一边，他看着躺在床上的男人，库洛洛则耐心地看去酷拉皮卡，到最後，男孩抬起臀，对准那肉柱後慢慢地坐下去，让炙热的柱身缓缓挤入自己身体内。

这种感觉真棒，库洛洛不能相信他们能去到这个地步，不能相信酷拉皮卡会如此渴望吃下自己的阳物。酷拉皮卡慢慢地坐下去，下面的嘴一口一口地吞下那坚挺的物什，当整根肉棒都被吃进去时，男孩停下动作，半撑在床铺上想要平复呼吸。

库洛洛摸上酷拉皮卡赤裸在外的大腿，他马上拼住呼吸，紧咬下唇，半睁开眼睛看去身下的男人，库洛洛能从对方火红色的眼内看出无穷的欲望，他开始摆动起自己的腰，突如其来的抽插令酷拉皮卡发出哭音，对方的举动和体位令那肉根比平时更深入埋进身体深处。

酷拉皮卡顿了顿，然後慢慢地前後摆动他的臀，他闭上眼睛，头难耐的抬高。库洛洛的手滑进他的衬衣下，上下夹攻的刺激令男孩颤抖着呼吸并僵硬在原地，他将蜘蛛头目的手拉出来，引领它们放在两块臀肉之上。酷拉皮卡呼吸断断续续的，下身的动作随着呼吸慢慢地摆动，这种又慢又美味的感觉让人疯狂，库洛洛能感受到男孩体内又热又湿的内壁温顺地吸吮茎身，紧紧地包裹着他的肉棒，可是太慢了，实在是太慢了。

「酷拉皮卡，」库洛洛低吟：「快一点。」

「嘘。」酷拉皮卡轻轻地说：「让我好好感受你。」

\-----天！

酷拉皮卡大腿的肌肉绷紧，他开始以缓慢的速度吞吐男人的性器，这蜗牛似的速度像小猫一样轻轻挠在库洛洛的心窝，穴肉缠住肉棒却不温不火令库洛洛要发疯，在酷拉皮卡坐下来的时候，蜘蛛头目终於忍不住抓住男孩的臀让他狠狠坐在阳具之上。

酷拉皮卡被撞得抽了口气，手指紧紧捉住库洛洛的手，接下来库洛洛都用这种方法猛地深入甬道深处，男孩的动作愈来愈快，两人的步伐又焦急又迫切。

库洛洛握紧酷拉皮卡的臀让他停下动作，接着坐下身，交叉着双腿并令男孩坐在大腿上。酷拉皮卡抱住蜘蛛头目的肩膀，修长的腰围住他的腰间。库洛洛摸上对方的背令他不要向後跌，然後猛地进出那美味湿温的甬道。

房间里回荡着两人沉重的呼吸，床随着他们的动作发出「吱啊」的声响，库洛洛一手伸进两人几乎分不出隙缝的身体间，磨蹭着酷拉皮卡身上穿着的布料後握上他的性器。

他手上的速度跟上阳具抽插的频率，但他真的很难专注下去。酷拉皮卡因为把脸埋进库洛洛的颈窝而看不到表情，包围着性器的手愈动愈快，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，库洛洛乘着他弓起上身的机会咬上他的下颌，男孩垂下脑袋向蜘蛛头目索吻，甚至歪着头把舌头软软地伸进库洛洛的口里，他又饥渴又渴望，库洛洛非常高兴可以将对方想要的东西献给他。

酷拉皮卡也忍受不住愈动愈快，他突然紧绷起身体，双腿紧紧缠着库洛洛的腰，那坚挺的性器在下一刻喷射出精液。库洛洛的手却持续套弄男孩，直至酷拉皮卡软下身子把脸埋在他的颈窝。库洛洛双手抱住酷拉皮卡，挺动胯下的阳具让它又深又狠地肏进那软绵绵的甬道深处，男孩对着蜘蛛头目的耳朵发出哭音，整个人都受不了似的向上一弓。

\-----老天。

库洛洛往後倒在床铺，酷拉皮卡就躺在他身上，双手牢牢撑在男人的脑袋旁。库洛洛捉住对方的臀，快速地上下摆动男孩的身体，酷拉皮卡也开始扭动起劲瘦的腰，他的穴肉紧紧地包裹吸吮男人的阳具，又热丶又紧致，令人为之疯狂和上瘾。库洛洛深插进肠道深处，同时将酷拉皮卡压在身上时紧紧抓住对方，把精液灌进那尝遍情欲滋味的甬道之中。

情欲过後，他们在半昏暗的房间粗喘着呼吸并看着对方，两人都因为刚刚的情事而得到满足。酷拉皮卡抬起臀，退出库洛洛的怀抱後对他做了个表情。

「我永远都不会再穿这条裙子。」他说，接着站起身离开房间。

过了一会儿後，库洛洛听到浴室内传出花洒的水声。

TBC


	15. Chapter79.

79.你想要甚麽？  
尽管大宅内的警鸣声愈来愈弱，在墙外不断闪烁着的红光却带来不安的气氛。一群看起来十分危险的男人开始将所有宾客集中在舞厅之中，他们很大机会是国民警卫队的成员。在舞厅里，宾客都围成一个个由三至四人组成的小圈子，每个人都在紧张地与别人轻声细语。

库洛洛带酷拉皮卡走到放在落地玻璃窗旁的长沙发，酷拉皮卡坐在沙发上，後背挺得笔直，他希望自己看起来比内心平静，好吧，或者在现在的情况他应该表现得非常紧张才对。酷拉皮卡开始觉得呼吸不到，他很肯定束腹比出发前绷得更紧，有可能是因为两人需要在偷走火红眼後尽快穿回衣服而造成。

他瞥向库洛洛，对方正站在他右面的方向，看起来极具保护欲，这是一件非常怪异和荒唐的东西，那男人这几天表现得很奇怪，又或者他以往也是这样的人。酷拉皮卡起初并没有过分留意蜘蛛头目的行为举止，如果他从一开始多加注意，那麽现在一切都不会像失去控制似的。

保镳们围住整个舞厅，他们在劝说人群冷静下来，告诉众人他们正在重看摄像机，相信很快便能让宾客离开。

「终於找到你们了！」弗洛伦斯的声音从远处响起，她在找回酷拉皮卡和库洛洛时惊呼一声，然後跑到库洛洛身边捉住他双手。「真是可怕。」她大喊道：「很可怕！」

库洛洛轻轻地捏了一下弗洛伦斯的手指，酷拉皮卡别开目光，他讨厌这些谎话，好吧，他现在也是一个骗子。

「发生了甚麽事？」库洛洛问道，就像他甚麽都不知道一样。

「我被偷窃了！」弗洛伦斯解释：「偷窃！我刚刚看了摄像机的影片，一个年轻的少年不知道从哪里潜进大宅，他从保险箱偷走了我的东西。」

「是客人吗？」库洛洛问。

「不是。」弗洛伦斯说着摇摇头：「他穿着休闲衣物，我们看不清楚他的容貌，警方现在正计算他的身高和体重。我真抱歉，他们清场的时候我会让你们离开的，但现在，你能待在我身边吗？」

「当然。」库洛洛向她保证，他的声音像丝绸般温柔：「在大宅确定安全之前，我们都可以留下。」

库洛洛在做甚麽？他们不是应该尽量远离这个地方吗？

「不丶不。」弗洛伦斯说：「警方说所有宾客需要尽快离开，这样小偷才不能混在客人之中。他们已经包围整个地方了，警方向我保证，每一个人在得到他们的允许前都不得离开，然後又提及有关『气』的东西，我不明白。」

所以警方想用「念」能力找出贼人。门边的动静引起酷拉皮卡的注意，宾客们一个接着一个，在接受身高和体重的检查後被派发通行证离开。

「你肯定不需要我们陪着你吗？」库洛洛问。

酷拉皮卡瞥了男人一眼，那白痴仍然捉住弗洛伦斯的手，甚至鼓励性的轻轻捏着她手指。再看下去酷拉皮卡的目光会变得有威胁性了，於是他移开眼光，却突然对上佛罗伦的视线，那中年男人脸上露出一抹笑容，似是明白酷拉皮卡不喜的原因，他到底知道甚麽了？

酷拉皮卡小心地碰了碰库洛洛的腿，当蜘蛛头目看向男孩时，他用眼睛示意佛罗伦的方向。库洛洛跟随酷拉皮卡的目光，然後慢慢地垂下眼帘，露出一个奇怪的丶安慰的眼神，那眼神在说「放心，没问题的」。酷拉皮卡不是不相信蜘蛛头目能控制当下的情况，但是他就是忍不住密切留意库洛洛，虽然那男人之後无视他，并转身背对着酷拉皮卡和佛罗伦。整件事开始令男孩感到非常不舒服。

「我肯定。」弗洛伦斯说道：「你和你的妹妹应该早点回去休息，我可能会在爸爸的家暂住，直至犯人被捉住。」

「我们可以载你过去。」库洛洛提议：「让你的父亲留在这里控制大局，我们可以载你去父亲的家，在那里你会安全。」

\-----他到底在玩甚麽？整件事严重扰乱酷拉皮卡的神经。

「不。」弗洛伦斯坚持道：「这是我的地方，我不会离开让其他人处理我的问题。」

酷拉皮卡直觉他应该喜欢这位年轻的女性，他是应该的，但出於一些不明的原因，他发现自己喜欢不了。

「你很有勇气。」库洛洛称赞道。

「又或者只是过於自大和任性固执。」佛洛伦斯说着扬起一抹笑容。

他们接着安静下来，非常感恩地，库洛洛终於放开佛洛伦斯的手。他们看着那些最不安的客人最先离开，慢慢地，舞厅里的人渐渐散开。

「好了。」在大约一半的宾客离开後，佛洛伦斯说：「你们应该离开了，去检查身高吧，然後回家好好休息。如果你在旅行时想起来的话便打电话给我，这是我的号码。」

她将一张卡片递给蜘蛛头目，踞起脚尖在他脸上落下一吻。佛洛伦斯对酷拉皮卡微微一笑，尽管她看起来还是忧心重重，但还是转身走回父亲身边。

「准备好离开了吗？」库洛洛问，引起酷拉皮卡的注意。

他朝男孩伸出手，酷拉皮卡想将他的手打开，但为了不引人注目，他还是握上库洛洛的手，让对方将他拉起来。

库洛洛和酷拉皮卡一起走到最接近两人的门，他们检查完身高和体重後被递给一块塑胶牌子，这是通行证。当他们走出门廊时，服务生把两人的车驶来，就这样库洛洛驾车驶至大闸。在大闸前，一名保镳停下他们的车，两人示意通行证後被允许离开。当库洛洛和酷拉皮卡驶去酒店时，酷拉皮卡叹了口气，库洛洛警告的看了他一眼，两人都没有对这个晚上作出任何评价。

他们回到酒店，沉默令车内的气氛变得非常沉重。刚刚的晚宴仍然在酷拉皮卡的脑海回荡，库洛洛在为他画上刺青时露出的眼神丶两人相伴跳舞时的情景丶对方环住後腰时传来的体温丶还有就是他的心跳，又快又响，从酷拉皮卡的灵魂深处冲击着他的心窝。

他一点都不喜欢，一点都不，但他还可以怎样做？

库洛洛将汽车泊好，两人静静地走进酒店大堂。他们在今天晚上租下了豪华的汽车服务，所以当酷拉皮卡等待升降机的时候，库洛洛将车匙还给前台服务员。他在升降机的门打开时回到酷拉皮卡身边，两人踏上升降机，仍然没有人开口打破沉默。

当他们进入套房并关上房门後，酷拉皮卡依靠在门口，将鞋子上的钮扣解开，库洛洛耐心地在男孩後面等待，当他看到酷拉皮卡脱下高跟鞋并踩上裙子时，他轻轻笑了起来。

「这一点都不好笑。」酷拉皮卡说：「我要脱下这身好笑的衣服。」

「我看过你穿更糟糕的东西。」库洛洛说着又轻笑出声：「这件淡紫色的晚礼裙，还有在友克鑫市时穿的蓝橙色裙子。」

酷拉皮卡提起裙子时瞥了一眼库洛洛。

「需要我说说你的外套吗？」他哼道，尽量提起裙摆并走进套房。

库洛洛轻笑起来，因为他看不到男孩的表情，酷拉皮卡背对着他勾起一抹笑容，起码库洛洛没有反驳他。好吧，那的确是一件挺恐怖的外套，对於一个在阴影中生活的人来说，那件衣服实在是过於显眼了。

酷拉皮卡走进洗手间，想要洗脸并跳进浴缸洗澡。卸装水等等的东西已经被放在柜台上，酷拉皮卡飞快地将脸上的化妆品洗去，他叹了口气，但身上的束腹令他仍然难以呼吸。当洗手间的门被打开时酷拉皮卡刚刚好抬起头，手盲目地摸去旁边的毛巾，库洛洛从门後探出头看向男孩。

「需要帮忙吗？」库洛洛问。

「帮我把这件令人窒息的杀人武器脱下来？」酷拉皮卡说。

库洛洛轻轻一笑，他走进洗手间，酷拉皮卡看去面前的镜子，身後的男人已经脱上西装外套和领带，衬衣最上的几颗钮扣被解开，正松兮兮的穿在身上。他这身打扮看起来比平常悠闲，但也是该死的诱人。

库洛洛站在酷拉皮卡身後，拉开别在对方身上的拉带，他轻易将结解开，束腹松开的感觉令酷拉皮卡叹了口气，天，能呼吸的感觉真好。

库洛洛从後抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，将他拉到胸前。

「感觉好点吗？」他问。

酷拉皮卡叹气，闭上眼睛说：「好多了。」

「很好。」库洛洛对着男孩的耳朵喃喃地道，熟悉的()酥()痒()感令酷拉皮卡全身一颤。

有些事情改变了，就那单单的一句话，内里有着一股魔力，瞬间夺取酷拉皮卡的呼吸，他正等待之後会发生的事。库洛洛突然移动起来，酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，在转身并问库洛洛到底想做甚麽时，他的眼角捕捉到一些东西令他马上闭上双眼。

他可以看到库洛洛正在看着他，那双黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着镜中的酷拉皮卡，炙热的眼神彷佛要烧伤他一样。酷拉皮卡舔了舔唇，他的喉咙突然感到非常乾涩。

库洛洛一手仍然抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，他把玩着别在对方腰上的蝴蝶结并将它解开，酷拉皮卡别过脸，他不想继续看去库洛洛的动作，他能感受到对方抱住他的力度渐渐加大，酷拉皮卡缓缓地舒了口气。时间在两人之间一分一分地过去，库洛洛为什麽还不移开？

酷拉皮卡在等，在他意识到发生了甚麽事时，他的肌肉慢慢绷紧起来。酷拉皮卡别没他法，只能张开眼睛看去镜子里的倒影。两人的目光在镜中对上，就算库洛洛半退後一步解开别在颈上的最後一道蝴蝶结，酷拉皮卡仍然没有看错对方眼中的东西，这令他忍不住吞了吞口水。

一股热流渐渐涌上脸颊，然後另一股猛地涌去他的小腹。裙子被脱下并屯堆在地上，然後上衣和束服被突然脱走。当库洛洛拉下他的()内()衣()时，酷拉皮卡轻哼出声，捉住库洛洛的手腕停下他的动作，但那男人挣脱开酷拉皮卡的手，将他身上()最()後()一()件()衣()物()都()脱()下()来，令他完全()赤()裸()。

酷拉皮卡垂下脑袋，不想从镜中看到他窘迫的模样，库洛洛的手温柔地抚过他()赤()裸()的()肌()肤()；触摸丶()爱()抚()丶轻若情人之间的低喃。酷拉皮卡感到背後的男人吻上後颈，他颤抖着呼出口气，库洛洛再次在对方的颈落下一吻，令酷拉皮卡反射性的握紧柜台边沿。

库洛洛愈吻愈下，沿着他後颈的线条一直吻到他的右肩。酷拉皮卡的呼吸愈来愈重，他知道自己()硬()了，只能马上闭上眼睛掩饰着尴尬。库洛洛在男孩耳後轻笑出声，这对於眼下尴尬无比的情况完全没有帮助。库洛洛两只手臂都环住酷拉皮卡的腰，他将对方半抱在怀里，到最後，酷拉皮卡只能瞥向镜子的倒影。

他看到自己全身()赤()裸()，库洛洛眼神炙热，直直地盯着镜中的自己。他的嘴唇一直磨蹭亲吻酷拉皮的肩膀，彷佛他的颈和耳朵都是专属於库洛洛似的。蜘蛛头目轻啃着嘴唇下脆弱的肌肤，酷拉皮卡马上握紧柜台边沿。

「你可以不要再盯着我看吗？」酷拉皮卡问。

蜘蛛头目又再轻笑出声，他让自己的手慢慢()抚()摸()男()孩()的()身()体，酷拉皮卡全身软下并窝进库洛洛的怀内。他轻轻叹了口气，尝试不要看去镜中的倒影，但这很困难，这种感觉又()羞()耻()又刺激。酷拉皮卡的心脏猛烈地跃动着，当库洛洛用手指玩弄他()胸()前()的()两()点()时，他猛地咬住下唇防止声音泄出。

库洛洛的手愈摸愈下，接着握上酷拉皮卡的()性()器()，慢慢地套弄起来。酷拉皮卡愈想别开眼光，他愈忍不住看去镜子，他知道自己的脸变得通红，但他就是不能移开视线。看着库洛洛的动作，一阵本能的兴奋从内心涌出，而当中的愉悦像洪水一样冲击着他的理智，令他差点沉不住气。

酷拉皮卡看到蜘蛛头目慢慢地勾起嘴角，他终究还是闭上眼睛，整个人依靠在库洛洛怀中。库洛洛的衬衣被弄出皱纹，贴上男孩()光()裸()的背，他退後一步，酷拉皮卡半转过身，疑惑地对上库洛洛的视线。

库洛洛捏住酷拉皮卡的下巴，让他抬起头看着自己，眼睛专注热切地盯着对方愈发深沉的瞳色。

「酷拉皮卡。」那男人轻轻地说，看着他开合的唇瓣道出自己的名字，酷拉皮卡忍不住吸了口气。

「酷拉皮卡。」蜘蛛头目重覆，他问：「你想要甚麽？」

酷拉皮卡皱起眉，他想要甚麽？他不明白。这是条诱导性的问题，而它感觉是错的，它的答案一定与酷拉皮卡的人生目标和他想要达到的目的无关，它像是一些更具体的东西。酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛的眼睛，想理解那男人的想法，想找出他背後的含意。

「你… …」库洛洛轻轻低喃，他摸上酷拉皮卡的下唇，轻轻地按下那柔软的唇瓣：「究竟想要甚麽？」

「我不-----」酷拉皮卡抽了口气，脑中一闪而过的想法令他全身一震：「我不可以！」他猛地摇头，但眼睛还是牢牢地看着眼前的男人：「你不可以问这种问题。」他最後艰难地道。

酷拉皮卡的思绪应该变得疯狂起来，他应该觉得心烦意乱，但事实是，他早已失去那股怒火了，而现在，留在他记忆中的只是和蜘蛛头目的()肢()体()交()缠()丶他的()欲()望()丶他颤抖的内心和身躯。

「啊，但我可以。」蜘蛛头目低喃，他的语气扰乱着男孩的心窝，令他感到非常刺激。库洛洛手再次到处()爱()抚()酷拉皮卡的身体，强而有力的指尖滑过()胸()膛()，他正暂时忽略小腹下蠢蠢欲动的()欲()火()。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，他垂下头，再次转身背对库洛洛。他不想看到蜘蛛头目的脸，不想从他的眼睛深处看到那令他颤栗的东西，他亦不想看去镜子，那里完整地反射出他所有的()羞()耻()。

他们都知道，库洛洛嬴了。


	16. Chapter80.

酷拉皮卡站在柜台前，他混身赤裸着，感到非常尴尬，他的思绪像旋涡一样在脑中疯狂转动，彷佛在尖叫着并叫他不要被库洛洛引诱及承认任何东西。

库洛洛放开手，过了一会儿後，酷拉皮卡感到对方正轻轻拉扯头上的假发，蜘蛛头目拉下固定着假发的发夹，另一只手则捉住男孩的臀骨不放。在脱下所有发夹後，拉扯着头皮的感觉终於消失，酷拉皮卡舒了口气，身体在紧绷了整晚後放松下来。

背後传来一阵轻笑声，库洛洛问：「这麽痛的吗？」

「不是痛。」酷拉皮卡说着摇摇头：「只是很紧和恼人罢了。」

库洛洛又再轻轻笑着，他的呼吸扫过酷拉皮卡的後颈，发尾像猫尾巴一样磨擦皮肤惹来阵阵痕意，他全身一颤的反应令库洛洛笑了起来。

库洛洛说：「你还真敏感？」

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡含糊地道。

两人突然静默下来，库洛洛吻上酷拉皮卡的後颈，只是单纯地磨蹭後颈的肌肤，在颈脖落下的吻愈吻愈上，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，蜘蛛头目却觉得不满足似的咬了一口。脆弱的地方被掌控的感觉又刺激又兴奋，他颤抖着呼吸，声音彷佛在洗手间不断回荡，库洛洛加大抓住酷拉皮卡的腰的力度。

「你还没回答我的问题。」库洛洛提醒：「你想要甚麽？」

酷拉皮卡转过头，想要看向背後的男人，但是库洛洛的脸距离得太近了，以致他根本看不清楚。

「我看到答案了。」库洛洛说：「我从你的眼里看到答案了。」

「那你为什麽还想我说出来？」酷拉皮卡问，他看回镜子，起码他能从镜子看到库洛洛的倒影：「如果你知道答案，为什麽还要问我？」

「因为我想听。」库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的耳朵轻轻低喃。

他爱抚着酷拉皮卡的身体，他的一举一动从镜子中清晰的映照在酷拉皮卡眼中，就算是隐蔽的动作仍然能清楚看见。酷拉皮卡咬住下唇，他看着蜘蛛头目的手慢慢地从胸膛扫上颈脖，像捏着脖子一样停留在原地，眼前的景象令男孩的心跳加快。倒映在酷拉皮卡那双蓝眼睛里的，是库洛洛修长的手指慢慢爬上下唇丶接着伸进他半开的嘴里的情景。

「说出来，你想要甚麽。」库洛洛轻喃，他的声音低沉，犹如恶魔在耳边窃窃私语：「说出来，然後我会给予你想要的东西。」

库洛洛半退後一步并放开怀中的少年，两人之间的距离却还是连羽毛都难以挤进。他看着镜中的酷拉皮卡，看着他挣扎着想要控制自己，但一切只是徙劳无功，酷拉皮卡一早已经失去控制了。

「我想… …」酷拉皮卡开口，他清了清喉咙，继续说：「我想要你… …」

他的声音又轻又软，喉咙在说完刚刚的话後绷紧着。

「很好。」库洛洛喃喃地道，从他的语气能听出心中愉悦的心情。

酷拉皮卡垂下头，在意识到自己说了甚麽後，羞耻感像洪水一样涌遍全身，要承认内心的感情很难，但他现在说出口了，他再也不能看去库洛洛和他镜中的倒影。

「我很高兴你有这种想法。」库洛洛继续说：「就如我所承诺的，我现在就带你上床，然後给予你想要的一切。」

他说着令酷拉皮卡转身并飞快地抱起对方，酷拉皮卡惊呼出声，就算知道蜘蛛头目不会让他跌在地上，他仍然反射性的抱住库洛洛的颈，因为酷拉皮卡需要有控制着甚麽的感觉。

库洛洛抱住男孩後走进睡房，他温柔地将他放在床上，接着用膝盖支撑自己俯身压在酷拉皮卡上方，酷拉皮卡屏住呼吸，他那双染上火红色的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。慢慢地丶库洛洛脱下男孩腿上的长筒袜，袜子柔滑的触感一如酷拉皮卡大腿的肌肤，库洛洛的指尖像触摸艺术品般轻扫身下人的腿部皮肤，轻若羽毛的力度却激起一阵电流窜上背脊，酷拉皮卡反射性的全身一颤，呼吸愈发沉重。

库洛洛站起身，眼睛仍然看着酷拉皮卡，他脱下身上的西装背心和领带，衣服直跌在地上。酷拉皮卡忍不住舔湿嘴唇，出於某些原因，现在的情况变得愈来愈可怕，但同时比他之前所经历过的事情更让他兴奋。

库洛洛解开衬衣的钮扣，一颗接着一颗，视线仍然注视着床上的男孩，而他正在动来动去，尝试掩饰勃起的性器，但在没有任何布料的遮盖下，酷拉皮卡的努力只是徒然。

衬衣从库洛洛的肩膀滑下，酷拉皮卡看着那衣物沿住对方手臂的线条滑跌在地，眼前的一幕令他喉咙一紧，一个愚蠢的想法从脑海里浮现，令酷拉皮卡几乎因为尴尬和恐怖(又或者是兴奋？)而呛着-----这种感觉就像一位年轻少女经历她的新婚之夜。酷拉皮卡重重地吞了一口口水，他会有刚刚的想法，一定是因为那假订婚的设定，一定是！在正常的情况下，他永远不会有类似的思想！

库洛洛解开皮带，然後将裤子连同内裤脱下，酷拉皮卡瞪大眼睛，屏着呼吸看去眼前的男人。

「我会给你想要的东西。」蜘蛛头目说：「无论是甚麽东西，我都会给你。」

库洛洛说话的方法令酷拉皮卡混乱起来，他不能思考，特别是当库洛洛爬上床并脱下鞋袜的时候。酷拉皮卡往床上蹭，身上的男人俯在少年上方，他令酷拉皮卡联想到一只向猎物慢慢靠近的豹子。当男孩静止下来後，蜘蛛头目将他整个人都收纳在身影里，他视线的重量令酷拉皮卡呼吸不能。

「再说一次。」库洛洛轻轻地说，他的嘴太近丶太近了！

酷拉皮卡伸出舌头，他抬起上身向库洛洛索吻，手臂攀上对方的颈，两人的嘴唇贴在一起磨蹭，甚至伸出舌尖细细地舔拭。当他们分开的时候，酷拉皮卡轻轻地喘着气。

「我想要你。」他喃喃地道：「我想要你，所以停下这场胡闹-----然後摸我。」

库洛洛的眼睛紧紧地盯着酷拉皮卡，他的瞳色在听到男孩的话後变得更深，他突然俯身封住酷拉皮卡的嘴，唇舌炙热且热情地互相交缠，库洛洛的舌头长驱直入，吸吮吞下身下人甜美的气息。他们的舌尖纠缠在一起，舌苔略粗糙的触感磨擦过口中的每一部份，酷拉皮卡差点要呻吟出声，库洛洛总是能在他身上点起欲火。

「很好。」库洛洛在两人的嘴唇分开後说：「因为我也想要你。」

库洛洛再一次抢夺了酷拉皮卡的呼吸。他的手摸上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，揉捏他的乳珠，酷拉皮卡咬着下唇，闭上眼睛，上身不由自主的往上弓起，双手紧抱住库洛洛的颈，在对方的背上留下几道印记。

库洛洛轻咬男孩的耳垂，接着在他的颈脖留下一条蜿蜒的痕迹，酷拉皮卡别过脸，身上的男人就在他的颈窝和耳垂亲吻啃咬着，令他的喉间不断发出脆弱的轻哼，但他努力将这羞人的声音压下。

酷拉皮卡抬起腿，大腿的内侧磨蹭着库洛洛的腿，他的脑中已经变得一团糟，唯一的想法是他想要更多，想要更多美味的爱抚，想要更多令人头晕目眩的吻。

就算他没有说出来，库洛洛似乎听出了他的心声。库洛洛的手来回抚摸身下青涩的身体，酷拉皮卡一遍又一遍的亲吻着身上的男人，他的动作透露出狂热的欲望，库洛洛不禁轻笑出声，他推开自己，俯视着躺在床上的男孩。

库洛洛突然摸上酷拉皮卡的脸，他的手指微微按压着眼窝，一种会被对方挖出眼睛的恐惧突地袭上心头，酷拉皮卡马上屏着呼吸。

「你的眼睛。」库洛洛呢喃道，他没有说出接下来的话，而是俯身吻上酷拉皮卡的唇。

库洛洛的手抚摸男孩的肋骨，感受着手心下柔韧的触感，然後突然捉住酷拉皮卡的臀，将他半拉出床沿。

酷拉皮卡颤抖着呼出一口气，手软弱无力的滑下库洛洛的背，他的双腿夹住对方的腰，外露的颈脖再一次成为库洛洛的目标。酷拉皮卡感到蜘蛛头目伸出手摸索着甚麽的动作，他马上意识到库洛洛有可能正在拿润滑液。现在，酷拉皮卡对这种事完全不会紧张和心慌，这是多麽的神奇。

他知道库洛洛会用手指令他放松下来，虽然起初会觉得尴尬和奇怪，但酷拉皮卡知道之後的感觉会愈来愈好。酷拉皮卡粗喘着呼吸，他强迫自己放松身体，库洛洛慢慢地丶小心翼翼地为他扩张，给予他足够的时间适应。他们已经有一段时间没做了，酷拉皮卡在某些地方看到有关性爱的内容，它说这一次会比以往更来得轻松，但对男孩来说仍然是这麽困难。

库洛洛准备完毕後抽出手指，他轻轻地啄吻着酷拉皮卡，然後慢慢地进入他的身体。性器一开始进入穴内时有点不舒服，但他的动作很慢，那不适感渐渐被愉悦的快感填充。酷拉皮卡弓起上身，他的呼吸开始急速起来，库洛洛微微抽出性器，然後再一次挤开紧致的内壁肏进更深的地方。

酷拉皮卡全身一颤，库洛洛吸吮着他紧绷的肩膀，上下同时被侵犯令酷拉皮卡捉住蜘蛛头目的发，手指深埋在他黑色的发丝之中。再一次抽插，库洛洛按下男孩的臀令阳具猛地肏进甬道敏感的深处，突如其来的冲击和酥麻感几乎要拉断酷拉皮卡的理智，酷拉皮卡差点要惊呼出声。

这种感觉真好，很好，酷拉皮卡的思绪在疯狂的旋转，像受惊的鸟儿到处乱窜且找不到方向。库洛洛一手支撑着自己，固定着男孩的臀并再次狠狠地撞进去，像是要撞碎酷拉皮卡的灵魂和理智一样。他觉得自己在欲海中浮沉，天！这真不公平！它感觉又错又舒服。

库洛洛压住酷拉皮卡，摆腰前後抽动着，酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，他看去身上的男人，对方黑色的眼睛在看着他，眼底蕴藏着无穷的欲望，就像他全神贯注时会露出的眼神，又或者像他隔着玻璃看着里面的收藏时流露的神色。这令酷拉皮卡觉得自己是一份无价的艺术品，又或者是相对地，是被强大的捕猎者捉住的猎物。

酷拉皮卡不想再看到库洛洛的眼睛，他将对方拉下并吻上他柔软的唇。酷拉皮卡轻咬着蜘蛛头目的唇瓣，穴内被疯狂的进出着，层层堆叠的快感令他松开男人的嘴并抽了口气。库洛洛接着一直啄吻男孩，他的动作变得又慢又稳定，被肏得愈来愈软的穴道包裹体内的阳具，灭顶的快感正寻找渲泄的出口。

库洛洛的手很暖，这缓慢的磨擦一点都不足够，酷拉皮卡想要更多。

库洛洛在男孩嘴上吻下最後一吻，然後直起身，捉住酷拉皮卡的臀并撞进去，他的力度愈来愈大丶速度也愈来愈快，酷拉皮卡必需要紧咬着下唇才能防上声音漏出来。他放开捉住库洛洛头发的手，手指紧紧绞住身下的床单，下一记插入更加凶狠，酷拉皮卡轻嘶出声，他快要失去控制。

阳具每一次进出穴道都带出黏稠的水声和快感，酷拉皮卡不能再闭上双眼，他看上库洛洛，再次对上那男人深若午夜的眼睛。天，他的眼神像要将他烧伤！库洛洛快速地挺动腰，他俯身压上酷拉皮卡，左手抬起男孩的盆骨吻上对方。姿势的转动肉棒进入的角度更深，穴肉被磨擦的感觉令酷拉皮卡软软地哼出声，体内深处因为两人的交合变得非常火热，像泡进一窝热流般令人着迷。

酷拉皮卡双腿缠住库洛洛的腰，他在接吻之间无助的喘着气。肉体之间疯狂的交缠令人混身发热，最原始丶刺激丶毫无优雅可言的交合和强烈的独占欲。酷拉皮卡在这喘不过气的节奏中迷失了自己，他彷佛要溺水，被一波接着一波的浪花拍打在身上令他愈发沉沦。但是他想要丶他欢迎，而如果他所爱的人死去的灵魂因此而诅咒他，那麽他会承担着一切继续活下去。

库洛洛抬起男孩，酷拉皮卡抽泣出声，他的手指缠绕上蜘蛛头目的发，想要藉此找回控制。酷拉皮卡的手开始颤抖着，他啃咬对方的唇，牙齿咬下库洛洛的嘴唇时又呻吟出声，像小猫一样软弱的轻哼，而突然之间，一切都足够了，甚至是太多了，酷拉皮卡在没有被触摸的情况下达至高潮-----在他吻住库洛洛时丶在手指抓住他的头发时丶在两人的身体在床上交缠时达至高潮。

库洛洛接着从男孩体内射出精液，被温热的液体填满的感觉令酷拉皮卡觉得太多了，有些东西就像夹杂着羞耻和惊讶，归属感和恐惧，一股又一股复杂的心情没有逻辑可言，它让酷拉皮卡感到非常混乱。

房间安静下来，库洛洛再次粗鲁的吻上酷拉皮卡，内里有些东西令他感到更疑惑，但之後这个吻令脑中的想法全被抛走。酷拉皮卡回应对方，让晕眩的感觉占据全身，当库洛洛推开後，他对让库洛洛离开感到失落。

酷拉皮卡感到库洛洛站起身，但他没有睁开眼睛，只是躺在床上平稳着呼吸。库洛洛的脚步声很轻，他慢慢走去浴室，酷拉皮卡听到水龙头被打开和关上的声音，然後库洛洛回到他身边，用一条又暖又柔软的毛巾擦拭他的身体。

为男孩清理好身体後，库洛洛回到浴室放下毛巾，接着走回睡房，身旁的床铺被男人压下。在堕入梦乡之前，酷拉皮卡唯一能感受到的，是库洛洛温暖且舒服的臂弯。


	17. 簡單而粗暴的隔著房門XXOO

《简单粗暴的隔着房门ooxx》

食用设定：  
1.隔壁的竹马竹马，社会人士大哥哥库洛洛x青涩高中生酷拉皮卡  
2.现代paro，没有念，只是单纯的社会人士x高中生  
3.高中生酷拉皮卡和小岗雷欧力前往修学旅行，怎料在酒店「意外」遇上出国公干的库洛洛  
4\. 其实当中某些情节是我去海南交流时脑补出来的play… …  
5.独立的一篇肉文，这篇感觉是众多《简单粗暴》之中最糟糕的一篇

翻译君的话：这篇是暂定《简单粗暴》系列最後一篇肉文，之後星期日恢复更新DAV

 

正文开始：  
检查完没有任何遗漏後，酷拉皮卡把行李箱阖好并拉上拉炼。

一直坐在床上看着酷拉皮卡整理行李的库洛洛突然问道：「你确定不要把我装进去？」

面对对方无脑的提问，年值17岁的酷拉皮卡只是用鄙视的目光瞥了一眼库洛洛，他脱下外套，走到床边并钻进被窝，无视库洛洛在得知自己明天要参加修学旅行後频频发出的哀怨目光。

「… …酷拉皮卡，你不爱我了。」库洛洛无奈地看着用背对住自己的少年说。

「… …都是老人家了，还像小孩子一样，你到底有没有自知之明？」酷拉皮卡闭着眼睛呛了对方一句。

的确，相比17岁的酷拉皮卡，快要踏入27岁「高龄」的库洛洛·鲁西鲁可以说是成熟的老男人了，更不论这位长着一张无害的脸的男人有着强硬的手段，年纪轻轻便能在一堆老古董之中突围而出，而且在商界更是有一席之地。但是酷拉皮卡不明白，在外人眼中年轻多金的「神秘」男人，在对着自己时为什麽会表现得像毛孩子一样？

就说说今早发生的事，修学旅行是每位高中生必去的活动，但当库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡第二天出发时，他脸上温和的神色瞬间变了，整天都在缠住对方要将他带过去，甚至到睡觉的时候也不罢休。

「哎，长大了的孩子就是不黏人了，真怀念小时候一直跟在我背後，不断说『大哥哥丶大哥哥』的酷拉皮卡啊。」库洛洛轻描淡写地说，这对酷拉皮卡而言可是儿时的黑历史了。

「… …小时候的我还很无知，但我现在已经看穿你的真面目了，不要再装可怜。」

酷拉皮卡淡淡道，库洛洛也没有生气。他看着男孩大半身子都窝进被子内的身影，揉了揉他的脑袋後把床头灯的光线调暗。睡房内看似终於安静下来，但库洛洛仍然在黑暗中睁开眼睛，而他眼底内的神色像是在蕴酿甚麽坏主意一样。

第二天早上，库洛洛亲自载酷拉皮卡前往车站，在酷拉皮卡和好友会合之前，库洛洛突然捉住他的手。

「又怎麽了？」路上不知用了多少唇舌警告库洛洛不要跟来的酷拉皮卡顿时提起警觉，他不是不想相信库洛洛，而是那男人至今为止用了太多坏主意杀他一个措手不及。

「你不在我身边，我会担心你的。」库洛洛道，他说着从汽车後座拿出一个娃娃：「来，带着这个去，带着它就像带着我去旅行一样。」

在酷拉皮卡看清库洛洛手中的娃娃後，他整个人都不好了，那个娃娃不是甚麽可爱的毛茸茸玩偶，而是以库洛洛为原型的Q版玩偶。

酷拉皮卡眼角抽搐的看着与库洛洛本人如出一辙的玩偶，这个玩偶的设计已经足够莫名其妙了，它背後更是揉合了酷拉皮卡儿时所有黑历史。

还记得他的双亲经常要外出工作，小小的酷拉皮卡被父母拜托邻居库洛洛照顾，但库洛洛也要上学，分开之际酷拉皮卡总会非常伤心，於是库洛洛不知道从哪里变出一只娃娃送给他，安慰小酷拉皮卡其实他的大哥哥就在身旁。

长大後马上扔走娃娃的酷拉皮卡脸色马上黑了下来，他还以为小时候的黑历史伴随这玩偶消失了，怎料库洛洛又变戏法似的将它变出来。

「你知道我是不会带它去的。」酷拉皮卡说，他的脑门突突地痛：「为什麽你这麽坚持？不就是去两三天吗？」

「我不舍得你。」库洛洛轻轻一笑，他捉住酷拉皮卡的手，平时脸色冷硬的神色温和下来，如水一样包围着少年的心：「特别是知道你要离开我这麽多天，我难得有假期，本来想和你好好放松的，怎料你突然告诉我要去旅行了。」

库洛洛愈说愈可怜，他的表情恰到好处的变得委屈起来，他知道要怎样令酷拉皮卡心软，他的男孩就是口硬心软的人。

酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛软下来的眉眼，配合那好看的脸容，一想到这男人对着他人时是多麽冷漠时，酷拉皮卡的心瞬间漏跳一拍。一抹淡淡的红晕染上脸颊，他轻咳一声掩饰住尴尬，手却朝库洛洛手中的娃娃伸出去。

「… …只此一次。」

男孩的同意令库洛洛暗地里弯起嘴角，他把娃娃递给对方後说：「告别吻。」

酷拉皮卡抱住布偶，他环视了车厢外的景色一眼，确保没有人看见後才飞快地在库洛洛脸上落下一吻。

「那麽我走了，你自己小心。」

叮嘱完後酷拉皮卡不放心地看着库洛洛，库洛洛点点头，最终还是要在集合时间来到前分开。

库洛洛在车内遥望酷拉皮卡逐渐远去的背影，他在看不见对方後才收回视线。库洛洛没有马上回家，他坐在驾驶座上，掏出手机打开昨天晚上下载的新应用程式，手机萤幕突地出现一个红点，这个红点随着车站开出的火车慢慢移动，最终到达目的地并停了下来。

确认了红点的位置後，库洛洛给工作上的合作伙伴侠客打了电话，他的手指慢慢地敲打方向盘，电话的铃声响了几下後被接通，对面传来侠客的声音，库洛洛道：「喂，侠客吗？嗯… …昨天吩咐你编写的程式很有用。对… …待会叫玛奇联络西索，後天会议的时间和地点会有更改-----」

 

在火车上的酷拉皮卡完全不知道手中的娃娃被安装了跟踪器，他就这样带着娃娃入住酒店。他的内心知道库洛洛不会轻易放弃，但当他在酒店看到身穿西装的库洛洛神色自若地出现时，酷拉皮卡的怒火还是忍不住爆发出来了。

「你为什麽会在这里？我不是告诉过你不要跟来吗！」酷拉皮卡将库洛洛拉进酒店大堂的角落说，库洛洛看着他咬牙切齿的模样更觉好笑。

「没有，刚好公司的会议改期，地点又刚好是这座酒店附近的商业大厦，刚好酒店有房间供应，所以便来借宿几晚了。」库洛洛微笑着道，他的表情看起来十分欠打，但嘴角却露出孩子气的笑容，酷拉皮卡感觉就像一拳打在绵花上似的软弱无力。

酷拉皮卡怒视着库洛洛说：「你有数数看刚刚那句话说了多少次『刚好』吗？你的说谎技巧甚麽时候退步了，库洛洛先生？」

「我永远不会说谎。」库洛洛脸不红心不跳的蒙骗着酷拉皮卡，他用眼神示意站在远处的西索，西索明显是被库洛洛利用来欺骗酷拉皮卡，但这狡猾的蜘蛛不知道用了甚麽策略让对方甘愿和他合作。

但是库洛洛的计划明显管用了，酷拉皮卡半信半疑的看去向自己打招呼的西索，过了一会儿才眯着眼睛看回眼前的男人。

「虽然不知道你是如何跟踪我来到这里的，但绝-----对，不能在晚上偷偷溜进我的房间，知道吗？」

酷拉皮卡说着狠话，他没等库洛洛答应便转头走回朋友身边了，认识库洛洛的人都知道他是一个为所欲为的男人，永远不会因为他人的反对而放弃决定。或者酷拉皮卡清楚这一点，他只是警告对方一句後马上离开，明显是不想再看到库洛洛以防自己忍不住打他一拳。

「酷拉皮卡，你认识那个男人吗？」小岗问道，刚刚酷拉皮卡和那穿着一身黑色西装的陌生男人说着悄悄话，现在那男人还在朝他们的方向看过来。

酷拉皮卡顿了顿，他不知道要怎样和小岗解释：「认识吧… …他是我的邻居。」

「喔~就是那个『又高又帅的大哥哥』吗？」奇犽突然插话，那天真的脸说出满满都是羞耻感的话令酷拉皮卡呛了口口水。

「谁… …谁说的？！」

「那是你小时候一直和我们碎碎念的罗。」雷欧力说着按下电梯按钮：「我们问你那位『大哥哥』是谁，你还闭口不说呢。」

… …又是儿时的黑历史之一，酷拉皮卡觉得就算钻进沙发缝也掩饰不到脸上的尴尬。

「对了，酷拉皮卡，今天晚上我们能去你的房间玩吗？」  
「当然可以，但为什麽要去我那里？」  
「嘻嘻，酷拉皮卡住5楼吧？听说你是住在5楼唯一一个客人喔。」  
「岗，那是因为酷拉皮卡喜静吧，我们过去没问题吗？」  
「没问题的，我也没这麽早睡。」  
「太好了！那麽我们晚点来找你！」

少年们围在一起时总是能滔滔不绝，电梯的门徐徐关上，站在大堂的库洛洛听不到他们接下来的对话，但是没所谓，因为他已经得知最重要的讯息。

***

酷拉皮卡推开房门，入目的是乾净整洁的房间内部，对於酒店的设备和装饰，酷拉皮卡还是很满意的。他将行李箱放在床边，把娃娃摆在枕头上後拍了拍，然後掏出几件乾净的衣物关上浴室的门洗澡。

正如岗所说，酷拉皮卡所在的楼层随了他以外没有其他人，整个楼层都静悄悄的，水声从浴室隐约传出。洗完澡的他踏出淋浴处，正想从柜台的抽屉掏出吹风机时，他发现里面有个小篮子，小篮子里放着一个小瓶和几个彩色的套子。

酷拉皮卡难掩好奇心，他把瓶子拿起来看了看，上面贴着一张写上「润滑液」的贴纸，吓得他差点捉不稳手上的吹风机。

走出浴室时，酷拉皮卡脸上泛着令人不禁暇想的红晕，他躺在床上，拿起一本书准备阅读，但是在看了几行书本上的字後，房门被有礼貌地敲了两下。酷拉皮卡放下书，距离岗他们来到还有一段时间，尽管心中疑惑，他在打开门後内心马上被无奈和恼怒两种心情占据。

没错，站在门外的，正是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

换上黑色长袖衬衣和长裤的库洛洛在看到酷拉皮卡时，他首先露出惊讶的表情，然後勾起嘴角说道：「晚上好酷拉皮卡，听前台服务员说5楼只有一位客人租住，本来想过来打声招呼的，但想不到是你。」

… …你装，你继续装。

「是熟人就好办了，不请我进去坐坐吗？」

酷拉皮卡面无表情的看着库洛洛，他最後只是叹了口气，侧身让库洛洛走进房间。

「我的朋友马上要来了，你坐一会就回去，不要打扰我。」扔下这一句的酷拉皮卡趴回床上看书，无视库洛洛。

库洛洛轻轻一笑，他坐在酷拉皮卡身边，酷拉皮卡洗完澡後换上贴身的绵质睡衣裤，在床头柜柔和的灯光下，库洛洛肆意地欣赏男孩发育中的修长身躯。

「你在看甚麽？」库洛洛的眼神过於炙热，酷拉皮卡不用看都能感受到对方的视线。

「没有… …你在看甚麽书？」库洛洛说着侧躺在男孩身边，他一只手摸上对方优美的背部弧度，问。

「《查泰伦夫人的情人》*1。」酷拉皮卡无视骚扰着库洛洛自己的手，淡淡地道。

「… …？」面瘫如库洛洛，但就算是他在听到这本书名後都控制不住脸上的表情了，《查泰伦夫人的情人》是西边大陆一位着名的作家笔下的作品，这本书含有大量的()情()爱()描写，其露骨程度甚至在书出版後不久被强迫下架，酷拉皮卡喜欢阅读，但库洛洛从没想过他会看这麽重()肉()欲()的书籍。

「… …好看吗？」不知道该如何答话的库洛洛问了一条愚蠢的问题。

这次酷拉皮卡连眼神都欠奉，他朝天反了一个大大的白眼。

库洛洛自知理亏，他之後也没再做甚麽小动作，只是一下一下像抚摸宠物般抚摸少年的背，房间里顿时只馀下翻页的声音，这情境看起来是多麽的温馨自然。

「… …『更尖锐丶更可怖的刺人的肉体的战栗，把她钻穿了』。」库洛洛在旁静静地看着酷拉皮卡手上的书，他突然开口打破一室的沉默。

酷拉皮卡顿了顿，单纯看着书上的文字并没有甚麽感觉，但当这些露骨的文字被库洛洛低沉的嗓音说出来时，发音标准且咬字清晰与情色的内容混合在一起，酷拉皮卡顿时感到一阵羞耻感。他突然觉得拿在手上的书是甚麽滚烫的物什，吓得他连忙把书阖上。

「不… …不要说出来啊！」酷拉皮卡的脸颊染上暧昧的红晕，他轻声责骂着库洛洛，但毫无怒意的声音听起来完全没有威慑力。

看着眼前的男孩瞬间变得羞涩，他蓝色的瞳色配合红通通的脸令库洛洛忍不住舔了舔唇。他伸手抽走酷拉皮卡的书，然後翻身压在对方身上。

姿势的转变令酷拉皮卡被天花上的灯光刺到眼睛，他垂下眼帘，可是一道黑影在下一刻盖在上方并遮盖住光芒。

「怎麽了？突然发情？」酷拉皮卡看似冷静地嘲讽着对方，但其实他的心跳在库洛洛压在身上时猛地加快，一股股热流因为迎面而来的压迫感而不断涌上脸颊，他的身体彷佛开始期待之後会发生的事情并起了反应。

库洛洛轻轻地笑了起来，在极近的距离下，他温热的呼吸和气息瞬间占据两人之间狭小的空间，酷拉皮卡下意识地吞了口口水，成年男人的威严和魅力令他的心尖颤动，自胸腔油然而生的感觉又酸又麻，它抽空了酷拉皮卡全身的力气让他只能躺在床上丶反抗不能。

「你就没有自知之明吗？我不相信你不清楚你对我的影响有多深远。」库洛洛说着拨开酷拉皮卡额前的发，俯身吻了吻他的额头。

面对成熟的老流氓，酷拉皮卡在听到对方如此率直的告白後脸红起来，他像是要掩饰窘困的姿态，抱住库洛洛的颈并将他拉下来，然後啃上他的嘴唇。

两人都是正值年少气盛的时候，酷拉皮卡很快便感到库洛洛某物在戳着自己的大腿内侧，在他们都忍不住滚在一起办事前，他将自己的嘴唇从库洛洛的吻下解救出来。

「等… …等等…洗-----洗手间有保险套。」

库洛洛听罢挑起一边眉，他直起身俯看着身下的少年，眼中尽是不怀好意，令酷拉皮卡像猫咪一样反射性的炸起毛来。

「怎… …怎麽了？」

「没甚麽。」库洛洛轻轻一笑，酷拉皮卡永远都不会知道，他在库洛洛眼中由一个青涩的孩子长大成现在会懂得「勾引」对方的少年，库洛洛想到他身上的所有都是自己一手造成时，心中一股亢奋的心情油然而生。

库洛洛没有再浪费时间，他拿过酒店附送的润滑液和保险套後马上回到床上，正当他解开套子想往身上套时，他的动作突然停了下来，酷拉皮卡不解地看着对方。

库洛洛：「… …套子太小了，我穿不下去，要不我们不要用？」

「… …」

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，眼下的情况已经不允许库洛洛去酒店地下的便利店买保险套了，他把库洛洛拉下来接吻，明白男孩意思的库洛洛不再犹豫，他的手指沾上润滑液，修长的指尖慢慢开拓那久未尝过情欲的密处。

对於酷拉皮卡来说，库洛洛是他的第一次，当他的阳具进入那美味的身体时，穴道内的软肉马上紧缠住他不放，如此温热缠绵的感觉让库洛洛有一瞬间仿神，他突然想起第一次占有酷拉皮卡时的情况，少年的身体内部非常柔软，彷佛化成一汪水一样温柔地包裹着他的性器。

这几年之间就如没有改变一样，同样的人，同样的场景，只是身下的酷拉皮卡由一个青涩羞涩的男孩子长大成一个漂亮的少年。库洛洛拨开酷拉皮卡额前的发，他的胸膛因为身体容纳了一根粗壮的阳具而起伏着，那双蓝色的眸子也染上了水光，库洛洛吻了吻他的眼帘，腰开始慢慢地摆动起来。

「嗯… …库…库洛洛… …」

酷拉皮卡的甬道湿热且温暖，软绵绵地为柱身按摩的感觉就像有无数的肠肉吸吮一样。库洛洛闷哼一声，坚挺的物什用温柔坚定的力度来回抽插，凿开最深处敏感的内壁内留下独属於男人的气息。

体内被填满的感觉是酷拉皮卡又爱又恨的，身体最私密脆弱的地方被库洛洛进进出出令他兴奋得全身发抖，一阵阵酥麻的电流从被磨擦侵犯的地方流窜并涌上大脑。酷拉皮卡哽咽出声，过於强烈的快感令他想开口求饶，但是他一开口便吐出的呻吟实在是太羞耻，他的尊严令他只能愤愤地咬住库洛洛的肩膀不让声音泄出。

「来，酷拉皮卡，转一转身。」

库洛洛突然对着酷拉皮卡泛红的耳珠说道，低沉的嗓音充满情欲，男孩忍不住混身一颤。库洛洛笑着令酷拉皮卡翻身，然後抱住他劲瘦的腰肢再次肏进穴道。这次的穴肉比刚刚更热情，温热无比的包裹和紧致令库洛洛一片满足，身下的人是他的丶是他开发的，他的一切丶他的感情丶情欲丶高兴和伤心的感情，都是自己一手教导出来的。

库洛洛直起腰，汗水自他的额头滑下，他那双如墨一样的眼睛闪烁着兽性的光，紧盯着眼前光裸洁白的背。黑发的男人捉住男孩的腰，然後几乎要撞碎对方灵魂的力度猛地抽插起来，酷拉皮卡惊讶地发出哭音，硕大炙热的肉棒在臀瓣那诱人的臀缝之间消失又出现，带出阵阵暧昧的水声。

眼前冲击力如此强大的景象令库洛洛眸色一深，就在他拉起酷拉皮卡的手臂让他挺起上身时，门外突然响起几下突兀的敲门声，紧接而来的是一把稚嫩的童音-----

「酷拉皮卡，你在吗？」

岗的声音令床上两人的动作猛地一顿，酷拉皮卡瞪大眼睛，被情欲占据的大脑似乎终於清醒过来，他突然想起自己答应了让岗他们来他的房间玩！

「竟然还有心情玩，是在知道朋友会来的情况下还来勾引我的吗？」库洛洛轻轻说道，他语气中蕴含的危险气息令酷拉皮卡鸡皮疙瘩起来。

「不-----」男孩开口想反驳，但是身後的人却抢先一步用手指插进他的口腔，肆意搅动里面湿漉漉的舌头。

「坏孩子，不惩罚可不行呢。」

回应酷拉皮卡的，是库洛洛更猛烈的抽插。

而站在门外的岗丶奇犽和雷欧力三人，隔着一扇门的他们不知道自己博学多闻且寡言的好友，此刻正在睡房内的床上以後入的姿势被库洛洛强奸似的肏弄着。

\-----『他抚摩着腰间软柔的曲线，往下去，再往下去，在她柔软而温暖的两股中间，移近着，再移近着，直到她身上最秘密的地方。』

雷欧力搔搔脑袋，他掏出手机看了看时间，说：「现在时间还早，虽然不太可能，但像酷拉皮卡那样人一定已经睡着了吧？」

\-----『她觉得他就像一团欲火，但是温柔的感觉令她觉得自己是溶化在这火焰中了。』

听到雷欧力的话，岗脸上露出失望的表情：「嗯… ...那麽没办法了，只好明天晚上再约酷拉皮卡了。」

\-----『她不能自禁了，她觉得他的阴茎带着一种静默的丶令人惊奇的力量与果断，向他坚举着，她的一切都为他开展了。』

岗他们都是善解人意的好友，库洛洛一直在内聆听着外面的动静，自从门声和岗的声音响起後，外面三人似乎在讨论完一轮後便离开了。库洛洛看回被自己抱在怀里的酷拉皮卡，虽然被欺负得咬着下唇啜泣的男孩很可爱，但坏心眼的库洛洛仍然会觉得心痛的。

他轻轻吻上男孩被咬出牙印的唇瓣，腰用力地抽插着，体位的关系令体内的阳具像是深入了腹腔，库洛洛的体温透过两人交合的地方源源不绝的涌进酷拉皮卡的心窝，酷拉皮卡觉得他就像《查泰伦夫人的情人》里的查泰伦一样，就算和男人在外偷情，但心中的悸动和情欲的冲击令他欲罢不能，就像堕於蛛网的猎物被慢慢蚕食吞噬。

感官和肉体的刺激令酷拉皮卡闷哼一声，他无力地抬起头，颈脖形成一个脆弱的弧度，在同一时间，他感觉到男人的精液在自己高潮的瞬间灌进体内，顿时把甬道之中仅馀的地方都填满。

库洛洛全身的力量都压在对方身上，两人双双倒在床铺，平稳着呼吸。

在淡黄色的灯光下，库洛洛轻轻拨开酷拉皮卡挡住视线的浏海，他看进那双只倒映出自己身影的眸子，心中的爱意满溢出来。

「继续吗？」

库洛洛轻轻问道，回答库洛洛的，是酷拉皮卡缠绵的吻，他们似乎能从这个吻体会到对方和自己一样的心情。

***

第二天清晨，酷拉皮卡躺在床上，赤裸的身上披着一件薄被。他半睁开眼睛，浓重的睡意令他还是迷迷糊糊的，酷拉皮卡看着背对自己打理领结的库洛洛，穿戴完毕的男人转身吻上酷拉皮卡的额头。

「我先走了，你自己要小心。」库洛洛说，虽然他是为酷拉皮卡故意来到这里的，但工作上的事不能儿戏，今天是他必需离开去其他城市出差的日子。

酷拉皮卡点点头，当他闭上眼睛想继续睡觉的时候，他看到库洛洛拿走一直放在床头的娃娃。

「你要把它带走？」酷拉皮卡奇怪地问，知道库洛洛性格的他其实也默默允许对方将娃娃留在这里顾看着，然而库洛洛摇摇头，嘴角露出一抹古怪的笑容。

「这玩偶里面纪录了一些很重要的东西呢，我必需赶快回去。」

酷拉皮卡摆摆手，不知道他在往後知道库洛洛话後的意思时，会露出甚麽表情。

-完-

後记：《查泰伦夫人的情人》其实是现实中《查泰莱夫人的情人》，里面查泰莱夫人的丈夫因为战争而下半身瘫痪，她和外面的情人发生了肉体关系，当中有着许多露骨的性爱描写。  
本来这一篇是想做出「偷情」丶「禁忌」等等的刺激感，觉得这本书的内容非常适合，便以酷拉皮卡看了这书作为开肉的契机，情节里的岗三人在外等待酷拉皮卡时引用的时原书中的句子，带有「库洛洛正在对酷拉皮卡做相同的事」丶「酷拉皮卡有着和查泰莱夫人一样的感受」的意思


	18. Chapter85.

夜幕降临，库洛洛终於在一间汽车旅馆前停下来，他把车停泊在一个角落，躲在大厦的阴影之中。酷拉皮卡看着他走出车并进入办公室，回来的时候钻回驾驶座上并驶至他刚刚订下的房间，然後把钥匙递给男孩。

「进去，我去拿袋子。」

酷拉皮卡接过钥匙，解开门锁进去，他在打开门的瞬间库洛洛紧随其後，库洛洛把袋子放在地上，用脚把门踢上。

酷拉皮卡转身问道：「我们不是应该-----」

他的话未曾说完，库洛洛用唇堵住酷拉皮卡馀下的话，那男人高大的身躯一直向他压去，令酷拉皮卡不断往後退。库洛洛轻松地抱起男孩，他的舌头热情地深入纠缠令酷拉皮卡惊呼一声。蜘蛛头目突如其来的举动毫无预兆，他力度之大让人抗拒不能。

他们是怎样从沉默的行车走到这一步的？可以肯定的是，酷拉皮卡在路途上无数次发现库洛洛的视线，但他不知道是甚麽原因令库洛洛变成这个样子。

这个吻变得愈来愈激烈，库洛洛将酷拉皮卡抱起并放在柜台上，那男人应该知道柜台不是用来放人上去的，但库洛洛强势地把男孩拉近自己，手紧紧抓住他的臀，像火一样炙热的吻使酷拉皮卡忘记抗议。

库洛洛的吻蕴含着一些又野性又原始的东西，其中的热切令酷拉皮卡失去所有理智。他修长的腿环住库洛洛的腰，蜘蛛头目低沉沙哑的声音在嘴边低吼-----在低吼！库洛洛摸上酷拉皮卡的腰，过於迫切的欲望令他不浪费时间解开皮带，而是直接将那碍人的布料脱下，皮带上的扣子应声而开。

酷拉皮卡打断了两人的吻，说：「等等，你-----」

库洛洛没有给他说话的时间，他的嘴唇马上咬上酷拉皮卡的喉咙，脆弱的地方被掌控在对方手中的刺激感令他脑中变得一片空白，忍不住哽咽出声。他的手指紧扣在男人结实的肩膀之中，颈脖宛如献祭般往後弓起，那双蓝色的眼睛随之闭上。

库洛洛的舌头不断在酷拉皮卡的颈侧舔拭咬弄，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，他咬着下唇，就算他直觉继续下去不是好事，但脑袋正逐渐被情欲占据让他不能思考。

裤子的拉炼被拉下，库洛洛一手探了进去，隔着布料用几乎是粗鲁的力度揉捏那已经变硬的物什。酷拉皮卡粗喘着气，眼前的房间景色不自主的旋转起来，他甚至不记得自己为什麽要阻止库洛洛继续触摸自己。在现在这个时候，酷拉皮卡唯一想要的是库洛洛，当他的舌尖舔上耳垂并含咬那敏感的地方时，一阵诱人的轻哼从男孩的嘴角泄出，头也侧向一面方便库洛洛的动作。

突然，库洛洛退後一步，突如其来的转变让酷拉皮卡不解地眨眼，蜘蛛头目走向行李袋，打开一个袋子拿出润滑液，拿润滑液的过程终於令酷拉皮卡找回一点理智，库洛洛不是想直接在柜台上做爱吧，是吗？！

库洛洛走近酷拉皮卡的时候，男孩的手脚马上抱住对方并索吻，然後整个人拥向库洛洛令他抱起自己。蜘蛛头目咬着下唇，轻轻地笑了起来，他的声音又低沉又黑暗，内里有着人颤栗的欲望，手也开始不安份的抚上酷拉皮卡的大腿，温柔情色的抚摸惹来一阵难耐的电流，酷拉皮卡轻声一哼，腿紧紧环住对方。

天，酷拉皮卡的心在胸膛激烈地跃动，他从没试过像此刻感到失去控制，这种脱离一切的快感没有令他觉得讨厌，酷拉皮卡喜欢这种感觉，他享受着，沉醉着。库洛洛带着酷拉皮卡走到最接近的床，两人双双往床上倒下，蜘蛛头目一手支撑着床铺，但是马上被身下的人拉下来接吻。

唇舌交缠，库洛洛的手指抓上他的皮带，一次过将皮带和裤子脱下，然後半跪在床上脱走外套。酷拉皮卡将腿抬起，他的脚几乎伸出了床沿，库洛洛的衣服对他而言过於宽阔，阔大的衣领再次滑下肩膀，但起码能让他掩盖住身体。库洛洛解开上衣的拉炼，上身赤裸的他爬至男孩上方，再次粗鲁地啃上他的唇。

库洛洛在脱下酷拉皮卡上衣的同时爱抚着他全身，被偷走空气的他艰难地喘着气，蜘蛛头目脱下鞋子後埋进男孩的颈窝，他感觉到身下的人马上抱住自己，甚至弓起颈，露出更多白晢美味的部份给他享用。

库洛洛不断吮吻着酷拉皮卡，在扑天盖地的吻下，酷拉皮卡听到润滑瓶被打开的声音，修长的丶沾上润滑液的手指开始为他扩张，手指的数量由一根慢慢增加，酷拉皮卡似乎已经习惯了，因为当甬道被准备时他没有任何奇怪的感觉。

酷拉皮卡打断了他们的吻，手指埋进库洛洛黑色的发，他被库洛洛舔咬着喉咙，蜘蛛头目用更强硬的力度在颈侧留下更多情色的痕迹，宛如被打上印记一样使酷拉皮卡无声地哽咽着。

「天，库-----」酷拉皮卡抽泣道，他弓起上身，嘴马上被库洛洛强势地封住。

突然之间，体内所有手指都被抽走，库洛洛沿着酷拉皮卡优美的颈部曲线往下吻。当他再次拿过润滑液时，酷拉皮卡以为他会继续用手指扩张，但在他反应过来以前，男人那炙热的性器已经抵住他的入口并插进来，男孩因为过於激烈的鼓胀感而抽了口气，库洛洛同时咬下他的肩膀。

这种感觉很痛丶但很棒。为什麽这麽疼痛的事会令他如此兴奋？！当酷拉皮卡感到对方的裤子贴上皮肤的时候，那根粗壮的阳具开始以缓慢的步伐进出。酷拉皮卡将库洛洛拉近自己，对对方甜蜜地呻吟一声。

不论库洛洛出於甚麽原因而慢慢地移动着，现在他的理智因为男孩诱人的叫声被抛出窗外，熟悉的物什猛地肏入软绵的肠肉深处，直达从没被深入过的地方，然後又以磨人的速度退出，再以预想不到的力度埋进那舒服的甬道。

库洛洛捉住酷拉皮卡瘦削的臀，手指紧扣进其中，在插入甬道的同时将对方拉向自己。他吸吮着男孩的肩膀，反覆啃咬舔弄令那地方像破了皮似的疼痛，但是疼痛让酷拉皮卡的呼吸变得愈来愈快，甚至弓起上身窝进库洛洛的怀里。

当男人的性器再一次肏开穴肉时，酥麻饱涨的感觉令酷拉皮卡轻轻的抽泣出声，阳筋磨擦肠壁时的麻痒化成一股股电流刺激着他的神经，酷拉皮卡无助地喘气，在快感和肩膀的疼痛之间徘徊，他将自己深埋进库洛洛的颈窝之中，想要掩饰从嘴角泄出的羞人声音。

库洛洛的吻开始沿住颈脖吻至酷拉皮卡的胸膛，隔着那件黑色的上衣虚虚地吻着，酷拉皮卡低吟着，上身拱起形成一个漂亮的线条。库洛洛不能吻太下，但他蹭到一边重重地吸吮那突起的乳珠，衣服的布料被沾湿，就算库洛洛移开了，湿漉漉的布料依然黏稠在其上。那男人没有放过另一边的乳珠，他以同样的方法对待，惹来酷拉皮卡哽咽似的呻吟。

库洛洛放开了男孩的臀，他俯下身快速地肏弄着，每一次都近乎凶猛的插入他的体内，酷拉皮卡感觉他会不断深入自己最秘密的地方，从灵魂深处震慑着他的内心丶威胁他的神智丶又或者是要撞碎他仅馀的一点自我。

酷拉皮卡吞咽着口水，喉咙因为喘息而乾涩，库洛洛无穷无尽且持续地进出占有他的身体。他突然拉起酷拉皮卡，让男孩的上身支撑起来，姿势的转变令他沙哑着声音抽泣，手指受不了似的紧紧捏着衣服的下摆。

库洛洛开始继续移动，动作愈来愈凶狠，酷拉皮卡一只手埋进自己的发，像是要阻止自己不要再泄出哭音。不论他如何努力，体内的阳具和舒服酥麻的感觉还是让他轻轻地哽咽起来。库洛洛看着男孩咬住手腕压抑呻吟，他的手指紧紧抓住男孩瘦削的臀，从中泛起的痛楚变成一波接着一波的快感。

酷拉皮卡火红色的眼睛紧紧地闭上，但失去视野只会令他更深入地感受埋进体入肆弄的阳物，放大指甲箝入皮肤时的痛感，还有更仔细地听到他们凌乱的呻吟。

当库洛洛停下来的时候，酷拉皮卡几乎要失望地哼出声，但他止住了，只是眨开泛着水光的眼睛，脑中随了被情欲占据甚麽也想不到。他的眼睛对上库洛洛黑色的瞳孔，瞳孔底下无止境的欲火正炙热的注视着眼前的少年。

酷拉皮卡终於看着库洛洛，蜘蛛头目俯下身，狠狠地吻上男孩的唷，然後完完全全抽出性器。

「你-----」酷拉皮卡开口，但库洛洛已经将他抱起，用吻打断了他的话。

「不够。」他对着酷拉皮卡的耳边低吼。

温热的手额着衣服摸上肋骨，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，他现在已经没有理智，他会做任何事只为让库洛洛再次进入自己丶去触摸自己丶去用他的欲望和情欲带他步入天堂。突然之间，库洛洛将酷拉皮卡转过身，再次把他推至床上，用男孩躺在床铺。

蜘蛛头目俯在酷拉皮卡上方，捉住他的臀，隔着上衣在他的後颈丶背脊丶肩胛骨落下无数的吻-----这一点都不足够，这不是酷拉皮卡想要的东西，他轻轻地呻吟着。

库洛洛阴沉地笑了，温热的气息喷洒在酷拉皮卡的皮肤上，就在衣领的上方。

「啊，我会给你的。」他低喃，回答男孩心中的渴望：「我会给你带来比以往更强大的快感，你是-----」库洛洛没有再说下去，他咬上酷拉皮卡的後颈，力度之大令他惊呼出声。

他突然捉住酷拉皮卡，猛地进入他的身体，阳具在几乎要深入腹控时停留了一会，接着用略粗鲁和快速的步伐捣弄内里的肠肉，就像要令酷拉皮卡在接下来的几天都好好记住这一刻的性爱。酷拉皮卡揪住床单，紧咬着它并无助地抽泣着，库洛洛的动作愈来愈快，令他变得疯狂。

在这一刻，蜘蛛头目可以向他索取任何东西，而他会马上献上对方想要的，只要库洛洛答应继续这场疯狂的丶炙热的性爱。

库洛洛抱住酷拉皮卡，突然拉起对方，湿漉漉的吻再次落在男孩的後颈，这种感觉让他的胸膛紧绷起来。酷拉皮卡跪在床上，身後的男人慢慢地丶磨人地磨蹭体内的肠肉，突然改变速度令酷拉皮卡措手不及，像被无数的蚂蚁啃咬一样激起一阵阵难耐的痒意。

库洛洛爱抚着男孩的肋骨处，衣服下摆随着他的动作被拉起，蜘蛛头目慢慢感受手心滑嫩的皮肤，略用力的肏进去。酷拉皮卡抽泣着，他无助的哼叫似乎燃起库洛洛的欲望。他突然将男孩推在床上，抬高他的臀後再次猛烈地进出那紧致的甬道，这个角度令龟头每一次都撞上令酷拉皮卡为之疯狂的一点。

蜘蛛头目捉紧男孩的臀，肏进去时都将他拉近自己，酷拉皮卡哽咽着哭音，之後才能勉强压抑自己的呻吟。库洛洛抽插的速度愈来愈快，这很疯狂丶很刺激，令他迷失了方向，直至承受不住更多的快感并达至高潮。

酷拉皮卡啜泣了一声，这次的高潮比以往更来得激烈，库洛洛没有给予他时间喘气，在来几次抽插之後，他一样在男孩体内射出精液，将浓稠的液体尽数灌进珞拉皮卡的身体深处。

酷拉皮卡顿时觉得体内被一股热流填满，他以为自己又会再因此高潮一次。库洛洛全身的体重随之压了下来，令男孩抱怨了一声，他正平稳着呼吸，口腔觉得非常乾涩。

「你很重。」他过了一会抗议道：「下来。」

库洛洛听罢移去一边，一只手臂却仍然抱住酷拉皮卡，对酷拉皮卡来说，这个动作看起来具有占有欲。他等了一会，但那男人似乎没有要离开的想法：「我渴了。」酷拉皮卡说：「你可以让开让我拿一杯水吗？」

「等一会。」库洛洛道，接着将酷拉皮卡抱回胸膛前。

酷拉皮卡重重地咽了一口口水，他耐心地等待，但蜘蛛头目仍然不将他放开。到最後，他移开了手，但之後探进上衣摸上酷拉皮卡的身侧，痕意令男孩不安份地蹭动着，肌肉突然紧绷起来。

他不知道现在发生了甚麽事，库洛洛突然对待他的方法，就说，令他非常疑惑。不是因为库洛洛不应是… …对性特别热切的人，但以往从来没像现在这麽稀有地强烈。酷拉皮卡仍然对性感到羞耻，但是库洛洛的举动还是让他疑惑。为什麽昨天的行车是这麽安静，突然转变成刚刚激烈的性爱？

「我应该知道。」库洛洛喃喃地道，嘴唇贴着酷拉皮卡的後颈：「我应该知道你不会这麽容易被打败，就算没有念，你的实力依然强大。」他的手加紧了抱住男孩的力度：「我真高兴，选择你成为其中一只蜘蛛。」

酷拉皮卡的胸口因为库洛洛的话而隐隐作痛，当中有很多事情都出错了。

TBC


	19. Chapter90.

酷拉皮卡马上回应库洛洛，向库洛洛证明他可以实现脑中的念头。他轻柔地吻着身下的男孩，手压上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，然後捉住他的手腕，但是身上的锁链令这种感觉有点奇怪，库洛洛随後抱住酷拉皮卡的後腰并将他拉近自己。

酷拉皮卡双手被锁链阻碍住，他的手指扣住库洛洛的衣服，使其皱出一条条纹路。他的嘴唇在库洛洛的攻势下微微张开，身上的男人马上深入舔卷着口腔内的舌头，惹来酷拉皮卡发出一阵带着鼻音的轻哼。

这就是库洛洛需要的邀请了，他的身体不断向酷拉皮卡的身体压去，一手抱住对方的後腰让两人慢慢倒在床上。

一只腿插进酷拉皮卡双腿之间，下唇也被啃咬着，熟悉的情爱令身体无可救药的作出反应。酷拉皮卡的声音变得又轻又软，库洛洛推开自己，看去身下被锁链绑住的少年，而眼前的景色是他永远不会觉得足够的一幕-----酷拉皮卡金色的发披散在床上，他脸颊微红，青涩纤瘦的身体被链子重重绑住，带来更强烈的视觉冲击。

停顿令酷拉皮卡慢慢睁开眼睛，露出眼帘下来回闪烁着蓝红光芒的瞳孔，亦让库洛洛看到如此美丽的瞳色。他的手慢慢地抚摸酷拉皮卡的大腿，隔着裤子也能想像到底下白晢诱人的肌肤，库洛洛突然拉起对方修长的腿，突如其来的动作令男孩发出惊呼，瞳仁也终於变成夺目的火红色。

「混蛋。」酷拉皮卡轻轻地说，他闭上眼睛道：「你真的很兴奋，是不是？」

库洛洛低低地笑了起来。

「还没有。」他回答：「但希望不久後会有这种感觉。」

「变态的混蛋。」酷拉皮卡呼了口气说。

「这个变态的混蛋很快会让你舒服。」

听罢，酷拉皮卡睁开一只眼睛瞥向库洛洛。

「你会的，你总是会让我舒服。」他承认道，脸上的红晕因为这句话而加深。

库洛洛顿了下来，他永远不会预料酷拉皮卡会开口承认。当他亲吻他时，酷拉皮卡马上回应，两人的热情丶迫切，都透过这个吻一一传递给对方。

「你，」酷拉皮卡开口，但马上被另一个吻打断：「你最好-----最好付-----付上责任。」

男孩的话被连绵不断的吻打断，他放松似的呻吟一声，身体情不自禁地向上弓起。

「你在让我，」酷拉皮卡在对方舔咬着下颔时抽了口气：「变成一个变态。」

库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的耳窝轻轻一笑，心情因为知道这个事实而变得非常兴奋，朝他耳朵喷洒的气息化成一根羽毛，撩拨着敏感的地方让耳窝激起一阵酥麻感，猛地窜上後脑迫使酷拉皮卡全身受不了的一颤。

「我会付上全部责任的。」库洛洛向他保证。

库洛洛将酷拉皮卡推高一点，双手合作将碍人的裤子拉下，让裤带的钮扣被拉开。他为对方好闻的颈窝而着迷，裤子被拉开後库洛洛伸手摸进那勃起的地方，私密处被揉捏的感觉令酷拉皮卡哽咽出声。

身上的男人突然推开自己，他跪在酷拉皮卡上方并脱下上衣。酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛时就是看到如此的景色，他希望能看清楚眼前的一幕，这种难得的渴求是他永远不会承认的。

库洛洛将上衣随意扔在一边，俯下身再次吻上酷拉皮卡，然後将他的裤子和内裤一拼脱下，那男孩已经脱下鞋子了。库洛洛用了些时间欣赏床上白晢的身驱，他十分喜欢看到对方的胸膛因为喘着气而起伏着，喜欢看到酷拉皮卡渴望着自己的触碰时的表情。

「停下来。」酷拉皮卡过了一会儿恼怒道，想要拉下衣服下摆掩盖住身体：「不要再看着我了。」

「你知道我最喜欢这样做。」库洛洛说着轻轻一笑。

酷拉皮卡无奈地呼了口气，掩耳盗铃似的转过身，掩蔽住自己的脸。好吧，这反而令蜘蛛头目欣赏到另一场美景。他的手指抚摸着酷拉皮卡的後背，指甲敲上绑在对方身上的锁链。库洛洛俯下身，吸吮起他裸露在外的後颈，突兀的刺激令酷拉皮卡轻哼一声。反正酷拉皮卡看不到，库洛洛的嘴角扬起一抹胜利的微笑，然後拉起他的上衣一口咬上肩膀处。

库洛洛直起身，找到自己的袋子并拿出一瓶润滑液，然後马上回到酷拉皮卡身边。他把润滑液放在触手可及的地方後专注爱抚眼前的躯体，酷拉皮卡转过头看着对方，库洛洛朝他露出一抹微笑。

库洛洛接着躺在酷拉皮卡背後，手摸上他的耳垂後轻轻拉弄着上面的耳环，然後像是要记下他的身体线条一样摸过手臂丶腰侧，最後终於摸至他的臀上，感受大腿蕴藏的力量後返回臀部。酷拉皮卡战栗着身体，库洛洛的手牢牢捉住臀骨，抱住男孩将他整个人拥入怀里。绑在对方身上的锁链感觉冰冷，压在胸膛算不上舒服，但库洛洛不在意，在把一个让自己为所欲为的半裸窟卢塔抱住时，他还怎会在意？

属於男人的物什正压在酷拉皮卡的後腰，又热又份量充足的一团彰显着存在感。库洛洛轻咬着酷拉皮卡的後颈，腰模仿性交的动作一耸一耸，然後静静地停在腰弯处。眼前的男孩彷佛是不满足，他难以察觉地向後一压，就在这个时候，库洛洛知道对方情动了，他想继续，想测试酷拉皮卡新的下限。

酷拉皮卡的後颈像被野兽啃咬一样留下库洛洛的气息，湿漉麻痒的感觉令他发出一下软而轻的鼻意，库洛洛温柔地咬下唇舌下白晢的皮肤，让那小块地方微微刺痛起来，成功让酷拉皮卡哽咽出声-----真有趣-----嘴里的动作不曾停下，库洛洛的手探前捉住男孩的性器，慢慢地套弄那已经勃起的东西。

「啊，」酷拉皮卡突然抗议道：「等等！只-----停下来，等等！」

库洛洛停了下来，舌头舔拭着那似乎微微破了皮的後颈皮肤，酷拉皮卡粗喘着呼吸，平稳了一会气息後才开口。

「这，嗯-----」他犹豫了一会後承认：「这太多了，我… …我不想-----我不想啊…这麽快出来。」

库洛洛眨眨眼睛，移开手後停下动作。他压抑不住嘴角扬起的笑容，也不想压抑，酷拉皮卡这样受不了都是因为自己的认知真美好。他耐心地等待着，让对方冷静下来後躺回他身边，手压上酷拉皮卡的小腹後将他拉近。库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的耳朵轻轻笑着，低沉的嗓音和胸膛的颤动惹来男孩敏感的颤栗。

蜘蛛头目的手来回爱抚他後腰和臀部的位置，接着在大腿外侧流连忘返，他猛地抬起酷拉皮卡的腿，酷拉皮卡惊呼一声後反射性地阖上大腿，这可爱的反应只是令库洛洛轻笑出声。

「酷拉皮卡，」他轻声责骂道：「我摸不到，起码让我帮你做准备。」

库洛洛说着又再移动男孩的腿，这次酷拉皮卡任由对方动作，但脸深深埋进旁边的床铺。鸵鸟的心态令库洛洛感到一阵好笑，因为酷拉皮卡喜欢他的声音，他坏心眼地决定好好利用。

库洛洛拿过润滑液，手指沾上湿漉漉的液体，然後探去那紧致的穴口。

这男人听似慷慨的警告道：「我开始了，可以吗？」

酷拉皮卡沉默地点头，库洛洛慢慢地探入穴口，手指马上被紧致热情的穴肉包缠吸吮。他缓慢温柔地为他扩张，给予他时间抗议或是让自己停下来。库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡很快会因为自己在他被绑住时为所欲为而抱怨，但他们都知道眼下的窟卢塔少年顺从着。

两根手指顺利探了进去，玩弄抽插着穴内的肠壁，酷拉皮卡忍不住轻哼出声，他的声音与平常不同，变得非常软绵，这呻吟在库洛洛耳中简直是挑逗，同时让他下腹猛地一紧。

这麽说来，酷拉皮卡不是唯一因为库洛洛的声音而情动的人。

他肆意玩弄着对方，但当酷拉皮卡在自己的手下无可救药地颤抖和贪婪地汲取着自己的体温时，库洛洛忍受不了了。他将裤子拉下来，在不想离开男孩下做这个动作有点困难，他飞快地为自己勃起并青筋缠绕的性器上涂上润滑液，接着抬起酷拉皮卡的腿。

肉棒挤入密处时的紧致和温热感真美味，他的体内真热，软绵的内壁温柔地吸吮包容他的性器，像是泡进一汪泉水般舒服。库洛洛慢慢地享受，喜欢酷拉皮卡不耐烦地压向自己的举动，喜欢他在自己手中融化的表情，喜欢他压抑着呻吟，在怀里不断颤抖的反应。

性器慢慢地挤向穴里内壁，体内深处被挤开填满的鼓胀感配合一室黏糊的水声，锁链随着肉体的碰撞互相敲打发出的清脆声响，一切只令这场性爱更加暧昧热情。

库洛洛的呼吸钻进酷拉皮卡的耳窝，被上下侵犯的男孩马上紧绷着身体。酷拉皮卡断断续续地呻吟出声，头忍耐不住向後弓。蜘蛛头目的双手火上加油似的撩拨着他的全身，接着握住酷拉皮卡毫无防备的喉咙。他以为酷拉皮卡会抗议，但对方看起来并不在意，又或是被体内肆意肏弄的肉棒弄得失去焦点。库洛洛咬住男孩的後颈，腰慵懒地摆动起来。

酷拉皮卡开始微微压向库洛洛，但那男人只是爱抚着他发热的身体，双手包裹住他的臀骨，同时移动着身躯使锁链不会磨擦赤裸的胸膛。库洛洛开始快速地摆动起腰部，牢牢地捉住酷拉皮卡的臀後以不容抗拒的力量一下一下撞进去。

酷拉皮卡粗喘着气，身体不由自主地弓後，在被绑住身体时做出如此精巧的动作有点困难，但一切又炙热又令人兴奋。库洛洛永远不会觉得足够，他想听到酷拉皮卡因为自己的触摸而发出更多的呻吟和喊叫，他想令他的敌人被自己一遍又一遍地糟蹋和亵渎。而当他每次都深入酷拉皮卡敏感的私密处时，他都让他和这名窟卢塔少年融为一体。

「锁链。」酷拉皮卡喘着气说：「将它脱下来，求-----」他抽泣一声，然後继续努力地开口：「求，求求你。」

库洛洛想听到酷拉皮卡的乞求，他想对方乞求自己的爱抚。库洛洛停下动作，双手拉扯着锁链并将它们分开，锁链因为他的念应声而断，接着他把链子都扔在床下。

这次他终於能摸上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，男孩马上难耐的哽咽起来，他的腰背不断向後弓起，手腕仍然被锁链绑住。库洛洛捉住他的臀，凶狠地撞进他软嫩的体内并让那内壁沾遍独属於自己的气息和清液，但还是远远都不足够。

更多，他想要更多。

他突然抽出性器，酷拉皮卡带着鼻音的哭泣简直是助燃剂。库洛洛拉起男孩，直至他的跪在床上，无视对方嘴中发出的含糊抗议，他就跪在酷拉皮卡身後，抬起他臀。酷拉皮卡的呻吟夹杂着哭音，头埋进自己的手臂之中，双手仍然被绑在身後的他因为情欲而抗拒不能，只能让库洛洛在後对他为所欲为。

库洛洛持续凶猛地侵犯着对方，酷拉皮卡被撞得只能哽咽着哭音，他忍耐不住低咒一声，这个词从男孩口中说出非常新鲜，但库洛洛就爱在性事中使对方说出更多他未曾听过的话。肉体撞击的声音愈来愈响彻和快速，令身下的人只可以粗喘着呼吸承受一下接着一下的冲撞。

他感到酷拉皮卡紧绷起来的身体，听到他屏着呼吸，库洛洛觉得他就快忍不住了，於是他俯下身，左手支撑着全身的重量，右手则捉住酷拉皮卡的性器快速套弄起来。当库洛洛咬下酷拉皮卡的後颈时，男孩重重地颤抖着声音，全身在高潮时猛地一颤。库洛洛持续律动着，性器在对方射出精液时继续肏弄内里的肠肉，直至酷拉皮卡软下身子时才直起腰。

他捉住酷拉皮卡的臀，力度愈来愈重，一股接着一股的热流往小腹涌去。酷拉皮卡发出的软绵呻吟令库洛洛加紧捉住他的力量，很快他的精液尽数灌进穴内深处，热潮和液体一路冲击酷拉皮卡的身体，最後一下抽插，库洛洛才从酷拉皮卡身体内退出来。

情事过後，酷拉皮卡轻轻地喘着气，库洛洛躺在他的身边，摆动着男孩的身体让他面对自己，但那少年一直把脸埋进床单。库洛洛轻轻一笑，拉过手腕上的锁链使他能看到对方的眼睛。

库洛洛粗鲁地吻上酷拉皮卡的唇，接着推开对他咧嘴一笑，眼睛对上酷拉皮卡夹杂着怒意和尴尬的怒视。

「如果你不将我手腕上的锁链解开，」酷拉皮卡警告：「我会用双手打遍你的全身。」

TBC(媳妇儿爱的小拳拳)


	20. Chapter94.

库洛洛突然脱下皮带，在行李拿出那个小瓶子後往浴室走，门锁轻松地被他解开，走进浴室的库洛洛猛地把浴帘拉开。

「嘿，」被对方吓到的酷拉皮卡转过身，飞快地捉住浴帘，将自己隐藏在帘子後：「你在做甚麽？！」

一抹红晕染上酷拉皮卡白晢的脸颊，水珠从他金色的发尾滴下，沿住颈部线条并滑过喉咙的一幕令库洛洛感到口腔一阵乾涩，他站进淋浴处，身上的衣服和裤子马上被淋湿。

「你在做甚麽？」看着没有反应的库洛洛，酷拉皮卡再次问：「出去！」

「不。」库洛洛答道，他仍在尝试把浴帘拉开，但那男孩坚持将它抓住：「紧张是没有意义的，酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛说出心中的理由：「我早已看遍你全身了。」

「出丶去。」酷拉皮卡不管，他重覆道：「我不想在洗澡时被性骚扰，谢谢。」

「我不想离开。」库洛洛说：「我挺喜欢在洗澡的同时触摸你的，再加上，这样可以节省事後清洗的时间，不是吗？」

酷拉皮卡抿下嘴角，库洛洛知道他开始被说服了：「我只是在尽量变得务实一点。」

「好吧。」酷拉皮卡回嘴：「我很肯定。」库洛洛对男孩咧嘴一笑，他马上别开视线：「下一次，在我走进浴室前问我，而不是突然进来把我吓到了。」

「我真抱歉。」库洛洛说，他向前靠近一步，酷拉皮卡仍然紧紧抓住窗帘，眼前的男人轻柔地将碍人的帘子拉开：「就算我一开始问你了，我怀疑你会不会真的答应，而且正如我所说，你身上没有一处地方我是没看过的。」

「我还是想自己决定要不要在你面前全身赤裸。」酷拉皮卡抗议道，手防狼似的一直想把浴帘拉回原处：「你可以不要再拉吗？！」

「你现在可以决定了。」库洛洛说着再次拉了拉窗帘，他的手随後放开，垂下头看去站在身前的男孩，从花洒落下的水珠沾湿他的发，沿着发尾滴了下去：「你要我离开吗？」

那男人歪着头，酷拉皮卡的眼睛被库洛洛颈上蜿蜒的水痕吸引了目光，察觉到男孩的视线，库洛洛压下嘴角要露出的笑容，他看着酷拉皮卡舔了舔唇，吞了吞口水後抬起头对上库洛洛的眼睛。

「你不想我离开，是吗，酷拉皮卡？」库洛洛低声呢喃，他的声音引诱酷拉皮卡再次舔唇，他觉得自己的理智快要消失了，因为一星期苦闷的生活而感到灰心和气馁，那男孩的同意尤其重要。「是吗？」他重覆道，酷拉皮卡终於放开了窗帘。

库洛洛将窗帘推开一边，酷拉皮卡踏前一步，一手捉住库洛洛的衣领後将他拉下来。他们的嘴唇在半路相遇，嘴唇交缠的时候发出诱人的水声，酷拉皮卡觉得这个吻尝起来像水和廉价火车咖啡的味道，两种味道在接吻时刺激着他的神经。

库洛洛的舌头继续深入并与之交缠，舒服和酥麻的电流窜过後颈涌遍全身，酷拉皮卡忍不住轻哼一声，令库洛洛反射性地抓紧男孩的金发，过大的力度让他感到疼痛，打断了两人的吻。

「你太用力了。」酷拉皮卡喘着气说。

库洛洛需要承认，水令他的头发变滑和更难抓住了。

「你不喜欢吗？」他问，手仍然轻轻捉住酷拉皮卡的发-----这次是带有目的的。

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡舒了口气，身体自然地向眼前的男人靠去。

酷拉皮卡伸出舌头，出乎意外地舔走库洛洛沾在喉咙上的水痕，这过於诱人的举动令库洛洛轻轻咒骂出声。他不知道那男孩怎样做到的，他总是能精准地按下那个使他疯狂的按钮，库洛洛发誓酷拉皮卡在他们最初做的时候是没有任何经验的… …

不论如何，他不会将两人的关系称为「恋爱」，因为他不是在追求这名窟卢塔少年，利用他丶禁锢他丶让他成为他的，就是这样。

但当酷拉皮卡压去他身上时，那赤裸的丶白晢的身体隔着身上的衣服紧贴自己时，独属於男孩的体温和柔软的身躯马上让库洛洛起了反应，他现在不能说是谁利用谁了。

「酷拉皮卡。」他警告似的低吼一声，酷拉皮卡顿了顿。

「我以为这是你进来的原因？」酷拉皮卡问，他推开自己看去库洛洛，蓝色的瞳孔露出疑惑的眼神：「我以为这是你想要的？」

「我是。」库洛洛马上回答：「我是。」

他低下头吻上酷拉皮卡，同时掩饰掉皱起的眉头，去掩盖突然涌上内心的怀疑。

「我是的。」库洛洛退後一步再次重覆道：「只是，不要太快，我想让这种感觉维持得久一点。」

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡的脸因为自己的话而染上红晕，男孩露出笑容说道：「你真是一个变态的混蛋，你知道吗？」

「你总爱这样说。」库洛洛回嘴：「但我从没听过你抱怨。」

「我只能做的就只是抱怨了。」酷拉皮卡立刻答道。

「好吧。」库洛洛说，一手握上酷拉皮卡的性器：「在你半硬的情况下，这种说法并不算数。」

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡轻声骂道，但他知道自己现在说甚麽都不会有说服力了。

「让我闭嘴吧。」库洛洛对他发出挑战，毫不意外酷拉皮卡马上向他索吻，这个吻又性急又一团糟，牙齿和舌头撞在一起；而真的，酷拉皮卡现在的表现愈来愈好了。

库洛洛无声地轻笑，他空着的手抱住酷拉皮卡的腰并将他拉近自己-----当然不能太接近，因为他的手还挡在两人之间，上下套弄着男孩勃起的地方。

酷拉皮卡打断了两人的吻。

「怎麽了？」他问，声音半轻柔半不耐：「你在笑甚麽？」

「你，」库洛洛说道，嘴唇轻轻地抿上对方的嘴：「你真棒。」

男孩眨眼的动作带着惊讶的神色，这明显不是酷拉皮卡预期会听到的答案。

「真棒。」库洛洛重覆，垂下头沿着酷拉皮卡下颔的线条舔吻上他的耳垂，牙齿咬住那白晢的耳珠轻轻啃咬着。

温热的气息喷洒在耳窝之中，独属於库洛洛的味道瞬间涌遍大脑，酷拉皮卡全身一颤，喉咙忍不住舒服地哼出声。

看到男孩反应的库洛洛轻笑起来，他轻喃道：「我喜欢你承受不住的时候。」耳垂被咬弄着，舌头粗糙湿漉的触感舔上敏感无比的地方：「我喜欢你因为我而承受不住的时候。」

「我才不喜欢。」酷拉皮卡抽了口气，用了很大的力气才能开口反驳。

他挣扎着，想要控制自己，库洛洛似乎下决心要令酷拉皮卡完全情动，他握住对方性器的力度愈来愈坚决，技巧的套弄令酷拉皮卡呼吸开始急促，他知道对方的眼睛一定变红了。

酷拉皮卡喘着气，艰难地抗议：「我没有失去控制。」

「没有吗？」库洛洛终於放开那耳垂，不过他转移了目标把注意力放在眼前的颈脖上：「我发誓你有。」

他的舌头舔下酷拉皮卡的颈脖，然後咬住他的肩膀，库洛洛狠狠吸吮那地方的皮肤，疼痛夹杂着酥麻的感受令酷拉皮卡舒服地哼叫起来，他向上挑起的尾音化成一股热流向库洛洛的性器涌去。被情欲占据的大脑令库洛洛难耐地啃咬那块皮肤，接着直起身狠狠地咬上酷拉皮卡的嘴唇。

库洛洛饥渴且带有占有欲的吻扑天盖地地落下，他的手摸上酷拉皮卡光滑的背，就着水气描绘出那漂亮的背部弧度，由肩膀到後腰丶再到臀骨的位置，像有魔力似的抽光他所有力气，所经之处都会惹起一阵酥麻的电流。酷拉皮卡弓起腰，无声地喘着气，但库洛洛没有给予他时间思考，他双手突地捉住男孩的大腿，手臂一用力便将他整个人抱起并压在墙上。

浴室的墙身坚硬且冰冷，背部皮肤接触到墙壁的酷拉皮卡下意识地说：「冷！」

库洛洛以吻封住他的嘴，手同时伸进裤袋掏出那瓶润滑液(他真的应该试着把裤子脱下来)。他的脑内名为「理智」的弦早已被割断，库洛洛飞快地瓶子扭开，在手心倒上一些润体後才把瓶子收回裤袋，以便不时之需。

酷拉皮卡的腿正紧紧围在库洛洛的腰上，脚踝像不想要分开似的缠在男人背後。库洛洛沾上润滑液的手指慢慢挤进酷拉皮卡的穴口，微微的饱胀感令他下意识地抽了口气。

「放松。」库洛洛说，低沉的嗓音如水一样温柔地冲擦着酷拉皮卡的耳窝，和淋浴间阵阵水声融合在一起。

「我知道。」酷拉皮卡不满地说：「继续吧。」

库洛洛再伸进一根手指後轻轻笑了起来，假装并不知道酷拉皮卡在怀里颤抖着身体的动静。他的手指慢慢地抽插着，接着再次涂抹上润滑液，库洛洛几乎在酷拉皮卡不耐烦地拉着他的裤子时低吼出声。

「等一等。」库洛洛的声音变得阴沉且危险，他现在庆幸自己在进来前脱了皮带。

「快一点。」酷拉皮卡说着抬起头向库洛洛索吻，他的声音充满了鼻音，眼帘半垂下掩盖住火红色的瞳孔。

库洛洛不需要被催促两次，他再次帮男孩做扩张，体内被肆意搅动时发出令人感到羞耻的水声，他忍不住哽咽起来，少年青涩的嗓音混合着情欲变得异常诱人。酷拉皮卡不知道这是从自己身体传出的淫秽声响，还是从上洒下的水声让他有这种错觉。

库洛洛的裤子被酷拉皮卡盲目地拉扯，指甲扣进那因为沾水而湿重的布料，几经挣扎後终於能将裤子的钮扣解开。如果能仔细观察的话，酷拉皮卡的指尖都在微微颤抖，库洛洛抽出手指，抱住男孩让他把自己身上的长裤都脱下来。

库洛洛半退後一步方便酷拉皮卡的动作，酷拉皮卡犹豫了一会，接着把润滑液涂抹在手心，手拉下内裤并握上里面已经坚挺起来的性器，这不是他第一次接触这根东西了，但它的热度和沉甸甸的重量仍然在手掌彰显着存在感，酷拉皮卡上下套弄柱身时，流水和润滑液令滑溜溜湿漉漉的阳具发出阵阵水声，像是在他软嫩的身体内冲刺时制造出来的淫秽声音。

「好了丶好了。」库洛洛沙哑着嗓音轻柔地说：「足够了。」

他说着站近对方，将酷拉皮卡紧压在墙上，库洛洛狠狠地咬上男孩的唇，舌头探进他口腔深处，饥渴且贪婪地吸吮着酷拉皮卡的唾液和气息，然後握起自己的性器慢慢挤进那令他无比怀念的穴道深处。

酷拉皮卡抬起头，後脑勺紧贴着墙壁，库洛洛填满自己时的满足和酥麻的电流在心底油然而起，使他全身一颤，但这只是方便库洛洛把脸埋进他的颈窝并啃咬吸吮起来。上下一起被掌控侵占的快感令酷拉皮卡轻吟出声，身体受不了似的猛地颤抖着。

听到酷拉皮卡的呻吟和哭音真的让库洛洛感到无比兴奋，酷拉皮卡挣扎着不要发出任何声响，但体内不断抽插肆虐的阳具像要撞飞他的灵魂并令他失去理智，只能在库洛洛的手里无助地抽泣哽咽。

库洛洛两只手臂抱紧酷拉皮卡，轻松抬起男孩令他上下套弄着自己的性器，酷拉皮卡手指深扣进他的肩膀里，有可能会留下抓痕，但库洛洛并不在意，他十分欢迎。

性器抽插的力度愈来愈大，体位和身高差令阳具进入从没试过的深度，撞得酷拉皮卡抽泣着哭音，他的锁骨丶喉咙丶下颔丶全身上下赤裸的地方都像被侵犯者撕咬舔拭一样，令他混身无助地颤栗着。他用大腿去撑起自己，迷离的神色在告诉对方他已经沉溺在无穷的欲海之中。

库洛洛将酷拉皮卡拉下来，腰向上一挺的时候配合身体落下的重量猛地肏进最深入私密的地方，他的嘴正来回舔咬男孩肤色白晢的肩膀，想让他的身上留下自己的吻痕丶想去标记他，由内至外，令他整个人都是属於自己的，让库洛洛成为酷拉皮卡的唯一。

两具赤裸的肉体在浴室之中的角落不断磨擦纠缠，毫不间断的流水声之间夹杂着少年脆弱的哽咽，这把暧昧的声音不是因为疼痛而发出来的，而是因为极致的舒适和快感才产生的，是一把库洛洛会沉迷的声音。他的下一记插入狠狠地埋进男孩身体深处，炙热的肉柱似是深入腹腔，酷拉皮卡愈发沉沦轻软的呻吟慢慢变得沙哑，但库洛洛还想要更多。

库洛洛的舌头和嘴唇一直在酷拉皮卡的颈窝流连，他探至酷拉皮卡的颈侧丶就在他戴着的耳环之下，然後从那白晢的地方吻至喉结的位置，下身的动作却不曾停下，不断以强硬的力度挤进酷拉皮卡的大腿之间，将他压在墙上强迫对方承受自己不甚温柔的肏弄。

他感觉到酷拉皮卡的肌肉的紧绷起来，库洛洛知道他快要高潮了，於是他咬住男孩颈部左侧的地方，吸吮起那片肌肤後加快抽插的速度。

酷拉皮卡咬住下唇，似是在忍耐着让自己不要高潮，库洛洛轻柔地低吼，体内阳具进出的速度愈来愈快，酷拉皮卡哽咽着射出精液，全身内外都紧抱住库洛洛。

很紧，很热。

库洛洛同样快要出来了，他放开酷拉皮卡的喉咙，用更粗暴的力度翻弄他青涩的身体，手指紧抓着那具白晢的身躯。当他射出来的时候，他的精液涌进酷拉皮卡身体深处，被内射的男孩反射性的弓起上身。库洛洛抬起头，看到对方紧咬着下唇的样子，像在压下快要冲口而出的呻吟。

终有一天，他会让那男孩因为自己在他身体内达至高潮而哭泣出声，他会的！-----库洛洛维持着现在的姿态，静静地喘着气并平稳着呼吸，他开始寻找酷拉皮卡的唇并粗鲁地吻上去，然後才抽出阳具，让那男孩站在地上。

「一定要这样做吗？」酷拉皮卡问，他的声音因为刚刚的情事而变得沙哑：「这道墙又冷又硬，我的背很痛。」

「又或者有一天，你会诚实地告诉我你有多舒服。」库洛洛故作严肃地说。

酷拉皮卡张开口，像是要回应库洛洛，但他还是转移了话题：「出去，让我继续洗澡。」

「如你所愿。」库洛洛说道。

他对於只做一次并不满足，但令酷拉皮卡作出反应和说出他的感受已经让他感到莫大的优越感，他现在可以暂时退後一步。当库洛洛回到房间後，他把毛巾围在腰间，他现在感觉好多了。

TBC


	21. Chapter95.

「我们昨天才做完。」酷拉皮卡轻声咕噜。

「你在抱怨吗？」库洛洛轻柔地问。

「可能吧。」男孩的回答非常含糊。

库洛洛的手向酷拉皮卡的小腹滑去，却在真正摸上对方时停了下来。

「你半硬了吗？」

「还没有。」酷拉皮卡诚实地答道：「但你继续这样做就会了。」

「我怎样做？」那男人的声音充满戏谑：「这样吗？」

他说着一手把酷拉皮卡拉近，腰同时往前一提，那沉甸甸又硬又热的物块猛地贴上男孩的後背，令酷拉皮卡惊呼一声。

「你心情真好。」酷拉皮卡评论道，他的语气夹杂着喘息声，不用库洛洛说他也认为自己的评论是对的。

「为什麽不？」库洛洛反问：「我们两人待在一起，在一星期内终於有真正的私人空间，而你在我的怀抱里，我们还有大量独处的时间。」

「我们在火车一样有私人空间。」酷拉皮卡指出。

「但你不让我碰你。」库洛洛反驳：「不过现在我有时间和你在一起了。」

正如同要反对库洛洛的话，酷拉皮卡的手机恰好震动起来，男孩伸手想拿起电话，库洛洛的手臂却紧紧抱住他。

「不用马上接通。」蜘蛛头目说。

「有可能是岗打来的。」酷拉皮卡说着无视那男人。

他看了看手机上的讯息，飞快地给予回覆，接着将手机放回床头柜。

「他想要甚麽？」库洛洛问，语气略微好奇。

「他想知道我们要甚麽时候吃早餐。」酷拉皮卡回答，然後自然地窝回库洛洛的怀里。

库洛洛的动作顿了顿。

「你对他说了甚麽？」

「我想再睡一会，会在午饭时才见面。」酷拉皮卡说。

他的手放上库洛洛的，向下压了压後闭上眼睛，舒服且满足地叹了口气。酷拉皮卡把自己深埋进库洛洛的怀抱，背後的男人这才终於开始动作，他的犹豫不像是酷拉皮卡一次又一次同意与之()交()缠()的库洛洛。酷拉皮卡不知道背後的原因，那男人昨晚在浴室是不是也犹豫了？

一股奇怪的痒意从心底涌上，酷拉皮卡感到与()欲()望()不同的感受猛地涌上脑海。

真的有如自己想像中这麽简单吗？

酷拉皮卡的背故意向库洛洛身上压去，惹来身後的男人轻嘶一声。

「你在做甚麽？」

「继续刚刚未完的事。」酷拉皮卡说，试着令自己听起来疑惑不解：「我只是争取了几小时的时间，我以为你会想好好善用。」

两人之间弥漫着沉默，没有人移动。酷拉皮卡有意等待库洛洛，他心中的热量有增无减，不只是他在库洛洛的手中失去控制，那蜘蛛头目看起来对他们做的事漠不关心，但在他冷淡的背後，或者库洛洛不如表面这麽冷静。

心中的热量调皮地扭动并搔痒着心窝，甚至往下腹涌去，他再次压去库洛洛身上，想让两人的身体有更多舒服的磨擦和接触。

「你在等甚麽？」酷拉皮卡问，开始变得不耐：「是你开始的；你最好继续。」

库洛洛的手上下安抚着酷拉皮卡的腹部。

「真没有耐性。」库洛洛说着沉声一笑：「我没有改变想法，只是在重新计划今天的行程。」

酷拉皮卡听出他话里的谎言，他真庆幸自己正背对着库洛洛，因为他感到嘴角正不由自主的向上一挠。在这几个月来，库洛洛一直在玩弄他，用无数的亲吻和触碰令他疯狂。酷拉皮卡对於这方面的报复非常笨拙，但看来局势开始扭转了，不论是好坏，这是现实，而他会面对现实并好好利用。

「待会才重新计划。」酷拉皮卡对库洛洛说：「在这个时候，你的注意力不是应该放在我身上吗？」

「啊，相信我。」库洛洛说，独属於男人低沉沙哑的声音传进酷拉皮卡的耳窝，令他的心漏跳一拍：「我的注意力全放在你身上。」

「你可以欺骗我的。」酷拉皮卡回嘴。

他说着转过身，好让自己能面对库洛洛，男孩的双手抱住对方的颈，将自己拉近。如果库洛洛因为酷拉皮卡而失去控制，那麽酷拉皮卡会善用这一点。他忽略心底因为这些想法而产生的愧疚，接着歪着头轻咬库洛洛的下颔，有效地令蜘蛛头目抽了一口气。

「你的心情看起来一样很好。」库洛洛评论道，俯身向後以便看去酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡不介意自己早前的评论被对方用来回嘴，他在确保心底的得意和兴奋不要显露在脸上。他一只手摸上库洛洛的胸膛，手心触及的是一片结实温暖的肌肤，酷拉皮卡微微歪着头反问。

「为什麽不？」他说，同样用早前库洛洛的回答回应对方。

酷拉皮卡俯身向前，轻轻地吻上库洛洛的唇，舌头也伸出来细细舔拭着对方的唇瓣。库洛洛张开口，任由酷拉皮卡加深他们的吻，就算两人的身体已经紧靠在一起，他仍然抱紧男孩似是要挤走任何隔缝。

在这一刻，酷拉皮卡知道一切都是值得的，几个月以来的疑惑丶迷茫丶犹豫，不断的考虑丶对自身行动的不确定，在「对」丶「做吧」和「不」之间来回周旋-----这是一个错误，但它的结果和回报让它变得值得。

在这一刻，他知道自己赢了。

酷拉皮卡靠近对方，如果可以的话，两人相贴近的程度让他的嘴能直接对准库洛洛的耳窝。酷拉皮卡对着耳朵轻轻地喘息，察觉到蜘蛛头目愈发强硬的的力度，他忍不住勾起一抹笑容，脸却埋在库洛洛的颈窝，用鼻尖蹭磨着他的耳背，就在那奇怪的耳环之下。

「让我感受你。」酷拉皮卡喃喃低语，希望能看到他对那男人的影响有多深。

而库洛洛没有让他失望，他顿了顿，突然转身压在酷拉皮卡身上，形成酷拉皮卡背躺在床铺，库洛洛俯身在上的姿势。男孩确保他胜利的笑容不要被对方看到，他抬起头，垂下眼帘，半掩盖住已经变成火红色的瞳孔。

「你会让我舒服吗？」他问，努力令自己在说出这句话时不会显得不自然。

不过这也不全是谎言，因为酷拉皮卡感到那股热流一直往下腹涌去，他知道自己不应该这样做，但内心的渴望和抗拒成正比，事实上他不是唯一让抗拒消退的人-----库洛洛和酷拉皮卡一样渴求着，尽管他是世上最冷血无情的男人，那半是谎言的话令他产生了厌恶，但酷拉皮卡不会让它阻挡在他和完全的胜利之间。

「你在做甚麽，酷拉皮卡？」库洛洛问，漆黑的眼珠观察着酷拉皮卡的表情：「这不像你。」

「引诱你，我希望是吧。」酷拉皮卡说，就算是他也忍不住笑起来：「有用吗？」

库洛洛脸上的表情一扫而空，他轻笑出声：「非常有用。」

「很好。」酷拉皮卡说着将他拉下来索吻。

库洛洛轻易地深入他的嘴唇，舌头互相交缠，舌苔舔过敏感的上颚引起酥麻的电流，再化成欲火使他全身沉沦。身上的男人以一只手臂支撑着自己，另一只手开始爱抚酷拉皮卡的身体，隔着他身上的T恤和内衣感受底下温暖的体温。

酷拉皮卡发出舒服的鼻音，他比承认的更喜欢这些触碰和爱抚-----这不只是关於引诱和控制，它背後还隐藏着很糟糕丶很糟糕的东西。酷拉皮卡有信心可以将引诱完全放在一边，但现在，他只想在不内疚的情况下好好享受。

又或者这是他所希望的。

酷拉皮卡抬起腿，大腿内侧磨擦着库洛洛的脚，接着紧紧缠上他的腰。库洛洛抬起头，对着男孩挑起一边眉，酷拉皮卡感到自己的嘴角不由自主地扬起一抹笑容。

「昨天你还因为我进浴室而生气。」库洛洛评论：「今天你在引诱我，你真的应该做好决定。」

「昨天你打扰我洗澡了。」酷拉皮卡说：「我认为这是一个男人应得的私人时间。」

「不在洗澡时打扰。」库洛洛说道：「明白。」

「除非我邀请你。」年轻的男孩明确地指出。

他看到库洛洛又再挑起一边眉，对方的反应令他感到满意，酷拉皮卡知道他嘴角那戏谑的笑容一定被库洛洛看到了，他能有如此大的信心真是奇妙，只是知道他可以控制住眼下的情况丶知道他可以令蜘蛛头目失去冷静，知道库洛洛不再是主导的那个人。他可能还没发现，但酷拉皮卡正拿着主导权，而他不会放手。

「你会吗？」库洛洛问道。

「可能吧。」酷拉皮卡含糊着说辞：「我觉得你需要自己尝试。」

「戏弄我。」库洛洛轻声责骂，语气带有类似疼爱的意味丶真的非常危险。

他的话在酷拉皮卡心中激起一阵涟漪，再化成强烈的酥麻漫至四肢八骸，酷拉皮卡看着伏在身上的男人，捉住他的T恤後把男人拉下来索吻。

「如果你现在不开始，」酷拉皮卡警告道，他的气息喷洒在库洛洛的唇上：「我就去洗澡了，而你一定不会被邀请。」

蜘蛛头目按住酷拉皮卡的肩膀，以温柔却不容反抗的力度将他压在床上。

「留下来。」他说，这简单的一句话却令酷拉皮卡全身一颤。

「让我留在这里。」酷拉皮卡对那男人发出挑战，顽强固执的笑容在唇角出现：「让我觉得值得留下来。」

「你会因为我而呻吟吗？」库洛洛问，酷拉皮卡听罢忍不住笑了起来。

「一样。」他说：「让我这样做吧。」

已经没有多馀的时间可以被浪费了。他们的嘴唇在半路相遇，酷拉皮卡逸出舒服的轻吟，他抬起一只腿，安静的房间响起一阵衣服磨擦的沙沙声。库洛洛双手抱住男孩的腿并将他拉下来，嘴找到酷拉皮卡的颈脖处并咬下去，从酷拉皮卡嘴里泄出的呻吟夹杂着疼痛和愉悦的心情。

库洛洛的嘴唇一直在他敏感的颈部肌肤上磨蹭，他知道那男人为早前让他呻吟而感到自豪。酷拉皮卡勾在对方身上的腿微微施力，令他在留意不到的情况下将他拉近，两人更紧贴的身体令库洛洛低咒出声。

他的呼吸在微湿的皮肤上引起冰凉的痒意，库洛洛的牙齿啃咬舔弄着男孩的耳垂，轻轻拉扯使之泛红，电流窜动的快感令酷拉皮卡忍不住轻轻摆动起臀。

他的全身和神智都在对眼下的一切作出反应，对库洛洛的肌肤磨擦着自己时的感觉丶对他炙热的眼神，对他逐渐变硬并咯在身上的性器。酷拉皮卡又再抬起腰，两人鼓起的物什隔着裤子互相磨擦并引起难以形容的快感。蜘蛛头目退开以便能看到酷拉皮卡的表情，酷拉皮卡不知道他眼中的自己是甚麽样子，但库洛洛的视线越发炙热和令人战栗，就像他已经深入自己体内一样。

「快一点。」酷拉皮卡轻声说道：「我想要这个，我想要你。」

库洛洛在喘息下低声咒骂着，他跪在床上，用眼神的重量令酷拉皮卡像只蝴蝶标本一样被钉在床上，接着飞快地脱下上衣，随意将它扔在一边。他伸手把酷拉皮卡的裤子和内裤脱下来。

两人开始赤裸相对，库洛洛伏在床上那具迷人白晢的身躯之上，肌肤互相磨擦时产生的痒意和电流充斥着全身，酷拉皮卡弓起上身，他的唇瓣被库洛洛咬在口中，舌尖探入口腔肆意留下自己气息，对方蛮横的举动让他的唇角漏出呻吟。

库洛洛的手探向床头柜的润滑液，他飞快到把润滑液涂上勃起的性器後慢慢进入男孩的身体，酷拉皮卡的内穴因为昨天的性爱已经被适当地扩张了，阳具像回到专属於它的地方似的轻松深入紧致的甬道深处，柔软湿润的肠肉温柔地包裹着柱身，内壁时不时的绞紧收缩令龟头被磨蹭吸吮，酷拉皮卡的身体就像是为他量身定做。

酷拉皮卡软着全身喘气，在库洛洛眼中就像一个无声的邀请。他俯下身，舌头舔拭起男孩的颈脖後肉穴不受控制地痉挛起来，当他狠狠地咬下并吸吮的时候，体内含着炙热硬挺的肉柱的酷拉皮卡全身力气被抽光，头无力的向後仰。

库洛洛几乎是把整根肉棒抽出来，肠肉缠绵地挽留，紧的他马上用力再次插入滑腻紧致的内穴。酷拉皮卡因为强烈的爽意而软着鼻音抽泣着，库洛洛一路啃咬他白替的皮肤，男孩的大腿紧紧围抱住对方的腰，这缓慢抽插的力度很新鲜，肠肉被深入破开的感觉非常鲜明，他彷佛能感受到缠绕在阳具之上的青筋，重重加叠的快感在慢慢蚕食他的理智，令酷拉皮卡忍不住轻吟出声。

又热又硬的肉块在体内抽插时不断刺激着他的理智，让他清晰地感受体内的肉棒是如何深入自己并抽出。再来一下缓慢美味的插入，龟头像撞进令他酸麻的一点，酷拉皮卡睁着茫然的眼睛呜咽起来。

蜘蛛头目腰部的动作和啃咬颈窝的举动让情欲化成浪涛一波接着一波的涌遍全身每条神经，酷拉皮卡张开双腿，腿间的压迫感令他战栗着身体。那肉棒慵懒地磨擦前列线和内壁，缓慢却极深的顶弄使男孩不断哽咽着，喷洒在耳下肌肤的温热吐息让酷拉皮卡全身激灵，青涩的身躯变得放荡又纯真。

「你今天很敏感。」库洛洛说。

酷拉皮卡在库洛洛再次顶入肠肉深处时弓起酥麻的腰，他软着鼻音叹了口气，待情欲微微退却时才开口。

「这种感觉很舒服。」他终於承认道，只是这对两人而言已经不是甚麽秘密。

库洛洛轻轻笑出声。

「很好。」他呢喃道：「我喜欢让你舒服。」

这是他第一次如此真诚地吐露出内心的想法，亦是两人之间另一个不再是秘密的秘密。库洛洛双手慢慢地爱抚身下白替的身躯，温热的手掌沿住手心触及的肌肤由大腿摸至胸膛，他玩弄男孩的乳珠，被逗弄揉捏的地方激起一阵阵撩人的小电流。酷拉皮卡反射性地轻哼出声，像小猫般的哼叫让他感到窘迫，而肉穴深处的磨擦肏弄令这种感觉更糟糕丶更美好。

酷拉皮卡不知道；世上所有东西像是没有逻辑，只有库洛洛炙热丶坚挺的物块撑开身体最隐秘的深处才是真实的。

蜘蛛头目轻咬着酷拉皮卡的耳背，就在那耳环之下。男孩的大腿紧紧地缠住自己，却在库洛洛插进肉穴深处时才颤抖着松开。库洛洛沿着对方颈侧的线条落下无数的吻，整根肉棒毫不留情地捅至最深入的地方，突然加快的窜动产生了疯狂的酸痛，电流涌窜全身时的快感让男孩无助地承受着，他的肌肉在接纳对方时紧绷起来，手指如捉住浮木般抓紧床上的被套。

库洛洛抽插的速度又变回刚刚缓慢休闲的步伐，又长又磨人的肏弄撞上体内深处的嫩肉，酷拉皮卡压抑着呜咽，然後突然之间，库洛洛退出他的身体，不是完全抽出，不是的；那硕大的头部仍然挤入软嫩的肠肉。他坐起身，等待酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛找出压在身上的温暖离开的原因。

在两人的视线对上的同时，他猛地肏进男孩酥软的身体，那根火热在毫无心理准备之下直直撞进肉穴深处，突如其来的冲击把酷拉皮卡的思绪撞得支离破碎，他弓起腰发出哭音，体内的阳具似乎进入了前所未有的深度，属於库洛洛的体温从体内一直弥漫至全身。

蜘蛛头目抬起酷拉皮卡的腿，腰在对方的神智没回复之前又再深深地挺入，但天！男孩绷紧着身体，就算想压抑着破碎的呻吟还是溢出嘴角。紧致的肉穴收缩并裹紧柱身，刚刚的那一下令他几乎高潮，他们是如何由又舒服又缓慢的步伐去到这个地步的？

库洛洛稍微停顿下来，接着狠狠地撞入男孩令他发出淫秽且压抑着的呻吟，这很窘迫，不过天啊！为什麽一切会引起这麽巨大的快感？酷拉皮卡咬住手指想不发出声音，但他的挣扎徒劳无功，那男人的抽动总是直捣令他疯狂的一点，他全身虚软着和承受着，破碎的哽咽不断泄出嘴角，双手紧紧抓住底下的床铺。

「让我听听你的声音。」库洛洛要求道，抽插的速度突然慢下来：「我想知道你到底有多舒服。」

「你真是一个-----」酷拉皮卡开口，但他还是放弃了这无意义的反驳：「不要停下来。」

库洛洛咧嘴一笑，酷拉皮卡可以从他的声音听出笑意。

「我没有停下来。」库洛洛说：「我只是慢一点去听你那漂亮的声音发出呻吟。」

「你不是已经听到了吗！」酷拉皮卡不满地道：「我们真的要在这个时候讨论语言学？」

库洛洛低沉着嗓音笑了起来，那笑声只是令酷拉皮卡体内的情欲更加凶猛。

「你的手挡住了。」蜘蛛头目说着重重地肏了进去：「我想听到你所有声音。」

他开始加快肏弄的速度，把酷拉皮卡刚刚拾回的思绪再次击碎，让他的神智再次堕入欲海。库洛洛的动作愈来愈激烈，坚定的力度和强烈的快感刺激着酷拉皮卡并令他抓紧床单，在无止境的抽插和快感的卷席之中捉住唯一的稻草。

「啊呀！天-----」

房间响彻着淫秽的声响，软嫩的肠壁在下一刻紧紧地缠住想退出的阳具。

「操。」他听到蜘蛛头目呢喃的声音。

这句话在酷拉皮卡心中激起一阵奇怪的酥麻感，他全身顿时放松下来，当侵犯着自己的肉棒撞上让他混身酸软的一点时，被沾上情欲的肉壁马上收缩裹缠着阳具，就像那男孩想要对方永远留在他身体内一样。蜘蛛头目抱住酷拉皮卡的腿，滚烫的肉柱在深处搅动猛肏的强烈快感令他溢出哭音。

「就是这里！」酷拉皮卡在意识到自己在说甚麽前开口：「不丶天啊，就是这里！重一点！」

他抑着头无措的呻吟着，全身因为库洛洛的动作而绷紧。令人无法抗拒的快感令他感到满足，在知道库洛洛因为自己而作出反应时感到强烈的情绪。蜘蛛头目的动作变得非常激烈，像是想把身下男孩揉碎一样，又美好又野性原始的快感，酷拉皮卡觉得自己可以因为内心的感觉而马上高潮。

「很舒服… …」他抽泣着哭音说，库洛洛浑身一颤。

酷拉皮卡想身上的男人为自己再次失去控制，想要库洛洛对他的欲望将他揉碎并让他忍不住达至高潮。他想要看看他能不能使库洛洛扔下所有冷静和拘束。

「就是这样。」他鼓励似的说道，因为那男人看起来因为自己的声音而情动：「很舒服。」

酷拉皮卡说出这句话时会感到窘迫，但库洛洛在回应，他肏进自己体内的力度愈来愈强硬，淹盖住酷拉皮卡的情欲快要到达宣泄的地步，只需要一点他可能会马上高潮，酷拉皮卡决定继续引诱身上的男人。

「继… …继续。」他沙哑着气音催促道，声音比想像中更充满媚意和哭音：「天丶好深… …我很喜欢丶」

库洛洛最後的防线瞬间瓦解，他全身一颤，发狠的抽插令酷拉皮卡发出一声惊呼，他反射性地弓起上身，包裹着性器的穴肉疯狂地痉挛收缩，接着就是熟悉的丶被精液灌满的快感。

「啊呀丶天-----」酷拉皮卡情不自禁地呜咽出声。

「操。」库洛洛叹了口气说：「酷拉皮卡… …」

库洛洛的腰慢慢地摆动起来，高潮带来的馀韵令缓慢慵懒的抽插变得非常磨人。他体内的热度丶男人的性器磨蹭着肠肉时的酥麻丶听着对方叫出自己的名字，一切对酷拉皮卡而言都太多了。他可以感受到库洛洛的东西，就在身体深处占有着自己，就像打下烙印一样。

他身上的温度丶库洛洛的喘息，令蜘蛛头目失去控制时的晕眩感，他的肌肉在达至高潮时紧绷起来，这次的发涉比以往任何一次都炙热。

「唔嗯丶对… …」他颤抖着声音说，馀韵尚在的肠肉温柔地吸吮着肉棒。

他们双双一塌糊涂地倒在床上，身上尽是汗液，两人喘着气等待呼吸平稳下来。几分钟後谁也没有动，亦没有必要急着清理。酷拉皮卡发现自己的手情不自禁地摸上库洛洛的发，手轻轻地抚弄着他黑色的发丝，这是一种奇怪的舒适感，又或者是有点太舒服了。

一阵突兀地凉意猛地窜入心中，酷拉皮卡手上的动作一僵-----他赢了，但同时失去了控制，这很糟糕。而现在，他正抚摸着库洛洛的头发，在酒店的床上和库洛洛拥抱，就像他是他的爱人一样丶爱人！

他挣脱开怀抱。

「我要去洗澡。」他说。

「我可以和你一起吗？」库洛洛勾起一抹戏谑的笑容，酷拉皮卡无可救药地发现自己觉得这抹笑容很迷人。

「不。」男孩答道，然後把自己锁进浴室。

TBC


	22. Chapter99.

酷拉皮卡从不是一个愿意主动的情人，他需要在库洛洛的引诱下才敝开内心接受身体上的触碰，但他现在跨坐在库洛洛的大腿上，明显想把库洛洛的注意从书上拉到自己身边。好吧，如果库洛洛拒绝这麽诱人的邀请便是笨蛋了，他双手抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，手也滑进对方无袖的灰色上衣里。

他们的嘴唇在半路相遇，一开始只是温柔的磨蹭，但接着库洛洛啃咬起酷拉皮卡的下唇，在他的舌头探进口腔时忍不住轻吟出声。酷拉皮卡双臂抱住身下人的颈脖，甚至在他怀里支撑起自己往库洛洛身上压去。库洛洛可以感觉到对方已经升起的欲望，同时察觉到自己因为酷拉皮卡的举动而燃起情欲。他打断了两人的吻，看去男孩的表情。

正如往常一样，酷拉皮卡没有让库洛洛失望，那男孩几乎不让内心的情绪表达出来，而他现在罕见的失去了控制，库洛洛只在他们相相陷入情欲和受重伤的时候-----这是一个有趣的发现-----看过如此美丽的景色。

年轻的男孩微微歪着头，嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻而变得红润，金色的发还是湿漉漉地黏在白晢的脸颊，细小的水珠沿着颈侧滑下，库洛洛的思绪完全从昨天可称得上是灾难的任务转移到了男孩身上。

他双手慢慢摸下酷拉皮卡身体的线条後再他拉近自己，那男孩意外地抽了口气，发出一下诱人的鼻音，令库洛洛失望的是，酷拉皮卡随後将他的手拉开，牢牢地放在沙发的扶手和腿旁的枕头上。

库洛洛微皱着眉看去酷拉皮卡，然後看到对方露出了一抹满意的… …坏笑？

他眨眨眼睛，酷拉皮卡已经低着头吻上库洛洛的唇，臀慵懒地磨蹭他勃起的物什，这充满挑逗意味的动作已经足够令库洛洛变得疯狂，谁会知道这少年会变得如此… …色情？！

「酷拉皮卡… …」库洛洛在找回些许理智时开口：「你在做甚麽？」

库洛洛试着挣开双手，但酷拉皮卡偏不放开，他加紧捉住对方的力度，轻轻地啃咬库洛洛的双唇。

「你不能说你一点都不享受。」酷拉皮卡沾沾自喜地说，上瘾似的一直微微挺胯磨擦着库洛洛，一阵酥麻突地涌上大脑，惹得身下的男人忍不住抽了口气。

 

「酷拉皮卡。」蜘蛛头目又再开口，他尽量让自己的语气听起来具有威胁力，但眼下的情况令他一早成为失败的一方：「酷拉皮卡，放开我的手。」

「不要。」酷拉皮卡摇摇头，细碎的水珠洒落在库洛洛身上：「我觉得我想捉住你，作为回报好好用我的方式管教你。」

库洛洛对此挑起一边眉，他们都知道酷拉皮卡拿回他的念，他可以把束缚之链用在库洛洛身上，而他是完全没有机会保护自己的。但是，酷拉皮卡正在用他的双手，令眼下的情景变得又色情又调皮，好吧，库洛洛的确喜爱男孩刚刚说的话-----喜欢酷拉皮卡将会用他的方式好好管教自己，不过库洛洛不准备在毫不反抗的情况下任由对方为所欲为。

「起码让我把书拿开，不然会弄损那本书的-----它很稀有，而且非常古老。」

酷拉皮卡听闻松开库洛洛的左手，拿起放在旁边的书并转移到另一边的矮桌子，库洛洛捉紧机会，熟悉地爱抚起男孩的身侧并令他全身敏感地一颤，酷拉皮卡下意识地轻哼出声，轻软且透露着渴求的声音是库洛洛喜欢听到的东西，裤子的布料因为勃起的阳具变得非常绷紧。

他狠狠地捉住酷拉皮卡胸骨的位置，用姆指磨捏按压他的乳珠，隔靴搔痒的痕痒和磨人的电流令男孩的大腿环紧库洛洛。那性感的呻吟挑逗似的向上扭了个弯，酷拉皮卡捉住库洛洛的发，用力一拉让强迫他抬起头来。

「啊，酷拉皮卡，放开-----」

酷拉皮卡用吻打断库洛洛没说完的话，他性急且饥渴地汲取库洛洛的气息，这个吻象徵了两人此刻的感情-----又迫切丶又粗鲁，完全没有温柔可言，非常激烈。酷拉皮卡拉扯着库洛洛身上的高领背心，退後的同时将衣服脱下来，随意扔去一旁。好吧，如果他想要用这种方式继续，库洛洛没有犹豫将男孩的上衣脱走。

终於有一次，酷拉皮卡的上衣底下没有穿任何东西，库洛洛直接轻抿他的锁骨，接着吸吮起他仍然沾着水气的颈脖，酷拉皮卡觉得自己瞬间被对方的气息包围，不禁反射性的喘了口气。

啊，但这令库洛洛的理智被粗暴的割断，他的手心抚摸过的地方惹起一阵让人头皮发麻的战栗，酷拉皮卡忍不住抽泣出声，无声地喘气。库洛洛一直舔弄他的喉咙，使男孩的眼睛更热情地泛出火红色的光。他飞快地将裤子脱至酷拉皮卡的臀下，手圈住那已经勃起的柱身上下套弄起来。

「等-----等等！库洛洛，啊！」

蜘蛛头目停下动作，这一定是酷拉皮卡第一次叫他的名字，而且是用带有哭音的叫声喊出他的名字，充满了情欲和渴望似的对他哀求着。他只想马上把酷拉皮卡推倒在沙发，然後用他从没感受过的刺激令他的身体永远因为库洛洛才能满足，然而库洛洛的停顿让酷拉皮卡重新拿回控制权，他压住对方的肩膀，强迫他躺在沙发上。

库洛洛的颈因为沙发扶手而不甚舒服的躺下，酷拉皮卡半坐起来退後，从口袋拿出润滑液才脱下运动裤-----酷拉皮卡甚至想到要拿润滑液了？库洛洛不禁怀疑他是不是一早计划好了。

库洛洛伸手解开皮带和牛仔裤，但是酷拉皮卡跨坐在他身上的动作阻止了他，那男孩拉起库洛洛的手，将它们高举压在沙发扶手，接着俯下身封住他的双唇，手隔着布料揉捏男人那鼓胀的一团。库洛洛的喉咙发出一下危险的低喃，每次想挣开酷拉皮卡的禁锢时总会被压制。

酷拉皮卡紧紧地捉住对方的手腕，牙齿啃咬身下人的下唇，库洛洛觉得他再也不在意那股疼痛了。

眼下的情景比他想像中更色情，而酷拉皮卡不使用锁链的事实令库洛洛知道他可以停下一切，然後给予身上的男孩更多的快感和刺激。酷拉皮卡学着以往蜘蛛头目对他所做的事，吸吮他的喉咙并舔吻着锁骨处，小猫般的撒娇和欲求不满的磨蹭令一股股热流朝跨下涌去。库洛洛抽了口气，再一次试着挣脱起来，但酷拉皮卡警告似的揉捏着手腕。

警告了身下的男人，酷拉皮卡直起身，任由库洛洛欣赏名画似的将自己赤裸的身体映入眼帘，酷拉皮卡很少会让自己光裸着，他根本不能将视线从眼前这稀有的一幕移开。

库洛洛垂下手臂，抚摸着酷拉皮卡的大腿，然後把一些润滑液倒在手心，握住男孩的性器上下套弄。酷拉皮卡垂下眼帘，火红色的瞳孔满溢着欲火和渴求。他舔了舔唇，但库洛洛不知道他是不是单纯下意识地去做，这一幕实在是该死的诱人，而在这天晚上的第三次，他几乎失去了自我控制。

他打开润滑液的瓶盖，倒了一些液体在手中後将它放回沙发旁，接着把手指探进男孩的入口，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，异物入侵身体时的不适感令他紧绷起身体。

「嘘，放松… …」

酷拉皮卡吞了口口水後尽量放松，体内的手指被温柔地插进去，停顿了一会等待男孩适应。私密的地方明明已经接受过几次侵犯，可是因为刚开始的进入而油然而生的奇怪痒意还是会令他头皮发麻。酷拉皮卡颤抖着轻吟，咬着唇闭上眼睛，他俯下身，脑袋埋进库洛洛的颈窝。

当压在身上的男孩放松下来後，库洛洛的手指慢慢插入那紧致的甬道，他想要安慰对方，但一定不可以急进。待那後穴变得软嫩和准备好後，他把手指抽出来，将更多的润滑液倒到自己的性器上，本来想捉住酷拉皮卡的臀，男孩却不耐地打走库洛洛双手。

酷拉皮卡伸手摸去背後的阳具，胡乱地套弄了几下後抬起臀-----就算库洛洛躺在那里，他还是不敢相信自己的眼睛，酷拉皮卡正握住坚挺的物什，缓慢地坐下去并将它吞下。

那紧致的穴口被慢慢撑开，青筋缠绕的阳具一点一点的插进湿润温热的甬道之中。然而吞吃这根东西并不容易，酷拉皮卡不敢一下子坐下去，他屏着呼吸，感受身体被入侵的滋味，眼神愈发炙热。每当他以为性器已经进入得足够深的时候，还没完全坐下去的事实告诉他还远远不够。

体位的关系令男人的性器深入腹腔似的进入一个新的深度，酷拉皮卡舒了口气，感受体内不属於自己的体温和热度，这种感觉莫名其妙地令他满足，他停下动作，胸膛微微起伏着。

这一幕是如此的美味。

库洛洛想要摆动起腰，想要侵犯酷拉皮卡最敏感私密的地方，想要-----凶狠地捣弄他丶蹂躏他，直至他抽泣着哭音向自己求饶。面对着这名窟卢塔少年，库洛洛总会失去理智，这种脱离轨道的感觉令人紧张丶措手不及，同时非常刺激，使他不断沉迷。

这很糟糕。

酷拉皮卡捉住库洛洛的手，再次将它们高举在库洛洛的头上，然後俯身亲吻着库洛洛双唇，舌头伸出来小口小口地舔拭着，之後才探进男人的口腔与对方的舌尖交缠，那男孩开始熟能生巧了。库洛洛不耐烦地低喃出声，酷拉皮卡打断了两人的吻，红润的舌伸出来时还拉扯出一条沾着水珠的银线，那双同样艳红的瞳孔倒映出库洛洛的身影，少年露出一抹戏谑的笑容，开始慵懒地移动起自己的腰。

酷拉皮卡用令人疯狂的缓慢速度摆动着腰，细微得不行的动作令肉棒得不到任何慰藉，赤裸白晢的诱人身躯在上懒洋洋地耸动更是令库洛洛几近发疯-----这一点都不足够，一点都不足够。库洛洛伸出手，想要拿回控制，但酷拉皮卡再次捉住他，弯下腰并加快摆腰的速度，喉咙挑逗似的发出软软的哼叫。

「啊… …库… …库洛洛！」

该死的这男孩令他兴奋得不知道变成甚麽样子。库洛洛抬起头，捉住酷拉皮卡粗鲁地舔弄起他的口腔和上颚，像是要把灵魂吸吮出来的热度和唾液交缠令酷拉皮卡头皮发麻，腰也失去了原本得心应手的步伐。

酷拉皮卡反射性地握上扶手平冲着自己，但被撩拨起欲火的库洛洛不会给他这个机会，他猛地抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，抬起上身令自己变成一个坐起来的姿态。

库洛洛紧紧地抓住酷拉皮卡，催促他加快动作，被夺走控制权的男孩咬住下唇不让声音泄出，但过多的快感像无数的电流一样刺激着他的理智，肉棒不断顶弄磨蹭那让他酥麻的一点，让他全身发软。当酷拉皮卡开始断断续续地抽泣起来时，他甚至不相信这声音是他自己发出来的，腰也忍不住来回扭动起来，阳具进出着肉穴发出湿漉淫秽的水声。

「我不应该叫你阿蒙(Amon)，而是阿斯蒙蒂斯(Asmodeus)。」库洛洛评论道，酷拉皮卡听罢轻拍他的脑袋，他孩子气的举动令库洛洛轻笑出声，温热的气息喷洒在酷拉皮卡的胸口。肉棒侵犯着肉穴的动作不停，胸前的乳珠却被对方含进嘴里吸吮，一阵电流马上窜上大脑令酷拉皮卡头皮发麻，哽咽着哭音。

房间里回荡着男孩压抑着的细碎呻吟和暧昧的水声，沉醉在情欲的两人都没有说话。库洛洛轻咬酷拉皮卡胸前的两点，湿润的舌头舔弄着乳珠，乳肉被温热口腔包围的刺激和羞耻令男孩的呻吟比平常更添了一份媚意。库洛洛的手捉住对方的性器，双重的袭击令包裹着肉棒的肉穴一紧，突如其来的紧致让他几乎达至高潮。

酷拉皮卡把脸窝进库洛洛的颈窝，无数的抽泣隐隐约约地传出，库洛洛加快手里的动作，手握住那饱满的臀摆动着腰，软肉被阳具连续磨擦肏入令酷拉皮卡的脑袋被搅成一堆浆糊，他似是失去了方向，忘记了要怎样移动，只想要体内那炙热的肉柱继续侵犯自己的身体。

突然，酷拉皮卡狠狠地咬住库洛洛的肩膀，在高潮的同时反射性地吸吮起对方的肩窝，肌肉也紧绷起来。蜘蛛头目抱住男孩的腰後把他压在沙发上，他顾不上对方的精液沾污了两人的身体，後腰只是凶狠地摆动起来，身下那具白晢的身体被肏得一耸一耸，视觉的冲击和软穴热情的缠绕令他很快把精液灌进男孩的身体内。

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡的瞳孔在蓝红之间闪烁，因为性爱而被弄得一塌糊涂的酷拉皮卡无力地躺在沙发上喘气，眼睛最後变回平常的蓝色。库洛洛俯下身，不满足地舔咬着酷拉皮卡，这是他在一段非常长的时间後所享受最美好的性爱，缠绵了一会後他终於抽出性器，惹来男孩发出另一下诱人沙哑的呻吟。

库洛洛停下动作。

「如果你继续发出那些色情的声音，我会带你上床继续狠狠地干你。」

酷拉皮卡闻言支撑起上身，站起来後拿起库洛洛放在一旁的润滑液，接着走到床边，转过身朝身後的男人投去一个好奇的眼神。

「所以呢？你会来吗？」

库洛洛不需要被问两次。

TBC


	23. Chapter102.

男孩点点头，主动俯身靠近库洛洛，库洛洛拉近两人的距离後吻上酷拉皮卡的唇，这个吻不带一丝情欲，他只是温柔地磨蹭对方的嘴唇，接着舌头伸出，舔弄过酷拉皮卡的唇瓣，寻找着独属於他的入口。

年轻的男孩轻轻地发出声音，张开口让库洛洛的舌头伸入并与之交缠，他的手紧紧地捉住蜘蛛头目的肩膀，两人同时想让这令人满足的一刻维持多一会，而就算库洛洛感到温暖，这与以往感受到的情欲和激烈一点都不一样，它是一些更隐约的丶更令人疑惑不解的东西。

酷拉皮卡捉住库洛洛的发，力度刚刚好令他感到少许被拉扯的感觉。牙齿啃咬着男孩柔软的嘴唇，库洛洛终於愿意放开让两人能呼吸空气，他们的气息在半空缠绵，酷拉皮卡的眼睛颜色已经变深了，内里闪烁着红色的光。库洛洛一只手探入对方的上衣下，手掌捂上他平坦的肚子，温热的触感令酷拉皮卡反射性地抽了口气，忍不住俯身再次向库洛洛索吻。

库洛洛的手愈摸愈高，手指把玩男孩其中一边的乳珠，骚麻的小电流一直涌上酷拉皮卡的神经，白晢的身体在那男人的手掌下情不自禁地微微颤抖着，手的主人却由他的胸膛一直爱抚至臀侧。

「说我的名字。」库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的嘴唇呢喃。

酷拉皮卡轻声嗤笑，但他柔软温柔的样子令这笑声听起来一点都不像在嘲讽。

「我为什麽要这样做？」他悄悄地回嘴，眼尾流淌着戏谑的笑意。

库洛洛沮丧地叹了口气，额头抵上酷拉皮卡的。

「取悦我。」他说，眼睛对上男孩蓝红色的瞳孔。

酷拉皮卡用同样炙热的目光看去库洛洛，过了一会儿後，他慢慢闭上双眼，从口中吐出的呢喃几不可闻，但库洛洛还是听到了-----「库洛洛。」

「对。」库洛洛说，声音不比酷拉皮卡的大：「再说一次。」

「库洛洛。」酷拉皮卡重复道，声音听起来比刚刚的更大更坚决。

库洛洛闭上眼帘，双手摸上酷拉皮卡的臀，接着用力将他拉近自己。他在轻轻磨擦酷拉皮卡的嘴唇时叹了口气，男孩双手环上他的肩膀，同样温柔地回吻着对方。他们温柔地丶慢慢地丶舒服地接吻，只为待在一起而满足，享受对方轻抚着自己身体时的感觉。今天对酷拉皮卡来说很艰难，但库洛洛喜欢少年因为自己的爱抚而放松下来的想法。

全世界的时间似乎只为他们而减慢步伐，缓慢丶温馨地在两人身边旋绕。一切杂念都被隔绝在外，他能感受到的只是嘴唇轻轻索求对方温度和气息时的感觉丶带有薄茧的指尖安抚後颈的皮肤，然後是一具瘦削却强大的青涩身体不断摩擦着自己。他的手来回描绘怀中躯体的线条，另一只缠绕起对方金色微长的发丝。

他感觉自己被酷拉皮卡的气息包围，从他半张的唇瓣中吐出的温度丶微凉的鼻尖磨蹭着他的脸颊，接着便是对方夹杂着轻吟丶在耳边渴求似的叫出自己的名字。

酷拉皮卡正由内至外破坏他的理智，就像他知道所有库洛洛为了控制而扣上的锁，但酷拉皮卡越过每一道闸门，一直朝他灵魂深处钻去，而库洛洛终於知道自己正处於如何危险的局面了，由他布下的陷阱被牢牢关上，但他同样束手无策地被困在其中。

内心油然而起的迫切令库洛洛都为之惊讶，他把酷拉皮卡抱近後双双转身，那男孩顿时被自己压在身下。他蓝色的眼睛映照出库洛洛的倒影，库洛洛比刚刚更凶狠地吻上男孩的嘴唇，强烈的姿态令酷拉皮卡的惊呼被以吻封缄，库洛洛知道这是压下最後一份理智的稻草了。

他不能让它发生，他不可以-----但库洛洛控制不住地啃咬酷拉皮卡的颈部线条，熟悉的酥麻和炙热令他弓起上身，轻软的抽泣让库洛洛感到非常温暖。他退後身体，发现酷拉皮卡火红色的瞳孔在漆黑的房间闪烁着光，头发已经被拨乱，上衣也歪歪斜斜的挂在身上。

库洛洛想要更多，想要他的全部，想要所有酷拉皮卡会给予他的东西。

他的臀模仿性爱的动作往男孩腿间压下，过於色情的举动令酷拉皮卡轻哼出声，充满媚意的声音让库洛洛加大捉住对方头发的力度，这应该会令对方感到疼痛，但痛感掩盖不住来势汹汹的情欲，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，身上的男人已经感觉到他的勃起。

酷拉皮卡摸上库洛洛的肩膀，轻轻揉捏着，用那双耀眼的火红色眼睛看去库洛洛，库洛洛不想移开目光，手揉搓男孩的手心，接着将它抬起带到嘴唇前，开始在对方的手指上落下一吻。

酷拉皮卡轻轻地吸了口气，眼睛因为眼前的一幕而睁大，嘴唇在看着库洛洛一直吻上手背时分开。库洛洛把男孩的手反转，然後吻着他的掌心，他的眼睛对上酷拉皮卡，目不转睛地注视着对方时不断往下亲吻。

库洛洛的手指滑下酷拉皮卡的前臂，手指到达每一处地方令长衣袖被拉下，下一个吻落在极其敏感的手腕肌肤上，正正在生命线的地方。酷拉皮卡狠狠地抽了口气，火红色的眼睛睁大。库洛洛看去手腕的位置时，一个蜘蛛纹身出现在眼帘之中，他亲吻那印在手腕上的黑色纹身，一股强烈的情感因为眼前这幕而猛地袭上心尖。

这是一个错误。

酷拉皮卡突然抽回手腕，手紧贴着胸膛，然後飞快地拉下衣袖掩盖住纹身，那男孩用瞬间变得违坑的姿态对着库洛洛。

「不，」他说：「我不能-----我不能继续做下去。」

库洛洛静静地观看对方，不习惯酷拉皮卡再次拒绝他的行为。过去的库洛洛会抗议，甚至继续看男孩会不会接受，但他从没有这麽明确地表达立场。而现在-----库洛洛知道，是完完全全的拒绝，他知道要如何令这种感觉不影响自己，毕竟这不只是他的问题，而是他对於那男孩来说究竟代表甚麽。

再加上，这不代表酷拉皮卡会永远拒绝自己，可能是今晚，今晚不是合适的时候。

「好吧。」他说着歪头示意：「不是今晚。」

酷拉皮卡看起来很惊讶，他犹豫了一会，垂下眼眉，最後皱起眉头，他开口似是想说甚麽，但还是选择闭上嘴巴。

「别这样看着我。」库洛洛温柔地责骂道：「你没有心情便没有意思了，过来。」

他说着移後身体，为防止酷拉皮卡不想被触碰而给予适当的空间。库洛洛躺在床上面对着男孩，那男孩只是看着他移动，眼神半惊讶半惊愕。酷拉皮卡蓝色的眼睛观察着，库洛洛抬起身轻柔地摸了摸对方的肩膀，然後沿着手臂的线条向下滑，酷拉皮卡叹了口气，闭上眼睛後往库洛洛身边靠去。

库洛洛抱住酷拉皮卡，他瘦削却强大的身体终於愿意放松下来。酷拉皮卡转过身，背对着蜘蛛头目而躺，然後一直朝对方的怀里蹭去，直至後背贴上那男人结实的胸膛。库洛洛的手上下抚摸着他的肚子，把床头灯关上後才回到酷拉皮卡身边。

库洛洛，奇怪地，感到满足。

他闭上眼睛，让自己堕入梦乡。

早上很快来临，当他醒过来後，酷拉皮卡已经起床了，空气中则弥漫着咖啡的香味。库洛洛皱起眉毛，坐起来伸展了一下身体才下床，他慢慢走进厨房，在那里他看到酷拉皮卡正在煮早餐，咖啡壶因为水沸腾的关系而发出「咯咯」的声音。

「早安。」他说。

酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，他转过身，伸出舌头舔了舔唇，过了一会才有点尴尬地开口。

「早上好。」男孩说道，双手示意眼前的炉灶：「我在煮煎饼，但好像做得不好。」

库洛洛惊讶地挑起眉。

「煎饼？」他问。

「对。」酷拉皮卡说着轻轻耸背：「我觉得在出发前可以好好享用一顿早餐。」

库洛洛忍不住弯起嘴角。

「我不知道你懂得煮食。」

酷拉皮卡的表情马上尴尬起来。

「我用了你的电脑。」他解释，然後示意放在客厅角落的电子仪器：「我查看了食谱，幸好访客登入能让我上网。」

「幸好你用了访客登入才对。」库洛洛更正道。

酷拉皮卡轻轻地笑出声。

「我猜是吧。」他回嘴。

库洛洛走到橱柜并拿出两个马克杯，他在酷拉皮卡煮好煎饼时为两人倒上咖啡，他们安静地吃着早餐，偶然聊上一两句话，这种感觉真是舒适，虽然酷拉皮卡的目光会在瞥到手腕上的蜘蛛纹身时变得阴沉，但库洛洛可以肯定他没有问题，可能男孩眼中的厌恶终有一天丶会在蓝色的瞳孔中慢慢消散。

库洛洛相信他可以让对方成为一只真正的蜘蛛，他只是不确定那男孩会如何合作，但可能丶只是可能… …这场旅途，这场持续了一段时间的旅途，会发挥它的作用。库洛洛可以吩咐团员尽快把眼睛搜集好，但他和酷拉皮卡的旅程是必需的，这是为了让酷拉皮卡看到他人性的一面，令他不再视他为一头野兽，去让他看见旅团不如想像中那麽残酷。

而现在，当他看去酷拉皮卡的时候，他看到那男孩的脸上露出一抹笑容，他觉得自己下了一个正确的决定。

他们收拾好厨房，整理好要带上的物件和火红眼，将它们一并收进便利大裹布之中。当两人走出库洛洛的房间後，库洛洛把房门锁上，他有种很快便会回来的感觉，而且是两个人一起回来。

库洛洛和酷拉皮卡走出大厦，他的手放在男孩的後腰，金发少年看上库洛洛，对他微微一笑。

库洛洛微笑着回应，为这场旅途终於迎来完结而感到高兴，希望的是，它会带来一个美好的结局。

TBC


	24. Chapter103.

库洛洛马上作出回应，舌尖熟能生巧的探进男孩温热的口腔并舔拭了一圈，敏感的上颚被舔弄而引发的酥麻电流让酷拉皮卡头皮发麻。他下意识地轻哼出声，理智被瞬间瓦解，指尖感受到的是库洛洛的皮肤，他的手抚摸过那男人的下颔，描绘出颈侧的线条後捉住他的肩膀。库洛洛突然退後，把书放回後座上，静止下来的两人互相对望。

「这几天-----」酷拉皮卡开口，他别开视线，然後强迫自己对上库洛洛的眼睛：「我不想思考，我们可不可以-----？」

酷拉皮卡没有机会说完，库洛洛已经俯身封住他的嘴，手也不安份地探入酷拉皮卡的上衣。温热的手心摸在微凉的皮肤上形成对比，男孩的身体反射性地瑟缩了一下，眼帘却紧紧地闭上，全心全意地感受库洛洛的爱抚和触碰。

库洛洛的指尖像羽毛一样抚摸过皮肤，柔软的触感撩拨起体内每一条神经。他的动作在压向酷拉皮卡身上时愈发强硬，舌头在退出男孩的口腔後拉出暧昧的银丝，然後在他的下颔和颈脖留下蜿蜒的痕迹。酷拉皮卡想要靠近对方，但汽车前座之间的空隙阻碍了两人的动作，库洛洛无声地笑出声，微凉的气息喷洒在男孩沾上水气的皮肤上。

「我们要移动。」库洛洛说：「这个地方不方便继续做下去。」

他说着拍了拍车内的仪表板，酷拉皮卡摇摇头，嘴角弯起一抹难以察觉的笑容。他飞快地啄吻了一下库洛洛的嘴，然後拉下让椅背往後降下的把手。这样令狭窄的车厢有更多活动的空间，但库洛洛仍需要移到酷拉皮卡的身边，当他直起身时，蜘蛛头目正用一副奇怪的表情看着对方。

「来吧。」酷拉皮卡不耐烦地说，轻轻推攘着库洛洛的肩膀：「来这边。」

库洛洛没有动作，他静静地看着男孩，酷拉皮卡向对方投去疑惑的目光，但那男人没有回答，只是打开车门走出汽车。他绕过车身後走到副驾驶座的车门，在库洛洛钻进来时，酷拉皮卡躺在椅子上给予对方进来的空间，狭小的车厢令两人依然难以有大动作，但这样还是可以稍微移动一下。

库洛洛吻住酷拉皮卡的嘴唇，身下的男孩已经抱住他的肩膀。嘴唇的磨擦还有吸吮发出的湿漉水声令酷拉皮卡忘记思考，忘记一切只留下对库洛洛的舌尖作出反应。库洛洛一手支撑着自己，另一只手捉住上衣，往上拉令男孩平坦的肚子暴露在冷空气之中。当他啃咬着酷拉皮卡的嘴唇时，他发出了一下令两人都惊讶的微弱呻吟。

库洛洛推开自己，俯视着酷拉皮卡。

「我喜欢你发出的声音。」他说。

「我注意到了。」酷拉皮卡乾巴巴地说，嘴角慢慢弯起：「我不能总是给你想要的东西，对不对？」

库洛洛轻笑出声，再次封住酷拉皮卡的嘴。他想移高身体的位置，狭小的车座却让他的大腿几乎滑出座位，库洛洛只好把腿移近对方。

「这样不可行。」他评论道：「在床上会更舒服。」

「我一样留意到了。」酷拉皮卡戏谑地说道：「来吧，如果你可以独自对付20个私人保镳还不流出一滴汗水，这对你来说并不是甚麽。」

「啊，你终於知道了。」库洛洛说着危险地笑了起来。

当他吻上男孩时，他的吻突然变得异常激烈，被压制着侵犯的感觉却莫名其妙地引起身体的颤抖，酷拉皮卡忍不住呻吟出声，手同时摸上库洛洛黑色的发，脑内的一切杂念都被情欲推开。库洛洛再次把男孩身上的衬衣往下拉，但狭窄的空间令这个动作有点困难，他只好转移阵地把对方的裤子拉走，酷拉皮卡抬起腰，主动地方便那男人的举动。

不过无论两人有多努力，不舒适的环境令衣服不能被尽数脱下，过了一会儿的尝试後，酷拉皮卡轻轻推开男人的胸膛，示意他往後退。但这真的没有地方能让库洛洛退开，他半移去仪表板上，等着酷拉皮卡把下身的衣物脱下。

不得不说，在如果狭小的地方要脱下裤子也显得挺狼狈的，车内的两人在酷拉皮卡稍微卡住的时候尽是忍不住轻笑起来，这看起来很奇怪，但经历了心情多变的一天的酷拉皮卡，还是可以轻松地笑出声。

酷拉皮卡曾经因为赤裸身体而感到非常尴尬，但现在只有库洛洛在身边，所以他不会这麽介意。在脱走裤子的时候，他朝他的旅伴伸出手，库洛洛马上靠近对方，两人的嘴唇在半空相遇，他的膝盖也挤进男孩大腿之间。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，入耳的尽是舌头缠绕吸吮时发出的情色水声，库洛洛的手非常温暖，所经之处都会让底下的皮肤鸡皮疙瘩起来，他握上男孩的性器，上下慢慢套弄着，无数的电流顿时从小腹涌上大脑，熟悉的刺激令他全身一软，被男人侵占的口腔含糊地哽咽出声。

这，当然，只是鼓励库洛洛继续享用身下的身体。酷拉皮卡却不满足，他的手摸去库洛洛的裤子，拉扯着钮扣令它分开。车厢突地响起裤链被拉下的声音，酷拉皮卡的手摸去库洛洛的臀，把裤带连同内裤一拼往下拉，身上的男人伸手把布料都脱开，虽然这代表他必需暂时放开酷拉皮卡，但想要更多的他并没有不满地抗议。

「来吧。」他喘着气音急促道。

库洛洛以吻封住男孩的口，性器被套弄磨擦的酥麻快感令他呜咽出声，想要库洛洛不要再玩弄自己，想要他赶快把那美味的东西插进自己的身体内。库洛洛伸手摸去後座，从後座放着的食物和书本找出润滑液，这小瓶子令酷拉皮卡无奈又恼怒地轻笑出声。

「你到底准备了很久？」他逗笑道。

库洛洛对朝咧嘴一笑，完全没有要道歉或者不好意思的感觉。

「未雨绸缪总是一件好事，不会让任何人受伤。」库洛洛毫不正经地回嘴。

「习惯了的话，现在做也不会受伤。」酷拉皮卡评论道。

库洛洛停下动作，用那双漆黑的瞳孔看着对方，他张开口，最後却闭上轻笑起来。

「你刚刚是开了玩笑吗？」他问。

「闭嘴。」酷拉皮卡说，因为尴尬而感到一股热流向脸颊涌去：「我不是故意的。」

「好吧。」库洛洛说着静静地吻上酷拉皮卡。

接下来不需要再多的言论，酷拉皮卡舔拭着库洛洛的舌尖，压在身上的男人开始把润滑液倒在手心，在内心油然而起的是一股奇怪的感受，就像他急需要感受到库洛洛进入他体内，一半的他考虑要不要乞求对方，但酷拉皮卡的尊严不会让他这样做。如果不是因为他总是如此想着，这个想法在脑中一闪而过也好，还是应该令他厌恶。

「快一点。」他促催道，然後轻轻啃咬库洛洛的喉咙，吸吮上面的皮肤烙下吻痕。

酷拉皮卡听到那男人低咒出声，他忍不住勾起一抹笑容，这份沾沾自喜很快在炙热的物什压在入口时变成盼望。他重重地抽了口气，库洛洛轻推酷拉皮卡的举动让他抬起头迎上对方的吻。

尽管有润滑液，酷拉皮卡亦知道要放松，但刚开始的进入还是令他感到不太舒服。库洛洛慢慢挺进男孩温暖的身体深处，让对方适应他的东西，性器抽出的时候摩擦过敏感的地方，隔靴搔痒的痒意令酷拉皮卡咬住下唇。

「我很好。」酷拉皮卡对着库洛洛的嘴唇轻喃，舌尖舔湿对方的唇瓣，期望能舒缓体内的鼓胀感：「动吧。」

埋在身体的阳具马上应声前後抽插起来，被撑开私密处和身上的压迫感让酷拉皮卡轻轻地抽泣出声，他知道这鼓励的呻吟会如何令库洛洛作出激烈的反应，而意料之中的是，肉棒撞入身体的力度愈来愈大，略微粗鲁的力量像是从内蹂躏起他的身体一样。库洛洛一手抓住男孩的臀，每次抽插时都肏上令他疯狂酥麻的一点，在体内流窜的快感和电流连续刺激他的理智，车厢内开始响起断断续续的抽泣和哭音。

酷拉皮卡不知道库洛洛对他粗鲁的举动为什麽会令他激动，但无可否认，他感到的快感比平常要多出很多倍，那男人触碰他丶抓住他丶进入他身体时夹杂着占有欲和野性。当两人沉醉堕入对方为自己带来的情欲时，酷拉皮卡总会渴求更多-----这是一个问题，但他已经不想再理会了。

库洛洛就俯在身上，狭窄的车厢让两人的身体亲密地交缠，他像豹子一样把他压在身下，劲瘦的腰来回摆动着，粗挺的阳具一直送进甬道深处，犹如强制侵犯的性爱令他头皮发麻丶脚趾因为无穷的酥麻快感卷曲起来。库洛洛突然抬起酷拉皮卡的腰，就着下至上的体位把阳具粗暴的肏入甬道里那一点，不可逃开的角度让他全面承受对方的肏弄，从嘴角泄出的哽咽却令库洛洛更用力揉碎他的理智。

酷拉皮卡的反应鼓励了身上的男人，满溢的情欲要寻找宣泄的出口。他双手抱住身上的男人，但下一记撞击似是要将灵魂和神智撞碎，全身酥麻酸软令酷拉皮卡根本不能抱紧库洛洛，腰也在无意识地迎合对方。

「像这样吗？」库洛洛问，低沉的嗓音和腰部的律动令酷拉皮卡几近疯狂。

「对丶」酷拉皮卡沙哑着哭音说，吻上库洛洛的嘴唇後轻声催促：「很… …很棒，不要停下来丶」

库洛洛根本没有要停下来的想法，他持续强硬地肏入那紧致的内壁，甚至坏心眼地磨擦揉弄令酷拉皮卡发出更多无助的哭音。酷拉皮卡像是抓住唯一的稻草般抓住库洛洛的发，这是他想要的所有东西了，这是他需要的一切了。在这一刻，在脑中回荡的想法只有「更多」丶「想要更多」和「这种感觉真棒丶真美好」。

他感觉到库洛洛双手抱紧自己，他握上对方的手腕阻止。

「还不好，」酷拉皮卡艰难地开口：「还不想-----不要丶」

埋在甬道深处的阳具似乎变得更加炙热，但连绵的撞击令酷拉皮卡没有时间细想，他下意识到想捉住甚麽东西，右手却狠狠地撞去车门，或者稍後会变红并疼痛，但他不想在意，因为眼下的快感实在是太令人沉迷了。

那男人温热的硬物撑开并占据甬道，姿势的关系令性器似乎要深入腹腔，酷拉皮卡不知道他现在的表情有多诱人，金色的发丝被汗水沾湿舔在脸颊，微微张开的嘴因为持续的哼叫而变得乾涩，他知道自己的眼睛一定变成火红色，但库洛洛没有抬头，他的脸埋在男孩的下巴下，温热的喘息喷洒在喉间，这样的姿态给予酷拉皮卡新的颤栗。

「再… …再重一点-----」酷拉皮卡用带有鼻音的语气说，他知道这会令身上的男人疯狂：「库洛洛-----快丶快要高潮了… …唔-----就…就是这样… …」

脑内的思绪已经被搅成一堆浆糊，他的手指紧抓住库洛洛的肩，无助的哭音在濒临高潮的时候更是诱人。库洛洛一直禁锢着酷拉皮卡的腰，深入挺腰的力度和速度让身下人的大腿也微微颤抖起来，最後一下深肏令酷拉皮卡达至高潮，精液喷洒在肚子上。

他感受到他在体内的心跳丶还有那物什的触感-----而知道他是令库洛洛失去控制的原因-----如此强烈的感情令酷拉皮卡情不自禁地呻吟出声，全身还在因为刚刚的高潮而颤抖。

库洛洛压在男孩身上，平稳着呼吸，酷拉皮卡在座位上放松下来时抱住对方，不舒适的空间令他的後背因为疼痛而在抗议，但他一点都没有後悔。

到最後，两人还是需要移动，去清理身体并把衣服穿上，但当库洛洛要走出汽车时，酷拉皮卡把他拉下来，欣赏性的给予对方一个犹长的吻。

TBC(表示明天要把车子扔走不如在扔走车子前做些更实际的事)


	25. Chapter104.

酷拉皮卡轻轻地抽了口气，蜘蛛头目顺着他大腿外侧的肌肤摸上去，微微施力压下那触感美好的皮肤。他抬起上身，吻上库洛洛的唇，并在他的舌尖和自己的磨擦时轻吟出声。酷拉皮卡已经有所反应了，眼下没有任何衣物可以掩护，所以他身体的反应一览无遗。

不过没有关系，这里只有他和库洛洛，而酷拉皮卡早已将一切赤裸裸地扒开给库洛洛看，他想把所有展示给那男人：他光明的地方丶黑暗的地方丶他的自尊丶他的恐惧-----那些年少气盛的勇气丶那些碎裂了一地，然後正慢慢被他拾起拼凑回原处的自我。

酷拉皮卡知道库洛洛会接受的，他不会作任何评论，那男人会接纳他的一切，不论是好的还是坏的-----然後闯进他的灵魂深处要求更多。

酷拉皮卡双手抱住那男人，将他拉下来後躺在身下奢华的床铺。库洛洛跟随男孩的动作，爬至他的上方并一口咬住喉间，酷拉皮卡顺从地弓起上身，显露出邀请爱人对他为所欲为的姿态。蜘蛛头目的身体插进酷拉皮卡的大腿之间，炙热的物什在腿间彰显存在感，他忍不住摆动起臀，渴求更多令人酥麻舒服的磨擦。

床上的两人都沉默不语-----随了酷拉皮卡在男人的性器慢慢插进甬道时发出的呻吟。那熟悉的肉柱缓慢地挤开紧致的内壁，明明感觉已经吃下很多，不断挺入的性器却强硬地否认他的想法。库洛洛在完全进入时才停了下来。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，颈脖无力地向後仰，惹来库洛洛继续舔吻着颈侧线条，过大的力度令他感到些许疼痛，但酷拉皮卡并不介意-----他欢迎疼痛的感觉，他欢迎那男人带给他的愉悦，无论是甚麽他都会接受。

库洛洛温暖的手心摩擦他的大腿，然後捉住酷拉皮卡的臀，在毫无心理准备的情况下猛地撞进深处！突如其来的冲击令酷拉皮卡哽噎了一下，他喜欢库洛洛肏弄他的方法，那力度每一次总会令他头皮发麻。

在床上交缠的两具身躯开始律动起来，床发出的吱啊声和少年青涩的呻吟缠绕形成一首淫秽的歌，这种情色的欲望缓慢地叠加，舒适的麻痒像细丝一样攀附至全身，单纯的肉欲快感比酷拉皮卡因为那男人而感受到的情绪更来得愉悦。

这种感觉真好，就算不是往常和蜘蛛头目一起感受到的迫切渴求，他觉得自己像生活在一个异常缓慢的世界之中，感受库洛洛的手轻轻地按压在他的皮肤上，然後慢慢地滑至大腿後侧再重重地肏进来。

库洛洛不断舔咬酷拉皮卡的喉咙，腰持续的律动令他颤抖着气音。酷拉皮卡知道他现在很脆弱，还有就是丶库洛洛不会伤害他。於是他抬起上身丶张开腿迎接对方，而这一次，他终於压抑不住抽泣出声。

酷拉皮卡的下颔沾染上库洛洛的气息，双唇交缠的同时把因为肏弄而吐出的哭音压抑在吻下，这场步伐缓慢的性爱和以往的疯狂非常不一样，但如水流长的快感令人感觉非常美好。

对，性爱，这是他们现在所做的东西，而他们都愿意向对方敞开自己，愿意和对方一起堕落；对，但是令酷拉皮卡同时感到可怕和舒服，这两种互相矛盾的感情是如果占据他的内心的？酷拉皮卡就是没有答案。

库洛洛沿着酷拉皮卡的喉咙吻至胸膛的位置，他突然支撑起自己，令男孩的双臂无力地跌在床上。库洛洛看着床上完全敞开的少年，两只手指插进他温热的嘴里，酷拉皮卡顺从地含住，甚至轻轻地吮吸起来，指尖抽出来後拉出一条暧昧的银线，他看着库洛洛的手指抚过他的颈脖，不知道是体内突然使坏的肉棒还是手指的影响，酷拉皮卡突地弓起酥软的腰，无力地抽了口气。

然而还没完，库洛洛的手顺着酷拉皮卡的身体线条摸下去，手掌放在男孩心脏的位置，微微下压并感受底下心脏的跳动。

酷拉皮卡没有逃避，他张开自己丶没有防卫丶非常接受。当库洛洛的手指向下压去的时候，他知道接下来会发生甚麽事-----他迎接着，看着他爱人的手指探入皮肤丶挖掘出他的肌肉丶深深地扎进胸膛。

鲜红的血液从被挖开的地方流走，温热的液体慢慢地流在床铺上，库洛洛的手却握住他的心脏，他揉捏了一下，心脏被捉住的感觉令酷拉皮卡抽了口气，双目因为疼痛而含着泪水-----就在这个时候，他们的视线对上了，然後酷拉皮卡微微一笑。

当库洛洛把他的心脏拉出来後，喉间顿时涌上一阵腥甜的味道，痛苦令酷拉皮卡呜咽一声，心口处被挖开的感觉让他窒息，而库洛洛拉出他的心脏後没有停下来，酷拉皮卡感觉到大动脉被扯断的恐怖感觉，可以感受到泪水因为那男人肏进身体并拉扯心脏时而流下。

房间顿时被一阵血腥味蔓延，明明下身在亲密地交缠着，视线移去上方却看到如此恐怖血腥的一幕，男孩的胸膛被一下一下地挖空丶血管被扯断，在大脑回荡的只有血液的腥味和无止境的疼痛。酷拉皮卡眼前的视线因为泪水而变得模糊，他看着库洛洛撕碎手上仍然跳动着的温热心脏，看着他的爱人手棒他的心-----明明眼前几乎一片漆黑，这一幕却清楚地映入眼帘。

酷拉皮卡的呼吸逐渐变得微弱，他的肺因为缺氧而痛得像炙热起来一样。他重重地吸了口气，缺出一个血口的胸膛却流下更多血柱-----天，真疼！

当他的视线变成完全的黑暗前，他看到他的心脏跃动了一下丶两下，然後静止下来，被轻轻托在库洛洛的手中。

他甚麽都不知道了。

酷拉皮卡从睡梦中大叫一声，猛地在车座上坐起来，他徬徨无助的声音令库洛洛惊醒，他像不想惊动男孩一样慢慢地坐起身，黑色的眼睛疑惑地丶担心地看着对方。酷拉皮卡飞快地环视四周，他的心脏像失去了控制似的，在完好无缺的胸膛内激烈地跳动-----在他那仍然健康的丶呼吸着的胸膛里跃动。

库洛洛和酷拉皮卡仍然待在车内，车座还没放回原位，窗外的景色在黎明前像被一层浓雾掩罩住，滴滴答答的雨声敲打在车厢和玻璃窗形成压抑的声音。酷拉皮卡粗喘着呼吸，每一下吸气都像把肺腔拉扯出来一样，心口的位置仍然因为梦里的景象而一抽一抽地疼痛着。

「恶梦？」库洛洛轻声问道，他的声音非常轻丶几不可闻。

酷拉皮卡点点头，然後摇摇头，他不知道要怎样解释，他知道这算不上一个「美」梦，但它一点都不可怕。硬要说的话，酷拉皮卡更担心的是为何梦中的自己会如此冷静，如此… …接纳，库洛洛正在杀死他-----又或者这是比喻，比喻他对那男人建立了甚麽感情。

不论发生了甚麽事，酷拉皮卡接收了所有东西，他接受了疼痛丶甚至死亡，只是因为他死在蜘蛛头目的手上。

现在他醒来了，这应该令他担忧，它不可能是一个好的预兆。

库洛洛仍然小心地看着酷拉皮卡，他的视线落在酷拉皮卡身上显得沉重，他几乎能从中感受到库洛洛在脑中不断思考和尝试解读这矛盾的举动。

「这只是一个梦。」酷拉皮卡终於说道：「我不会说是恶梦，但挺令我不安的。」

库洛洛点点头，伸手把车座升回原处。

「我们都醒来了，你想现在离开吗？」虽然库洛洛这样问道，但他已经把车匙插进点火器。

酷拉皮卡点点头。

「我暂时不想吃东西。」他说：「所以除非你肚子饿了，不然我们会在出发後吃午饭。」

库洛洛把车子开动，酷拉皮卡的脑袋靠着玻璃窗，脑内不断运转，现在所有东西都是一团糟，他以为自己会因为接下来的计划而挣扎，但他低估了计划的结局会带来多沉重的影响。酷拉皮卡的梦，只是晦涩的表达了他对蜘蛛头目的想法。

在大约中午时分，眼前的路开始变成迂回曲折的小道，小道旁被浓密的参天大树围绕，车辆愈来愈难走。当他们停下来吃午饭的时候，接下来的路明显要徒步而行。午饭过後，酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛把车门锁好，那男人察觉到酷拉皮卡的视线，露出一抹讽刺的笑容。

「几乎不会有人来到这里。」他开口。

「-----不会有人再回来了。」酷拉皮卡打断库洛洛的话。

「不会有人再来到这里。」库洛洛同意道，脸上没有露出一丝内疚的表情：「但这不代表我不会防止任何人偷取汽车。」

酷拉皮卡其实并不在意，他甚至不认为两人还会需要那辆车。他耸耸背後转过身，开始向出生村落的方向走去，库洛洛跟在他身後，他一直都很安静，但酷拉皮卡可以听到对方踏在草丛上的声音。

他就像认识自己一样熟悉这里的一草一木------就算是为过去几个月的自己感到惊讶，森林里的鸟鸣丶昆虫的啁啾，还有树叶的沙沙作响仍然令酷拉皮卡觉得无比熟悉，他摩擦着胸口，想要压下压抑在胸膛的不舒适，他觉得肋骨正紧紧捏着他的身体，要呼吸像是甚麽困难的事情。

他们走了大约几小时，越过陡峭的山坡，再攀下崎岖的山谷，入目的尽是一片茂密的树林，偶然有几块灰色的石头点缀其中。当他们到达被悬崖阻挡的狭窄小道时，酷拉皮卡停了下来。

「接下来我会独自前进。」他说，没有看去蜘蛛头目：「把眼睛放在这里。」

「我们有很多双眼睛。」库洛洛说：「你不能把它们全部带进去，更何况独自挖地需要很长时间，这片泥土下布满树木的根部的和岩石。」

「没关系。」酷拉皮卡坚持道，他的眼睛看去夹在斜坡之间的大树：「我会自己一个人去。」

「酷拉皮卡，」库洛洛开口，他的语气像是要说服一个固执的孩子。

一阵怒意突然涌上来，但酷拉皮卡把怒火压下去，他知道竖起刺只会令事情更加糟糕。

「库洛洛，」男孩轻柔地说：「我需要独自完成，这是我的誓言丶我的痛苦，这不是能让你看到的东西。不论你提供了多少帮助，跟着我去并不会改变甚麽，你仍然对这场大屠杀没有任何想法，你跟来只会令它变得更痛苦，我需要独自和族人的灵魂待在一起，离开吧。」他说着耸耸背，但最後还是加上一句：「求求你。」

蜘蛛头目沉默下来，过了一段很长且令人不安的静默後才终於点点头，酷拉皮卡终於能呼吸，库洛洛静静地召唤出念书，然後把便利大裹布具现化出来，他坐在一棵倒下来的大树下，再从行李拿出一本书。

酷拉皮卡终於转身看去对方，但库洛洛没有从书中抬起头，男孩开始尽量拿起装有火红眼的容器，带着它们越过一段远长的路，来来回回把更多的眼睛带去较远的地方。当他走回来拿走最後一对眼睛时，库洛洛开口。

「我在这里等你。」他说，从书中抬起头後用难以解读的眼神看着少年：「我就在这里等你。」

酷拉皮卡点点头。

「我会回来的。」他答应库洛洛，接着专注於他的任务上。

他带着眼睛走上回到村落的路，走到大约一半的路程时，酷拉皮卡瞥向那屯堆在一起的容器。男孩飞快地数了数容器的数量，再次确保所有眼睛仍在原处。酷拉皮卡拿着眼睛长途跋涉，焦黑的房屋馀骸散落在森林之中，眼前荒凉的一幕令他的胸口被狠狠地挖空，无穷的悲痛袭上心头，犹如一颗星球慢慢坠落。

酷拉皮卡把眼睛放下，回去将馀下的火红眼拿回来时把注意力放在地上，他拒绝让自己倒下，他不能在经历了这麽多，然後在走到这一步时倒下。

他有任务要做，而他会看着自己完成。他之後才会倒下丶才会被撕碎，但这是在这一切都完结之後-----

如果他可以生存下来的话。

他怀疑自己能不能做到。

来来回回，这一次没有库洛洛看着自己，在某程度上帮助了酷拉皮卡。他把所有珍贵的容器都放在第一间房子前，然後找到那片埋葬了家人和同胞的巨型墓地。他静静地站在那里，看着青草覆盖在他痛苦的丶无可否认地短暂的一生之上。

植物不会介意长在一片曾经浴血的土地上，那里躺在酷拉皮卡爱着的人的尸体，他们被挖空的眼眶不甘心地看上那不一样的天空。这是生与死的循环，酷拉皮卡知道的，他是知道的，但他并不知道-----不在他回到这片变得空洞且被烧毁的「家」後知道；不在他看到无数具失去眼睛的尸体看上天堂後知道。他不在感受到因为失去而造成的痛苦後知道。

而酷拉皮卡现在清楚了，他知道这个循环仍然如常地轮转，就像一叠被仔细小心地堆砌起的纸张，所有悲痛在经历时间的洗礼後终究会被埋没，然後化成一个被历史学家用冷漠的眼神研究的古老故事。但是他埋葬同胞的铲子仍在这个地方，被烧毁的房子遗骸也会随着年龄的增长变得灰白。

他捉住铲子的木柱，确保它仍然稳固，就算有几年时间的风化，铲子看起来不像会被折断，酷拉皮卡拿起铲子开始工作。

阳光，毒辣的光线无情地照耀在开始挖掘的酷拉皮卡身上，并在他仍然工作的时候消失在山峦之後。夜晚已经降临，这是酷拉皮卡第一次几乎看不到任何东西，但接着月亮出现，皎洁的月色洒在孤独一人的男孩身上，他愈挖愈深，确保没有人会再触摸这些令原主人失去性命的东西，而在酷拉皮卡完成的时候，他全身几乎沾上汗水，但他并不在意，这只是他对爱着的同胞所付出的微不足道的代价。

酷拉皮卡不知道他在甚麽时候爬出坑洞，他将第一个金属罐打开，时间在这里已经没有意义。这是一个外在的概念，住在步伐迅速的城市时是不会明白的，窟克索的心脏以一个完全不同的节奏跳动着，这个地方不需要任何金属和玻璃罐子，或是为了保护眼睛而使用的储存液。

在酷拉皮卡的手碰到第一对眼球时，他感到胸膛有些东西被敲碎成千万块碎片，他在悲痛之中挣扎，将族人的眼睛埋进他挖出的坑洞，然後呢喃出歌颂土地丶微风，还有大树的祷告。每埋下一对眼睛，他总会祷告，这令他感到一股力量在慢慢地油然而生。

他的思绪一直回想家人丶朋友丶甚至是他从没忘记的同胞。不论酷拉皮卡有没有回归火红眼，他们都应该得到平和，不是所有人因为死亡而变得伤痕累累，但他们每一个人都承受过痛苦。当酷拉皮卡清空每一个金属罐後，他把铲子插进泥土之中，然後把泥土盖在眼睛上，现在月亮已经低垂在半空。

酷拉皮卡没有为死去的族人建设任何神殿或是纪念碑，他们的神殿就在他的脚下，天空在他们的上方，山峦重重包围着这个山谷，然後由寂静无声的树林成为他们的纪念碑。

他把罐子扔进在村落远处挖出的坑洞，在那里他的族人被埋下，接着更多的泥土掩盖在他们的身上。

酷拉皮卡看了同胞的房子最後一眼，接着转身往东面方向前进，库洛洛在那个方向等着他，他可以小睡一会，但男孩知道睡意不会袭来，不会在一切完结後到来。他伸展了一下肩膀，开始往东面走去，然後慢慢远离他的过去，等待在酷拉皮卡前方的，是他的终结。


	26. Chapter106.

时间由早上转至下午，就算库洛洛一开始劝告酷拉皮卡，在卢克索森林里的两人仍然在打架。挂在高空的太阳开始慢慢消失在山峦之後，蒙蒙细雨逐渐变成大雨倾盘而泻。这令草地变得非常湿滑，甚至令能见度下降，但酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的适应能力都很强，打斗的声音在水声的掩盖下仍然不绝於耳。

如果他对自己诚实-----而库洛洛一直都对自己诚实，他会承认对酷拉皮卡的适应力感到欣赏，那男孩有好几次都可以接近自己并捉住身上的风衣。酷拉皮卡看似要拳击库洛洛，但他的动作总在击中的一刻顿了下来。

库洛洛马上捉住男孩的手腕并紧紧地握住，尝试不要回想那些夜晚因为截然不同的原因而触碰对方。

他看着眼前的酷拉皮卡，感到他的嘴唇紧抿，但他马上抹走脸上的表情。少年一脸谨慎，有些更柔软的挣扎在眼底一闪而过，但它消失的速度令库洛洛只能看清接下来的表情。他不明白酷拉皮卡为何不使用锁链，他只是在攻击他-----又或者不是-----他只是用赤手空拳攻击。

蜘蛛头目的眼睛飞快地略过下面，想找出一处缺口朝少年发动攻击，接着两人像协议好一样同时移动。

*

这没有道理，库洛洛为何不用更致命的东西攻击他？他一定想尽快完结。

以酷拉皮卡对那男人的认知，他并不像自己的属下享受决斗。正常来说，库洛洛会让这件事尽快结束，然後继续进行下一项任务；他应该想拿下酷拉皮卡，把这场旅途定义为失败，但库洛洛只用不会致命的方法攻击，看起来更想令少年不能移动，而不是将他杀死。

酷拉皮卡拒绝再次被捉住。

但当他为了避开另一下小刀的攻击时，酷拉皮卡半蹲下身体，从库洛洛衣物传来的味道却令他的胸膛一紧。他记得独属於库洛洛的味道，记得手指抚过他柔软的黑发时的触感。一股悲痛的心情猛地袭向心窝，酷拉皮卡跳离对方，跑到一边大口呼吸着，希望雨水的味道可以冲散库洛洛的气息。

他伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇，惊讶地发现刚刚的拳头令他的唇瓣破开了小伤口。他会期待咖啡的香味和库洛洛磨蹭自己的唇，而不是感受到血的味道。它让他停滞不前，但酷拉皮卡还是马上再次往库洛洛扑去。

*

库洛洛勉强躲开酷拉皮卡的锁链，他马上往对方跑去，蹲下身体躲避另一道攻击，他的腿向男孩踢去，期望将他跘倒，但酷拉皮卡跳去另一面让他的攻击落空。

真棒，酷拉皮卡真是棒。他的速度丶灵魂，和反应能力是库洛洛以往遇过的人比不上的。当然，这似乎和酷拉皮卡的火红眼有关，但是仍然令人感到难以置信。

现在库洛洛需要杀死酷拉皮卡，真是可惜。

不过，他不是一个会感到遗憾的男人，他知道自己要做的事情。库洛洛手上的细针将会用完----它们对比钢笔更方便，特别是在森林里的环境-----一根细针向酷拉皮卡刺出，他强迫少年往右跳去後猛地冲向对方落地位置，但酷拉皮卡灵敏地往上一跳，飞快地跃至一根树枝上後跳去左面的大树。

再一次，酷拉皮卡为库洛洛带来惊喜。

如果他想打败酷拉皮卡，库洛洛需要停下继续欣赏对方的举动。酷拉皮卡已经朝库洛洛袭去，那双火红色的瞳孔却让蜘蛛头目失神了一瞬，因为他的眼睛令他想起自己要把它们挖出来。库洛洛避开锁链的攻击，但也只是仅仅躲避。

他需要拿回控制。

*

酷拉皮卡几乎要沮丧地低吼，库洛洛并没有认真，这是酷拉皮卡用了一生的时间准备的打斗，也是他用性命作为赌注并发誓的决斗，而那蜘蛛头目只是单纯的和他玩耍。库洛洛手上的书储存的能力一定很多，但他没有用，只是用一把带毒的小刀攻击，就像酷拉皮卡是暴徒一样！

这简直是轻视他的尊严，酷拉皮卡非常愤怒，但当库洛洛近距离闯入他的私人空间後，他的刀刃毫不留情似的刺来，酷拉皮卡侧过头躲开攻击，他唯一能想起的只有对方抚摸过头发的手，那强壮的身体在手心传来温热的体温。

*

酷拉皮卡往後一跳，就算蜘蛛头目击偏了他喉咙的位置，那少年不会马上死亡，库洛洛对自己皱起眉毛，他不喜欢令酷拉皮卡成为自己潜在的弱点，他知道除非其中一人死亡，不然这场决斗永远不会完结。

库洛洛还没准备好迎接死神的来临。

*

酷拉皮卡噎了一口，喉咙被击中令他不断咳嗽。他远离库洛洛，手覆盖颈脖期望能平稳呼吸。在雨水的淋洒之下，酷拉皮卡动作一顿，疑惑的心情油然而起。刚刚的重击应该会杀死他，为什麽他还能继续呼吸？他的反应只是慢了一秒，库洛洛只需要再次攻击，便可以让酷拉皮卡变成历史，但是-----

库洛洛已经向他冲来，酷拉皮卡往後跳去，反射性地朝对方抛出锁链，希望能转移蜘蛛头目的注意力。

*

库洛洛躲开锁链，眼睛一直注视着那令人着迷的男孩，锁链灵活地在半空扭转，耳边顿时传来清脆的声音，用念造出的链子朝库洛洛呼啸袭去。酷拉皮卡的眼睛随着蜘蛛头目躲避的方向移动-----那双漂亮的丶迷人的眼睛。对库洛洛来说，它们比任何一对他看过的火红眼更来得惊艳。

他开始感到疲倦了，这不是好事，这场决斗不会维持太久。酷拉皮卡用手袖擦走额上的汗水，蜘蛛头目意识到他一样开始乏力，他捉住对方抬起手的机会，将最後三根细针向对方的小腿抛去。

*

细针划破半空的声音在雨水中响彻，酷拉皮卡垂下手臂，为自己一时的不留神低咒一声。他不断跳後并躲开库洛洛的攻击，细长尖锐的针猛地刺进刚刚站着的位置，突然之间，酷拉皮卡的左腿踏入泥土之中，长在旁边且长满苔藓的大树成为男孩的囚牢-----深入泥地的树根像爪子般卡住他的膝盖。

酷拉皮卡听到库洛洛移动的声音，抬头一看便看到对方向自己出击的一幕。

*

是时候结束了，现在库洛洛会杀死酷拉皮卡，所有事情会回复正常，他会削减损害，继续以往的抢劫丶带领他的蜘蛛丶偷取令他感兴趣的宝物。

捉紧机会，蜘蛛头目往酷拉皮卡袭去，冰冷的刀刃瞄准他致命的地方。

*

酷拉皮卡尝试把小腿拔出来，但一条尤其粗壮的树根牵制住他的动作。他听到库洛洛移动的声音，反射性地往後跳去，然而没有完全脱出的小腿，还有长久的打斗带来的疲倦，酷拉皮卡被绊了一下，腿部的肌肉传来一阵疼痛，突兀的痛感令他的呼吸短促了瞬间。

*

库洛洛在他分神的一刻攻击，被念力强化的右手击中酷拉皮卡的胸膛。少年倒地，他压在酷拉皮卡身上，握住小刀的手以乾脆俐落的动作朝对方的喉咙刺去，但俯视着那男孩-----

*

\-----像这样抬头看去库洛洛带回无数回忆，数不清的()呻()吟()因为压抑着声音而变得含糊。他记得手指抚摸过头发时的温柔，温热的手心慢慢()摸()上()他()的()胸()膛-----

*

\-----酷拉皮卡的眼睛因为截然不同的理由变成火红色，金色的发披散在枕头上，沾上水光的唇瓣变得红润，在库洛洛()进()入()他()的()身()体()时()微()微()张()开()泄()出()哽()咽()-----

*

\-----库洛洛()进()入()他()的()身()体()，用难以捉摸的东西探入他的灵魂深处，透过()肌()肤()每()一()下()摩()擦()和-----

*

\-----想要更多，贪恋比现在更多的东西，想要透过语言和触碰表达更多的东西，但是-----

*

「杀死我。」酷拉皮卡轻轻说道，他的声音因为受伤的喉咙而变得沙哑。

*

他应该的-----他应该现在马上杀死酷拉皮卡，应该在掌控着对方时结束这一切。库洛洛再次抬起手，但他发现不能-----他就是不能下手。

这… …这不是对的，不是好的，一点都不是他想要的东西。

「杀死我。」酷拉皮卡坚持道：「让一切都完结。」

库洛洛的胸膛升起一阵难以形容的感觉，他呼了口气，把念书阖上後书本凭空消失。空出来的左手捉住酷拉皮卡的衬衣，但他没有如同应该做的杀死对方，而是将男孩拉高，俯身吻上他的唇。

就算有伤口，酷拉皮卡的嘴唇比以往更柔软，身下的男孩僵硬了一瞬，但接着抬起手捉住库洛洛的衣袖，比对方更迫切地加深这个吻。库洛洛感到酷拉皮卡摸上自己的发，指尖深埋进发丝之中。

*

雨水夹杂着血的甜味，他们的吻尝起来像以往经历的一切，迫切丶渴求丶痛苦丶愤怒。他们的手指摸上对方被雨沾湿的发，滑过微凉的皮肤，最後捉住湿透的衣服。

「这真的丶」酷拉皮卡开口，但没说完的话很快被下一个吻打断：「很疯狂。」他拉住库洛洛的发，再次啃上对方的唇：「完完全全-----失去理智。」

「疯狂是导致一切问题的核心原因。」库洛洛说道，()舌()头()深()入()男()孩()的()嘴()。

酷拉皮卡对此微微愠怒，因为-----不就是这个原因吗？但他和库洛洛一样迫切，他轻咬着对方的下唇，满意地听到对方不稳的呼吸声。酷拉皮卡抱住库洛洛的颈，令两人更紧贴在一起。

他们接吻丶在漫长的打斗後终於回到对方身边，他意识到库洛洛一样不能杀死他，他们已经制造出太多的经历了-----而酷拉皮卡会接受所有美好和艰难的回忆，因为他不能想像抛弃这一切然後继续前行的自己。

库洛洛啄吻了一下男孩的嘴唇，开始()轻()啃()对()方()下()()颔()的()线()条。

「所以，接下来该怎麽办？」酷拉皮卡问道，他闭上眼睛，仰起脸邀请对方继续。

「Quod vitae sectabor iter？(我应该走上哪一条路？)」库洛洛沉思了一会，最後回问酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡忍不住轻笑出声。

「Est et non。(没有对错。*1)」他没有任何帮助地答道，单纯说出这条问题的下一句话。

库洛洛移後，好让自己能看去酷拉皮卡，少年睁开眼睛，对上他的视线。他们躺在雨水之中，围绕在周围的是雨点滴落岩石和树叶的声音。微风拂过，吹拂在沾水的皮肤惹来一阵凉意，而两人的胸膛同时因为持久的打斗而一同起伏着。

酷拉皮卡伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，他张开口吸了口气，但库洛洛打断了他的动作。

「好。」他说。

酷拉皮卡突然感到一阵晕眩，就算躺在地上，他仍然觉得自己正慢慢地往下堕。

「好？」他问，语气中夹杂着惊讶和犹豫。

库洛洛看着男孩，等待对方的同时拒绝重复。酷拉皮卡突然想逃开，这股冲击太庞大了丶太难以抵挡了，甚至令他被吓到。但是，酷拉皮卡不能从他身边逃离，不能为了世上任何东西而逃离。

「好吧。」他说着舒了口气。

得到男孩的答案，库洛洛的嘴角放松，形成一抹轻轻的弧度，这份笑容比以往来得真诚，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，在他知道自己在做甚麽的时候，他已经将库洛洛拉下来索吻。

两人的吻充满高兴和害怕的心情，()舌()尖()和()嘴()唇()的()交()缠()，比以往的一切更令他感到晕眩。

他们没有将它解决，这安静的接纳丶意识到他们会一起继续前行。不论将来会到达甚麽地方，他们都没有把过去的问题解决，但这会是一个新的开始。

The End

 

*1：  
Quod vitae sectabor ite；What road in life should I follow?  
Est et non；It is and is not  
这两句话属於一问一答，详情可见’The search of method’ (1619-1625)。库洛洛问酷拉皮卡他接下来该走上人生哪一条道路，酷拉皮卡并没有正面回应，只是单纯引用这条问题的答案，而它的答案是「没有对与错」，所以库洛洛回答「yes」，代表正面的，有着与酷拉皮卡一同走下去的意思。


	27. Chapter108.

怀着报复的心，酷拉皮卡用手指沾上糖霜，一小团咖啡色顿时向库洛洛的脸抹去，库洛洛笑着躲开，但那男孩在弄脏对方的脸後才住手。

「啊，被你弄到了。」库洛洛说，然後用更多手指抹起糖霜，这件蛋糕就这样成为两人恶作剧的玩具，不论是皮肤丶嘴唇还是头发都被弄污，空气中似乎洋溢起咖啡的甜味，令一室的气氛更加甜腻起来。

库洛洛的手指无意中塞进爱人的嘴里，酷拉皮卡做了副表情，舌尖卷走指上的糖霜後吸吮了一口，刚才温馨的气氛突然变质，像是埋藏在角落的悸动蠢蠢欲动。他们的眼睛对上，酷拉皮卡能看出库洛洛和自己有一样的感觉，他那双黑色的眼睛流转着炙热的光，被紧盯着男孩情不自禁地吞了口口水，嘴巴仍然含着对方的手指。

「酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛像祷告一样喊出他的名字，不知道是甚麽原因，这令酷拉皮卡的脸颊染上红晕，心跳突然加快。

库洛洛伸出手指，两人的唇慢慢又自然地贴上，酷拉皮卡尝到满嘴过分甜腻的味道，但这味道是从库洛洛品尝到的话，他发现自己并不介意，特别是当那男人的舌头舔过自己的上颚时，令人头皮发麻的酥痒感从背脊窜上，让他忍不住轻哼出声。

酷拉皮卡推後自己，对上库洛洛的视线。

「吃蛋糕对你来说到底有多重要？」他问道。

「非常。」库洛洛回答，酷拉皮卡惊讶地发现爱人脸上的表情非常认真：「我为了拿这件蛋糕遇上不少麻烦，所以我想一起把它吃掉。」

「我不认为人们会在周年纪念时吃蛋糕。」酷拉皮卡指出。

「不会吗？」库洛洛问，头歪向一边看着少年，眼前这一幕实在是太惹人喜爱了，酷拉皮卡忍不住轻笑出声。

「没问题，就说我们有这个习惯好了，又或者是4月时必做的东西。」酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛说：「我没预期在9月会继续。」

「好吧。」库洛洛严肃地点头，但微微弯起的嘴角透露了主人的好心情。

酷拉皮卡不知道为什麽，库洛洛有时候会非常正常严肃，但明明他有更大的优势继续使坏才对。

「我不太在意蛋糕。」酷拉皮卡开口：「但我希望能用另一种方法庆祝。」

「我们可以两样事情都做。」库洛洛笑着耸耸背。

「不，你不可以-----」酷拉皮卡没说完的话被库洛洛的偷袭打断，那男人将更多的糖霜抹在他的额头上：「库洛洛！」

面对少年带着笑意的责骂，库洛洛笑出声，俯身将糖霜舔走，但酷拉皮卡把对方推开，抬手抹走额上的甜食，毫无遮掩的笑声告诉库洛洛他同样被逗乐了。

「起码它是咖啡口味的。」他评论道，伸出舌头舔走手上的糖霜。

库洛洛弯起嘴角，把更多的甜食抹在男孩的颈脖，白晢的喉咙看起来比平常更香甜可口，酷拉皮卡正想抗议，蜘蛛头目却俯下身舔食起颈上的糖霜。他吸吮着染上甜味的皮肤，轻微的疼痛令酷拉皮卡全身一颤，哑着声音轻喃出声。

「我们可以两样事情都做。」库洛洛重复，他的声音变得低沉，当中蕴藏着温柔和危险的意味。

只是单纯的一句话，酷拉皮卡已经有所反应了，他发出诱人的声音，歪着头允许对方在颈倒留下更多蜿蜒的痕迹。

「在这里？」他问道。

「在睡房做会太混乱。」库洛洛说。

「这样对我不会很舒服。」话虽如此，酷拉皮卡知道在心目中他已经不太计较。

库洛洛对着男孩的喉咙含糊地呢喃，手掌摸去酷拉皮卡的衬衣，开始把衣服上的钮扣解开。

「我会在夜晚让你感觉更舒服。」库洛洛承诺道，低沉沙哑的声音听起来非常危险，但被对方掌控的快感和记忆却让酷拉皮卡无可救药地沉沦：「我会把你带到床上，慢慢地丶温柔地占有你。」

「好。」酷拉皮卡艰难地说，呼吸开始不稳令少年清涩的嗓音更显难耐诱人。

裤子的裆处变紧，但库洛洛专注於脱下男孩的上衣。酷拉皮卡轻柔地笑了起来，任由对方将身上的西装外套连同衬衣脱至肩膀。

「你经常有最疯狂的想法。」他恼怒道，语气却充满笑意：「这世上会有你不想尝试的东西吗？」

「只要有你在身边，我会一样事情都想做。」库洛洛说，认真的神情令酷拉皮卡看得心中一紧。

「好吧，我对那些东西一点都没有兴趣。」酷拉皮卡警告道。

「我一早知道了。」话虽如此，库洛洛却把蛋糕的糖霜抹在男孩的身上，咖啡色的颜色点缀在少年青涩白晢的身体更显得秀色可餐，酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，看着库洛洛俯下身，把一边的乳珠含进嘴里。

那男人像品尝甜点一样猛地吸吮一口，细小的电流顿时涌上大脑令他全身酥麻。他沾满糖霜的手下意识地摸上库洛洛的发，但没有一个人发现或是在意。库洛洛不断拉扯着酷拉皮卡的上衣，少年迫於无奈只能放开手，让他将衬衣完全脱下来。

「不论用食物来做这种事的主意有多棒」酷拉皮卡喘着气道：「你不可以在椅子上做… …」

库洛洛轻笑起来。

「你说得有道理。」他承认：「地板和桌子-----我猜我们有这两项选择。」

「桌子。」酷拉皮卡决定：「让你实现要在家俱上做的感觉不赖。」

「甚麽？」库洛洛反问，抬起头看去酷拉皮卡，眉毛因为惊讶而挑起。

面对库洛洛的提问，窟卢塔少年笑言：「在穿过所有你买给我的衣服後，我猜你可能在这方面有恶趣味。」

「不完全是。」库洛洛咧嘴一笑：「只是方便罢了，但试试在桌子上做吧？」

库洛洛站起来，伸出手邀请酷拉皮卡，在酷拉皮卡捉住他的手并站着时，那男人马上将他的裤子钮扣解开，飞快地拉下这碍眼的布料。

「等等。」酷拉皮卡说，语气按捺不住的兴奋：「你的衣服仍然好好地穿在身上！」

「躺在桌子上後，要将你的西装脱下来会很不方便。」库洛洛解释。

酷拉皮卡轻轻地拍开库洛洛的手，摸上他衬衣的钮扣後将它解开。

「我还没有躺在桌子上呢。」酷拉皮卡用调戏情人般的语调说：「而你？穿太多了。」

「我不介意你将它脱下来。」库洛洛咧嘴一笑，手臂张开方便男孩的动作。

酷拉皮卡忍不住嗤笑出声，熟能生巧地解开衬衣的钮扣，接着将对方的上衣连同西装外套脱下去。领带还戴在脖子上令他看起来很滑稽，酷拉皮卡笑着松开领带并将它脱走，这动作令库洛洛的头发变得一团糟，两人都从对方的眼中看出笑意，顿时轻笑起来。

他们的笑声在接吻中渐渐消失，酷拉皮卡迫切地捉住库洛洛的衣服，双手在爱抚底下温热的肌肤时，内衣裤沿着他们的触摸被慢慢脱下。

尽管库洛洛的头发被弄乱，酷拉皮卡仍然非常喜欢他的样貌，喜欢他结实的身躯，喜欢他赤裸的肌肤。他的手往对方勃起的物什摸去，那男人的嘴角勾起一抹戏谑的笑容，配合酷拉皮卡的动作把身上馀下的布料都脱走，然後全身赤裸地站在少年面前。

他就站在那里，赤裸着完美的躯体，无可否认地完美。

天，酷拉皮卡真的很爱他。

这个结果预想不到，但他已经不再在意了，他不能想像没有这男人的生活。

「炫耀。」酷拉皮卡戏弄道。

「但你喜欢。」库洛洛回嘴，嘴角仍然充满笑意：「而现在-----」他说着捉住男孩的裤子：「穿太多的人变成你了。」

酷拉皮卡忍不住笑出声，让库洛洛将裤子连同内裤脱下，当他们都赤裸着身体时，库洛洛捉住他，托起酷拉皮卡的臀将他抱上桌子，虽然男孩不说，但他一样喜欢对方展示他的力量的时候。

库洛洛将他放在桌子上，酷拉皮卡张开腿让他挤入双腿之间，这种感觉亲密，出於某些原因，这令酷拉皮卡深深地吞了口口水。当库洛洛抬起目光时，他发现了少年炙热的视线，轻轻吻上他的膝盖，眼前这一幕让酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，抽了口气。

在库洛洛把更多的糖霜抹在他身上时，酷拉皮卡才想起蛋糕的存在，那男人看着自己的眼前的杰作，厚脸皮地对酷拉皮卡咧嘴一笑。

「你的确很喜欢甜食。」男孩评论。

「它是咖啡口味。」库洛洛指出：「我以为你也会喜欢。」

「我不讨厌。」酷拉皮卡向他保证：「只是对我而言太甜了。」

「那麽就让我来把它们都吃掉吧。」库洛洛轻轻地说。

「这个蛋糕份量很大。」

「在你身上吃掉会令我有更大动力。」库洛洛笑着回嘴，接着身体力行的舔走酷拉皮卡胸膛上的糖霜。他的舌尖又温暖又湿漉，粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的皮肤时令男孩全身一颤，不知道是舌头还是「在他身上吃」的事实让酷拉皮卡非常情动。

「库洛洛。」他轻声呢喃对方的名字，他的爱人啃咬着乳珠，酷拉皮卡的大脑因为对方吸吮的力度而变得空白，忘记了之後要说的话。

酷拉皮卡的双腿情不自禁地张开，不再因为这名被接纳进他的生命和内心的男人而感到尴尬羞耻。距离他答应对方已经有7个月的时间，而他们都对当时许下的承诺非常认真，不论阻隔在两人面前的是甚麽困难，总不能比起初遇见时的情况糟糕。

他的自己有信心，对两人都充满信心。库洛洛接近酷拉皮卡，漆黑的眸子里是他熟悉的渴求的热度，酷拉皮卡对他的爱人微微一笑，双手抱住库洛洛的肩膀。

「真的很舒服。」酷拉皮卡轻轻地说。

库洛洛唯一的回答是把更多糖霜抹在男孩另一颗乳珠上，他像品尝甚麽美食一样愎慢舔拭，舌头所经的每一处皮肤都会引起隔靴搔痒的酥麻。酷拉皮卡弓起上身，呼吸变得粗重起来。

「来吧。」酷拉皮卡轻柔地渴求道：「不要再这样玩弄我了！」

「啊，我喜欢你这麽性急的模样。」库洛洛退开之前重重地舔弄男孩的乳珠。

「为什麽不？」酷拉皮卡恼怒地道。

「没甚麽。」库洛洛说，然後退後像是要离开。

「你去哪里？」酷拉皮卡问道，让自己听起来没有在挽留对方。

「睡房。」库洛洛说：「总要把润滑液拿过来。」

他俯身在酷拉皮卡唇上啄下一吻。

「在这里等我。」

「我全身赤裸地躺在桌子上，身上还要沾着咖啡糖霜，」酷拉皮卡在对方身後喊：「你以为我可以到哪里去？」

他没有得到对方的回答，但是听到库洛洛走进睡房翻找东西的声音。酷拉皮卡正赤裸着身体，库洛洛在身边时不感到尴尬，现在却有这种感觉。

库洛洛很快回来，炫耀似的向男孩展示润滑液。

「用了些时间找，瓶子掉进床和床头柜之间了。」他解释。

「这就是为什麽我总是让你把它放好的原因。」酷拉皮卡不满地说。

「我可以说甚麽？」库洛洛微笑着，耸耸背：「我用这小瓶子的时候通常会分神。」

酷拉皮卡嗤之以鼻，但他的爱人温柔地挤进他的双腿之间，轻轻地亲吻。酷拉皮卡舒服地发出鼻音，十分喜欢眼下的气氛和接吻。他听到库洛洛打开瓶盖的声音，张开大腿无声地邀请，身上的男人以不疾不除的节奏开拓後穴，熟悉且温柔的动作让酷拉皮卡无意识地轻哼。

「好了。」库洛洛俯身吻上酷拉皮卡，嘴唇在开口说话时磨蹭男孩的唇瓣：「抬起你的臀。」

少年全身的体重放松在库洛洛的手上，双腿交叉抱住对方的腰，他感到炙热的东西在穴口磨蹭了几次，接着挤开紧致的穴口慢慢深入体内，甬道内纳入属於男人的温度，酷拉皮卡湿热的内部乖巧地吃下肉棒，过分坚挺的东西却让男孩失神地瞪着天花板喘气。

接着，一些冰冷的东西抹上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，男孩的内穴因为刺激而反射性的一缩。

「甚麽-----」

「你没有忘记周年纪念蛋糕，对吧？」库洛洛戏谑地弯起嘴角，喉咙发出低沉性感的笑声，彷佛透过身体连接的地方传进心窝，酷拉皮卡忍不住全身一颤。

「你真是一个混-----」男孩开口，但那男人突然抽出性器，在软嫩的肠肉勉力挽留时再次肏进去，突如其来的快感令酷拉皮卡哽咽了一声。

「但你仍然爱我。」库洛洛轻声笑道，然後俯身舔走爱人胸膛上的糖霜。

「笨蛋。」酷拉皮卡恼怒地说。

「又在骂我了。」库洛洛大笑起来，温热的吐息喷洒在赤裸的胸膛上：「我开始相信你骂我时是充满爱意的。」

酷拉皮卡对此嗤笑一声，但在体内使坏的性器却让他抽了口气，阳具抽插的速度缓慢诱人，能真实地感受肉柱上的青筋和形状，胸膛被淋上更多糖霜，从甬道传来连绵的酥麻和电流令酷拉皮卡根本分不了心。

「你可以动快一点吗？」他压下心底的渴求说。

「还不可以。」库洛洛轻喃：「我只想享受这一刻，我们不是每一天都过着周年纪念。」

「我们一年有两次纪念。」酷拉皮卡轻笑道：「对大部份人来说两次已经很多了。」

「你说得没错。」库洛洛非常同意，他的笑声带动埋进男孩体内的肉棒，酷拉皮卡的脸颊染上红晕，心尖似是被撩拨一样。

这个姿态其实不太舒服，酷拉皮卡躺在桌子上，库洛洛抱住男孩的腿弯，饭厅内顿时响起青涩诱人的呻吟，桌子似乎不堪重负地发出「吱啊」的声音，水声夹杂着令人脸红耳赤的哭音无不在令酷拉皮卡更兴奋，他的呼吸愈发粗重起来，当他抬起头看去库洛洛时，他能从对方的眼帘下看到自己眨着火红眼的倒影。

「好… …好舒服丶」酷拉皮卡用染上哭音的声音说。

库洛洛抽插的速度愈来愈快，腰摆动的力度像是要将身下人的灵魂撞碎一样，那炙热的阳具肏进身体最隐密敏感的地方，被占有掌控的快感令酷拉皮卡抽泣起来，他的头无力地向後仰，库洛洛将更多的糖霜和蛋糕倒在男孩的乳珠和胸膛上。

快感在体内疯狂地流窜，酷拉皮卡被刺激得头皮发麻，他的呻吟被撞得破碎，想要逃离这过多的情欲，腰却被对方强硬地捉住在原处。

库洛洛舔走甜腻的蛋糕，酷拉皮卡抽了口气：「天丶天啊… …」他抽泣着鼻音哼叫：「再… …再用力一点丶很-----很舒服丶」

库洛洛被撩拨得猛猛地吸吮了一口男孩的乳头，他进入得太深了，令人沉迷的力度让酷拉皮卡感到可怕。库洛洛肏弄酷拉皮卡的动作愈来愈快，腰强硬地持续律动。

「酷拉皮卡，」库洛洛轻柔地说，揉合呼喊爱人的温柔和让人沉溺其中的情欲：「酷拉皮卡，看着我。」

酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，看去他的爱人，他的灵魂伴侣，他的声音变得沙哑，库洛洛双手支撑在男孩身边，腰愈发用力地肏入酷拉皮卡软嫩温热的身体内。酷拉皮卡将对方拉下来，猛猛地吻上库洛洛的嘴唇，手却无力地松下，意外地压在放在旁边的蛋糕，然後调皮地将糕点抹进男人嘴里，恶作剧成功的他大笑出声。

库洛洛一定预想不到，他用力地撞上男孩敏感的一点，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，语气低哑地说：「我快到了。」

「嗯… …」库洛洛轻声低吟：「我也是。」

两人接着吻，咖啡夹杂着甜蜜的味道非常温暖和满足。库洛洛的精液灌进酷拉皮卡的甬道深处，令他全身都沾上自己的气息。酷拉皮卡颤抖着身体，全身因为连绵酥麻的快感而无力，两人拥抱着，嘴唇交换了一个湿漉温柔的吻，男孩双手抱住库洛洛，紧紧地攀在他身上。

「周年快乐。」库洛洛贴着酷拉皮卡的嘴唇说道。

「『不是』周年纪念快乐。」酷拉皮卡轻笑着回答，他的话惹来双方回心的微笑。

The End


	28. WOB Chp.3

发生了甚麽事，酷拉皮卡并不知道。为什麽他会与神秘的逆十字架愈走愈近，为什麽他在知道幻影旅团的回归後，每天晚上会如此渴望和对方聊天，他真的不知道。慢慢地，时间已经过了五星期，他被困在一个危险的游戏之中，而且不能停止。酷拉皮卡像愈陷愈深一样，与逆十字交谈的次数愈多，他愈想和对方分享他的过去丶现在，甚至将来，这令他感到可怕。

每当想起逆十字架，一股奇怪的感觉会从心底油然而起，这种感觉在看到那男人赤裸的胸膛後更加强烈-----逆十字架在一天晚上发送了一张照片，那结实宽阔的胸膛坦荡地显示在照片上。对方把脸裁剪掉，所以酷拉皮卡只能看到他诱人的嘴唇和颈後的黑色发丝，看来涂抹了发胶。

在酷拉皮卡看到这张照片前，他总以为自己只会被女性吸引。但是，当他看到逆十字架赤裸的上半身，他明白这不是事实，他不能停止，脑内不断想着那男人。

就算是在凌晨3点。

1月7日

『红眼睛：在吗？』

『逆十字架：还没睡？我以为你在几小时前已经上床休息了。』

『红眼睛：睡不着，脑内思考着很多事』

『逆十字架：甚麽事？想说出来吗？』

酷拉皮卡犹豫了一会，他深呼吸口气，鼓起勇气输入回应。

『红眼睛：愚蠢的事，像我不知道你的名字，你的年龄，没有看过你的外貌』

『逆十字架：所以… …我是那件「事」;)。我在听，我是夜猫子，而我喜欢和你说话… …告诉我你想知道甚麽』

酷拉皮卡对自己咒骂一声，他发现自己不应该打开话匣子，因为这一点都不合情理，他应该小心应付才对。酷拉皮卡知道这段关系正慢慢蚕食他的生活，令他不能逃脱，只能不断回想那男人。可以说，对方像一块磁石，酷拉皮卡不可以拒绝，它比他的理智更强势，他想要和他说话，想要认识对方，就算内心有一部份在害怕着。

尽管有雷欧力的警告，游戏还是开始了，酷拉皮卡停止不了。所以，没有多想，他输入答案，胃随着手上的动作变得难受。

『红眼睛：我想知道你的名字』

「老天，对，我想知道。」酷拉皮卡大声地说，眼睛看着萤幕，并且等待逆十字架的回答。不消一会，三个闪烁的红点告诉酷拉皮卡对方正输入着甚麽：「来吧… …告诉我你的名字。」

『逆十字架：我不想让任何人知道我的名字，但因为我知道你的，我认为这样足够了。我叫库洛洛』

「库洛洛… …」萤幕後的酷拉皮卡喃喃地说出逆十字架的名字，不断重覆像要将它变成真实。

他喜欢这个名字的发音，读起来顺畅且短悍。不知为何，酷拉皮卡觉得它非常符合对方发给他的照片，也就是那片赤裸的胸膛。慢慢地，他明白尽然这是全新的名字，他还是非常喜欢，酷拉皮卡不应该继续加深对库洛洛的喜欢之情，但新鲜的感受让他晕眩和紧张。

当然，这是普通成年人被另一位男性或女性吸引时产生的正常感受，酷拉皮卡情不自禁地想知道更多有关库洛洛的事，他从没试过暴露自己，这可能不是好的决定，亦令他打从心底感到可怕。

『逆十字架：你还在吗，酷拉皮卡？』

「啊，该死的！」酷拉皮卡在发现他发呆了几分钟後咒骂一声。

『红眼睛：在，我在这里。对不起… …只是重覆说着你的名字』

\-----该死的，我为什麽要告诉他？我到底发生了甚麽事？

『逆十字架：你喜欢吗？』

『红眼睛：我喜欢它的发音，对』

他知道最後一句回答是冒险，因为他听起来在调侃对方，而且非常轻挑。酷拉皮卡的心在胸膛里猛烈地跳动着，几乎令他感到痛苦。他正等待库洛洛的回覆，他应该早早上床休息才对，酷拉皮卡已经下了一个可怕的决定，但是他停不下来，他不想停下来。

『逆十字架：我想听你把它说出来』

酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，不确定对方在说甚麽，他们要怎样听到彼此的声音？库洛洛想要他的电话号码吗？他後背突然沾上汗水，一阵晕眩感猛地袭来，手指却已经按下键盘了。

『红眼睛：要怎样做？』

在他明白发生了甚麽事前，他看到一道视窗在萤幕上弹了出来，紧随而至的是一阵聆声。

逆十字架正致电给你  
按这里接通

「我的天！」酷拉皮卡难以置信地抽了口气，喉咙顿时变得乾涩，这个男人真的在打电话给他！

酷拉皮卡：「你真是疯了… …你真的是疯了！」

他不知道该怎麽办，他的大脑不能运转，从萤幕传来的聆声让他的思维停止运作。酷拉皮卡不能说这是在作梦还是甚麽，在某程度来说，他希望这不是真实的，因为他知道他不能接通。内心深处的酷拉皮卡却想这样做-----他渴望着，他需要听到那男人的声音，酷拉皮卡已经在几天前想像对方的声音了。

在他等待库洛洛上线的几小时内，他想知道他的声调是否尖锐的，或者是相反的温柔和吸引人。酷拉皮卡深深地着迷了，唯一能思考的问题是为什麽他选择和自己说话。酷拉皮卡看向萤幕，手指紧紧地丶犹豫地捉住滑鼠。他知道他会越界，但他同时无可救药地渴求着。

他像在和恶魔签下协议，酷拉皮卡觉得自己不能回头了，他接下接通键，心脏在胸膛猛烈地跃动。

「你好？」一把温柔的声音从电脑对面传来，酷拉皮卡反射性地咬着下唇，正如刚刚感受到的恐惧，库洛洛的声线非常温暖，而且… …非常性感。「你在这里吗？」

「啊… …在！」酷拉皮卡清了清喉咙说，他不安地在椅子上动来动去：「对不起… …我…我很惊讶… …我没预期你会在这时候致电给我。」

他听到电脑对面的人轻笑出声，温柔的语气让他的胃感到一阵难以形容的感觉，甚至让他的心跳突地加速。库洛洛的声音可怕地性感诱人，就像一首摇篮曲，安抚着他的灵魂。

「我是一个充满惊喜的男人，吓到你是我不对，酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛说，甚至毫不尴尬地强调他的名字，这男人像能看见酷拉皮卡脸红耳赤的模样：「当我真的想得到一些东西时，我总是不能忍耐… …而我很想听到你的声音，酷拉皮卡。」

「库洛洛… …」酷拉皮卡下意识地轻喃出对方的名字，库洛洛的回答带有危险的魅力。他突然感到裤子裆部紧绷起来，一阵阵酥麻的痒意在私密处蠢蠢欲动，只是一点点，他因为没有经历过情欲而沉睡着的欲望正慢慢苏醒。

「从你的口里说出我的名字，是我听过最动听的声音。」库洛洛轻吟道，全新的轻柔语调令酷拉皮卡全身一颤，那阵撩人的痒意瞬间涌上後背的神经。

他紧握着拳头，大脑在怀疑运转的同时，酷拉皮卡感到他的後背鸡皮疙瘩起来。能听到库洛洛的感觉真好，然而危险的直觉和必需小心的警告还在内心敲响。库洛洛的声音很醉人丶具有力量，而且不可能令人讨厌。他的灵魂像被温柔地触摸，对比世上其他东西，酷拉皮卡觉得自己更需要那男人的声音。

在遇上库洛洛以前，酷拉皮卡独自度过的夜晚总是孤独和黑暗；和库洛洛的接触比任何需求更来得重要。

「你想我再说一次吗？」酷拉皮卡轻轻地问，他从没试过用如此脆弱的语气说话，而他肯定库洛洛从没听过他的声音。

「对，再说一次我的名字。」库洛洛要求道，语气变得愈发温柔。

\-----天，他听起来真性感… …

「库洛洛… …」酷拉皮卡再次轻声低喃，他靠近麦克风，好让对方能听到他的声音，他不知道他在做甚麽，这是他第一次与某人打情骂俏：「你喜欢吗？」

电脑对面传来一阵轻笑，在这一瞬间，酷拉皮卡以为对方在戏弄他，这个想法令他感到不快，他亦希望这不是事实，但是库洛洛听起来不像在挖苦对方。

「你是多麽的高傲，我真的很喜欢… …」他终於说，库洛洛的嘴唇一定正面对着麦克风，因为酷拉皮卡听到所有从对方喉咙发出的声音：「我希望我能看到你… …我打赌你的脸一定变得通红。」

酷拉皮卡瞥向电脑，迫切地想看到库洛洛的脸，到最後，那男人像昨晚发给他一张不公开容颜的照片似的戏谑。酷拉皮卡想要更多，好奇心占据他的大脑。对，他知道库洛洛非常神秘，而且有机会具有危险性，但他就像渴求着水源的旅行者一样渴求对方。

没有犹豫，酷拉皮卡点下摄像机的按钮，他看到电脑摄影机旁有一颗红点在闪烁，接着萤幕弹出一幅视窗，出现在视窗上的不是任何人，正正是他的外貌和房间内部的景象。

酷拉皮卡吞了口口水，静静地咒骂着并为他的冲动感到後悔。他金色的发丝柔顺地搭在後颈和肩膀，只穿着无袖上衣让他纤瘦却包裹一层薄薄肌肉的手臂外露。当酷拉皮卡等待库洛洛打开摄像机时，他困恼地把玩着耳环。

「噢，你好。」库洛洛突然说道，酷拉皮卡僵硬起来，他没想过对方会在打开摄像机後马上看到自己。「我吓到你吗？对不起。」库洛洛笑道。

「我其实忘记了你会先看到我… …」酷拉皮卡轻笑着看去自己的倒影，他为什麽要打开摄像机？库洛洛不会做任何东西回报。

他正想把摄像机关掉，一个黑色的视窗突地在萤幕弹了出来，酷拉皮卡挺肯定库洛洛的脸会出现在视窗之中，又或者，他希望如此。他感到自己的後背冒出汗水，心随着时间过去逐渐加快，喉咙变得乾涩的他没有要喝水的心神，在经过漫长的等待後，酷拉皮卡终於看到库洛洛的脸。

\-----我的天… …

他正坐在椅子上，身披一件黑色的外套，领口别有白色的毛发。起初，库洛洛的容貌很模糊，但酷拉皮卡能慢慢地看清洁对方黑色的发，一条白色的头带掩盖住额头，那双注视着萤幕的灰色深邃瞳孔。他脸部轮廓分明，而且长得帅气，不能让人别开视线的还有他结实强壮的身躯。

库洛洛不只是漂亮，他简直是非常迷人，他身上每一处地方都散发着魅力，酷拉皮卡需要控制自己才不会因为看到对方的外貌而露出震惊的表情。

「你好，酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛说，嘴角露出一抹不怀好意的笑容，酷拉皮卡慢慢地咽下口水，被库洛洛的眼睛注视着，他觉得自己像被对方捕获的猎物。他还没准备好-----一点都没有。

「你不想好好介绍自己吗？」

「你… …你丶你好！」他弱弱地挥手，觉得自己像白痴一样。酷拉皮卡马上把手放回大腿上，但库洛洛看起来被他的举动逗乐了，他嘴角的微笑增大，酷拉皮卡接着开口：「你-----」

「你真的很甜美，我希望能马上品尝你的味道。」库洛洛打断他的话，然後俯身靠近萤幕，就像他可以触摸到酷拉皮卡一样：「嗯… …对，我很肯定。」

「甚麽… …？」酷拉皮卡轻声说道，脸上染上红晕，他突然不能看去库洛洛的脸，他反射性地看向大腿，内心有些东西在不断撩拨着他。

「我说了-----」

「我听到！」酷拉皮卡突然开口，不确定库洛洛想做甚麽，但他全身的警报都在响动，不知道为什麽，他觉得自己不再安全了。在这天晚上，他打破了规限，而现在那个男人看到自己，能像现在调戏他，他不知道自己有没有做错。

「对不起，酷拉皮卡。我不想让你感到不安。」库洛洛说着靠回椅背：「我告诉过你，我有时候会变得着急。现在已经太迟了，我猜我的思绪不想再等待，只能直接告诉你内心的想法。我喜欢你发给我的照片，但现在，我更喜欢你的脸。你褐色的眼睛丶金色的发，你整张容貌。我真的很喜欢。」

库洛洛细致地形容，甚至微歪着头让他能看清楚酷拉皮卡的脸：「但是，你看起来很不安，我觉得你并没有错，我不会再调戏你了，对不起。」

「等一等… …」酷拉皮卡抽了口气，俯身靠近萤幕：「你现在不是在调戏我吗？」

库洛洛轻笑起来，他的声音真的非常性感好听：「你真的很纯洁，而且非常可爱，简直是诱人犯罪。」

那个男人咬着唇，让酷拉皮卡觉得自己更脆弱，他的私密处因为对方的语言和外表变得难耐，如果恶魔有容貌的话，它会长着库洛洛的脸，所有属於他的东西极为迷人，而逐渐升起的情欲慢慢占据酷拉皮卡的内心，甚至掩盖住他的恐惧。那个男人的自信令人难以抵，像毒液般侵蚀着酷拉皮卡。

不消一会，酷拉皮卡发现自己勃起了，他不能再看去库洛洛完美的身体，他感受到的吸引不能被抗拒，几乎令他窒息。

\-----我需要冷静下来，我是认真的！

但库洛洛没有停止，他突然动身把外套脱掉，酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，眼睛不由自住地看着对方的动作，库洛洛很快便上半身赤裸，他无可挑剔的肩膀和胸膛在萤幕前一览无遗，那男人看到酷拉皮卡的脸颊变得通红，嘴角顿时露出一抹诡秘的笑容。

「我很热。」他说谎道，手摸上自己的肩膀，而老天，酷拉皮卡同样想感受那片肌肤的触感：「你喜欢你所看到的吗？」

酷拉皮卡不能回答，於是他慢慢地点头。对，看着这漂亮的男人在他面前脱下衣服犹如在看表演一样，库洛洛一定知道他内心的感受和情欲。他就像从另一个世界来到这里的古老生物，迷人的灰色眼睛像死神般召唤着酷拉皮卡。他的一切都是禁忌，从他嘴唇的弧度到眼底的情欲，库洛洛像在下一刻能越过萤幕捉住酷拉皮卡。

有些东西在下腹慢慢燃起，酷拉皮卡忘记情欲会是甚麽感觉，他觉得自己变得愈来愈脆弱，比以往甚麽时候更无力。对，当然了，与幻影旅团的经历更是一生最恐怖的回忆，但无论如何，酷拉皮卡从没和家族以外的人接触，而这全新的感受令他觉得可怕。

当他舔着唇时，他的眼睛注视着萤幕对面的库洛洛，还有他向自己展示出的身体。酷拉皮卡，下意识地，手隔着牛仔裤的布料慢慢磨擦胯下勃起的性器。他的心跳愈来愈快，脑内回转着欲望和情欲，酷拉皮卡看着眼前的男人，他真的很想触摸对方，去抚摸他的锁骨，感受那片肌肤的触感和温热的气息，爱抚他黑色的发，它们应该会如想像中柔顺。

酷拉皮卡不由自主地觉得，眼前的男人其实是神明，而不是人类。

「那只手到哪里去了？」库洛洛戏谑地说，他的手同时沿着胸膛滑下，并用诡异的目光注视酷拉皮卡：「你在做甚麽？」

「没有… …」性器被揉捏让一阵电流窜出酷拉皮卡的背脊，他轻哼一声，眼睛随之闭上，他试着从暗地里自慰的刺激和情欲之中逃脱出来：「我… …」

对，他没有，但他的手心仍然在上下磨蹭着胯下的私密处，身体渴求更多的爱抚，他自己的手似乎并不足够：「我没有-----」

「继续。」库洛洛要求道，他同样摸去自己双腿间鼓胀的那团物什：「不要停下来。」

「这… …」酷拉皮卡结结巴巴地说，手却在加大抚弄自己的力度：「这太疯狂了… …」

「是你开始的… …」库洛洛粗喘着气，身体在椅子上移动：「看着我-----」

酷拉皮卡看回萤幕，眼睛突地睁大，他的呼吸顿时变得焦急和短促。眼前的景象让他的脑袋疯狂地旋转，不能从萤幕上的表演别开视线-----库洛洛已经将他的裤子脱下，露出他粗长的性器。那男人嘴唇微微分开，嘴角勾起一抹诡秘的笑容，在对着酷拉皮卡自慰。

\-----而老天，酷拉皮卡认为这是他看过最性感的东西。

*

酷拉皮卡从没发现过挂在雷欧力诊所墙上的挂钟，而它不断「滴答」作响的声音令他几近疯狂。他正躺在诊所的沙发上，十指交缠并放在肚子前面，同时尝试放松和深呼吸，就像雷欧力示范的样子。

正常来说，酷拉皮卡喜欢这个练习，他享受把自己埋进意识深处并暂时逃离现实的时光，他喜欢雷欧力指引时的声音，在他迷失过无数次的时候，对方的指引总是带领他走出痛苦，但是，今天和以往有所不同。

首先，雷欧力正站在走廊，他和一位同事谈及令他烦恼的话题，酷拉皮卡会作如此猜想是因为那名医生在接通电话後咒骂了一声。其次，是因为昨天晚上奇怪的经历，酷拉皮卡的脑海不断回放那些色情的景象，当他闭上眼睛时，那男人对他自慰的模样会自动播放，回忆像潮水般一并涌回来。

他睁大眼睛，重重地叹了口气，在不能专注的时候站起来。当他听到房门被打开後，酷拉皮卡垂下眼帘，准备和雷欧力交谈。

「我很抱歉。」雷欧力叹了口气，轻轻地关上门後走到沙发旁的木椅子前：「你没有练习我的示范？」

酷拉皮卡摇头回应，他摸着自己的手臂，注意力明显不在这里。他对上雷欧力的视线，那男人看起来非常担心，他托了托眼镜，皱着眉头并拿过办公桌上的笔记本。

「好吧… …」雷欧力开口，拿起桌上的原珠笔後看着酷拉皮卡，他在纸上写着甚麽，酷拉皮卡第一次感到不适，因为雷欧力可能在批评自己。

「你想和我分享吗？」雷欧力终於问道，他背靠椅背而坐，准备好聆听。

「我真的不知道该如何开始… …」酷拉皮卡轻声地说，他磨蹭着後脑的头发，库洛洛的身体占据着大脑，他的脸染起红晕，享受酷拉皮卡模仿他的动作。他不能忘记蕴藏在灰色瞳孔下的情欲，还有当它流窜库洛洛全身时所带来的视觉冲击，那男人毫不忌讳地向酷拉皮卡展示他赤裸的身体。

「我做了一些… …不寻常的事，就在昨天晚上。」酷拉皮卡终於说道，眼睛在内心感到愈来愈温暖时闭上，那些记忆缠绕在心尖：「我… …我和一位在网上认识的男人视像通话了… …你知道的，逆十字架。」

「视像通话是甚麽意思？」雷欧力问，手在笔记上写着，没有看去酷拉皮卡：「你说这并不寻常，你是指你做了一些不愿意的事吗？」

酷拉皮卡感到愈来愈不安，他紧张地在沙发上动来动去。他叹了口气，尝试思考该怎样对他的医生解释那奇怪的一晚。

「不，他没有… …他没有强迫我。」酷拉皮卡回答，他在看到雷欧力愈发担忧的眼神後马上挥手：「不，不！他没有做错！不要担心！事实上，他令我感觉挺好的… …」

「嗯… …」雷欧力轻吟着，在写上酷拉皮卡的回答後感到不太高兴：「我需要问… …它是情欲上的快乐吗，酷拉皮卡？」

「对… …对。」酷拉皮卡结结巴巴地说，脸颊倏地变得通红，再也不能看去他的心理医生，他现在真的非常尴尬。

「他做了一些带有性意味的举动，还是让你做出类似的行为去取悦他？」雷欧力讯问，语气比平常冷淡。

「分别是？」

「我让你小心应对那个男人，但看来你还是依照自己的方法去做。」雷欧力说，看回眼前的金发男子：「就算是隔着萤幕，双方同意的性行为和单方面强迫还是有莫大的分别，在第一种情况，你们都是成年人，而且享受着彼此带来的情欲，但第二种情况… …会更为复杂。」

「复杂的意思是？」酷拉皮卡抽了口气，突然害怕雷欧力会转移话题。

「复杂的原因是，它代表你或者遇上一位拥有自恋型人格的男人，而你正被他控制。」雷欧力终於回答，他托了托眼镜，双目注视着酷拉皮卡：「所以，我重覆一次：你是处於第一种还是第二种情况？」

这条问题比以往任何东西更令酷拉皮卡感到焦虑，因为他不肯定昨晚的自己是否自愿。库洛洛没有强迫他触碰自己，但他感觉不能拒绝那男人。他吞了口口水，眼睛瞥向雷欧力，那名医生正慢慢失去耐心。

「第一种。」酷拉皮卡回答，同时躲避对方的视线：「对，是第一种情况。」

*

当酷拉皮卡回到住所时，他觉得这天过得比以往更奇怪。他关上房门後走到电脑去查看库洛洛有没有在今天给他发讯息。他知道那个男人是夜猫子，但一部份的酷拉皮卡仍想在早上看到对方的留言。但是，他从没预期自己会接收到眼前的讯息。

酷拉皮卡收到不少留言，但只有一个能吸引他的注意，接着，惊讶地，他发现这是库洛洛的简讯。

1月8日

『逆十字架：今天晚上，10点，Moon Sparkling酒店，在火车站附近。去柜台，告诉他们你正等待十字架先生，房号42。我会在那里等你。不要迟到』

·逆十字架不在线上

一小时前

「好了，不要紧张，不要紧张！」酷拉皮卡催促着自己，手捉住椅背，大脑不断回放刚刚看到的讯息：「该死的不要紧张，酷拉皮卡。」

但是，他的思绪不能正常运转。他看了看电脑显示的时钟，在发现只馀下不足一小时时间後抽了口气。对，酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，内心有两把声音不断争执着，一是去和库洛洛会面，另一把声音在哀求他不要过去。就算他仍然害怕，他发现自己不能抗拒绝，他就像被催促着一样。

酷拉皮卡走进他小小的浴室，飞快但好好地清理身体，外面非常冷，他的身体却像燃点起火苗一样炙热。他真的要不顾一切和库洛洛会面吗？他真的想这样做吗？酷拉皮卡走出淋浴处，擦拭着头发，接着把耳环挂上左边耳垂。他马上换上普通的休闲服：黑色牛仔裤丶白色无袖上衣，还有一件外套。

不消一会，酷拉皮卡已经走出住所，他的钥匙在离开大厦时於口袋内叮当作响，他仍然不知道该怎麽办，但他不断提醒自己总可以回去住所。但他的双腿不由自主地朝火车站方向走去，内心因为不会再有电脑阻隔他们而激动无比。

酷拉皮卡乘坐高架铁路，这样他能在三十分钟内到达酒店，但这场旅程感觉非常漫长，而酷拉皮卡感激他有足够时间考虑等会可能发生的事-----他要吻那男人吗？他要马上回家吗？他处於危险之中吗？每条问题在脑海回旋不止，酷拉皮卡为早前不聆听雷欧力的警告咒骂一声。

他的心理医生警告过他好几次了，他说这个情况很奇怪，但酷拉皮卡是位固执的男子，或者他会在今晚付上代价。到最後，火车到达目的地，代表酷拉皮卡需要面对他的命运。他走出隧道，融入街上的人群之中，肩膀偶然撞上途人的身体，但他迷失在思绪里，随了紧张和压力甚麽都感受不到。

\-----我的情况很危险吗？

他摇摇头，往人来人往的大型商场走去，每位行人都有事情缠身，酷拉皮卡为了自己着想需要暂停思考。他仍然有转身离开的机会，所以他站在原地，看着眼前越过自己的途人身影，他们都沉醉在自己的手机丶音乐丶或者思绪之中。

\-----如果我不想去，我可以拒绝，没有人在强迫你，酷拉皮卡。

然後，像玩弄他一样，酷拉皮卡突然想起库洛洛的身体丶热度还有他好看漂亮的模样。他记得他的声音，那低沉性感的呻吟仍然在耳里回荡，令他感到愈来愈温暖-----对，他想要，因为电脑前的萤幕和游戏不再足够了，他怎会因此而满足？

作好决定的酷拉皮卡再次前进，他终於越过商场，走到商场对面的街道时往左转，他知道酒店的位置，一块在黑暗之中发亮的标志终於出现在眼前，它挂在酒店外围。酷拉皮卡距离酒店愈近，他感觉自己愈来愈脆弱，双腿像由绵花造成似的。

当他走近酒店大堂时，他打开门口，指尖在推开大门时微微颤抖着。这间酒店很古老，但仍然非常迷人，天花挂着一个大而华美的水晶灯，闪烁的光芒反射在木地板上，形成一颗颗柔和漂亮的光，让这个地方比想像中更吸引。

酷拉皮卡走到柜台前，他的脚步声敲响地上白色的瓦片，因为柜台前没有服务生，他看到一个门聆并将它按下。过了一会，一位穿着黑红色西装裙的瘦削女士走了出来，她的发髻上别着一顶黑色帽子，她朝酷拉皮卡露出一抹灿烂的微笑。

「晚安先生，请问有甚麽事情能帮助你？」她问道，微歪着头并用笑容迎接酷拉皮卡。

「我… …十字架先生在等我，房号42。」酷拉皮卡轻声地说，几乎害怕对方会批评自己。

「稍等一会… …」她道，眉头在用滑鼠查看电脑时皱起：「啊！对，这是他留给你的钥匙，你的未婚夫在等待你，窟卢塔先生。」她说着把一把金色的钥匙递给酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，那位女士的话如同锤子一样敲向大脑，她刚刚说了「未婚夫」吗？

他接过钥匙，尴尬地小声呢喃出一句「谢谢」，然後离开接待处。库洛洛在玩甚麽？

酷拉皮卡走上楼梯，到达酒店的一楼，走廊的左面是房号1至30，右面则是31至60。他咽下口水，跟随路牌的指引往房间走去，当他走到42号房间门前，他再也不知道该怎麽办了。酷拉皮卡的大脑像停止运作，脑内一片空白，心脏猛烈地跳动。他看了看手机显示的时间-----是时候了。

慢慢地，酷拉皮卡敲了一下房门，因为他不能把钥匙插进匙孔；他觉得这样做并不恰当。但是，没有事情发生，没有人来打开房门，留下酷拉皮卡独自一人待在走廊。

酷拉皮卡重重地叹了口气，终於决定自行进入房间，或者库洛洛刚刚好出门了？又或者这是库洛洛所期待着的？他把钥匙插进匙孔，房门被慢慢地丶轻轻地丶犹豫地打开，像酷拉皮卡的内心一样脆弱且小心。

房间内一片漆黑，正如他所想一样没有人在。酷拉皮卡踏进房间内部，把门关上後向电源开关摸去，就在他找到开关时，一把声音在耳後响起。

「你好，酷拉皮卡。」

酷拉皮卡感觉自己堕入最糟糕的陷阱。

TBC


	29. WoS 04. (上)

「你来了。」库洛洛在他耳边轻声细语，嘴唇就在他的皮肤上磨擦着，黑色的发丝撩拨敏感的後颈并惹来一阵痒意：「我以为你永远不会出现。」

 

 

酷拉皮卡喉咙乾涩，他不是因为口渴才有这种反应，而是因为内心在渴求库洛洛更多的情话-----他像困在沙漠的旅行者一样迫切地渴望水源。他喜欢听到那男人调戏自己，喜欢他像刚刚那样对着自己的脖子呢喃，他温热的气息喷洒在敏感的皮肤上。酷拉皮卡非常享受这一切，但同时讨厌这一切。

 

 

他讨厌自己在对方的控制下露出懦弱的一面，为「想要更多」的想法变得疯狂。慢慢地，酷拉皮卡依靠库洛洛的胸膛，第一次触碰到肖想多遍的炙热躯体。他闭上眼睛，重重地吞了口口水，双臂像绵花造成似的软弱无力。

 

 

库洛洛的鼻子埋进酷拉皮卡的颈窝，用嘴唇轻柔地磨擦着肌肤，酷拉皮卡的身体马上对此作出反应，他咬着下唇防止自己呻吟出声，就算内心渴望更多，他还是不想让对方觉得自己如此迫切。但库洛洛似乎非常喜欢，他用胸膛向酷拉皮卡压去，双臂以强硬的力度禁锢着他。

 

 

「不和我打招呼吗？」库洛洛问道，酷拉皮卡相信对方一定露出了不怀好意的笑容。

 

 

酷拉皮卡半侧过脸，看去背後他见过最漂亮的生物。库洛洛上身赤裸，全身只穿了一条皮制长裤，就像昨天隔着萤幕看到的景象。他的额头别着发带，黑色的发丝半掩盖住，眼神随了燃烧着情欲别无其他东西，那双不寻常的灰色眼睛似乎蕴含着甚麽。库洛洛勾起嘴角，对上酷拉皮卡的目光。

 

 

「我… …我不… …」酷拉皮卡结结巴巴地说，意识到库洛洛正等待他同样赤裸着身体时猝不及防：「你好？」

 

 

接着，库洛洛歪着头，嘴角的笑容增大，示意他正轻轻地笑出声。他向前踏出一步，拉近了两人之间的距离，胸膛几乎没有一丝阻隔的贴上酷拉皮卡的身体。

 

 

「这不是我的意思。」他回答，一只手玩弄酷拉皮卡的耳环，眼睛不能从金发男子身上移开。库洛洛看到对方皱起眉，然後令两人的身体在没有任何隙缝的阻挡下贴在一起，他捉住酷拉皮卡的脸，让他抬起头来看着自己，他们的嘴唇只需一点点移动便能吻上。

 

 

「吻我？」库洛洛终於轻声地道，享受酷拉皮卡在他的问句後颤抖的反应。

 

 

\-----吻他？

 

 

酷拉皮卡僵硬在原地，他没想过库洛洛会令他继续惊讶。他的心跳在看着对方近在咫尺的诱人唇瓣时加速，接着，像投降一样，他静静地点头，慢慢地拉近两人之间的距离，然後在库洛洛的唇上落下一个软软的丶不带情欲的吻。

 

 

对酷拉皮卡来说，这是全新的体验，因为他从没和任何人接过吻，他一直以为和他接吻的会是女性，而不是眼前这个上半身赤裸的英俊男人。库洛洛弯起嘴角，两人分开後他转过身，酷拉皮卡下意识地想让他留下来。起初，他不想和库洛洛分开，但他马上认为对方不会离开，那男人走到一张桌子旁，酷拉皮卡发现他准备了晚餐。

 

 

「我希望你喜欢龙虾。」库洛洛用一把轻柔的语气说道，伸手把桌子上的烛台点亮：「我们没聊过口味的问题。」

 

 

\-----不，事实上，我们的会面更像在镜头前耍流氓… …

 

 

酷拉皮卡的脸颊染上红晕，他往酒店房间内部走去，终於认真去看内部设计。房间设计并不新颖，对比友克鑫市的酒店更为普通，但它也有独属的魅力。房间内部宽敞，透过巨大的落地玻璃窗和阳台能看到火车站前商场的外貌，广场上的人流比刚刚的少。

 

 

酒店房间的墙壁是木制的，墙壁挂了很多画作，从中能体会到这座城市独有的现代感。酒店内的床是特大号，白色的床单摆放了不少枕头。当然，它看起来很吸引人，酷拉皮卡在联想到库洛洛躺在床上的画面时，胃部反射性地抽搐了一下。

 

 

「你在想甚麽？」库洛洛突然在他背後轻语，酷拉皮卡抽了口气，被对方吓得跳了起来，身後的男人因为他的举动被逗笑，他轻抚着酷拉皮卡的手臂说：「来… …」

 

 

他的手指和酷拉皮卡的交缠，带领他走到放有两个碟子的餐桌旁，这看起来真的很华美，同时有点花哨，但是酷拉皮卡并不介意，他享受像绅士一样被对待。他的人生大部份时间都以面条和汽水果腹，而现在，酷拉皮卡觉得他会喜欢被某人珍惜的感觉，正如在餐厅内见到的情侣。

 

 

酷拉皮卡在黑暗之中被库洛洛引领至椅子旁，他坐下来，把餐巾放在大腿上，然後看着库洛洛坐在他的对面，酷拉皮卡在意识到对方没有要穿回上衣的意思後，嘴角忍不住勾起一抹笑容。

 

 

「你不打算穿回衣服吗？」他轻笑着，内心在欣赏对方的美貌。

 

 

库洛洛勾起一抹不怀好意的笑容，打开香宾并将它倒进酒杯：「你『想』我把衣服穿上吗？」

 

 

「不，」酷拉皮卡说，他几乎是反射性地回答，库洛洛挑起一边眉，被他的反应逗乐了：「不，我不介意，我甚至没有为今晚打扮。」

 

 

「我喜欢打破规范。」库洛洛说，然後把一杯香宾递给酷拉皮卡，他举起自己的杯子，露出一抹极度漂亮却危险的笑容：「好吧，为今天晚上乾杯？」

 

 

酷拉皮卡不能相信他同时举起杯子，两个玻璃杯相碰时发出一下清脆的声音。他呷了一口，以往从没尝过香宾，但这种酒精真的令人着迷。他喜欢汽泡在口腔爆开的感觉，喜欢它滑下食道时的酸辣味道。酷拉皮卡把杯子放下，看向仍然品尝着饮料的库洛洛，但当他发现自己被观察时，他朝酷拉皮卡微微一笑。

 

 

「要吃吗？」他说着把盖在食物上的圆罩拿开。

 

 

但是，酷拉皮卡甚麽都不想吃，他此刻想做的东西只有两样。第一样是想知道为什麽库洛洛会突然和他「约会」，而第二样是，好吧，那件事不适合在餐桌旁边做。那个黑发男人在把食物上的圆罩拿开，酷拉皮卡觉得他也应该这样做，他把在闻到龙虾的气味时露出的恶心表情掩饰掉；他讨厌海鲜，但不能对库洛洛说-----不能在这时候说。

 

 

毕竟，那个男人为天今天晚上准备了很多，酷拉皮卡挂起一抹笑容，把叉子刺进龙虾的肉里，他的胃在想到将要咬下一口的时候几乎反转。他把虾肉送进口中，咀嚼起来，咀嚼的时间不寻常地久，让眼前的人发现了他的不对劲。

 

 

「你还好吗？」库洛洛皱起眉毛问。

 

 

酷拉皮卡感到一股不适感从胃里涌上，但他还是扬起微笑，不过脸色比平常更苍白：「很好，我很好。」

 

 

但是，库洛洛似乎知道发生了甚麽事，他站起来并坐在桌沿，接着把酷拉皮卡面前的碟子拿走，酷拉皮卡几乎要抗议，但从龙虾散发出来的味道令他作呕，他反射性地捂着嘴，闭上眼睛想把呕吐感压下去。

 

 

「我的天… …」库洛洛轻喃着，他拿过酷拉皮卡大腿上的餐巾为他擦嘴。

 

 

但是，酷拉皮卡不能接受库洛洛的帮忙，他站起来，几乎是粗鲁地移开对方的手，他需要向他展示自己不是小孩子，让他知道他一点都不弱。这是一个奇怪的感觉，酷拉皮卡拒绝不到；内心有把声音在催促他，告诉他去摆脱库洛洛的控制。

 

 

在他的人生中，他讨厌其他人的同情，然而他同时觉得不能独自生存下去，情不自禁地想自己比想像中懦弱。

 

 

当两人的目光对上，酷拉皮卡发现库洛洛的眼神不一样了，就算那男人刚刚想要吃自己的晚餐，那碟东西已经不是他现在想要的东西。库洛洛放开餐巾，走近酷拉皮卡，用强而不容拒绝的力度握住他的下颔。他的动作夹杂着残忍丶疯狂却具有魅力等等的矛盾，他抬起酷拉皮卡的脸，後者紧握起拳头，就像想证明他能保护自己一样。

 

 

\-----是因为刚刚的晚餐吗？这种感觉像我需要保护自己一样… …为什麽我会这样想？

 

 

「你在做甚麽？」酷拉皮卡说，语气听起来比想像中更冷硬，库洛洛的脸愈靠愈近。

 

 

「吻我，现在。」他犹不犹豫地命令道。

 

 

「不。」酷拉皮卡反驳，挑衅似的对上库洛洛的视线，不知道为什麽，他不想跟随他的命令，这像是一个新游戏，但酷拉皮卡觉得自己必需取得胜利。

 

 

「我说… …」库洛洛说，用力推向酷拉皮卡直至他的背撞上桌子，餐盘顿时被撞得应声一响：「吻丶我。」

 

 

「不。」

 

 

库洛洛的嘴唇勾起一抹危险的笑容，他赤裸的胸膛压上酷拉皮卡的，酷拉皮卡觉得这名神秘的网络用户占据了全身：强大丶吸引，像飓风一样会破坏一切。库洛洛看来不喜欢「不」这个答案，又或者他不习惯听到这个答案，他捉住酷拉皮卡下颔的力度增大说明了这件事。

 

 

但是，酷拉皮卡觉得这是他遇过最性感的东西，甚至比在镜头前和库洛洛对话更性感，比在过去几星期梦里的库洛洛更性感。那男人几乎压在他身上，臀甚至微微往酷拉皮卡的胯下压去，令他忍不住要呻吟出声。

 

 

「你会让我请求你吗？」库洛洛说道，两人之间的距离愈来愈近，酷拉皮卡能感受到对方的气息喷洒在皮肤上时的感觉：「我可爱的丶纯洁的孩子，我知道你想要的。」库洛洛用确切的语气说，手突然摸上酷拉皮卡裤裆的位置，享受里面半硬起来的触感：「你真的想我请求你吗？」

 

 

\-----那股力量丶那些句子… …那个男人往他的耳朵倒入毒液的方法，那些从他口中吐出的温柔的毒液，像恶魔在耳边喃喃细语一样。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，希望这可怕的吸引力会消退，但库洛洛的气息包裹着全身，而现在，他全身都背叛着自己，慢慢在那男人的触摸上融化，令他的背鸡皮疙瘩起来，一阵电流同时涌上下腹的位置，如此骚麻的感觉让胯下的东西越来越硬。

 

 

酷拉皮卡喜欢那地方被揉捏的压迫感，他要怎样打败这样诱人的恶魔？他没有这种能力。

 

 

突然之间，他睁大眼睛并对上库洛洛的视线，库洛洛那双漂亮的灰色眼睛映射出他的倒影，像将他困进一个隐藏在黑暗之中的全新世界一样。酷拉皮卡点点头，因为他不能再说话了，也是因为他比世上任何东西更想要眼前的他，去感受他丶触摸他，成为他的玩具，一个放弃挣扎的玩具，不论是甚麽东西也可以，只要是属於库洛洛的话都可以。

 

 

「求求你… …」库洛洛轻声地说，故意对着酷拉皮卡的耳窝开口，他知道他已经得到了眼前的金发男子：「吻我」


	30. WoS 04.(下)

终於，酷拉皮卡抬起脸颊，双唇轻轻碰上的两人交换了一个凌乱的吻，他们张开嘴巴，湿漉的舌头在半空交缠，互相交缠时带来的酥麻电流猛地窜上背脊，令酷拉皮卡反射性地哆嗦了一下，有种自己的身体会在库洛洛的爱抚下融化的错觉，对方的手掌似是蕴含着一股力量，温热的气息喷洒在脸上，强壮的身躯压着自己。

被对方掌控的快感令酷拉皮卡不能相信他也沉迷了，他抬起手，像抚摸一只猫一样按摩着库洛洛的下颔，他们的吻变得草率，库洛洛终於摸上他的臀，轻易地抱起一名成年男子的重量，突如其来的失重令酷拉皮卡不得已将腿环上对方的腰。

库洛洛在没有分开两人的情况下将酷拉皮卡带到一道墙前，然後狠狠地将他压在墙上，酷拉皮卡抓了一把库洛洛的发，那把脸埋进颈窝的男人似乎扬起一抹不怀好意的笑容，他的手不断抚摸着他的大腿，用力的程度像要把牛仔裤的布料挖破，酷拉皮卡下意识地抽了口气，脑袋在承受库洛洛带来的情欲和刺激时往後仰起，气息不稳地喘着气。

「你喜欢？」库洛洛问，嘴唇摩擦着酷拉皮卡的颈侧线条，感受底下舒服的触感，这个举动令身下的男子全身一颤，库洛洛将鼓胀的地方压去对方胯下：「这种感觉真好，不是吗？」

酷拉皮卡轻哼了一声，这不是库洛洛期待的答案，在没有警告的情况下，他倏地放下酷拉皮卡，退後一步看着他的眼睛，热切的眼神令酷拉皮卡吞了口口水，不习惯被突然拒绝。库洛洛慢慢地移动，他抬起手，手掌恰恰碰上酷拉皮卡的脸，他们之间的距离非常近，却又让人感觉很远，当酷拉皮卡想捉住库洛洛的手时，那男人将他的手拉下。

「如果你不告诉我喜欢，那麽我不会再做任何东西。」库洛洛说道，他的声音像一尾蛇在嘶嘶细语：「告诉我你想要的，酷拉皮卡-----让我看看。」

「不… …」酷拉皮卡断断续续地说，为自己的声音听起来有多脆弱和迫切而感到惊讶。他踏前一步并捉住库洛洛的手，胸膛撞上对方後抱住他的腰：「不要离开我… …」

他听到库洛洛几乎是痛苦地叹了口气，他对上酷拉皮卡的眼睛，灰色的瞳孔里流转着意味不明的光，令酷拉皮卡比以往任何时候更觉得危险。

「你想要甚麽？」库洛洛突兀地问道，眼睛紧紧地注视酷拉皮卡的灵魂。

「你？」酷拉皮卡尝试答道，他的语气不肯定，像是受惊一样，但却能确定自己正完全受制於库洛洛的手中；那男人的压迫感令人觉得可怕。

「很好。」库洛洛终於说道，把酷拉皮卡重新推回墙上，燃点起刚才的欲火。

这一次，没有东西再阻碍库洛洛触碰眼前的男子了，他们的牙齿粗鲁地碰在一起，不像情人之间的温柔，热情丶野性丶混乱，无数让人疯狂的感受夹杂并在酷拉皮卡的脑袋内旋转，这也是他第一次感到如此晕眩。他的双腿挂在库洛洛身上，被压在墙边且被男人吸吮着舌头，库洛洛似乎并不满足，他放开酷拉皮卡的舌，两人的舌尖拉长一条暧昧的银线，然後吻上他的颈脖，留下一道道蜿蜒的痕迹，双臂亦慢慢收紧禁锢着金发男子的腰身。

库洛洛捉住酷拉皮卡衣服下摆，邀请他把上衣脱下，接着随手把衣服脱在一边。他舔吻着对方形状漂亮的锁骨，跪在地上的同时摸遍酷拉皮卡全身，甚至轻轻舔咬起来。酷拉皮卡反射性地呻吟一声，两人都在跟随自己的意志行动，为了接下来会发生的事感到兴奋。库洛洛开始玩弄他胸前的两点，湿漉粗糙的舌尖舔过敏感的地方惹来无穷的痒意。

酷拉皮卡抽泣着，全身情不自禁地颤抖起来，从没经历过情事的身体在库洛洛的挑逗下渐渐无力，他像捉住稻草一样抓住男人黑色的发，意识在连绵不断的快感之中逐渐抽离出身体。

「天… …」他喃喃地说，似是在自言自语：「你… …真的… …」

「嘘，」库洛洛戏谑一笑：「你甚麽都不用说，不然会破坏气氛。」

酷拉皮卡想要抗议，但他很快不能开口了，因为库洛洛的嘴唇愈往愈下，所经之处都被他烙下一个又一个的吻，黑发的男人解开酷拉皮卡的裤链，没有问主人的意愿便将它连同内裤拉下来，库洛洛的笑容在看到对方勃起的物什时增大，灰色的眼眸在看着酷拉皮卡的同时粗鲁地在大腿内侧留下牙印。

酷拉皮卡俯视着那英俊漂亮的男人，明明是站於高处的姿势，他却有种被猎人盯上的错觉，整个人的身影在库洛洛的压迫下变得愈来愈微小，甚至不能继续下去。到最後，库洛洛让酷拉皮卡转过身，强迫他坐在椅子上後按着他的大腿後将它们分开，接着像一只野兽般渐渐靠近对方。

他在大腿白晢的肌肉上吸吮啃咬着，距离酷拉皮卡的性器愈近，温热的气息愈令他紧张。库洛洛温柔地握上那明显未经情事的柱身，像是玩弄着新玩具一样抚弄着。酷拉皮卡眼看着那男人的嘴巴慢慢接近自己的阳具，下意识地捉住椅子的把手，紧张地咬住下唇。他祈求库洛洛会停止对他的折磨，但那男人似乎想慢慢地享受这磨人的时光。

库洛洛的嘴唇突然贴上性器的头部，他轻轻地吻上那可爱的地方，舔走冒出来的清液，一道电力猛地袭上酷拉皮卡的背脊和全身的神经，他哽咽着抽了口气，全新的快感令他措手不及，库洛洛开始慢慢地含下眼前的物什，性器顿时进入一个温热湿漉的地方，突如其来的全新感觉令酷拉皮卡眼前白光一闪，觉得自己被推进另一个世界。库洛洛是一个恶魔，他本身便是情欲和欲望的混合体，而酷拉皮卡知道他没有力量反抗对方。

「有人看起来非常享受。」库洛洛在喘息的时候轻声说道。

「因为… …这样很舒服。」酷拉皮卡气息不稳地说，双腿难以控制的颤抖着。

库洛洛不知羞耻地弯起嘴角，再一次俯身品尝着对方可爱的东西。酷拉皮卡紧握着拳头，不能移开目光，不论他在甚麽时候反问自己眼前所看的到底是不是现实，库洛洛的舌头总会提醒他这不是梦境。那男人的深喉吓得酷拉皮卡在椅子上跳了起来，他的反应取悦了对方，愈发用力的吸吮和压力令酷拉皮卡快要到达高潮的边缘。

「我… …求求你！」酷拉皮卡终於大喊，手推攘着库洛洛的脑袋想要他放开自己：「我不想现在出来！」

库洛洛声音低沉地哼了一声，对现在需要停下来感到失望，他吐出口中的性器，抬起头看着酷拉皮卡的样子，当两人的眼睛对上後，他点点头，抹了抹嘴并示意旁边的床，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

「想要到床上去吗？」他说着靠近酷拉皮卡，手抚过他的下颌。

酷拉皮卡点点头，站起身并把裤子留在原地。他感觉库洛洛紧跟在後面，因为他温热的气息就喷洒在赤裸的肩膀之上。那个黑发男人一样脱下裤子，而酷拉皮卡不能想像他赤裸的模样。他转过身，看去他新的爱人，库洛洛身体健壮，他的阳具已经勃起了，粗壮且形状漂亮。库洛洛在对上酷拉皮卡的眼睛时微微一笑，然後拉近两人之间的距离。

「你喜欢它，不是吗？」库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的耳窝呢喃，吸吮了一下通红的耳垂说：「我也喜欢，你想我c你，是吗？」

「对… …」

库洛洛轻哼一声，手抚上酷拉皮卡的脸颊，他温柔地套弄起两人的性器：「我会粗鲁地丶狠狠地占有你，你会成为我的东西，但是你想要，我说得对吗？」

酷拉皮卡没有回答，他选择以吻封住库洛洛的嘴，去让他明白他想要。但是，库洛洛将他停下来并捉住他的肩膀，酷拉皮卡明白自己需要开口说出内心的想法，他在刚刚已经意愿到了，就是库洛洛总是想确定每一件事，他总是想得到对方肯定的答案。

「我… …我想要，对。」酷拉皮卡轻声答道。

这一点都不对劲，这一晚的一切都很危险，但尽管如此，他不能停下来对库洛洛的渴求。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡推倒在床铺，接着马上压在对方身上。不论是唇舌的交缠还是两人身体上的磨擦，一切都甜美得令人疯狂。这一次，库洛洛在躺在酷拉皮卡的身边时向床头柜摸去。

那是一瓶润滑液，液体飞快地涂抹在库洛洛的手指上，冰凉的触感摸去酷拉皮卡的入口令他抽了口气，但库洛洛的笑容令他冷静下来。

「嘘，不用担心，我会温柔的。」他答应道，轻轻地吻着酷拉皮卡。

库洛洛的手指慢慢入侵他的身体内，酷拉皮卡睁大眼睛，对方手指的每一下动作都被放大。身上的男人正紧盯着自己，享受着眼前所看到的一切。酷拉皮卡青涩的身体让甬道非常紧致，手指感受到的压迫感令人期待阳具真正进入时能体会的快感。当手指的数量增加时，一阵新的疼感顿时袭来，酷拉皮卡用手掌捂住嘴巴。

「没问题的，你很好。这是你的第一次，对吗？」库洛洛在察觉到对方的情绪时马上加快手指抽插的速度：「你可以做到的，我很高兴能成为你的第一次，我保证你会喜欢。」

在某程度来说，酷拉皮卡的内心仍然在挣扎，因为在一方面来看，他非常渴望能将自己的第一次交给库洛洛，但从另一方面来看，他感到害怕和危险。然而，库洛洛意外地对他温柔，像情人般令酷拉皮卡放松，直至找到体内那会让他疯狂的一点。

手指在甬道搅动抽插着，逐渐变软的内壁开始不满足地吸吮起来。库洛洛在认为酷拉皮卡已经准备好时，他抽出手指，将保险套套在阳具上，这明明是色情的一幕，酷拉皮卡却非常喜欢眼前的景色。

包裹着套子的性器被涂抹上润滑液，库洛洛对身下的金发男子扬起笑容，在那充满压迫感的头部压在入口时，酷拉皮卡下意识地握紧床单。紧致的穴口随着男人挺腰的动作被慢慢挤开，疼痛过後便是体内被填满的满足感。

酷拉皮卡闭上双眼，额头在承受阳具前後抽插时冒出汗水，他白晢的身体在床上被顶得一耸一耸的，库洛洛一直用手温柔地安抚着他。酷拉皮卡慢慢睁开眼睛并对上库洛洛的视线，在光线暗淡的房间之中，那男人强壮的身影压在上方，令他觉得自己整个人被黑影所笼罩。库洛洛在双腿间带来强烈的压迫感，他想要令两人都舒服。

酷拉皮卡对他微微一笑，轻抚着大腿的同时等待库洛洛再次主导，心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跃动着。

「我要… …动了。」库洛洛喘着气说，腰只是轻微摆动一点，让酷拉皮卡适应自己的尺寸：「如果你想我停下来，告诉我便可以了，明白吗？」

至於酷拉皮卡，一开始占据在脑海的是难以形容的疼痛。库洛洛的东西远比想像中大，每一下抽插都带来阵阵刺疼。但是库洛洛的气息，他的存在，他肏弄他的动作，他爱抚他的双手，他顶弄着那一点时的酥麻感，他带着情欲和热情的表情，一切都令酷拉皮卡的心灵得到满足，内壁甚至开始不知羞耻地被肏出暧昧的水声。

「我伤害到你了？」库洛洛问道，他的嘴唇贴着酷拉皮卡的，笑容在发现对方的性器在手掌中变硬时增大。

「不… …」酷拉皮卡喃喃地说，他用腿环住库洛洛的腰，尝试找出令自己舒服的姿势。

「你是一个好孩子。」库洛洛低沉的声音在他的耳边响起。

酷拉皮卡青涩的身体在库洛洛的技巧下变得愈来愈软，脸色潮红的他被肏得不断发出抽泣声，他从没试过被情欲窜遍身体和大脑的感觉，无数电流刺激全身并惹起连绵不断的酥麻。库洛洛愈肏愈深，阳具似乎进入了一个全新的深度，他的气息侵占了灵魂深处，酷拉皮卡被对方禁锢在身下，被动地承受一下接着一下的冲击。

脑内浮现出肠肉被挤开揽弄的画面，酷拉皮卡双眼迷蒙，过了一会才发现库洛洛正啃咬着他的下唇，他不断摆动的腰却接连将酷拉皮卡的理智撞碎。就在他快要达至高潮的时候，库洛洛对着金发男子的耳边发出一声低沉沙哑的轻哼，性器被手套弄和那男人的呻吟令酷拉皮卡全身一颤，终於忍耐不住双双喷射出浊液。

酷拉皮卡反射性地闭上眼睛，全身的力气像被抽空，库洛洛把阳具从他体内小心地抽出来，接着躺在他身边。

他们用了几分钟时间平稳呼吸，库洛洛把套子脱下来并扔进垃圾桶，然後像一位温柔的情人用纸巾擦拭着酷拉皮卡的身体。

不幸运地，酷拉皮卡还没回过神来，他应该怎样面对库洛洛？他不知道。他们之间没有爱情，只是情欲终於得到满足，但是，库洛洛看起来关心他，酷拉皮卡不知道他要回抱对方还是就这样离开，这永无止境的问题令他疯狂。

到最後，库洛洛看似喜欢酷拉皮卡的存在，他伸手环住金发男子的腰，鼻子埋进他的後颈，偶然在皮肤上烙下一个又一个的吻，但是酷拉皮卡只能回想雷欧力的警告。

「你在想甚麽？」库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡的耳窝问道，他说着吻了吻他的脸颊，然後抚摸那头金色的发。

\-----『你应该尝试不要和对方接触太多，明白吗？』

\-----『我认为网页太危险了，而你知道原因。』

\-----『我希望你小心应付那名男人，但看来你有自己的决定了。』

酷拉皮卡几乎在听到电话铃声时抽了口气，库洛洛轻叹一声，手摸去床头柜上的手机，然後接通电话。

「我在。」他说，声音仍然轻柔，听起来却比平常更冰冷：「嗯… …我明白了，这可能会构成问题。」库洛洛坐起来，被子只掩盖着下半身，他把玩着酷拉皮卡的头发，聆听电话对面的人的声音：「你肯定他被看到吗？这不正常，那小丑通常非常小心。」

酷拉皮卡小心地聆听，他的身体在察觉到有甚麽东西不对劲时僵硬起来，眼睛看去库洛洛的後背，那男人的背面有些东西引起他的注意，他有一个奇怪的纹身，一个就在刚刚才发现的纹身。

在库洛洛的右肘，他有一个12腿蜘蛛的纹身，数字「2」被纹在蜘蛛的中间。酷拉皮卡轻轻地摸上纹身，为它带来的意味感到好奇和恐惧。他感到库洛洛在他的触摸下僵硬起来，那男人转身看着酷拉皮卡的手指。

那个纹身有些地方不对劲，但他回忆不到，酷拉皮卡皱起眉毛，不知道为什麽他的心跳在看到纹身时会加速。

\-----为什麽，我会突然觉得危险？

然後，他想起来了-----那一夜，当他需要逃跑的时候，当他处於恐惧之中时，当他的母亲不能保护他时。再一次，酷拉皮卡听到那些从家人口中发出的声音和尖叫声。但是，为何他会突然回忆起那一夜？他不明白。

酷拉皮卡顿时感到晕眩，像动物困在笼中一样，而库洛洛正静静地看着他，手机对面的人失去了耐性。酷拉皮卡抚摸过纹身，被蜘蛛的12脚吸引，为什麽那些回忆会涌回来？紧接着，母亲的声音在脑中回荡，清晰的声音像她正站在房间里，她在对他叫喊着甚麽-----一些他忘记了的东西，一些不论付出任何代价也绝不能忘记的东西。

\-----『是他们，是蜘蛛！是蜘蛛！』

酷拉皮卡的手指僵硬在原地，心脏猛烈地跃动。

\-----不… …

「芬克斯？」库洛洛冰冷地打断道，嘴角勾起一抹笑容：「我待会给你打电话。」他说着挂断通话，库洛洛的注意力放在酷拉皮卡身上，他马上察觉到对方的恐惧：「有问题吗？」

「你… …你是谁？」酷拉皮卡结结巴巴地说，双眼顿时泛起泪光。

「我告诉过你，我是库洛洛。」那男人答道，俯身摸上酷拉皮卡的脸颊并轻柔地抚摸着：「但是… …」他吻了吻对方的唇，虽然酷拉皮卡没有回应，他的眼睛仍然对上金发男子的脸。库洛洛的嘴唇靠近酷拉皮卡的耳朵，接着，他呢喃出世上最恐怖的答案：「我的朋友都叫我『团长』。」

酷拉皮卡开始静静地流下泪水，不能逃跑或是逃开，他被捉住，一切都结束了，而且-----这一次，没有人能解救他。

-Web of Spiders _ Trapped on web完-


	31. WoS 05. (全)

雷欧力的行程表空缺了一部份，而他非常讨厌这突兀的空白位置。这个位置，他每星期都会看到，原本应该属於和其中一位病人的会面，它总是提醒雷欧力发生了甚麽事。

在酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔失约的第一个星期，雷欧力以为对方只是单纯地忘记了，就算这对他来说并不正常，又或者他在当下生病不能过来。雷欧力尝试给酷拉皮卡打电话，一次还是两次，他已经不记得了，而他仍然为预测不到这个结局而咒骂自己。

酷拉皮卡在第二次会面时还是没有出现，雷欧力在那时候才意识到问题的严重性，他每天都尝试联络那男孩，给他发讯息，直至酷拉皮卡的电话被关机。接着，雷欧力开始惊慌了，不只是因为他失去了一位病人，更因为他知道他的朋友处於危险之中。身为酷拉皮卡的心理医生，他只是建议对方小心应对那名陌生人，但在他意识到不对劲时，他并没有保护好酷拉皮卡。

雷欧力觉得自己做的并不足够，他所做的不足以被称为酷拉皮卡的朋友，他应该说服酷拉皮卡，让他知道他的举动很鲁莽，但是雷欧力只是当一名旁观者，而现在，他为此付出代价了。

「你好，先生？」背後突然传来一把声音，雷欧力摇摇头，让自己回到现实：「你没事吧？」

雷欧力转过身，视线对上背後那双圆而友善的棕色眼睛，他露出了一抹难以察觉的微笑，轻轻地点头。

「对不起孩子。」雷欧力说：「我不知道我的朋友不在家。」

「啊，你不知道发生了甚麽事？」

雷欧力在听到黑发男孩的话後鸡皮疙瘩起来，他不是第一次查看酷拉皮卡的住宅了，希望那男子终会回到自己的家。但是现在，他所害怕的事似乎发生了。雷欧力吞了口口水，脸色比平常苍白，後背开始冒出冷汗的他顿时觉得双腿渐渐无力。

「不，我… …我是指… …」雷欧力结结巴巴地说：「发… …发生了甚麽事？」

「我在几星期前看到他，他旁边跟着一个男人。」黑发男孩说，雷欧力在对方脸上看到了担忧的神色，但当他对上雷欧力的视线时，他突然害怕自己透露太多了。那男孩垂下眼帘并耸耸背：「他跟着那男人离开了。」

「他带走行李了吗？他是不是不会再回来了？」雷欧力几乎大喊出声，他踏前一步捉住黑发男孩的肩膀。

但他的反应似乎吓到对方了，那男孩退後几步，马上退回房门并关上门，直至另一个银发男孩把门打开并走出来。

「老家伙，你想干甚麽？」银发少年脸色不善地骂道，他看了一眼朋友的脸：「他想要伤害你吗？」

「甚麽？不！」雷欧力抽了口气，被房间内的两名少年视为威胁令他感到烦躁，他从西裤口袋拿出名片并展示给对方看：「让我介绍自己，我是雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特，住在对面的金发男子是我的病人。他在几星期前消失了而我正在找他，我真的非常担心他的情况。」他摇摆着手上的名片，银发少年终於将它接过来。

「你想确认的话可以致电医院，但我没有说谎。」

银发少年看起来仍然怀疑雷欧力的说辞，他看了几遍名片，眉毛在阅读名片上的资料时皱了起来，但那表情比较和善的黑发少年明白雷欧力不是威胁。

「来吧。」他对着好友的耳朵喃喃地说：「他是他的心理医生，我肯定他可以帮助我们！」

「岗，我告诉过你他性格孤僻，为什麽你总是想帮他？」银发男孩说着瞪了好友一眼：「我让你远离他！他在网上发布的故事是我看过最危险的东西！」

*

喜欢和讨厌两种矛盾的感情在内心纠缠，他喜欢他贴着自己的胸膛因为呼吸而起伏的动静，他的表情看起来相当平静。当他闭上眼睛时，他不能从他长长的睫毛移开视线，他发现在一些散落在额上的黑发下，那个男人的额头有着奇怪的倒十字架纹身，那东西在第一次见面时被发带掩盖住，耳朵别着样式独特的耳环。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁是酷拉皮卡想像中的死亡化身，他夺取他的一切，甚至是自尊，还有自由。他被他像动物一样困在笼子里，慢慢地把蜘蛛的脚收拢，直至他不能挣扎。

他真是个蠢材，被库洛洛的甜言蜜语和自身的魅力欺骗，当他在可怕的囚牢之中迷失自己时，他已经给予他所有了，就算是他的心，就算他作最後的挣扎，而每一天，这个有名的杀人盗贼集团领袖总会在它之上践踏并将它捏碎。

「嗯… …不要再这样了。」几不可闻的声音从旁响起，酷拉皮卡听出这声音是从库洛洛口中传出来的，而他马上明白自己的视线被对方发现了：「我告诉过你这样很可怕。」

接着，库洛洛抬起手在他()赤()裸()的手臂上()抚()摸()着，小心地丶轻柔地，像抚摸瓷器一样安抚他的()肌()肤()。酷拉皮卡同时感到抗拒和着迷。他在原地僵硬着身体，坐在那张和库洛洛分享了几个月的床上。

「你很温暖… …」库洛洛轻哼道，手臀环住酷拉皮卡的腰不放：「为什麽你的身体可以这麽温暖？现在还不到早上7点。」

酷拉皮卡又一次感觉到那奇怪的心情在胃部升起，但起码他不会吐出来，这就像他的身体被两个世界囚禁一样，而他不能逃开。在一方面来说，他必需逃跑，去停止这疯狂的局面，然後告诉库洛洛他不会再被对方压制。但从另一方面来说，他喜欢库洛洛给予他的每一份对待：从他认为那双灰眸蕴含的关切目光，到从他身上得到的友善姿态。

不过，酷拉皮卡已经不能再分神了，因为库洛洛正在他()背()上()烙()下()一()个()又()一()个()的()吻()。

「你闻起来很香… …」他说着把()赤()裸()的()胸()膛()压()在()酷拉皮卡背上：「有着一股清新的感觉。」

「拜托停下来吧，听起来真低俗。」酷拉皮卡骂道，他翻开盖在腿上的被子并走下床。库洛洛在背後轻笑着，从地上拿起裤子，於是酷拉皮卡转过头回看对方：「甚麽？有甚麽好笑的吗？我没有心情在一大早听你的羞辱，你这混蛋！」

「注意语言。」库洛洛笑着对他扬起一抹()诱()人()的笑容，然後跟着酷拉皮卡下床：「你的脾气在早上总是不太好。」

酷拉皮卡穿上衬衣的动作僵硬起来，他明白库洛洛说的话有多准确。早上生气的原因是他明白他的恶梦是真实的，但是，当库洛洛离开这里，去一些他不知道的地方，有时候过了几天才回来时，酷拉皮卡感到一种全新的丶不悦的情绪-----因为他非常想念库洛洛。他希望这不是真的，希望这只是错觉，然而库洛洛不在的时候总让他感到煎熬。

「我知道，我… …」酷拉皮卡喃喃地说，终於把衬衣穿上。他听到背後传来一阵衣物磨擦的声音，接着是轻柔的脚步声。一只手臂从後环抱着他的腰，後颈也被轻吻着。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，马上知道库洛洛又要出门「工作」了，或者会在几天後回来。那男人总是在离开前对他非常温柔。

「我猜很快会回来看你。」

酷拉皮卡放下库洛洛的手臂，离开睡房并往浴室走去，为求躲开那双灰色的眼眸，它们只会让他乞求更多的吻。酷拉皮卡关上房门，藏进小小的房间之中，在那里他终於可以用镜子看到自己的倒影。他叹了口气，颈脖被深浅不一的()吻()痕()覆盖，他讨厌他所看到的，一副苍白的身体在两个世界之中挣扎，他的心被家族的仇人偷走，思绪被愤怒和寂寞侵蚀。他怎能让事情发展到这种地步？

一切都发生了，只是因为他甚麽都没有做。他不是被囚禁，他是主动选择被囚禁的。

酷拉皮卡脱下上衣和裤子，身上的衣物像是重担，认为他需要一个热水澡後他踏进淋浴处，衣服被留在地板上。浴室的冷空气令他混身一颤，他不记得现在是甚麽季节了，或者是刚刚踏入冬天。和库洛洛待在一起的几个月令酷拉皮卡忘却时间的流逝，热水冲刷着全身，站在淋浴处的酷拉皮卡紧握着拳头，额头抵在冰冷的墙上。

在小小的浴室中，花洒的水声汨汨而出，酷拉皮卡迷失了，他找不到方向。每一天，他都陷入可怕的想像之中，无论库洛洛对他多温柔，他都觉得自己背叛了家人。酷拉皮卡开始想像到母亲模糊的脸，她的眼睛充满着厌恶和愤怒。这很糟糕，被迫和库洛洛还有旅团成员待在一起的感觉很糟糕。不管如此，酷拉皮卡和那黑发的男人一样会负责任，毕竟他接受了眼下如此奇怪的局面，然而泪水还是情不自禁地流下来，和热水融合在一起。

这是一条永远得不到答案的问题，当然，也是全新的苦涩。他比世上任何一样东西更讨厌自己。

「唏，你… …」背後传来的声音把酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，没有任何防备的他猛地转身，脸上的伤心和内疚还没来得及收敛，库洛洛就站在他後面，进入淋浴处的身体没有任何()遮()掩()物()。

「等等… …不要… …」酷拉皮卡刚想开口，库洛洛已经紧紧地抱住他的腰：「我… …我恨你。」酷拉皮卡艰难地说出声，身体在库洛洛的视线下发抖：「我真的很恨你。」

库洛洛露出一抹悲伤的微笑，手捉住酷拉皮卡的脸颊，头发湿漉的他看起来非常漂亮：「你有权利恨我。」

然後，像以往一样，酷拉皮卡迫切地想抱住眼前的男人并感受他的体温。他双手环抱着库洛洛的腰，两人之间没有任何隔离。他开始哭起来，就像要把以往的泪水都哭出来般，脸埋进爱人的颈窝之中。

「那麽，为什麽我更恨你需要离开我？」酷拉皮卡终於问道：「为什麽我会有这种想法？」

库洛洛像回答酷拉皮卡的问题一样吻上他的唇，他的()嘴()唇()柔()软()，酷拉皮卡觉得自己要在对方的()触()摸()之()中()融()化。他回应着库洛洛，()轻()轻()地()张()开()嘴()巴()邀()进()他()进()来。他们闭上眼睛，静静地分享眼下的时光，两人的身体像属於彼此一样紧贴在一起。

*

就这样，库洛洛离开了，独留酷拉皮卡一人躺在那张特大的睡床上。在一开始的三天内，酷拉皮卡偶然会觉得自己得到解脱，在这间他已经住了几个月的大厦里无所事事地到处走动。他不知道这里是甚麽地方，但他习惯了，知道外面不会有人寻找他，尽管他内心非常渴望。

然而现实就是现实，酷拉皮卡终於接受了他没有逃脱的可能。

在库洛洛离开的时候，第一个涌进脑内的是侥幸-----因为他终於远离那个男人和他的独占欲，但当日子一天一天地过去，酷拉皮卡竟然为独自一人觉得迷茫和不适，其实说是「独自一人」也不对，这幢大厦里住着旅团的成员，他不想和他们分享任何东西。酷拉皮卡用尽一切努力避开任何成员，就算是那位穿着西装的奇怪女人也好(那个女人有几次尝试和他交谈)。

要说旅团最令人烦躁的莫过於那位被称为「小丑」的男人，他是真正的外来者，经常反抗库洛洛的决定，大部份成员更时常因为小丑而动怒。酷拉皮卡终於明白那个男人是麻烦中的麻烦，在听到小丑西索特别针对库洛洛的情人时，那种感觉更甚。

没有库洛洛，酷拉皮卡又变回一个人，他发现自己像失去了所有有关那男人的东西，包括他的味道，他的触碰，还有他们奇怪的关系。他想和他()分()享()一()张()床()，同时，酷拉皮卡憎恨他的一切，讨厌和他拥抱，讨厌拒绝他。他对他的需求比世上任何东西还要多，而库洛洛不能给予他所有渴求，这也是酷拉皮卡讨厌他的地方。

库洛洛在外时从来没有联络过他，在某种程度上，酷拉皮卡挺感谢他，因为他知道这样自己便不会担心对方了，而说真的，他为什麽要担心一个策划了一切的罪犯？这一点都没有道理。

距离库洛洛离开已经相隔了… …三星期左右。酷拉皮卡觉得自己像幽灵一样，远离所有快乐。就算他被许可能在房内自由移动，就算能使用电脑(但他一次都没碰过)，酷拉皮卡就是不想与任何人有接触，连他的朋友兼心理医生-----雷欧力也好。可能背後的原因是他害怕「背叛库洛洛」的想法。到最後，他把自己藏进库洛洛的图书馆之中。第一次进去时，酷拉皮卡因为那惊人的藏书量而震惊到了，在过去几天，看书成为他的动力，这也是去了解库洛洛的方法。

今天的下午散发着阵阵凉意，楼下那宽阔的客厅传来一阵争执声。

「我告诉过你这是一个该死的陷阱了，但你没有听！」随着门被狠狠地关上，一把男声大喊道。

「我怎会知道？这应该只是小小的打劫罢了，还是说你已经不在行了？」某人答道，酷拉皮卡挺肯定是一位叫「飞坦」的人在说话。

飞坦… …他和芬克斯丶信长丶窝金丶小滴丶侠客… …还有库洛洛离开。一想到「库洛洛」这个名字，他的心在胸膛内跳得飞快，酷拉皮卡把手上的书放下来，偷偷移去楼梯後，好让自己能更清楚地听到旅团的声音。

「不要像小孩子一样了！现在不是时候！」派克恼火地打断：「发生了甚麽事？」

「那小丑在哪里，派克？我要亲手把他的喉咙割断！」

酷拉皮卡能清楚听到芬克斯的责骂，再一次，又是西索的问题。那小丑在旅团离开的几天後出门了，没有一人在他消失後打听到对方的消息。但是，担心的心情油然而起，在众多声音之中，他非常希望能听到某人的声音… …

「团长在哪里？」玛奇问道，在玛奇和派克的帮忙下，其他人看起来似是稍微冷静下来：「团长没有和你们在一起？」

「你知道他，从不告诉我们他在哪里。他在第一个星期把工作交给我们後离开了。」芬克斯答道，他的声音变得含糊了，就像在客厅里移动去另一面，酷拉皮卡需要往下走几步才能捕捉到馀下的对话，不幸的是… …

「说起来，我们要怎样对付楼上那个女////表子？」

「芬克斯！」一个男人马上严厉地说道：「那不是我们要关心的东西。」

「他还留在这样做甚麽？他只是玩具罢了，而我不想继续像保姆一样照顾那寄生虫。已经有一个该死的小丑等着我们解决，不需要再来一只受伤的小狗。」芬克斯继续道，但没人回答令他的怒意更旺盛：「认真的吗？没有人同意我？」

「芬克斯，这不是我们应该关心的事情，让团长去决定。」派克耐心地说，语气却透露出一丝疲倦。

「我不喜欢，这时候应该投票。小滴，给我一枚硬币。反面，我答应让他留下来；正面，我马上上去把那没有任何用处的窟卢塔杀死。」

楼下传来一阵死寂的沉默，酷拉皮卡屏着呼吸，楼下那群人像在下午茶闲聊时一样讨论他的生死，这对他们一点价值都没有；他只是一只动物，一只库洛洛找回来的宠物，没有人想要他留下来。酷拉皮卡对他们的举动感到恶心，不明白他做了甚麽而得到这种对待。到最後，他总是受害者，而他不应该承受他们的恨意。

酷拉皮卡正想离开原地，就算有几星期没见过芬克斯，不过在他知道库洛洛真正的身份後，第一天见面时芬完斯那疯狂的敌意仍然历历在目。

「没有小动作，没有任何关於酷拉皮卡的讨论，你只需要对他不闻不问，芬克斯。」玛奇终於决定，打破了一室的沉默：「-----暂时来说。」她最後加上一句，酷拉皮卡瞬间鸡皮疙瘩起来。

害怕再听到甚麽东西，酷拉皮卡离开楼梯，走回和库洛洛分享的睡房，他从没感受过如此巨大的威胁。

*

他当晚是如何入睡的？酷拉皮卡并不知道，一天的疲累像是终於追赶上他的身体一样，就算他留意屋外的动静，恐惧还是爬上心窝，那些打开门和溜进房间时发出的声音，令酷拉皮卡反射性地闭上嘴巴，降低存在感。他尝试保持清醒，不过身体的疲累还是令他忍不住沉沉睡去。

夜深，他听不到房门被慢慢地丶轻柔地打开的声音，他甚至感受不到後颈被某人的手指环上时的压迫感，还有对方传来的浓重血腥味，不安的意识突然察觉到有甚麽不对劲，酷拉皮卡反射性地睁开眼睛，并在看到黑暗中的影子时惊呼出声。

「不！不，让我一个人！不要！」他哀求道，身体蹭进被子下想逃离那人的手和力量：「我求求你！」

但是，那双手仍然禁锢着他的身体，紧紧地将他压在床上。

「酷拉皮卡，停下来！」一把声音轻而冷静地说道，但他还是反射性地挣扎着：「是我，是我！」

接着，床头灯被打开，酷拉皮卡额上布满汗水，终於看清楚眼前的男人。库洛洛看起来像颠簸了好几公里一样，衣服破破碎碎的，身体也有几处伤口，但是，真的是他，库洛洛就在面前对着他微笑，灰色的眼眸充满歉意。

「你… …」酷拉皮卡开口，视野随着颤抖的声音逐渐变得蒙糊：「你… …你不会杀死我，对吗？」

库洛洛僵硬在原地，他刚刚听到的话令他感到震惊。他触摸酷拉皮卡脸颊的动作停了下来，灰色的瞳孔映照出对方的面容。酷拉皮卡吞了口口水，脑里一片空白，他害怕自己刚刚遇过了底线。毕竟他不是旅团的一份子，他只是在这里取悦库洛洛，那个男人从小时候开始已经知道要如何用甜言蜜语对付情人，但现在，酷拉皮卡觉得自己做错了甚麽，又或者他不经意地揭起了那层真相。

在酷拉皮卡的心底里，他也希望自己不只是一件玩具，希望他的存在具有更多的意义，希望自己更像是他真正的爱人。但是，旅团的团员知道库洛洛的为人，他们的对话像蜘蛛网一样困扰着酷拉皮卡，不断提醒他这个残酷的事实，而库洛洛在那一瞬间看似被惹怒了，眼眸变得像夜色般深沉，眉毛紧皱，整个人的感觉像在处理一件严重的问题。

「是谁？」他问道，语气冰冷：「告诉我。」

酷拉皮卡不明白对方的含意，他的心情顿时矛盾起来。库洛洛明显被惹怒了，混身散发着危险的气息，但眼眸下却蕴含着悔意和无声的歉意。又或者这只是他的想像？因为他想要看到库洛洛柔软的一面，想明白这不只是他一人的幻想。

到最後，库洛洛移动了，他轻柔地抚摸酷拉皮卡的脸，这个动作令他慢慢放松，却为意识到自己有多想念这样的触碰而感到糟心，他比想像中更期待能见到库洛洛。

「告诉我，是谁？是谁威胁你？」库洛洛再次问道，这一次，他的声音听起来更柔软。

酷拉皮卡在他的触摸下软下身体，脑内叫嚣着要感受对方，要被对方保护。他爬起来坐在库洛洛的大腿上，紧紧抱着眼前的人。手摸上那头黑色的发时是非常柔软的触感，脸深深埋进库洛洛的颈窝後感觉自己被他的气息包围。奇怪地，他感觉更安全了，酷拉皮卡本应反抗并冲出房间离开，但和库洛洛相拥时，他却可以冷静下来。

这总令他觉得自己在背叛族人，但他想念这个男人，更甚者是，他想念他们的接触和库洛洛的温柔。酷拉皮卡抬起头，眼睛默默地将库洛洛的容貌记在脑海里，他像能发现新事物一样，一些他从没见过的丶属於库洛洛的东西。

抱住自己的臂弯愈发用力，酷拉皮卡紧咬着下唇，库洛洛和他有一样的感受。那只恶魔回来了，而他是酷拉皮卡不能对抗的，也不想要对抗。他们的嘴唇在下一秒贴上，舌头互相交缠令房间响起一阵引人暇想的水声，重逢的喜悦让他们此刻不想分开。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡压回床上。

「我很想要你… …」库洛洛低声说道，鼻子埋进对方的颈窝，在那片肌肤上吸吮出一个新的吻痕：「你想念我吗？」

「很想。」酷拉皮卡轻轻地舒了口气，双腿紧紧地缠着库洛洛的腰：「没有你的夜晚很漫长。」

要承认这件事令他的心隐隐作痛，但这是不能避免的事实，酷拉皮卡想念库洛洛，自从他离开後便开始想念了，他被孤独所控制。他想要他，每一次()赤()裸()着身体躺在床上时，库洛洛的身体和气息总会燃起他的欲望。不需要言语，他一早已经屈服了。这是因为库洛洛的控制吗？像雷欧力之前说过的斯德哥尔摩症状？

「留在我身边，不要离开。」库洛洛对着他的耳朵轻轻细语，瞬间把酷拉皮卡拉回现实。

有甚麽东西消散了，就算胯下仍然传来热度，他想起自己为何会出现在旅团的大厦里。这不是他和爱人的重逢，一点都不是。酷拉皮卡移後身体，令库洛洛被迫往後退开，他拿起被子盖在腰下。库洛洛坐在床沿，用那双充满歉意的眼睛看着对方，酷拉皮卡突然意识到他身上的血迹和一身的狼狈。他一定和甚麽人打斗了，而当酷拉皮卡注视血迹时，脑内闪过的念头令他全身一颤，库洛洛叹了口气，他把身上的衣服脱下来後朝浴室走去。

「这不是别人的，」他在浴室门前停下脚步，说：「这是我的血。」

「你仍然是一只怪物… …」酷拉皮卡回答，声音之细令库洛洛几乎听不到。

当浴室传来水声时，酷拉皮卡躺在床上重重地叹了口气，他知道他需要帮助，亦明白不能独自处理眼下的情况。虽然要下决定看似十分容易，但酷拉皮卡在「待在库洛洛身边」和「不待在库洛洛身边」这两项选择中矛盾着。他甚至想起自己的心理医生，如果他在这里，他会给自己甚麽建议？

酷拉皮卡皱起眉毛，转身拿过床头柜上的日历，好奇现在到底是甚麽日子。日历上显示的时间是星期六，也就是以往会和雷欧力会面的时间。然而浴室门被打开的声音打断了他的回忆，库洛洛终於从浴室走了出来，身上的血迹已经被擦拭掉，正在用毛巾擦乾头发。他慢慢地走去房间的沙发，酷拉皮卡反射性地将他叫停。

「不。」他说道，库洛洛僵硬在原地，转身看向对方：「待在我身边。」

库洛洛的毛巾跌在地上，看起来不太肯定。

「酷拉皮卡… …」

「求求你… …待在我身边。」

他不能接受，库洛洛不是触手可及的，像是要离开他一样，去一个他到达不到的地方。

「好吧… …」库洛洛终於接受，他走回床沿，躺在酷拉皮卡身边。

酷拉皮卡捉住对方的手，引领它抱住自己的腰，然後背对着库洛洛，感受那仍然微微湿润的皮肤，温暖且温柔，令人难以置信地让他感到安全。讽刺的是，这双手明明是杀死家人的根源。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

正文开始：  
平安夜，库洛洛收到了一瓶酒。正确来说，应该是他在外「工作」时无意中看到了这一瓶酒。

盗贼的习惯和有别於常人的鉴定能力让他总能得到最有价值的东西，世上似乎没有库洛洛偷不到的物件，而这位幻影旅团团长对他所遇到的一切表现得平静无波，偶然能引起他一丝兴趣的东西便会去夺取，但又会在不久後随心所欲地处理掉，原因只是单纯的「已经得到了」，还有「失去兴趣」了。

而在库洛洛将一个珍贵的花瓶顺手收进便利大裹布时，他的眼角瞄到放在角落的酒瓶。这东西看起来平平无奇，在街上随便一个卖酒的店铺也能找到，但库洛洛却被它深深地吸引住了。本来一个金库会保存酒瓶是一件挺奇怪的事，毕竟除非金库的主人是爱酒之人，正常都不会把酒瓶放进金库保护。这瓶酒像是有着神奇的吸引力，令库洛洛不能对它视而不见。

他拿起酒瓶，酒瓶由玻璃造成，高高瘦瘦的瓶身内流转着蜂蜜色的液体，在金库暗淡的灯光下隐隐约约地闪烁着光。库洛洛在心中掂量着它的价值，金库外传来的脚步声却打断了他的思绪，看来被他敲晕的保镳因为太久没有反应而引起了护卫队队长的注意。

没有多想，库洛洛把酒瓶收好，便利大裹布在一瞬间变成一手可捧起的大小，被收进黑色大衣的口袋内。

*

「这是甚麽？酒？」回到家，酷拉皮卡把库洛洛放在桌子上的酒瓶拿起来看了看。

刚从浴室洗完澡出来的库洛洛用毛巾擦拭着头发，闻言走到酷拉皮卡身边。他把毛巾放在椅背上，要打开酒瓶瓶子不是甚麽困难事，瓶子被打开後一股醇香扑鼻而来。库洛洛闻了闻，知道这不是甚麽值钱或者窖藏时间长的好酒，然而浓郁的酒香令他觉得不能就此浪费。脑内动了心思的库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡好奇的闻着手中的瓶子，一个看不见的蜘蛛网已经慢慢地把无知的金发少年包围其中。

「酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛突然说道，酷拉皮卡莫名其妙地看了对方一眼，一股不祥预感顿时油然而起：「今天晚上是平安夜，我们喝点酒庆祝，好吗？」

酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，相处这麽久了，他多少能从对方面无表情的面具下看出他的想法，就像现在，那双黑色的眼眸闪烁着不怀好意的光。

「… …你又在想甚麽坏主意？明天可是难得一天的假期，你可不要给我找麻烦了。」酷拉皮卡叹了口气，但还是主动走进厨房拿来两个玻璃杯，递给库洛洛。

库洛洛弯起嘴角，他把酒分别倒进两个玻璃杯内，然後拉着酷拉皮卡坐在沙发上，说：「只是想庆祝罢了，圣诞节快乐。」

两个玻璃杯在半空中相碰，清脆的声音在安静的客厅内响起。酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛的脸，不知道是不是灯光的影响，那个男人的表情自从他们在一起变得愈来愈温和，黑色的眸子倒映出自己的容貌，他就像被对方浸泡进一汪温水一样，令人再也逃脱不能。

酷拉皮卡抿了抿唇，为掩饰嘴角的笑意而呷了一口酒，苦中带甜的液体滑进胃里，一阵浓郁的香味顿时在口腔里蔓延。他之前从没尝过酒，这次算是一种全深的体验，说不出很喜欢这种感觉，不过酒精的刺激还是令酷拉皮卡的身体慢慢放松，脸颊也开始染上红晕，库洛洛看了一眼便知道他已经半醉了。

「酷拉皮卡。」库洛洛轻轻地呼唤出声，酷拉皮卡瞥向声音的主人，刚抬头视野便被黑色的影子所掩蔽。酒精令酷拉皮卡的反应比平常缓慢，还没反应过来，嘴唇被甚麽柔软的东西贴上来了。

那柔软的东西轻轻抿了抿他的嘴，随後伸出湿漉漉的东西舔了舔。酷拉皮卡眨眨眼睛，库洛洛的脸近在咫尺，他放心的微张开嘴，邀请对方把舌头伸进来吸吮似的，那个男人的嘴唇散发着甜甜的酒香，温柔的动作和味道都令酷拉皮卡非常喜欢，他忍不住轻喘出声，这声音像是按下了库洛洛的开关一样，少年下一秒便被对方压在沙发上。

「酷拉皮卡… …」

库洛洛几不可闻地叹了口气，脑内被酒精捣乱得迷迷糊糊的酷拉皮卡觉得他的声音异常性感。黑发男人轻轻吻了吻身下人的额头，接着手探进已经起了反应的裤子内揉捏着。

酷拉皮卡的脸因为情欲和酒精已经染上红晕，他半眯着眼睛，手紧紧地捏着库洛洛胸前的衣服。工作的关系令两人很久没亲热，现在那个地方被爱人细细地套弄着，强烈的快感和接连刺激着神经的酥麻电流令他忍不住哽咽出声，漂亮的蓝眼睛不知道在甚麽时候变成热情的火红色。库洛洛不断啄吻酷拉皮卡的眼帘，手的速度愈来愈快，到最後却在少年弓起腰要高潮时突然放开。

「怎… …怎麽了？」酷拉皮卡不解地喘着气，挺了挺腰催促道：「库丶库洛洛… …动一动… …」

库洛洛轻笑出声，换作平时酷拉皮卡一定不会向他求饶，看来他真的喝醉了，但库洛洛对这样的结果非常满意，他故作听不到酷拉皮卡的催促，慢悠悠地直起腰并解开腰带。腰带被解开时发出的声音引起了酷拉皮卡的主意，他看着眼前的男人对着自己捏住裤子的拉炼，黑色的眼眸毫不忌讳地轻盯着自己看，深沉的眸色洋溢着疯狂的情欲。

酷拉皮卡不知所措的躺在沙发上，觉得自己无处可逃，库洛洛似乎已经戏弄够了，他慢慢地拉下拉炼，少年的心跳也随着他的动作渐渐加快，他看着拉炼掩盖住的地方被打开，露出里面总是能让他舒服的炙热东西，那鼓胀的地方在灯光下非常刺眼，令他反射性地吞了吞口水。

库洛洛拉起酷拉皮卡软绵绵的手，然後将它放在鼓胀的物什上，让少年亲手体验他的欲望。

「酷拉皮卡，」他说：「要舔吗？」

*

酷拉皮卡的嘴唇轻抿着顶端，熟悉的味道和热度沿着唇瓣传进心窝。柔软的嘴唇抵在顶端的位置蹭了蹭，没有再多的犹豫便张嘴将它吞下。

到底是如何发展到这个地步的，酷拉皮卡并不清楚。不知道喝醉是甚麽感觉的他觉得大脑像被搅成一团浆糊，兴奋的心情和醉意令他变得比平时大胆丶也更主动。他刚刚被库洛洛抱回睡房，现在正蹲在床上，握着男人的性器吸吮舔弄，库洛洛的手磨擦着他的下颌，鼓励少年让他吃下更多。

他不知道其他人性器的大小，但嘴里的物什撑得他的嘴巴微微酸痛。酷拉皮卡抬起手把稍微变长的头发拢至耳後，随後库洛洛伸手把玩他别在耳朵的耳饰，轻抚上他的侧脸。

少年的口腔湿热且温暖，柔柔地包裹最敏感的地方，偶然还用舌头舔着柱身然後勾舔顶端。库洛洛深呼吸了口气，睡房暗淡的灯光不会阻碍他看清楚眼前的景色，狰狞的阳具深入浅出男孩的嘴巴，薄薄的漂亮嘴唇吞吐着如此丑陋的东西。柱身每次暴露在空气里都会重新沾上一层水光，那可能是少年的唾液，也可能是从顶端流出来的清液混合了进去。

「酷拉皮卡你一定不知道吧，自己是在用多麽色情的表情在做。」

酷拉皮卡略不情愿地抬起头，起身时还坏心眼地吸了一口，听着对方顿时粗重起来的喘息，感觉自己扳回一城的他满意地弯起嘴角，然後把阳具顶端连接着舌尖的银丝勾回嘴里。

「你不是很喜欢吗？做这种事？」酷拉皮卡说着吻上库洛洛下腹的位置，那里有着漂亮且分明的肌肉，他舔弄上面深浅不一的疤痕，像是要抚平曾经存在的伤口和疼痛一样。看着对方神色柔和地俯在身上，库洛洛吸了口气，手臂一伸把酷拉皮卡拉了上来。

今晚是平安夜，雪从夜空缓缓落下，为流星街盖上了一层白色的布，空气里的冷意令原本人迹罕见的街道更显冷清。这一切似乎与睡房内拥抱在一起的两人无关，相叠的身躯传来彼此的温度，酷拉皮卡的鼻尖丶嘴角和脸颊都被细细地啄吻，他像猫一样餍足的眯起眼睛，环绕在鼻尖的是甜甜的酒香。

库洛洛不知道甚麽时候拿起放在柜子里的润滑液，沾上润滑液的手指慢慢地探进身体内，久没发泄过的酷拉皮卡隐隐约约地呻吟了一声。他把脸埋进对方的颈窝里，手指进出搅弄时的感觉被无限放大，惹来阵阵难以形容的骚痒感觉。

「真紧… …是不是因为太久没做过的关系。」库洛洛说道，酷拉皮卡摇摇头，抬起头故意对着他的耳窝叹了口气。

「你现在进来弄软一点不就好了吗。」

对方故意勾引的行为令库洛洛黑色的瞳孔猛地一缩，他突然抱住酷拉皮卡并将他压在床上，让撩拨人的金发少年背对着自己侧躺在床铺。还在为刚刚得逞而沾沾自喜的酷拉皮卡不解地转头看向库洛洛，那个男人健壮的身躯紧贴在他的背，从後啃咬着耳珠说：「我们来玩点刺激的。」

酷拉皮卡的後颈被库洛洛咬了一口，伴随痛楚而来的是身体被後入的饱胀感，他反射性地喘了口气，手紧紧地捉住枕巾。或者是因为太久没做过的关系，少年的身体又热又紧致，软软的包裹着他的东西吸吮。

「痛吗？」库洛洛沉声问道，事实上他也快忍耐不住了，酷拉皮卡胡乱地摇头，下一秒便感觉到腿被对方抬高，那粗长的物什慢慢地入侵身体深处，然後用一股温柔却难以拒绝的力度撞得他的身体一耸一耸的，同时也把他的哽咽撞得支离破碎。

视野里一片模糊，酷拉皮卡的身体和脑袋被捣乱得一塌胡涂，酒精的影响令他软下腰，像被对方保护的姿势护在怀里做爱。身後的男人把脸埋进他的後颈，那里的头发被汗水黏在後颈，令皮肤上刺眼的吻痕约隐约现，不管是无法逃脱的姿势，还是床被摇得吱啊作响的声音都令酷拉皮卡感到非常羞耻。他难受的仰起头，像是要逃离不断肏进体内的压迫感和令人难耐的酥麻，但是弓起腰又会被对方按在胯骨位置的手压回背後的性器上。

「酷拉皮卡… …」库洛洛温柔地低喃出他的名字，撞击的力度却丝毫没有减慢下来，酷拉皮卡只能被动的喘着哭音，等待这漫长磨人的性爱完结。

到最後，酷拉皮卡是在库洛洛的手里射出来的，体内同时被灌进温热的精液，迷迷糊糊的少年看着睡房外窗外的雪花，他在陷入睡眠前觉得，在平安夜和心爱的人一起度过实在是太好了。

库洛洛拿着浴巾回来，看到的是酷拉皮卡的睡颜，尽管床上不太整洁，他那安心的睡容像是一个天真的孩子一样，犹如迷途的狼终於找到回家的路。

黑发男人拨起少年额前的发，怕惊醒对方似的轻轻落下一吻。

「圣诞快乐，酷拉皮卡。」

The End 

後续小剧场：  
(26/12黑帮雇主的宴会之中)  
芭蕉：酷拉皮卡，你不喝酒吗？  
酷拉皮卡：不了，我喝完酒後腰莫名其妙的痛

翻译君的话：捉住卖肉的并送进小黑屋的库狸狸警察叔叔太坏了，酷拉皮卡表示吃肉要低调，过於刺激的场景黑屏好了>>>>>最後祝各位圣诞快乐，心想事成


End file.
